Legend of Zelda
by fushigi.kokoro
Summary: Quand le mal s'échappe du sceau, avide de revanche, et trouve une porte sur un nouveau monde. Résumé assez nul, sorte de suite à OoT sans être une vrai suite. Quelques OC inclus, n'hésitez pas a commenter (une nouvelle correction est en cours et je changerai certainement le titre quand j'en aurai un. (ouverte aux suggestions). Kinetic Novel en anglais de la fic en préparation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Il pleuvait ce jour là, je m'en souviens encore, comme si c'était hier. Le ciel gris, les trottoirs trempés, les visages fermés. Le grand départ… On s'y attendait, c'était prévu depuis le départ, mais personne ne le voulait vraiment. Moi la première…_

_Devoir te regarder partir sans rien dire à été une des choses les plus dures que j'ai faite dans ma courte vie, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle est maintenant que tu es parti. J'ai du ravaler mes larmes, détourner le regard, me faire violence pour ne pas courir et tenter de te retenir. Ils m'ont assuré que tu t'étais retourné, sans doute pour un dernier au revoir, et que tu étais ensuite parti, seulement je ne l'ai pas vu… J'aurais voulu… J'aurais voulu croiser ton regard…. Pour que tu voies à quel point je souffrais déjà de ton départ, de cette histoire trop vite finie, de tout ce que j'avais découvert…_

_Mais tu ne l'as pas vu, tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais, puisque je ne devais pas m'interposer…_

_Après tout, tout était programmé ainsi depuis votre arrivée. Une fois le danger écarté, vous repartiriez aussi tôt sans rien demander…_

_Cela fait un an… Un an que je meurs à petit feu… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nous vivions dans deux mondes différents… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'on se complète à se point… Pourquoi… Tant de questions sans réponses… Et mon cœur qui se meurt…_

_Si seulement ce monstre n'avait pas trouvé cette faille vers mon monde… Je ne t'aurais pas connu et aurais continué une vie sans intérêt dans un monde qui m'est hostile et étranger…_

_Les cours ont repris. Rien n'a vraiment changé, quelques détails… Lucas et Eden sortent ensemble mais c'était prévisible, ils s'entendaient bien depuis le début… Je m'isole souvent sur le toit, je revois cette dernière journée où nous avons parlé…_

_Tout me semble si loin… Si flou… Je n'aurais peut être pas du…_

_Je sens le vent dans mes cheveux, le rebord en pierre sous mes pieds… En bas quelques élèves jouer au basket…_

_Les yeux fermés je repense à nos moments ensemble… J'entends ta voix au loin… Je ne parviens pas à entendre ce que tu me dis… Trop tard de toute façon, le sol s'est dérobé sous mes pieds…_

_Le vent est si doux que j'ai l'impression de voler…_


	2. Chapter 2

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Je me tournais et me retournais encore dans mon lit, plus moyen de dormir, je n'avais d'autre choix que de me lever…_ (r)"Quelle heure est-il ?" _… 6h 45, une fois de plus je me levais bien avant que mon réveil ne sonne, ça devenait une habitude… Qu'allais-je faire ? Comme les autres jours, attendre bêtement qu'il sonne pour recommencer une journée des plus ordinaires et ennuyeuse…_

_7h00, mon réveil sonnait enfin, mais ce n'était pas avec enthousiasme que je sortais de mon lit, je savais ce qui m'attendait… Encore et toujours la même rengaine, se lever, s'habiller, manger, aller au lycée, suivre les cours, manger pendant la pause de midi, reprise des cours, activités choisies en fin d'après midi, rentrer, manger, se laver, terminer les travaux à rendre, aller dormir pour recommencer la même chose le lendemain. Ma vie était aussi monotone que cela. Je m'en serais volontiers contenté si je n'étais pas si différente des autres et si cela n'avait aucune conséquence sur leur comportement face à moi._

_En effet, j'étais différente, aussi bien dans ma manière de penser que physiquement. Je n'étais ni grande, ni petite, plutôt fine, longs cheveux noir ébène, une peau très pale… Jusque là rien d'extraordinaire, mais si on y rajoutait des oreilles allongées et légèrement pointues, semblables à celles des elfes, des yeux vairons, une fâcheuse manie de toujours se réfugier en hauteur et encore d'autres détails, là oui, nous sortions de l'ordinaire. Encore fallait-il rajouter ma préférence pour les habits sombres et vous aviez le portrait type du genre à éviter en tant que jeune lycéenne dans un monde gris et sans fantaisie._

_Un monde où les gens se ressemblent tous, les mêmes coupes de cheveux, les mêmes habits, mêmes habitudes, bref un véritable ennui._

_Je devais me contenter de cela, je n'avais aucune autre possibilité… 7h 25, je démarrais de chez moi, direction l'école en passant devant la maison de Lucas, mon meilleur ami._

_Le ciel était dégagé, pas un nuage à l'horizon, l'été n'était plus très loin._ (r)"Tien, pour une fois, il est déjà dehors… Euh non, rectification, il s'est enfermé dehors…"

(reina) - Te voila bien matinal, Lucas.

(lucas) - Ah, Rain, euh… Oui, je suis tombé du lit va-t-on dire… Euh…

(reina) - Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi…

(lucas) - Ah bon ? T'es sur ? Quand me l'as-tu dis déjà ?

(reina) - Pas plus tard qu'hier et tout les autres jours de cette stupide existence qu'est la mienne…

(lucas) - Toujours aussi joyeuse à ce que je vois.

(reina) - Pourquoi changer, de toute façon, même si j'essayais, je me retrouverai aussitôt avec un bac d'eau qui me tombe dessus…

(lucas) - Ca changera pas grand-chose, elles te font le coup tous les jours…

(reina) - Oui, mais maintenant que j'ai vu où elles le disposaient, je ne passe plus en dessous et c'est elles qui finissent par le recevoir…

(lucas) - T'as pas tord… Mais t'as pas peur qu'elles trouvent un autre endroit ?

(reina) - Non, elles sont trop bêtes pour ça. Mais dis moi, tu comptes aller au lycée en pyjamas ?

(lucas) - Euh, non bien sur, mais ma mère n'a pas encore capté que j'étais enfermé dehors…

_A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que sa mère ouvrit la porte et l'engueulait car il risquait, encore une fois, de nous mettre en retard._

(lucas) - Tu es au courant ?

(reina) - De quoi ?

(lucas) - Allons Rain, c'est affiché partout !

(reina) - De quoi me parles-tu ? Et arrête de faire comme si c'était un scandale que je ne sache pas ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête.

(lucas) - Hey ! Bon d'accord… C'est aujourd'hui que le bahut organise le concours d'uniforme.

(reina) - … Et ?

(lucas) - Comment ça "et ?" ! Cela ne t'intéresse pas savoir quel uniforme on va devoir porter ?

(reina) - Non, pas trop, je laisse ça aux pimbêches de la classe. De toute façon, vu les uniformes qu'ils proposent chaque année, y aura pas tellement de changement.

(lucas) - …. Ouais, vu comme ça… Mais y a quand même un point positif qu'il ne faut pas oublier… Voire même deux !

(reina) - Lesquels ?

(lucas) - Bah, déjà on à pas cours après midi et les activités sont annulées.

(reina) - Et ? Te connaissant, je sens un truc pas net…

(lucas) - Hey ! Ca fait deux fois !

(reina) - Et c'est qu'un début… Bon vas-y dit.

(lucas) - Ouais…. Bah on va sans doute pouvoir voir les filles les plus jolies du bahut… A part toi bien sur.

(reina) - Arrête avec ça, je suis pas ce qu'on pourrais appeler "jolie"… Je dirais plutôt sinistre… Mais bon… Si tu dis ça c'est parce que tu espères voir sous les jupes des filles en te mettant au premier rang…

(lucas) - …. Ouais bon j'avoue, ça aussi…

(reina) - … Bon on se dépêcherai pas ? On va encore arriver en retard sinon…

(lucas) - Bah, ça changera pas des autres jours…

(reina) - Et c'est moi la pessimiste…

_Les cours du matin passèrent assez vite nous permettant de déguster la pause de midi. Etrangement aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas encore eu droit à un regard ou une parole blessante, le concours devait vraiment beaucoup compter pour rater une telle occasion de me dénigrer. Nous avions trouvé refuge sur le toit du bâtiment afin de manger en paix et au frai._

(lucas) - Pfouaa, quelle chaleur en classe aujourd'hui.

(reina) - C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'aime cet endroit.

(lucas) - Tu parles ! C'est surtout car c'est en hauteur.

(reina) - Aussi.

(lucas) - T'as quoi à manger aujourd'hui ?

(reina) - Comme toujours, bento préparé la veille. Riz, crevettes, maki, œufs et sauce accompagnatrice.

(lucas) - Quelle chance… Moi c'est encore le même sandwich… Un jour faudra que tu m'en prépares un, de bento.

(reina) - Ouais, un jour…

_La discussion dura encore quelques minutes, stoppée par la sonnerie monocorde signalant la reprise des cours, nous laissant à peine assez de temps pour descendre dans la grande salle pour l'évènement de la journée : le concours d'uniforme. Les filles étaient toutes surexcitées, ça bavardait tellement que les profs avaient du mal à calmer l'enthousiasme général. Deux places étaient encore libre dans la première rangée, parfait selon Lucas, beaucoup moins pour moi. Le calme arriva enfin et le défilé commença, avec les commentaires du présentateur et les murmures de la salle. Au beau milieu du défilé, l'une des "mannequins" rata son entrée, s'étalant sur scène lamentablement. Elle se releva sous les rires du public hilare et je pus mieux la détailler._

_De cours cheveux noirs, assez petite, le visage rond, de grosses lunettes rondes devant ses yeux couleur émeraude. Son visage rouge de honte, les mains crispées, elle retourna en coulisse en ayant à peine présenté son modèle pourtant bien pensé. Le défilé continua ainsi jusqu'au rappel final où tous les candidats remontèrent sur scène pour un dernier coup d'œil._

_La binoclarde était au milieu, légèrement en retrait mais son uniforme néanmoins assez visible. Une jupe rouge sombre, brodée d'une fine ligne blanche, surplombant de longs bas de même couleur et brodés eux aussi ; un chemisier blanc à courtes manches pour l'été, sans doute longues en hiver, surmonté d'un gilet bordeaux et d'une cravate noire. Son uniforme, très intéressant, attira quasi l'unanimité des votes._

_Le changement d'uniforme se ferait la semaine prochaine et aucune autre tenue ne serait tolérée après le délai imposé d'une semaine. La journée se terminait ainsi, nous laissant retourner chez nous en prenant au passage le nouvel uniforme dont je pris deux exemplaires._

(lucas) - Pourquoi tu le prends maintenant ? On a encore le temps, non ?

(reina) - Oui, mais comme ça je suis pas emmerdée par l'absence des tailles qu'il me faut.

(lucas) - Mais a quoi ça te sert de faire ça ?

_BAF_

(lucas) - Aaaiee ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

(reina) - Tu sais très bien !

(lucas) - Non, je ne sais pas…

(reina) - …. Tu m'énerve a poser des questions débiles, je vais le retoucher, comme d'habitude.

(lucas) - Ahhhh… Pourquoi je pensais qu'il te plaisait ?

(reina) - C'est le cas, mais tu sais très bien que j'aime pas faire comme les autres.

(lucas) - Ah oui, je vois…

(reina) - …. Je te jure, t'es vraiment bête des fois…

(lucas) - On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait toujours un plus bête que soit pour constater qu'on est intelligent !

(reina) - Surtout pour se foutre de sa gueule, oui.

(lucas) - … M'étonne pas de toi, ça… Toujours négative…

(reina) - Non, réaliste.

(lucas) - ….

_Une fois à la grille du lycée, la première remarque de la journée m'arrêta, _(r)"je me disais aussi que c'était pas normal"_. Trois grandes asperges blondes, yeux bleus ou lentilles de couleur azur, jupes courtes, chemisier moulant pour le peu de formes qu'elles avaient, avancèrent vers nous. La plus petite des trois, Leslie, la "chef", le "cerveau" du groupe me toisa avant de relever la tête. Les deux autres suivaient le mouvement sans réfléchir, ah moutons de panurge…_

(leslie) - Alors la moche ? Tu vas être contente cette fois, tu vas pouvoir porter un uniforme qui sera aussi moche que toi.

(reina) - …

(fille1) - Tu dis rien ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

(fille2) - Ouais je suis sure qu'elle a déjà honte de le porter.

(reina) - ... Non, je vous imaginais dans cet uniforme et je me disais que je le trouvais encore mieux sur des baguettes.

(leslie) - Quoi ?!

(fille1) - Comment ose-tu ?!

(lucas) - Pourquoi des baguettes ?

(reina) - C'est mieux que des planches à pain.

_Le trio vira au rouge, comprenant sans doute pour une fois que c'étaient elles que je qualifiais de planche à pain. Elles se retournèrent brusquement et partirent le nez en l'air._

(lucas) - Elles vont finir pas se prendre un poteau en marchant comme ça.

(reina) - Ouais, pauvre poteau…

(lucas) - Pourquoi ?

(reina) - Me faire rentrer dedans par de telles idiotes…

(lucas) - Ha ha ha ha !

_Quelques secondes plus tard, la meneuse se prit le dit poteau de plein fouet s'écroulant sur le sol en une masse informe et parfaitement ridicule. Ses deux acolytes la relevèrent tant bien que mal et toutes trois se retournèrent vers nous, le regard noir et le rouge aux joues._

(lucas) - Aie, ça sent les représailles.

(reina) - Elles vont encore m'accuser de leur avoir jeter un sort ou une autre connerie dans le genre.

(lucas) - Sans doute, oui. Et tu en profiteras pour jouer les sorcières après.

(reina) - Peut être.

(lucas) - Au fait, t'as prévu quelque chose maintenant ?

(reina) - … Pourquoi ?

(lucas) - Bah…. En partant, j'ai oublié mes clés et ma mère rentre tard ce soir…

(reina) - Et la porte de derrière ?

(lucas) - Fermée de l'intérieur…

(reina) - …. En gros t'es dehors et tu veux t'incruster chez moi.

(lucas) - Euh… Ca te dérange ?

(reina) - A ton avis…

_Arrivé chez moi, Lucas se jeta sur le canapé et alluma la télé. _(r)_"Comme d'habitude quoi"__. Je montais dans ma chambre me changer, cet uniforme gris délavé me dégoûtait. Je lançais mes affaires sur mon lit, remerciant le fait que les rideaux étaient ouverts, dans le cas échéant j'aurais du tout raccrocher. Ma chambre était la seule partie de la maison à être vraiment décorée. Le reste était simplement meublé pour le peu d'habitants qui y rodaient. C'est-à-dire, moi, ma mère adoptive, les rares fois où elle rentrait de ses voyages d'affaires, et Lucas quand il souhaitait échapper à quelques corvées, quand il oubliait ses clés ou encore un tas de raisons qui le poussait à venir ici._

_Ma chambre, étant l'endroit où je passais le plus clair de mon temps, avait été aménagé pour mon confort et mon bien être. C'est d'ailleurs le seul endroit où je me sentais bien. Une assez grande pièce, meublée comme je l'entendais même si j'avais du faire avec les contraintes des fenêtres et de la porte. Mon bureau et ma commode dans le coin nord-est surplombé par une étagère au dessus du bureau où étaient disposés plusieurs livres en tous genres et quelques figurines de jeux vidéo. A vrai dire, c'est Lucas qui me les avait offertes celles-là, j'en avais quelques unes que j'avais faite moi-même en terre et peinte mais elles étaient toutes pour la plupart dans un coffre au grenier, attendant d'avoir sans doute le temps de les terminer et/ou de les placer. Le miroir de ma commode cachait un peu la fenêtre mais pas assez pour ne plus laisser passer la lumière. Celle-ci entrait dans la pièce en entourant le miroir ovale d'un halo argenté, sans doute du au métal qui l'entourait. En face, mon armoire, un grand meuble en bois noir et d'aspect ancien dont le dessus était assailli de boites en tout genre contenant quelques babioles et souvenirs de mon enfance. Enfin, mon grand lit à baldaquin trônait fièrement dans le coin sud-est avec ses longs rideaux de velours pourpres._

_J'ouvrais ma garde-robe pour prendre une de mes tenues d'intérieur, une robe noire, courte avec un col ample et manches longues et amples elles aussi. Le haut de la robe légèrement transparent laissait apercevoir mes dessous noir tandis que le bas faisait plus penser à une jupe plissée courte surmontée d'une blouse. Je descendais ensuite au salon où Lucas était toujours affalé._

(reina) - Sans gène.

(lucas) - Comme toujours.

(reina) - Tu manges ici, je suppose ?

(lucas) - Bah je pense, oui. Ma mère rentre pas avant 23h. On mange quoi ?

(reina) - … J'en sais rien…

(lucas) - Dis tu peux me faire un bento pour demain ?

(reina) - T'es au courant qu'on est en fin de semaine et que demain y a pas cours ?

(lucas) - Ah merde… C'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai un bento… En plus tu cuisines siiiiii bieeeeeeen…

(reina) - J'ai pas trop le choix de cuisiner et de me faire des bento, je suis la plupart du temps toute seule… T'as envie de quoi ?

(lucas) - Je sais, ça doit être dur quand même parfois… Bonne question, tu me proposes quoi ?

(reina) - Nan, j'ai toujours été seule donc… Des nouilles ?

(lucas) - Ouais, va pour les nouilles mais tu les fais comment ?

(reina) - Comme il faut.

(lucas) - … Je voulais dire à quelle sauce ?

(reina) - Bah t'as pas trop le choix, c'est crevette, curry, thaï ou nature.

(lucas) - Thaï pour moi !

(reina) - Viens pas te plaindre que c'est trop épicé et que t'en a mal au bide après.

(lucas) - T'inquiète pas.

(reina) - Je te connais…

_Je fis bouillir de l'eau, préparais les bols et couverts, mis la table tandis que monsieur passait de chaînes en chaînes à la recherche d'un programme intéressant. Tombant sur le JT, il stoppa sa démarche et écouta les nouvelles. Les infos habituelles, autant de morts dans tels ou tels pays, dégâts dû aux intempéries ailleurs… Comme d'habitude… Sentant l'odeur qui se dégageait des fourneaux, il daigna enfin se lever pour venir s'asseoir à table. A la fin du repas, Lucas se plaignait déjà de maux de ventre. Les plats épicés lui étaient déconseillés mais il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête… Vers 22h le téléphone sonna, sa mère était rentrée plus tôt que prévu et l'attendait._

(lucas) - Ohhh….. Moi qui espérais qu'elle aille se coucher sans vérifier si j'étais bien dans mon lit…

(reina) - Rentre tout de suite, si tu veux pas te faire tuer et lui dis pas pour ton estomac.

(lucas) - Tu tiens donc à moi ?!

(reina) - Un peu, histoire de pas me faire chier toute seule au lycée…

(lucas) - Snif, moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais…

(reina) - Pas à ce point là. Mon cœur est mort t'as oublier ?

(lucas) - Même pas vrai ! T'es capable de ressentir les choses mieux que les autres. Alors dis pas ça.

(reina) - Si tu veux. Maintenant rentre, je sens que ta mère va t'arracher la tête sinon.

_Il parti finalement au bout d'une demi heure, prétextant mille et unes excuses à sa mère qui téléphonait toutes les dix minutes. Une fois ce profiteur dehors, je fermais la porte à double tour éteignant les lumières et la télé derrière moi pour monter dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée et les allogènes allumées je me mis devant mon pc à mon bureau. Surfant au hasard sur le net, je tombais sur un des forums sur lesquels j'étais inscrite et où les internautes y racontaient leurs rêves. Beaucoup y cherchaient quelqu'un pouvant les interpréter mais je me contentais de les lire pour parfois les illustrer. Ils me connaissaient surtout grâce aux dessins que je faisais et aux conseils que je donnais quelques fois._

_L'un d'eux parlait justement d'un rêve qu'il avait fait la veille. Un rêve où un être cruel et abominable menaçait le monde qu'il croyait sien en hurlant qu'il tuerait les descendants d'un héros du temps. L'internaute se faisait ridiculisé par les autres, sans doute qu'à force d'être accro aux jeux vidéo et aux films de science-fiction il avait finit par en rêver. Plus il clamait le contraire, plus il était brimé. Son attitude me rappela, bizarrement, la fille qui était tombé lors du défilé, j'ignorais pourquoi mais je l'imaginais très bien derrière ce rêve. Intriguée, je cherchais son profil et les informations disponibles sur ce membre sans trouver grand-chose, aucune donnée utile mis à part un pseudonyme ridicule, "wood's princess". Je laissais tomber et alla ouvrir ma fenêtre donnant sur la rue, me posant sur mon lit en ouvrant les rideaux qui masquaient l'ouverture vers l'extérieur. Les étoiles brillaient déjà, je jetais un regard à mon réveil, 23h 45. Je restais là à regarder le ciel quand un étrange point rouge et brillant se manifesta. Aussitôt et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je saisissais ma caméra et immortalisait l'instant._

_Le point lumineux devint plus gros, traversant le ciel de part en part pour finir sa route au beau milieu de la forêt un peu plus loin._

(reina) - C'est quoi ça ?!

_J'empoignais mon téléphone et appelais Lucas qui ne décrocha qu'à la troisième sonnerie._

(reina) - T'as vu ça ?

(lucas) - De quoi tu parles, Rain ?

(reina) - T'as pas regardé par la fenêtr minutes ?

(lucas) - Non, pourquoi ?

(reina) - T'as raté quelque chose. Quelque chose est tombé du ciel.

(lucas) - Arrête, je te croix pas.

(reina) - Attend je t'envoie la vidéo, je l'ai filmé. Connecte-toi.

(lucas) - Ouais d'accord….

(reina) - …...

(lucas) - Voila je suis là. Vas-y envoie.

(reina) - C'est ça….. Alors ?

(lucas) - Wow, c'est quoi ce truc, un montage ?

(reina) - Non, banane, je viens de le filmer, quel intérêt aurai-je a faire ça ?

(lucas) - Aucuns venant de toi... Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

(reina) - Un météorite ou quelque chose comme ça peut être…

(lucas) - Possible mais rien n'étais prévu et pour l'instant personne n'en parle, attendons pour voir.

(reina) - Attendre ? J'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de toi…

(lucas) - Euh… Bah c'est que….

(reina) - Ah ouais ta mère t'empêcherait de sortir. C'est con.

(lucas) - C'est pas juste, tu te moques encore de moi…

(reina) - Comme toujours. Elle va bientôt se coucher ?

(lucas) - Ouais…..

(reina) - Ok, dans une demi heure devant l'entrée du village ?

(lucas) - Ouais, c'est parfait !

(reina) - Ciao.

_Je raccrochais et regardais encore une fois les messages du forum. Curieusement, dans son récit wood's princess parlait d'une lumière rouge tombée du ciel en pleine forêt avant de se corriger et d'annoncer qu'il s'agissait d'une étrange créature. C'était assez confus et peu fiable pourtant je présentais qu'elle disait sans doute vrai. Etrange. J'éteignis le pc, montais au grenier prendre quelques batteries et lampes torches et redescendais en bas. Mes bottes enfilées, j'attrapais ma cape en coton noir avec la grande capuche et accrochais à ma ceinture ma petite sacoche contenant les batteries entre les nombreuses têtes de mort et chaînes. Entièrement prête, je sortis et remarquais la lumière à la fenêtre du grenier chez la voisine d'en face, peut être avait-elle vu ça elle aussi. Mon meilleur ami ne me rejoignit que vingt minutes plus tard, à l'entrée du village. En route, la discussion allait bon train, et ne sachant pas ce qu'on allait découvrir, Lucas m'inventait plein d'histoires farfelues. Arrivé à mi-chemin, le ciel se couvrit soudainement de gros nuages noir._

(reina) - Tien ça se couvre. T'as prévu quelque chose j'espère.

(lucas) - Ouais, bien sur, avec les 28°C qu'on a eu on peut être certain qu'on va avoir un bon orage cette nuit. Et toi ?

(reina) - Ma cape, c'est quoi ?!

(lucas) - Pas con. Tien c'est bizarre, le tonnerre gronde mais pas de pluie.

(reina) - Tu rigoles, c'est pas le tonnerre, c'est ton ventre.

(lucas) - Même pas vrai, j'ai mangé trois assiettes de pâtes avec ma mère.

(reina) - Espèce d'estomac sur pattes !

(lucas) - Et fier de l'être. Mais si ce n'est pas le tonnerre, c'est quoi ?

(reina) - T'as peur ?

(lucas) - Pas du tout !

(reina) - Menteur, t'as les mains qui tremblent.

(lucas) - Rien à voir, bon t'as une lampe torche ? On voit quasi rien…

_Les lampes torches rapidement allumée dans nos mains prodiguaient juste assez de lumière pour éclairer nos pas. Nous avancions lentement et prudemment, non sans quelques chutes du côté de mon ami. Au bout d'un long moment, nous trouvions enfin l'endroit où est tombé la "lumière rouge". Un gros cratère défigurait une petite clairière avec en son centre, une masse informe et inerte. Une étrange sensation de danger s'empara de moi et je demandais à Lucas, qui s'était avancé, de reculer juste à temps. La chose se redressa soudainement, nous toisant du regard. Elle paraissait humaine par sa forme mais je me doutais bien que ça n'était pas le cas. Tout ceci devenait absurde, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, je me surprenais même à penser que trois petites têtes blondes surgiraient de derrière les arbres en criant "On vous a bien eu !" mais rien ne se produisit. Lucas prit la fuite le premier tandis que je restais tétanisée sur place et que la créature avançait vers moi. Il tenta de m'appeler mais je n'entendais déjà plus rien, la silhouette de la chose se matérialisa devant moi et mes yeux ne purent s'en détacher._

_Grand, une forte carrure, les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, une étrange pierre rouge orangée sur le front, la peau foncée, des yeux couleur de lave et une aura maléfique… Je le voyais se rapprocher avec un sourire sadique et cruel sur les lèvres, sans pouvoir bouger, comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, comme paralysée. Sa main se posa sur mon visage, écartant la mèche qui cachait mon œil rouge, son sourire s'étira encore plus tandis que quelque chose coulait le long de ma joue, quelque chose de chaud…_

_La voix de Lucas, une violente lumière puis les ténèbres._

_Je cru l'avoir entendu prononcer un mot avant l'arrivé de cet abruti… "Sheikah"…_


	3. Chapter 3

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Le réveil fut plutôt difficile, une immense douleur au poignet, au visage ainsi qu'au crâne, impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais étendue sur un lit confortable mais ce n'était pas le mien, je tentais de bouger quand quelque chose m'en empêcha, deux mains se posèrent sur une des miennes._

(lucas) - Evite de bouger, t'es plutôt mal en point.

(reina) - … On est où ?

(lucas) - A l'hosto… T'as une entorse au poignet droit, une belle balafre sur la joue et une commotion.

(reina) - … Et mes yeux ?

(lucas) - Quoi tes yeux ?

(reina) - Je sais pas les ouvrir !

(lucas) - Calme-toi, ils t'on bandé les yeux a cause de la couleur du droit, j'ai eu beau leur dire que c'était naturel et que t'avais toujours eu cette différence, ils ont dit que ça aiderai ton rétablissement ou un truc comme ça…

(reina) - Je rentre quand chez moi ?

(lucas) - Dès que ça va mieux, tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles l'autre nuit.

(reina) - L'autre nuit ?

(lucas) - Ouais, tu te rappelles pas ? La vidéo, la forêt et….

(reina) - Si, je me rappelle mais… Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

(lucas) - Une semaine et trois jours… A l'école, ça parle beaucoup… Les médias ont vu le cratère et ont raconté que c'était un météore… Pour les autres… On a été irradié par les rayons qu'il dégageait et on a perdu conscience.

(reina) - Pff, quelle belle histoire… Mais rien n'est vrai…

(lucas) - Shhhhh ! Les autres vont t'entendre, franchement, crois-tu que quelqu'un va croire ça ? C'était pas normal…

(reina) - Ouais… Soit.

(lucas) - Je vais demander au médecin si tu peux rentrer, j'arrive.

(reina) - ….. Je risque pas de m'encourir…..

_Ses pas résonnèrent dans la chambre puis dans le couloir, tout comme dans ma tête, je parvenais à distinguer leurs voix, je ne devais pas, selon le médecin, rester sans surveillance chez moi._ (r)"Mais quel abrutit, se proposer pour me garder, je suis plus une enfant, je sais m'occuper de moi-même…"_._

_Le lendemain, ce fichu bandage sur mes yeux fut retiré et je vis bien qu'ils avaient espéré que mon œil ne soit pas naturellement rouge et qu'il aurait repris une couleur bleue topaze. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu être "normale"… On me reconduisit en ambulance, Lucas m'aida à monter dans ma chambre et parti raccompagner les aides-soignants. Quand il remonta, il tenait un morceau de tissus brun foncé, déchiré._

(lucas) - C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé de cette chose, il portait une cape et s'en est un bout… Les autres ne nous croirons pas alors…

(reina) - Oui je sais…

(lucas) - …

(reina) - A ton avis, il sortait d'où ? C'est quand même pas lui qui est tombé du ciel…

(lucas) - … Peut être que la chose lui est tombée dessus… Bien que je ne voie pas de quoi il s'agit…

(reina) - … Tu l'as vu toi aussi, hein ?

(lucas) - Ouais, il était effrayant… Désolé de m'être enfui et de t'avoir laissé là…

(reina) - Je pouvais pas bouger de toute façon… Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

(lucas) - Ton corps était sans doute paralysé de peur. Dors encore un peu, j'ai averti ma mère, elle est d'accord pour que je reste. Je peux utiliser la chambre d'ami en face ?

(reina) - … Fais comme tu veux… Mais avant va voir sur mon pc, sur le forum des rêves étranges et dis moi ce qui s'y raconte.

(lucas) - Ok…

_Je l'entendis s'asseoir sur ma chaise et allumer mon pc, au bout d'un moment il me raconta tout ce qu'il trouvait, l'histoire de wood's princess que j'avais lue avant d'aller voir cette chose dans la forêt et les rêves des autres surfeurs. Rien de nouveau, elle n'avait plus rien posté depuis ce soir là…_

(lucas) - Tien ? Tu as trois messages, je te les lis ?

(reina) - … Ouais…

(lucas) - Les trois sont de wood's princess !

(reina) - Sérieux ? Lis-les !

(lucas) - Hey ! Calme-toi, tu dois te reposer, je les lis mais reste couché.

(reina) - …Ok

(lucas) - Dans le premier elle te demande ce que tu en pense, vu que tu n'as pas réagit ouvertement. Comment ça ?

(reina) - J'ai juste essayé de calmer les esprits…

(lucas) - Ok.

(reina) - La suite ?

(lucas) - Le deuxième, elle te raconte un autre rêve qu'elle a fait… Encore plus bizarre celui-ci.

(reina) - C'est quoi ?

(lucas) - Attends, "Cher red eye, je n'ai pas de nouvelle mais peut être êtes vous occupée. J'ai fait un étrange rêve cette nuit, dans lequel j'ai vu la créature tombée du ciel s'en prendre à une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Jusque là rien de bien précis mais en vous adressant ce message et en voyant votre photo de profil, j'ai vu en vous la jeune femme de mon rêve. Puissiez vous me confirmer que vous allez bien, car aux vue des information de ce matin, je m'inquiète. Bien à vous, wood's princess."

(reina) - Il date de quand ?

(lucas) - Du lendemain de l'accident…

(reina) - … Et le troisième ?

(lucas) - Elle demande d'avoir de tes nouvelles car ton absence l'inquiète vraiment. Elle raconte que sur d'autre forum de ce genre, d'autres internautes font des rêves un peu comme son premier et que les infos parlent de plusieurs autres cratères depuis celui de la forêt…. C'est bizarre tout ça…

(reina) - Répond lui, dis lui que je vais bien, que j'ai juste eu beaucoup de travail avec le lycée et que si elle désire me parler de ça, qu'elle me contacte.

(lucas) - T'es sur ? Elle raconte peut être des conneries…

(reina) - Oui, des conneries qui retracent exactement ce qui s'est passé… Et vérifie cette histoire d'autre cratère…

(lucas) - Pas la peine, elle dit vrai, d'autres cratères ont été découverts mais il s'agirait de petits météorites qui se seraient détruit en entrant en contact avec le sol laissant seulement la trace de l'impact…

(reina) - Un peu comme nos "radiations" ?

(lucas) - … J'en sais rien, c'est peut être juste une coïncidence, tu sais…

(reina) - Peut être…

(lucas) - Voila je lui ai répondu, tu veux autre chose ?

(reina) - Non… Je vais dormir un peu…

(lucas) - Ok, je vais mettre mes affaires dans la chambre.

(reina) - …

_Ses pas me parvinrent pendant un moment puis je sombrais dans les ténèbres._

_J'étais dehors, longeant les rues sans prêter attention aux passants, ne m'arrêtant qu'aux feux rouges, marchant pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, n'ayant aucune notion du temps, mes pas me menait à la sortie du village, vers de vastes étendues vertes bordées d'arbres. Je continuais ma route, traversant d'immenses troncs d'arbres vidés, avant de soudainement m'arrêter en plein milieu d'une grande plaine, sentant un regard sur moi. Je me retournais pour tombant nez à nez avec l'homme, si on peut le qualifier ainsi, que j'avais vu dans la clairière. Il me regardait, le même sourire sadique sur les lèvres, ses yeux couleur lave me fusillant. Le ciel s'assombrit brusquement, maculé de nuages noirs tandis qu'il se précipitait vers moi en hurlant ce même mot que j'avais cru entendre la dernière fois… "Sheikah !" Je me débattais sans parvenir à me sauver, une voix lointaine m'appelant. J'avais beau regarder partout, rien, personne d'autre que moi et ce monstre. Perdant vite mon équilibre, je me retrouvais à terre, sa force était terrifiante. Une marque étrange sur sa main apparue, un grand triangle divisé en trois plus petits dont seul celui du dessus brillait. La voix m'appelait toujours, devenant de plus en plus audible tandis que je sombrais à nouveau dans les ténèbres et qu'un symbole se dessinait devant moi._

(lucas) - Reina ! Reina ! Réveille-toi, Reina !

(reina) - …

(lucas) - Reina ! …. Ah enfin ! Refais plus ça t'entend ?!

(reina) - De quoi ?

(lucas) - Tu t'es mise à t'agiter dans ton sommeil, tu criais et tu te débattais.

(reina) - Je faisais un rêve…

(lucas) - Un cauchemar, oui ! C'était quoi ?

(reina) - ….Rien… Je me souviens plus… Passe moi mon carnet de dessins, sur mon bureau.

(lucas) - Pourquoi ? T'es sure que ça va ? T'es toute pale…

(reina) - Comme d'habitude, t'as oublié que j'avais la peau blanche ?

(lucas) - Pas comme ça, on dirait un mort, je t'assure… Et tu vas dessiner comment ? Avec ton plâtre ça va pas être facile…

(reina) - Je ferais avec, au fait merci pour le comparatif, on me l'avait pas fait celui là. D'ailleurs pourquoi me faut-il un plâtre pour une entorse ?!

(lucas) - Va savoir…

_Je lui arrachais mon carnet des mains pour rapidement dessiner, malgré le plâtre, le symbole qui m'était apparu. Je me levais ensuite et allait à mon pc, ne tenant pas compte des protestations de Lucas._

_Une semaine plus tard, j'allais beaucoup mieux sans pour autant écouter les recommandations qu'il me faisait. D'après lui, ceux de notre classe s'intéressaient à notre histoire maintenant que d'autres témoignages avaient fait surface, parlant d'une étrange créature à l'apparence humaine et possédant une force hors du commun qui se montrait ci où là. Mais je savais bien que je serais toujours vue comme "bizarre", que ce soudain intérêt soit disparaîtrait, soit se retournerait contre nous._

(lucas) - T'es sur de vouloir y retourner dès demain ? C'est pas mieux de rester encore un peu au calme ?

(reina) - Pourquoi faire ? Tôt ou tard je devrais y retourner, alors autant le faire maintenant. Pourquoi ? T'es bizarre quand on parle du lycée, il s'y passe quelque chose ?

(lucas) - … Bah tu vas encore dire que je me fais du souci pour rien mais…

(reina) - Tourne pas autour du pot !

(lucas) - Bah… Voila, Leslie et les deux autres sont persuadées que tu as tout inventé et que tu joues la comédie. Elle croix dur comme fer ce que les infos racontes et s'amuse à se moquer de toi en imitant je ne sais quel rôle tragique où le personnage meurt …. Fin j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin…

(reina) - C'est tout ? Bah, elle a que ça à faire, laisse-la. Elle se prendra un autre poteau.

(lucas) - Justement, parlant de ça….. Elle nous accuse d'avoir provoqué son "accident" et est venu lundi avec trente-six mille bandages un peu partout… Elle a fait sa malheureuse pendant toute la semaine…

(reina) - Elle "nous" accuse ? C'est pas plutôt moi ?

(lucas) - …. Euh…

(reina) - Ouais je vois, ça m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle dit quoi au juste ? J'ai fais quoi ?

(lucas) - Bah elle dit que tu l'as poussée… Mais j'ai assuré le contraire, après tout c'est vrai…

(reina) - Mais comme d'habitude personne ne t'a cru.

(lucas) - Bah c'est ça qui est bizarre, le proviseur avait l'air convaincu.

(reina) - Parce qu'elle est allée jusqu'au proviseur ? Elle n'a que ça à faire, ça se confirme.

(lucas) - C'est sa mère qui y est allée. Ca a fait du grabuge, je te dis pas.

(reina) - On verra bien demain.

_Je descendis préparer le repas, Lucas sur mes talons afin de s'assurer que je me ménageais, me racontant plus en détails ce qui s'était passé au lycée depuis mon absence. Après m'être douchée, je retrouvais mon ami dans ma chambre, un verre de lait chaud et quelques biscuits disposés sur un plateau qu'il déposa sur ma couette. Je sortis mon carnet de dessin un instant, avant de me le faire chiper, pour le parcourir du regard, par ce maladroit qui manqua de peu de renverser le liquide brûlant._

(lucas) - Tu dessines vraiment bien, je vois pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps dans ce lycée pourri…

(reina) - Parce que comme ça Amy me fous la paix… Et puis, y a une option dessin dans les activités.

(lucas) - Tu parles, deux heures seulement, et c'est de bêtes dessins de natures mortes… On y apprend rien…

(reina) - Tu dis ça car t'arrives pas à dessiner une banane.

(lucas) - Même pas vrai. Mon truc c'est l'abstrait mais personne le comprend…

(reina) - C'est sur que t'es le roi de l'abstrait….

(lucas) - Bah vas-y fous-toi de ma gueule tant que t'y es !

(reina) - J'ai pas attendu que tu m'accordes ce privilège, t'inquiètes.

_Je bus le verre et cherchais après les biscuits pour m'apercevoir que ce goinfre ne m'en avait pas laissé un seul. Au bout d'une demi-heure à me demander la signification de tels ou tels dessins il parti se coucher en emportant le plateau._

_Le lendemain, 6h 45, une fois encore levée avant la sonnerie, je descendis préparer les bentos tant espéré par mon flemmard et provisoire colocataire. Les repas mis en boite, le salon rangé, je montais enfiler le nouvel uniforme, retouché pendant ma semaine de "repos". 6h58, il était temps d'aller réveiller ce profiteur. La chambre d'ami encore plongée dans les ténèbres, je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, ouvrant les volets en lui sommant de se lever. La lumière entra par les rideaux entrouverts, je les repoussais jusqu'aux plaintes et secouais mon camarade en lui répétant milles fois qu'il était l'heure. A 7h 20, monsieur daigna se lever et se prépara à la hâte. Dix minutes plus tard, il était prêt et nous nous mettions en route. Arrivé au lycée, les regards et attitudes diverses nous accueillirent. Le trio blond me nargua de remarques et questions blessantes du font de la classe mais n'y prêtant guerre attention, je m'installais à ma place, à coté de la fenêtre et laissais mon regard et mes pensées voyager au loin._

_A midi, du haut du toit, j'observais les autres étudiants discuter, manger ou encore réviser ensemble. Tout cela me semblait si terne, si commun, si différent de ce que j'étais… Je finis par m'asseoir, fixant le ciel sans nuage en fredonnant un air bien mystérieux sorti de je ne sais où. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Lucas sur moi, il devait se demander à quel groupe de musique appartenait cet air plein de douceur, de calme et de sagesse. Soudain, tout se bouscula en moi, je me vis me lever, courir vers les escaliers sous le regard surpris de Lucas._

_En bas des escaliers, j'entendais les pas de mon ami qui courait pour me rattraper. Il arriva à toute vitesse, nos bentos dans les bras, mais je n'étais déjà plus là, mon corps était à l'entrée du lycée. Il accourait tandis que je sautais par-dessus la haute grille fermée avec une étrange facilité et agilité. Une fois dehors, je me mis à courir à toute vitesse, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux exclamations des élèves et aux protestations de Lucas qui était resté planté, boites à repas vides en main, après m'avoir vu sauter. Je courais dans les rues, évitant les passants qui râlaient, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je savais que je devais me rendre au parc près de chez moi mais aucune raison ne traversait mon esprit si ce n'était l'urgence. Un coup d'œil au ciel me glaça d'effroi sans pour autant me stopper, les mêmes nuages noirs brusquement surgis de nulle part s'étendaient tout autour du parc. Au loin des cris me parvenaient, les rues étaient désertent, et un mauvais pressentiment me noua l'estomac._

_Je connaissais la voix qui appelait à l'aide, je l'avais entendue quelque part auparavant…_

_Le parc était plongé dans les ténèbres, comme en pleine nuit, je ne distinguais presque rien. Me fiant à mon ouïe, je me dirigeais vers cette voix qui devenait de plus en plus faible à chaque seconde. Au détour d'un arbre j'aperçus ce que j'avais redouté : l'homme aux cheveux rouges de la forêt s'attaquant à une des filles du lycée, mais pas n'importe laquelle, la binoclarde du défilé._

(binoclarde) - Aidez moi !

_Sa voix résonnait à mes oreilles en milles et uns échos. Un fois encore, mon corps agissait tout seul, comme sur le toit. Je fonçais vers l'agresseur dont je distinguais désormais parfaitement la silhouette et sautant avec agilité, je parvins à lui faire lâcher prise grâce à une attaque digne des meilleurs films de combats. Il recula sous le choc et j'en profitais pour prendre le bras de la lycéenne et l'éloigner le plus possible de lui dans une course effrénée. La course fut courte, ralentit par ses chutes, et il parvint sans difficulté à nous dépasser et nous barrer la route. Tendant sa paume de main vers nous, une sorte de boule violette s'y forma, atteignant la taille d'une balle de baseball en quelques secondes. Son regard ne trompait pas, il nous la réservait, la jeune femme apeurée tomba à terre, nous n'avions plus le temps de nous relever pour nous enfuir. Utilisant mon corps comme bouclier, la binoclarde dans mes bras, j'attendis le coup, dos à ce monstre. Je n'entendis qu'un bref impact malgré les pleurs de cette fille suivit d'une forte lumière blanche qui traversa mes paupières closes puis le néant. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux, me retournant pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose à travers une brume poussiéreuse, disparaissant assez rapidement, alors que le parc retrouvait ses couleurs. La créature avait disparue et les nuages se dissipaient, pourtant je sentais la présence d'une personne, autre que nous deux, sans pour autant réussir à la trouver._

(reina) - Ca va ?

(binoclarde) - …Oui, oui je crois…. Tu es…

(reina) - Une fille du lycée. T'es blessée ?

(binoclarde) - Non, je pense pas… Mais, je voulais dire….

(reina) - Shhhhh !

_Un bruissement avait attiré mon attention, dans un des arbres quelqu'un nous observais et je l'avais trouvé._

(reina) - Qui êtes-vous ?!

(?) - …

(reina) - Que nous voulez-vous ? Est-ce vous qui l'avez fait fuir ?

(binoclarde) - Qui est-ce ?

(?) - …

(reina) - Je vous vois, jouez pas à ce jeu, je vous vois aussi distinctement que la lune en pleine nuit.

(?) - …

(binoclarde) - A qui parle-tu ? Il n'y a personne, ici… N'est-ce pas ?

(reina) - … C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait fuir c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre est dans cet arbre juste à droite de la fontaine !

(?) - ….

(binoclarde) - Tu me fais peur…

(reina) - Comme à tout le monde, pars si tu veux.

(binoclarde) - …..Non, je… J'ai peur qu'il revienne…

(reina) - Tu sais pourquoi il t'a attaqué ?

(binoclarde) - Non… Mais je pense que j'aurais du le prévoir…

(reina) - … Le prévoir ?

(binoclarde) - J'en ai rêvé…

_La personne qui nous espionnait de l'arbre se rapprocha sans pour autant sortir de sa cachette._

(binoclarde) - Tu t'appelles comment ?

(reina) - Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

(binoclarde) - Pour pouvoir remercier celle qui m'as sauvée.

(reina) - C'est pas la peine, j'ai fais ça….

_Lucas arriva à toute allure et manqua de nous rentrer dedans, pestant contre moi car j'étais partie sans rien dire, coupant ainsi la conversation entre cette fille et moi. La présence que j'avais sentis s'était enfuit dans un bruissement de feuilles à peine audible._

(lucas) - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et qu'est ce que tu fous là ! Mais t'es complètement folle de t'enfuir comme ça !

(binoclarde) - Elle m'a sauvé !

(lucas) - En plus en sautant au dessus de la grille, non mais…. Quoi ?

(binoclarde) - Elle m'a sauvé de cet affreux personnage aux cheveux rouge et à la peau foncée…

(reina) - Celui de la forêt.

(binoclarde) - Alors c'est bien toi ?! C'est toi, que j'ai vu en rêve ?!

(reina) - …..T'habites loin ?

(binoclarde) - … Euh, non… Pourquoi ?

(reina) - Je pense qu'on a à parler…

(lucas) - Et les cours ?! T'en fais quoi ?!

(reina) - Vas-y si tu veux, moi, je la raccompagne. Si tu pouvais me ramener mes affaires…

(lucas) - … Je suppose que ça servira à rien de discuter ?

(reina) - Je t'expliquerai tantôt.

(lucas) - Mouais…..

_Il reparti vers le bahut me laissant seule avec cette fille. Je la suivais le long du chemin vers chez elle, avant de m'apercevoir, au détour d'une rue, que nous arrivions dans la mienne. Je la laissait un instant se diriger vers la maison en face de chez moi puis l'invita à venir pour discuter au calme et sans risquer d'être dérangée avant un bon moment._

_Je lui apportais de quoi boire ainsi que quelques biscuits secs, seuls vestiges du passage du goinfre nommé Lucas…. _(r)_"Quel ventre celui-là…" __Elle était encore sous le choc et sursautais au moindre bruit._

(binoclarde) - Dis moi… Y avait bien quelqu'un avec nous dans le parc alors ?

(reina) - …Oui…

(binoclarde) - Comment es-tu parvenue à le voir ? Moi je voyais rien…

(reina) - Normal, tu venais de te faire attaquer.

(binoclarde) - … Oui… Tu as vu à quoi il ressemblait ?

(reina) - …Pas vraiment, juste sa silhouette… il était bien caché.

(binoclarde) - … Tu es donc celle dont j'ai rêvé n'est-ce pas ?

(reina) - On dirait bien.

(binoclarde) - Tu es Red eye non ? Alors pourquoi as-tu répondu que tout allait bien ?

(reina) - …..Par habitude.

(binoclarde) - …D'accord…

(reina) - T'as dis que t'aurais pu prévoir l'attaque ?

(binoclarde) - Euh… Oui, j'en ai rêvé la veille… Mais je pensais pas que je me ferais attaquer en pleine journée…

(reina) - T'as du te tromper à cause des nuages noirs.

(binoclarde) - Oui, sans doute… Mais… Comment as-tu su que j'étais en danger ? T'étais pas dans le coin d'après ce que ton ami a dit…

(reina) - J'en sais rien…

(binoclarde) - Peut être as-tu un don.

(reina) - …

(binoclarde) - Dis moi, tu n'as pas non plus d'explication au sujet des attaques ?

(reina) - …Non…

(binoclarde) - Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton nom.

(reina) - Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

(binoclarde) - Parce que je me vois mal t'appeler Red eye.

(reina) - …..Reina

(binoclarde) - Reina ? C'est un joli nom. Moi c'est Elena.

(reina) - …Ouais…

_La discussion s'éternisa jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lucas. Celui-ci boudait toujours pour ne pas avoir été mis au courant quand je raccompagnais Elena jusque chez elle. A peine rentrée, je fut bombardée de questions et dû élever la voix pour lui faire comprendre qu'il exagérait._

(lucas) - Bon alors… Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ?! T'as rien dis, tu t'es contenté de me regarder avec un regard vague avant de te remettre à foncer…

(reina) - Je sais pas expliquer ce qui c'est passé, j'ai agis sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais il fallait que je le fasse.

(lucas) - Ouais mais quand même ! T'as sauté au dessus de la grille Rain ! Elle fait au moins 2m 50 !

(reina) - Je sais bien qu'elle est haute, je suis moi-même étonnée de ça, mais je te le répète, je ne contrôlais rien.

(lucas) - … Ouais, bon, et c'est quoi cette histoire d'attaque de monstre ? C'est vrai ?

(reina) - Ouais, il était là, il s'en prenait à elle.

(lucas) - Et tu l'as sauvée ? Comment ?

_Je lui racontais tout, lui répétant bien que mon corps avait agit tout seul. Il resta un bon moment silencieux puis se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où on voyait l'entrée du village et au loin la forêt._

(lucas) - Tu croix qu'il va recommencer ?

(reina) - Je sais pas… Peut être…

(lucas) - Et cette présence dans le parc… T'es sur qu'il y avait quelqu'un ?

(reina) - Je l'ai vu, Lu !

(lucas) - Hey ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?!

(reina) - Tu m'appelles bien Rain…

(lucas) - ….Ouais… Mais t'es la seule à l'avoir vu…

(reina) - Il s'est enfuit quand t'es arrivé.

(lucas) - …Peut être…. Mais même cette fille l'a pas vu…

(reina) - Tu me croix pas hein ?

(lucas) - C'est pas ça… Mais souvent…. Tu vois souvent des choses que les autres ne voient pas, Rain…

(reina) - …..Ouais je sais.

(lucas) - Rain, c'est pas que je te croix pas, hein ?

(reina) - Ca va, j'ai compris. Mais dans ce cas qui nous a sauvé ?

(lucas) - ….Je sais pas.…..

_Je sentais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas mais cela m'était égal, bien qu'un peu douloureux. J'avais vraiment vu quelqu'un. _(r)"Peu importe si je suis la seule… Peu importe que je voie des choses que d'autres ne voient pas… Je les vois….."

_Lucas reparti vers 19h 25, me laissant seule. Je me fis de quoi manger, préparant mon bento pour le lendemain et monta dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et regardais par la fenêtre le ciel changer peu à peu de couleur. Diverses pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Vers 22h, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait et qu'y apparaissent les premières étoiles, je ressentis la même sensation qu'à midi. Ce danger qui me nouait l'estomac, cette impression d'urgence. Je fonçais sur mon portable et envoyais un message à Elena lui demandant si elle avait vu quelque chose où si elle allait bien. Son message me parvint quelques minutes plus tard, alors que cette sensation augmentait._

"Wood's Princess dit : Chère Reina, tout va bien, je suis en sécurité chez moi, je n'en ai pas bougée comme tu me l'a ordonnée. Je n'ai pas eu de vision depuis si ce n'est un étrange symbole qui est apparu sur ma main droite après l'attaque. Je n'ai remarqué celui-ci qu'après ma douche et ne savais pas si je devais t'en parler. Voila j'espère que ma réponse te convient, mais ta demande m'intrigue."

_Je lui répondis qu'elle ne devait en aucuns cas sortir de chez elle et de m'envoyer une photo de ce symbole si possible, n'attendant pas la réponse. Mon corps agissait encore tout seul. Je me précipitais en bas et sortais de chez moi à toute allure pour me diriger vers les bois. Je n'avais rien pris avec moi, seulement mes clés et ma cape que j'avais pu agripper au passage. _

_La forêt se distinguait du ciel bleu, aucuns nuages noir mais toujours cette hantise de le voir débarquer… J'arrivais vite à la lisière de la clairière où nous avions rencontré cet étrange et effrayant personnage, rien d'anormal, aucun bruit à part celui du vent dans les arbres. Soudain un craquement me fit sursauter, quelqu'un approchait. Je regardais tout autour de moi puis grimpais dans l'arbre le plus proche avec une aisance déconcertante. Restant cachée, je pus distinguer une silhouette qui avançait en titubant parmi les arbres._

_Ma vision redevint aussi claire que dans le parc, je pouvais parfaitement voir cet étrange personnage. Ce n'était pas l'homme aux cheveux rouges, celui-ci d'après ce que je parvenais à voir de ma cachette, avait les cheveux blonds, un bandage recouvrait une partie de son crâne, ses habits déchirés par endroits laissaient entrevoir de nombreuses blessures. Il s'arrêta, prit appuis sur un tronc d'arbre et, se sentant sûrement observé, leva la tête dans ma direction. De son visage je n'aperçu que la partie supérieure, le reste était caché par une sorte d'écharpe ou col mais ce fut suffisant malgré tout, c'était lui qui nous avait sauvée, Elena et moi. Il tenta un nouveau pas mais n'ayant visiblement plus de force, il s'écroula au sol._

_Je descendis de ma cachette et couru vers lui. Il devait s'être battu contre quelqu'un de très fort et s'était pris une belle raclée vu les nombreuses blessures sur son corps. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je le ramenais jusque chez moi, quelque chose en moi me forçait à agir ainsi. Tout le long de la route, je priais pour ne rencontrer personne et j'eu la chance qu'une soudaine panne de courant ait éteint tous les lampadaires du quartier, plongeant celui-ci dans les ténèbres les plus totales. Arrivée chez moi, je montais au deuxième et l'installa dans la chambre d'amis qu'avait utilisé Lucas. Sa respiration était calme, son visage détendu, comme s'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Je remarquais alors le symbole dessiné sur son torse, le même que j'avais aperçu en sortant d'un rêve. Je fonçais dans ma chambre et fouillais après mon carnet de dessins dans le noir presque total du à cette maudite panne. Quand je mis la main dessus je le parcouru à la lueur d'une bougie que j'avais allumée et trouva enfin ce que je cherchais. Aucun doute, c'était le même symbole, trois triangles vides surmontant un œil rouge dont y coulait une larme. Je voulu le soigner mais au dernier moment, me rappelant mes connaissances peu suffisantes en premier soin je me résignais à appeler mon ami à l'aide. Il arriva vingt minutes plus tard et me questionna du regard en voyant le jeune homme étrangement vêtu._

(reina) - C'est lui qui nous a sauvé, Elena et moi… Ne me demande pas comment je sais ça… Je le sais c'est tout. Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

(lucas) - ….Décidément…. Je te jure, Rain, je te comprends pas par moment… Enfin… Je sais que tu as sans doute tes raisons… Voyons voir…. Tu l'as trouvé où ? Tu peux au moins me dire ça non ?

(reina) - Arrête de faire l'idiot, je te cache rien, je te dis juste que je sais pas t'expliquer comment je sais tout ça !

(lucas) - C'est bon, j'avais compris… C'est juste que c'est très bizarre, t'étais pas comme ça avant…

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - Désolé, il vient d'où ?

(reina) - J'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt.

(lucas) - Dans la FORET ?!

(reina) - Tais-toi ! Tu veux le réveiller ?

(lucas) - Ca pourrais nous aider à savoir qui il est, je suppose que tu peux pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu y es allée ?

(reina) - J'en sais rien… J'ai senti comme un appel…

(lucas) - Un appel ? Tu te fous pas de moi hein ?

(reina) - Je veux bien que c'est une habitude mais je blague pas sur des trucs sérieux.

(lucas) - Mouais…. Ca devrait aller avec quelques bandages, c'est pas trop grave… Tu as vu ce qui lui a fait ça ?

(reina) - Non… Au fait, ils ont dit quoi au lycée ?

(lucas) - Tu t'en préoccupes maintenant ?

(reina) - Nan, c'est juste histoire de me marrer.

(lucas) - La je te retrouve, bah ils étaient tous sur le cul après le saut que t'as fait. Même Leslie et sa bande.

(reina) - Pfff… Pas une seule remarque ?

(lucas) - Non, mais je pense que t'y aura droit demain.

(reina) - M'étonnerai pas…

(lucas) - Dis moi…

(reina) - Quoi ?

(lucas) - T'en fais quoi de lui ? Il va sûrement pas sortir avec ses blessures… Faudrait savoir qui il faut prévenir… Bien que je l'ai jamais vu dans le coin…

(reina) - Moi non plus….. On verra à son réveil. Tu vas sans doute devoir rentrer bientôt nan ?

(lucas) - Et non ! Ma mère est partie pour deux trois jours, je suis tranquille.

(reina) - Et je suppose que tu vas t'incruster ?

(lucas) - Euh….. Ca te dérange tant que ça ?

(reina) - Pas pour l'instant, tu m'es utile là donc tu peux rester si tu veux.

(lucas) - Ouais ! Je file chercher mes affaires alors.

(reina) - Tu te préparera toi-même ton sandwich avec ce qui reste.

(lucas) - Ooooh non, c'est pas juste… Je peux ramener des trucs de chez moi si tu veux.

(reina) - …Ouais c'est ça…

_J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour se fermer quelques secondes après… _(r)"Dire qu'il faudra aller lui ouvrir encore une fois… Mais bon."_ Je descendis chercher d'autres bougies et en disposaient deux dans le salon ainsi que dans l'entrée. Il n'y avait aucuns bruits dans la maison mis à part mes pas. J'e m'assurais que la porte du jardin était bien fermée puis montais à l'étage pour aller mettre deux bougies dans la chambre qu'occuperait Lucas. Il dormirait dans la chambre d'ami juste à coté de celle qu'utilisait ma mère adoptive les rares fois où elle venait encore. Une fois au deuxième je posais une bougie sur le bureau à coté du lit et pris la chaise pour m'y asseoir. Je l'observais un moment, détaillant tout ce que la lueur de la bougie et ma vue perçante me permettaient de voir. Sa respiration calme, ses cheveux blonds que cachait son bandage…. Mon regard fut soudain attiré par ses oreilles. Elles étaient quasi semblables aux miennes, grandes et pointues. Je détachais mes cheveux et ramenait quelques mèches en arrière, dévoilant mes oreilles et les frôla, pas de doute, elles étaient pareilles. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un avec cette même similitude. Un bruit sourd venant d'en bas coupa court à mes remarques intérieures, quelqu'un frappait à la porte, sans doute Lucas vu que la sonnerie était hors d'usage. Je descendis en vitesse et allais lui ouvrir, le laissant entrer chargé de sacs remplis à en craquer._

(reina) - Je t'ai pas demandé de dévaliser tes armoires.

(lucas) - Je sais mais la dernière fois j'ai presque tout mangé ici, alors…

(reina) - Ouais c'est pas faux. Met ça sur le plan de travail à la cuisine.

(lucas) - Ok, il s'est réveillé ?

(reina) - Non…. Dis t'avais remarqué que…

(lucas) - Remarqué quoi ?

(reina) - Non rien oublie.

_Je me recoiffais à la hate et remontais à l'étage en lui demandant d'éteindre la bougie avant de monter. En passant devant la chambre d'amis où dormait l'inconnu, je restais un moment planté là, laissant cette étrange impression m'envahir. Je me sentais pour la première fois moins seule, comme si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi différent des autres que moi. Plus je le regardais, plus je me disais qu'on était semblable mais peut être était-ce juste une illusion. Lucas me rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, me sortant de mes pensées._

(lucas) - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je remarque ?

(reina) - …

(lucas) - Rain… Dis-moi, t'as vu quelque chose ?

(reina) - Ses oreilles…

(lucas) - Quoi ses oreilles…

(reina) - Elles sont comme les miennes….

(lucas) - ….. Ah oui ! J'avais pas vu.

(reina) - C'est pourtant bien visible…

(lucas) - … Ouais si on veut, t'oublie que ses cheveux les cachent quand même en partie.

(reina) - …. Je me demande d'où il vient… Et qui il est…

(lucas) - Ouais… Bah on attendra demain, pas le choix d'ailleurs….

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - Bonne nuit, Rain, moi j'en peux plus.

(reina) - Mouais, bonne nuit.

_Je l'entendis descendre et entrer dans sa chambre, regardant toujours cet étrange garçon. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers ma chambre éteignit la bougie après m'être changée et m'allongea sous ma couette. Un regard vers mon réveil ne fit que m'indiquer l'heure de la panne, 22h 20. _(r)"Je me réveillerais sans doute encore avant l'heure alors pas de soucis…"


	4. Chapter 4

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Cela faisait sans doute une demi heure que j'avais sombré dans les bras de Morphée, je n'en étais pas sure, mais je sentis une présence près de moi, derrière les rideaux de mon lit. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient tandis qu'à travers mes paupières closes je voyais une silhouette se dessiner : un corps svelte, musclé, habillé de bleu et noir… J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et sursautais. Les pas s'arrêtèrent. En ouvrant les rideaux, mon cœur manqua un battement, il se tenait devant moi, face au lit, me regardant avec un air calme mais méfiant. Ses yeux semblaient me transpercer la peau et j'en frissonnais._

(?) - ….

(reina) - … Tu m'as fais peur… Tu te demandes ce que tu fais ici, non ?

(?) - ….

(reina) - Je vois…. T'es pas bavard…. C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé…

(?) - Je sais.

_Il m'interrompu en pleine phrase, sa voix était calme sans qu'aucuns sentiments n'y apparaissent, son ton doux, envoûtant même. Je restais quelques minutes ainsi avant de me reprendre._

(reina) - Si tu le sais, que me veux tu en pleine nuit alors ?

(?) - ….. Comment as-tu su ?

(reina) - Su quoi ?

(?)- ….

_Je revis la fin d'après midi et la soirée comme si on diffusait un film devant mes yeux. Je ne savais toujours pas moi-même, pourquoi j'avais agit ainsi, lui expliquer n'allait donc pas être facile._

(reina) - Je sais pas… Je le savais c'est tout… J'ai agis par instinct.

(?) - ….Par instinct… Je vois.

(reina) - Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

(?) - ….

(reina) - …..Pffff…. C'est tout ? Je peux me recoucher ? Tu aurais du rester couché, t'es blessé je te signale.

(?) - J'ai l'habitude et j'ai connu pire.

(reina) - …..Ah?! … C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, je me trompe ?

(?) - …..Oui, c'est lui.

(reina) - Il devait pas être content que tu nous aies sauvées.

(?) - …..

(reina) - Merci en tout cas…

(?) - …..

_Il resta là un bon moment à m'observer, toujours en silence, me mettant presque mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit au premier se fasse entendre. Je me levais rapidement et sortis de ma chambre à toute vitesse, l'autre sur mes talons, jusqu'à la source de ce vacarme. Lucas avait chuté dans son sommeil et grognait contre le sol trop dur et froid à son goût. J'allumais la bougie, ne sachant pas si le courant était rétabli, et l'aida à se relever. Il me remercia et fixa l'embrasure de la porte avec un mélange d'étonnement et de peur. Je me retournais pour voir ce qui l'effrayait mais je ne vis que l'étranger. Au moment de lui demander ce qu'il y avait, je me rendis compte de ce que mon ami avait aperçu. Ses yeux. Deux yeux rouges sang comme le mien._

_Se sentant sans doute indésirable, celui-ci parti sans un mot, ses pas résonnant dans le silence tandis qu'il remontait._

(lucas) - …Ses…. Ses….

(reina) - Ouais, j'ai vu ! Il a les yeux rouges… Comme moi….

(lucas) - Nan, toi t'en a qu'un !

(reina) - Je sais, merci.

(lucas) - …

(reina) - Recouche-toi, on en reparlera demain, je pense.

(lucas) - ….Ouais, quelle heure il est ?

(reina) - …..J'en sais rien, t'as pas ta montre ?

(lucas) - Ah si attend… Voila il est … 4h 54… ouais dans moins de trois heure on se lève….

(reina) - Alors profite-en pour dormir encore un peu où occupe toi en silence.

(lucas) - Tu fais quoi toi ? Tu vas te recoucher ?

(reina) - …J'y arriverais pas et tu le sais… Vais aller lui parler.

(lucas) - Quoi ?!

(reina) - Ca va, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, il est blessé je te rappelle.

(lucas) - Ouais mais…

(reina) - Et puis j'ai fait comment pour aider Elena, tu crois ?

(lucas) - ….Mouais… Si je me rendors tu me diras quoi ?

(reina) - Ouais aller dors maintenant.

_En remontant l'escalier et voyant la porte de la chambre légèrement entrouverte, je demandais la permission d'entrer. N'ayant aucune réponse, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Assit sur le lit l'inconnu regardait autour de lui._

(reina) - Je peux entrer ?

(?) - …..C'est chez toi, non ?

(reina) - … Euh, ouais. Désolée pour la réaction de Lucas.

(?) - …..Je lui ai fait peur ?

(reina) - Nan, c'est tes yeux.

(?) - Mes yeux ?

(reina) - Ouais… C'est pas courant ici…

(?) - Pour ma tribu si.

(reina) - …Ta tribu ?

(?) - ….

(reina) - …Ok, je vois t'en parlera pas c'est ça ?

(?) - Tu m'as peut être sauvé mais j'ignore qui tu es.

(reina) - Mouais…. Moi c'est Reina, et l'autre crétin c'est Lucas… On est tous deux lycéens. Et toi ?

(?) - …..

(reina) - …C'est si différent ici ?

(?) - …Très, oui.

(reina) - ….Pourquoi t'es venu dans ma chambre tout à l'heure ?

(?) - … Je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil...

(reina) - Je parlais ?

(?) - Pas vraiment, c'était pas compréhensible, comme des gémissements.

(reina) - …Je rêvais de rien pourtant…

(?) - Tu t'en souviens peut être pas.

(reina) - Je me souviens toujours de mes rêves.

_La conversation continua jusqu'à l'aube. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais j'appris quelques petits trucs à son sujet et sur l'endroit d'où il venait. Son peuple n'étaient pas nombreux et vivaient dans l'ombre, loin des contacts, cela expliquait ce mystère et ce coté sombre qui émanaient de lui._

(?) - J'ai du partir pour rechercher Ganondorf…

(reina) - Qui ?

(?) - L'homme qui vous a attaqué.

(reina) - Ah c'est son nom ?

(?) - Oui, c'est un gérudo.

(reina) - C'est quoi ?

(?) - Le nom de sa tribu, une tribu de voleuses, c'est le seul homme.

(reina) - Comment ça se fait ?

(?) - C'est ainsi, tous les 100 ans, un homme naît et devient leur Roi.

(reina) - Ok…

(?) - Il s'est échappé du sceau des sages… Sans que l'on comprenne comment…

(reina) - Et il fait quoi ici ?

(?) - ….Je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'il va vouloir contrôler tout ce qu'il trouve tuer tout ceux qui lui résisteront…

(reina) - Contrôler le monde ?

(?) - Oui, sans doute, il est avide de pouvoir.

(reina) - Pourquoi s'en prend-t-il a nous ?

(?) - Je ne sais pas. C'est peut être une distraction pour lui….

(reina) - …..Tu parles d'une distraction….

(?) - J'ai entendu ton amie dire qu'elle l'avait vu en rêve.

(reina) - Mon amie ? …. Ah oui, elle…

(?) - Ce n'est pas ton amie ?

(reina) - Non, on se connaît de vue c'est tout. C'est ce qu'elle dit… Je sais pas si elle l'a vraiment rêvé….

(?) - Tu ne la crois pas ?

(reina) - … Je sais pas… Pourquoi t'y intéresse-tu ?

(?) - …. Ca peut être un lien avec ses attaques mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus…

_Sa voix, son regard que je distinguais grâce à la lumière que diffusait la bougie avait quelque chose de captivant, j'étais comme paralysée devant lui, sans pour autant être dans le même état que lors de notre première rencontre avec ce Gérudo. Dans ses yeux brillait le même éclat que dans le mien, toujours caché par ma mèche, plaquée devant pour m'éviter les regards des autres. Il dissimulait aussi le bas de son visage avec ce col et m'avait posé quelques questions sur nos habits. Il venait vraiment d'ailleurs, ne connaissant rien de ce que je lui expliquais, restant toujours mystérieux quand à ses origines et l'endroit d'où il venait. (r)_"Je me renseignerais plus tard."

_Dans la chambre d'ami du premier étage, Lucas dormait encore, la couverture presque entièrement à terre. Sa montre m'indiquait qu'il était presque sept heures, aussi je le réveillais tant bien que mal pour lui demander s'il comptait aller au lycée._

(lucas) - Tu n'y vas pas, toi ?

(reina) - Je peux pas le laisser seul ici, il ne reconnaît rien.

(lucas) - Il est peut être amnésique.

(reina) - Peut être… Alors ?

(lucas) - Hors de question que je te laisse seule ici avec lui.

(reina) - Tu serais pas un peu jaloux ?

(lucas) - Moi ?! Jaloux ?! M-mais pas du tout !

(reina) - … C'est ça. Bon alors viens m'aider a préparer le petit déjeuner.

(lucas) - Ouais… Au fait, tu lui as parlé ?

(reina) - …Ouais, mais il dit pas grand-chose…

_Je lui racontait le peu que j'avais appris pendant que nous préparions de quoi manger._

(lucas) - Attends ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Je comprends pas… Ce type qui nous a attaqué viendrait d'où ?

(reina) - Apparemment ils l'auraient enfermé dans un endroit scellé mais il s'est enfuit.

(lucas) - Et il voudrait détruire le monde ? Il a trop regardé de films ouais.

(reina) - … Alors pourquoi ce type s'en prend a nous ?

(lucas) - Parce que c'est un malade ! Ouais bon je reconnais que son arrivée reste une énigme mais bon, tu vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces histoires ?

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - Rain ?

(reina) - J'en sais rien… Tu sais….

(lucas) - Quoi ?

(reina) - Non, rien, oublie.

(lucas) - ….

_Je filais à l'étage prévenir le blessé qu'il pouvait descendre manger s'il le voulait. Il me suivit jusqu'en bas et s'installa à la table sous le regard méfiant de Lucas qui le dévisageait sous tous les angles._

(lucas) - Tu viens d'où ?

(?) - ….

(reina) - Lu, fous-lui la paix…

(lucas) - On ne sait même pas comment il s'appelle !

(?) - ….Sheik.

(lucas) - …Hein ?!

(sheik) - Mon nom est Sheik.

(lucas) - Ah… Euh…

(reina) - … T'es con Lucas.

(lucas) - Hey ! Fin ça répond pas à mon autre question.

(sheik) - Je viens d'Hyrule, je suis un Sheikah.

_Ma tasse me glissa des mains et se brisa au sol après son dernier mot. Mon visage restait impassible, comme à mon habitude, mais au fond de moi une multitude de questions et d'émotions se bousculaient. Je ramassais l'objet brisé en silence, jetant les morceaux et nettoyant le tout sous le regard des deux garçons._

(lucas) - Ca va Rain ?

(reina) - Ouais, elle m'a glissée des mains c'est tout.

(lucas) - T'es sure ?

(reina) - Ouais, t'occupe !

(lucas) - Si c'est que ça… Et c'est où ça Hyru machin chose ?

(sheik) - …..Hyrule, et par rapport à ici, je n'en sais rien.

(lucas) - Bah t'es venu comment alors ?

(sheik) - …..

(reina) - Lu. Ca suffit.

(lucas) - Mais je fais rien de mal ! Je me renseigne.

(reina) - ….Mais bien sur…

(sheik) - …

_Le reste du repas se fit dans un silence des plus pesant, Lucas me jetant quelques coups d'œil puis se levant et montant prendre sa douche. Je débarrassais la table, perdue dans mes pensées… Quand il avait prononcé le mot "sheikah" mon cœur avait loupé un battement et j'avais laissé ma tasse tomber en sursautant intérieurement. Ce même mot qu'avait prononcé ce Ganondorf en voyant mon œil rouge… Je me tournais vers la table, revenant à la réalisé en me sentant observée, pour croiser son regard. Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis, je pouvais deviner son questionnement intérieur à travers ses prunelles carmines. Je mourais d'envie de lui poser toutes ces questions qui me traversaient l'esprit._

(reina) - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

(sheik) - …Non, rien.

_Il détourna le regard pour parcourir la pièce du regard, étudiant la pièce dans les moindres recoins, laissant son attention se poser sur la tv et la chaîne hifi. Lucas finit par descendre vingt minutes plus tard, et s'installa devant la tv en l'allumant, sous le regard curieux et intrigué de Sheik._

_Je montais à mon tour prendre ma douche, préparant mes affaires dans ma chambre avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain en face. Je fis couler l'eau, tendant l'oreille aux pas que j'entendais dans la maison. Lucas était sans doute dans le salon avachi devant la télé et Sheik devait chercher une place dans ce lieu inconnu. Je fermais la porte à clé et me détendis un moment dans l'eau chaude et parfumée, laissant mes cheveux noirs ébène contraster avec le blanc neige de la baignoire. Mon plâtre reposait sur le bord, j'étais plutôt contente de devoir le faire enlever dans l'après midi, il m'encombrait plus qu'autre chose. Après m'être lavée et séchée, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour m'habiller et regarder mes mails. Parmi les pubs et messages débiles, je vis celui d'Elena. Un message disant qu'elle avait fait un étrange rêve avec plusieurs personnes et d'étranges symboles. Elle avait joint une photo de sa main sur laquelle était apparu un étrange signe depuis qu'elle s'était faite attaqué. Une sorte de croix carrée dont les branches étaient toutes courbée dans le même sens, je le recopiais vite fait dans mon carnet et m'apprêtais à descendre voir ce que faisaient les garçons quand du bruit au grenier attira mon attention. Sheik se trouvait au beau milieu du bric à brac entassé la par Amy._

(reina) - Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

(sheik) - … Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait ici.

(reina) - C'est le grenier. C'est la que Amy entasse tout ce qu'elle ne sait pas où ranger ou ce qu'elle ramène de ses voyages.

(sheik) - Amy ?

(reina) - Ma mère adoptive…

(sheik) - ….Elle n'est pas ici ?

(reina) - Non, elle voyage tout le temps, elle ne passe presque plus par ici depuis quelques années.

(sheik) - Pourquoi ?

(reina) - ….J'en sais rien, elle a toujours de bonnes excuses pour partir.

(sheik) - Tu n'as pas l'air attristé par cela.

(reina) - Pourquoi je le serai, elle s'est jamais intéressée à moi. Elle préfère son boulot et ça me permet de restée seule, enfin presque…

(sheik) - Tu n'es pas seule puisque ton frère est la, non ?

(reina) - Mon frère ? Ah, Lucas n'est pas mon frère, c'est un camarade d'école.

(sheik) - Ecole ?

(reina) - ….Tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde on dirait…..

(sheik) - ….. Le monde d'où je viens est rattaché à pleins d'autres par différents passages… J'ai utilisé celui de la forêt pour venir ici.

(reina) - Le passage de la forêt ?

(sheik) - ….

(reina) - Cette forêt ne mène pourtant nulle part…. Les villageois racontent même qu'elle est maudite…

(sheik) - Maudite ? Pourquoi ?

(reina) - Les personnes qui veulent la traverser n'en reviennent jamais….. On les retrouve rarement…. Mais on les entend encore hurler parfois quand le vent se lève les jours de mauvais temps…

(sheik) - Mais pourtant tu t'y es aventurée et en es revenue.

(reina) - Je ne l'ai pas traversée, et puis je ne suis pas allée bien loin… La forêt est bien plus grande que ce qu'ils croient.

(sheik) - Vraiment ?

(reina) - …..Tu vas me prendre pour une folle…. Je le vois, je vois la forêt dans son intégralité et les autres non… Les autres n'en voient qu'une petite partie.

(sheik) - …

(reina) - C'est dingue non ? Je suis la seule à voir ça…..

(sheik) - ….. C'est quoi cette "école" ?

(reina) - ..Ah ça, bah c'est un endroit où les parents envoient leurs enfants pour qu'ils apprennent des tas de choses pour leur avenir.

(sheik) - Qu'est-ce que vous y apprenez ?

(reina) - Des tas de choses différentes, les maths, les langues, la géographie, les sciences…

(sheik) - ….. Cela vous sert à quoi ?

(reina) - Bah, pour notre futur travail, mais bon, à chaque profession il y a ses formations.

(sheik) - …Je vois…..

(reina) - Et chez toi, c'est pas comme ça ?

(sheik) - Pas vraiment…

(reina) - … Tu comptes le rattraper comment ce Ganondorf ?

(sheik) - ….Vu sa force, je n'y arriverai pas seul… Je dois trouver un moyen de contacter les autres….

(reina) - Les autres ?

(sheik) - Les sages, ils sauront peut être quoi faire.

(reina) - Tu peux pas retourner de la d'où tu viens pour les prévenir ?

(sheik) - Non, le passage a été refermé derrière moi…

(reina) - … Bon je vais aller voir ce qu'il reste dans les armoires et préparer la liste des courses. Ah et ne fait pas attention aux remarques de Lucas.

(sheik) - ….. Il est méfiant, je comprends.

(reina) - …Mouais si on veut…

_Je descendis en bas et ouvrais les placards pour voir ce qui restait, ce goinfre avait ramené pleins de biscuits, chips, et autres gourmandises mais rien qui constitueraient un repas. Seul un sachet de pâtes et un pot de sauce provençale lui avaient survécu, sans doute car il fallait les cuire pour pouvoir les manger._

(reina) - Faudrait aller faire les courses aujourd'hui.

(lucas) - Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

(reina) - Bien sur, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais à l'hôpital.

(lucas) - Pourquoi tu dois aller à l'hosto ?

(reina) - ….Pour enlever cette chose débile…

(lucas) - Ah oui…. Bon d'accord…

(reina) - Sheik, tu iras avec lui, d'accord ?

(sheik) - ….

(lucas) - De toute façon t'as pas le choix.

(reina) - Lucas.

(lucas) - Ok, ça va, désolé.

(sheik) - Ca me va.

_Une fois tout cela réglé, je donnais la liste des courses à Lucas avant de partir et lui demandait de ne pas bombarder Sheik de questions en tout genre mais le connaissant, je savais qu'il tenterait d'en savoir plus. Sur la route, je croisais Elena qui se rendait elle aussi à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à un ami. Je dus patienter deux heures pour me voir retirer ce plâtre et enfin repartir sous les regards des membres du personnel et des patients._

_Arrivée devant la porte, je jetais un coup d'œil vers la forêt. Depuis toute petite je me sentais attirée par cette forêt mais mon père et Lucas m'en avait toujours détournée. Les rares fois où je pouvais m'y rendre, sous surveillance, je n'allais pas plus loin que la clairière._

_Ma curiosité refoulée depuis longtemps pris le dessus et m'emmena jusqu'à la clairière où se trouvait toujours le cratère laissé par ce Ganondorf. (r)_"Comment a-t-il bien pu atterrir ici?"

_Je balayais l'endroit du regard et un sentier sinueux caché par quelques buissons m'apparu. Il avait beau faire jour, la lumière peinait a arriver jusqu'au sol. Le chemin en gravier zigzaguait parmi les arbres sur plusieurs mètres, pour aboutir sur un petit bosquet fermé par une petite barrière entre deux saules pleureurs._

_Un sentiment de déjà vu s'installa en moi, je connaissais cet endroit mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi._

_Les arbres entouraient ce petit bout de verdure et un mince filet de lumière venait s'écraser au centre, créant une atmosphère douce et apaisante. Quelques fleurs ça et là, un silence agréable, je m'y sentais chez moi. Une présence rassurante flottait ici, près de la barrière, je la sentais, je la connaissais… Plus je m'en approchais plus je sentais que j'allais la reconnaître… J'étais à un mettre de la barrière quand une main sur mon épaule me força à me retourner brusquement en faisant tomber son propriétaire sur le sol._

(lucas) - ….aaaie, vas-y doucement, Rain !

(reina) - … qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

(lucas) - Sympas, t'inquiète pas je vais très bien, je me suis pas fait mal en tombant…

(reina) - …. Tu tombes toujours et tu te fais rarement mal, je te signale. Tu fais quoi ici ?

(lucas) - ….Mouais…. Bah on t'as vu partir vers la forêt en revenant des courses et comme tu nous as nié bah on t'a suivi pour voir où tu allais… D'ailleurs, et toi ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

_Je remarquais alors la présence de Sheik, il portait les vêtements de Lucas un peu trop grand pour lui et était encombré de sacs de courses._

(reina) - Je vois que tu es toujours aussi sympa avec les autres….

(lucas) - Hein ? Quoi ? Ah…. Bah, il allait pas sortir avec des vêtements déchirés… Et…

(reina) - Et ?

(lucas) - Bah… Ces fringues étaient assez bizarres et on nous aurait regardés de travers…

(reina) - Tu aurais vu comment on me regarde tout le temps….

(lucas) - … Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, je t'assure !

(reina) - …. Je sais…

(lucas) - T'as pas répondu, tu fais quoi ici ?

(reina) - …. J'en sais rien, je voulais voir ce qu'il y avait plus loin c'et tout.

(lucas) - …..Mouais….. Bon on rentre ?

(reina) - … Ouais.

_Je regardais encore une fois la barrière puis me résignait à rentrer attrapant une partie des sacs que Sheik avait déposés par terre. Cette sensation que j'avais eu dans le bosquet ne me quittait plus et une fois les courses rangées je me réfugiais sur la terrasse qui entourait le grenier. Papa avait fait abattre une grosse partie du grenier pour créer la terrasse et l'aménagée pour les beaux jours…. (r)_" Il n'en a même pas profité…."


	5. Chapter 5

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 5**_

_Assise sur le bord de la rambarde, je laissais aller mes pensées au gré du faible vent qui soufflait. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, les rues étaient désertes malgré le beau temps et le silence régnait dans le quartier. J'avais terminé de dessiner ce paysage étrange, mon carnet posé contre les barreaux, mon crayon coincé dans les anneaux de celui-ci. Quelques nuages blancs parsemaient le ciel, jouant avec un soleil éclatant, pourtant rien ne me donnait envie de sourire. C'était ainsi depuis des années, mais quelque chose était venu faire saigner une plaie dans mon cœur qui n'avait jamais cicatrisée… _

(reina) - Si seulement je savais pourquoi…

(sheik) - Pourquoi quoi ?

(reina) - !

_Je sursautais, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Sheik se tenait à un mètre et me regardait avec étonnement._

(reina) - …Rien, j'étais dans mes pensées… Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

_Il continuait de me dévisager sans que je comprenne pourquoi._

(sheik) - ….. Lucas m'a demandé d'aller te chercher en me disant que tu serais sans doute ici.

(reina) - Ah… Pourquoi il me cherche s'il sait où je suis…. Pffffff c'est bon, je descends.

_Il reparti sans rien ajouter. Son visage était resté de marbre mais ses yeux m'avaient révélé son étonnement. Quelque chose clochait sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je descendais de la rampe et pris mon carnet en pestant contre mon camarade de classe quand une chose vint frapper mon menton. J'ouvrais les yeux et vis mon pendentif se balancer dans le vide. Une drôle de pierre en forme de goûte d'eau, blanche en surface mais d'un bleu profond à l'intérieur, coincée dans une spirale d'argent. Ce collier ne m'avait jamais quitté, il était à mon cou quand mon père m'avait trouvé. Sans doute un cadeau de mes véritables parents… Je repris mes esprits et descendit voir ce que me voulait le ventre sur pattes._

(reina) - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

(lucas) - Woooow calme, je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien.

(reina) - Pourquoi t'es pas monté toi-même alors ?

(lucas) - Bah… Je me disais que…. Euh….

(reina) - …. Pffffff arrête, tu vas avoir mal au crâne.

(lucas) - Hey ! Dis que je suis con aussi tant que t'y es.

(reina) - C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, mais y a du vrai.

(lucas) - …. Bon je me tais.

(reina) - T'es vexé ? Tssss….

_Je regardais l'horloge du salon, comprenant pourquoi j'avais du descendre… 6h10._

(reina) - T'es qu'un ventre franchement.

(lucas) - Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

(reina) - Me prend pas pour une idiote non plus…

(lucas) - … Ouais ok, j'avoue avoir un peu faim mais…

(reina) - C'est bon, j'ai compris…. Tu veux quoi ?

(lucas) - ….J'sais pas y a quoi ?

(reina) - T'as fais les courses et tu sais pas ce qu'y a ?

(lucas) - Bah j'ai pris ce qu'y avait sur la liste, j'ai pas tout gardé en mémoire.

(reina) - pffff…. Pizza ?

(lucas) - Ah ouais, ça fait longtemps en plus !

(reina) - Bon… Au fait, il est ou ?

(lucas) - Qui ? … Ah ! Je sais pas. Je l'ai envoyé te chercher puis je l'ai pas vu redescendre avant toi.

(reina) - … Va voir où il est.

(lucas) - Pourquoi ?

(reina) - …..

(lucas) - Ok, j'y vais.

(reina) - Et l'emmerde pas.

(lucas) - Comme si c'était mon genre.

(reina) - C'est bien pour ça que je le dis.

_Je sortis les pizzas de leurs emballages pendant que le four préchauffait. J'avais encore un peu de temps avant de mettre les pizzas à cuire, alors je pris mon carnet que j'avais déposé sur la table et feuilletait le tout pour m'arrêter sur le symbole de la main d'Elena. Les_ _entendant descendre je refermais mon carnet pour aller voir l'état du four._

(lucas) - C'est prêt ?

(reina) - … …. Tu crois quoi ? Ca se prépare pas en 2 minutes.

(lucas) - Ooooh dommage. Bon…. T'as encore dessiné dedans ? Je peux voir ?

(reina) - Pourquoi tu pose la question, tu te gène pas d'habitude, et puis t'as déjà la main dessus…

_En effet, il s'était déjà emparé du dit carnet et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, mais voyant ma tête, il se ravisa et vint m'aider à mettre la table._

(lucas) - T'es sur que tout va bien ? T'es bizarre depuis un moment…

(reina) - Je vais bien, c'est juste la fatigue.

(lucas) - Ah, si tu le dis….

_La table fut mise assez vite contrairement aux pizzas qui prirent leur temps pour cuire au grand malheur de Lucas. Le repas fini et la table débarrassée, je me joignis aux autres devant la tv avec mon carnet sur mes genoux._

(lucas) - On fait quoi pour demain ?

(reina) - Demain ?

(lucas) - T'es vraiment fatiguée, toi. Demain au lycée.

(reina) - C'est vrai…. Bonne question…

(sheik) - Je dois vous y accompagner ?

(lucas) - Bah ouais, c'est encore la meilleure chose nan ?

(reina) - …. Et on dit quoi au proviseur ?

(lucas) - Euh j'en sais rien… De plus… Ils vont demander d'où il vient, qui il est et tout…

(reina) - …. Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose…

(sheik) - Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de tout ça ?

(lucas) - Bah pour t'inscrire aux cours…

(reina) - C'est comme ça ici.

(lucas) - Et comment on expliquera qu'il connaît rien ?

(reina) - …..

(lucas) - …Et qu'il vit ici….

(sheik) - Cela pose problème ?

(lucas) - Au lycée oui… Mais même moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font tout un plat pour des trucs comme ça.

(reina) - …

(lucas) - Tien tu dis rien ?

(reina) - Je réfléchi…. Et tu sais bien que c'est comme ça partout.

(lucas) - Ouais mais c'est débile…

(sheik) - ….Si ça pose problème, j'irai ailleurs.

(reina) - Et où ?

(sheik) - Chez moi faut oublier…. Ma mère va déjà me tuer parce que j'ai pas été en cours aujourd'hui…. Fin si elle l'apprend…

(reina) - Tu lui diras par toi-même avant demain quoi qu'il arrive…

(lucas) - Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis pas si bête.

(reina) - Tu l'as déjà fait dans le passé….

(lucas) - Même pas vr….. Ah si….. Mais c'est pas une raison.

(reina) - …

(lucas)- On peut pas dire que c'est un cousin éloigné ?

(reina) - Ils risqueraient d'appeler ma mère…

(lucas) - Ah ouais… Bah on n'a qu'à dire qu'il est amnésique.

(reina) - Tu dis ça parce qu'ils viennent de le dire à la tv ?

(lucas) - Euh… Ouais mais c'est bien non ?

(reina) - ….. J'ai cru un instant que t'avais un cerveau… Mais ça m'a l'air d'une bonne idée. Ils t'emmerderont pas s'ils pensent que t'as perdu la mémoire….

(sheik) - …. Ca m'a l'air compliqué votre histoire….

(lucas) - De toute façon, tu ferais quoi d'autre ? Chercher à affronter à nouveau ce malade ? Vu dans quel état tu étais laisse tomber.

(sheik) - …

(reina) - Quel tact, vraiment…. Bon ok, pour l'amnésie mais ça résout pas tout.

(lucas) - Bah si, justement, il sait plus d'où il vient, qui il est et tout ce qu'il aurait du apprendre.

(reina) - Utilise un peu ta matière grise autrement que pour la tv et les jeux vidéo…. Ils vont chercher d'où il vient et tout….

(lucas) - Et c'est quoi le problème ?

(reina) - Ca va venir aux oreilles d'Amy… J'ai pas envie de la voir débarquer pour ça….

(lucas) - Ah merde, ouais….

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - Ta mère voyage beaucoup nan ?

(reina) - Tu le sais bien, Lucas…

(lucas) - Bah on pourrait utiliser ce prétexte, non ?

(reina) - Et comment ?

(lucas) - Bah c'est une des connaissances de ta mère qui l'envoi ici…. Je sais pas moi.

(reina) - ….Pourquoi ici ? Et pourquoi chez moi ?

(lucas) - …. Je sais pas…. C'est où le dernier endroit où ta mère à séjournée ?

(reina) - ….. J'en sais rien… Je vais voir dans la pile de carte qu'elle m'a envoyé, attend…

_J'allais voir près du téléphone où était empilée une montagne de cartes postales pour voir un endroit plausible à notre plan plus que douteux. Je leur en présentais quelque unes pour les laisser choisir. Cela nous pris toute la soirée mais nous étions parvenus à quelque chose de potable._

_23h34, j'étais enfin dans mon lit, les rideaux fermés, ma lampe de chevet allumée et mon journal à la main. Je l'avais depuis toute petite, un cadeau de mon père, mais je n'avais écrit dedans que quatre ans après sa disparition. Il m'arrivait assez souvent de le relire avant de dormir. Les pages étaient presque toutes noircies et il me faudrait bientôt acheter un nouveau. Je m'adressais à lui dans ce livre, je lui racontais mes journées, mes sentiments et la plupart du temps ma solitude._

_Un monstre gigantesque se dressait devant moi, ne possédant qu'un œil rouge et tapant la mesure de ses mains aussi grandes qu'une maison sur une sorte de tambour géant. Le rythme s'accélérait au fur et à mesure tandis qu'un symbole apparaissait sur ma main. Le monstre levait alors son œil vers moi et tentait de m'attraper. J'évitais ses mains tant bien que mal mais il parvint à se saisir de moi. Un flash lumineux m'aveugla quelques minutes et je me retrouvais assise dans la paume de sa main tandis qu'il me mettait hors de portée de Ganondorf qui avait surgit de nulle part._

_Les rideaux de mon lit étaient toujours fermé ma porte close et mon journal menaçait de tomber sur le sol. Je le mis sur ma table de chevet en constatant que ma lampe était éteinte. Mon réveil indiquait 6h50, aussi j'enfilais rapidement mon uniforme et descendis préparer le petit déjeuner avant de monter réveiller Sheik. Lucas était rentré vers 22h et s'était sûrement fait grondé par sa mère._

_Quand il descendit, il portait les vêtements que Lucas avait trouvés dans mon grenier. Amy avait ramené une grosse valise de vêtements pour cet abruti, lors de sa dernière visite, seulement tout était trop petit. Il avait choisi un pantalon noir, large et un pull bleu foncé à col roulé qu'il avait ramené jusque sous son menton. Ses cheveux blonds cachaient ses oreilles et l'un de ses yeux lui donnant cet air mystérieux._

(sheik) - …C'est ça l'uniforme ?

(reina) - Ah, oui, c'est celui des filles, Lucas ira t'en chercher un après qu'on ai vu le principal.

(sheik) - …..

_Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, les bentos prêts et les derniers détails peaufinés, nous nous dirigions vers la maison de Lucas qui se faisait jeter dehors à notre arrivée._

(reina) - Alors ?

(lucas) - ….Ca se voit non ?

(reina) - Tu lui as dit… Je t'avais prévenu.

(lucas) - …. Mouais, bon on y va ?

(reina) - Tu iras avec lui chercher son uniforme. Faut que je voie le prof de dessin.

(lucas) - Pourquoi ? T'es pas en retard dans son cours pourtant.

(reina) - Il voulait me parler de quelque chose, je sais pas quoi. Autant faire ça maintenant. Et puis j'ai pas envie de croiser miss princesse pourrie gâtée dès mon arrivée.

(lucas) - Ouais je comprends.

(sheik) - C'est qui ?

(lucas) - Je t'expliquerai. C'est… disons assez compliqué et long à expliquer.

(sheik) - …

(lucas) - Tu veux que je vienne avec chez le proviseur, Rain ?

(reina) - Si ça t'amuse…

_Le proviseur était assit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son bureau, le front plissé. Il avait écouté notre histoire sans intervenir, son regard passant sur chacun de nous à certains moments. Je doutais qu'il gobe un tel mensonge, mais lui dire la vérité aurait été pire. Déjà que j'étais la seule à le croire… Le temps aurait pu s'être arrêté qu'on n'aurait pas vu la différence. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de les rouvrir et de me fixer de ses yeux noir et froids._ _(r)_"Il n'y a pas cru, je le savais…"

_Sa réponse faillit me faire tomber de ma_ _chaise. Il y avait cru, il avait tout gobé, je n'en revenais pas._

_Une fois loin du bureau du proviseur, Lucas éclata de rire._

(lucas) - J'en reviens pas…

(reina) - ….

(sheik) - Ca veut dire quoi ?

(lucas) - Bah, que tu peux suivre les cours avec nous.

(reina) - …..

(lucas) - Ca va Rain ?

(reina) - …. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre ça vaut mieux…

(lucas) - Ouais, on aurait pu lui dire que le ciel était jaune fluo il l'aurait cru !

(reina) - Tais-toi imbécile !

(lucas) - Bah quoi ?

(reina) - Imagine que ça tombe dans l'oreille de la pimbêche, elle irait tout de suite tout rapporter.

(lucas) - Ah merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça…

(reina) - ….Bon, on a déjà raté le premier cours…

(lucas) - Vais avec lui chercher son uniforme, on a quoi maintenant ?

(reina) - Gym… pffff et avec tout ça j'ai pas su voir le prof de dessin…

(lucas) - Courage…

_Je me dirigeais vers le gymnase, laissant les deux autres aller chercher un uniforme. Le prof ayant été prévenu, je n'eu plus qu'a aller me changer dans les vestiaires avec les autres. Leslie et ses comparses me dévisageaient de leur banc alors que je me changeais. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention et passait devant elles pour aller attacher mes cheveux devant le miroir. Un simple ruban pour les retenir dans mon dos sans découvrir mes oreilles et laissant mon œil caché par ma mèche, comme d'habitude._

_Le cours se donnerait dehors, volet pour les filles, basket pour les garçons. Lucas et Sheik sortaient des vestiaires dix minutes plus tard et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les élèves chuchotaient, les questions allaient bon train. Le professeur annonça la nouvelle et fit l'appel avant de former les équipes. J'étais dans celle opposée à la princesse capricieuse, avec Elena. Lucas avait pris Sheik dans son équipe et lui expliquait les règles. La pimbêche réunissait son équipe et_ _discutait stratégie en jetant des regards vers nous, qui nous contentions de voir la place la mieux adaptée à notre niveau._

_Le match commença et le ballon fusait de chaque coté du terrain. Vingt minutes plus tard nous menions dix à zéro. Coté garçon, le match était déjà fini, une des équipe avait capitulée après avoir encaissé cinq but d'affilés. Tous s'étaient agglutinés autour du terrain de volet. Leslie changea de place ces joueuses et le match repris._

(leslie) - Changement de stratégie ! On applique le plan B.

_Son plan B ne fut pas difficile à comprendre, au lieu de viser les zones vides, elles visaient les joueuses. Le prof n'intervint pas ne sifflant que les plus grosses fautes. Elena était la plus visée mais parvenait à éviter la balle de justesse en la renvoyant de l'autre coté. Le match de volet s'était transformé en ballon prisonnier. Après cinq minutes, il ne me restait plus que quelques joueuses sans pour autant que le score change, toujours dix à zéro. J'interceptais la balle et la renvoya de l'autre coté avec force au niveau des pieds de Leslie qui mit trente secondes à remarquer cela puis chuta au sol, se plaignant de son bras._

(lucas) - C'est à tes pieds qu'elle est tombée, pas sur ton bras !

_La remarque de Lucas créa un fou rire général et mis fin au match._

_Après avoir pris une douche, je croisais Elena dans les vestiaires._

(elena) - Bon match et quel sang froid.

(reina) - … Ca n'aurait pas arrangé les choses, elle n'attend que ça.

(elena) - …Oui, surement.

(reina) - …

(elena) - Dis moi, le nouveau venu, c'est qui ?

(reina) - Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

(elena) - Je vous ai vu arriver ensemble.

(reina) - C'est le fils d'un collaborateur de ma mère adoptive.

(elena) - Et il est vraiment amnésique ?

(reina) - ….Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas ?

(elena) - … Désolée…

(reina) - ….

(elena) - Je peux manger avec vous ce midi ?

(reina) - Si tu veux…

(elena) - Oh, merci, où vous retrouvez vous ?

(reina) - Sur le toit.

(elena) - Alors je vous y retrouve là-bas, je vais chercher mon repas.

_Arrivée la première sur le toit, je posais mes affaires dans un coin et m'approchait de la rambarde métallique en attendant mes camarades. Un vent frais soufflait, quelques nuages dans le ciel, la plus part des élèves s'étaient rassemblés à l'ombres des arbres où des bâtiments. Des pas précipités retentirent dans mon dos._

(lucas) - Ah Rain !

(reina) - Vous en faites du bruit.

(lucas)- Ah ça, c'est rien. Quel match dit donc, j'aurais bien voulu voir sa tête dans les vestiaires.

(reina) - Elle y est allée ?

(lucas) - Bah oui, tu l'a pas vue ?

(reina) - J'ai pas du y faire attention.

(lucas) - C'est tout toi ça. On a croisé Elena, elle mange avec nous ?

(reina) - Elle l'a demandé.

(lucas) - Bah on l'attend alors ?

_Je quittais des yeux ce ciel bleu azur pour trouver les garçons déjà assit sur le sol impeccable. Sheik ne semblait pas trop aimer l'uniforme, il tentait par moments de remonter un col inexistant et avait probablement renoncé à nouer sa cravate qui était enroulée autour de son poignet. Je le surpris même à jeter des regards inquiets vers la porte._

(reina) - Il se passe quoi ?

(lucas) - Rien.

(reina) - Vrai ?

(lucas) - Bah, il a du succès. Rien de plus.

(reina) - … Et ?

(lucas) - Bah en fait on a couru comme des malades dans tout le bahut pour les semer.

(reina) - Mouais. Elles viendront pas ici, t'en fais pas.

(sheik) - Tu es sure de toi ?

(reina) - Je suis là, c'est pour ça.

(sheik) - Je ne comprends pas…

(reina) - Ici, tout le monde m'évite le plus possible.

(sheik) - Pourquoi ?

(reina) - Officiellement je suis la pire ennemie de la "princesse" de l'école.

(sheik) - La princesse ?

(lucas) - Ouais, c'est comme ça qu'elle se fait appeler… Mais c'est juste parce que sa mère connaît bien le proviseur, et qu'elle est pourrie gâtée.

(sheik) - …Ah. Officiellement ?

(reina) - C'est la raison générale que tout le monde donne.

(lucas) - Mais officieusement, c'est parce qu'elle est pas comme eux.

(reina) - Lu !

(lucas) - Quoi ?

(sheik) - Comment ça pas comme eux ?

(reina) - Je pense pas comme eux, j'ai pas les mêmes centre d'intérêt, je parle pas beaucoup.

(lucas) - Et t'aime pas les gens.

(reina) - Ca aussi…

(sheik) - ….… Ils sont étranges.

(reina) - Je te le fait pas dire.

_Un bruit incroyable nous vint de derrière la porte, faisant sursauter mon nouveau colocataire. Quelqu'un montait les marches lentement, produisant un étrange son. Lucas ouvrit la porte, dévoilant ainsi Elena, trempée, avec un gros sac vert dans une main et un sceau vide dans l'autre._

(lucas) - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

(elena) - Le sceau m'est tombé dessus quand j'ai ouvert la porte en bas des escaliers…

(reina) - Tu avais piégé la porte ?

(lucas) - Non !

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - Peut être Leslie… Elle sait qu'on mange ici le midi.

(reina) - Tsss… Elle à finalement fait marché son cerveau…

(sheik) - Pourquoi elle à fait ça ?

(reina) - Parce qu'elle m'aime pas, sans doute. Lucas, reste pas planté là, trouve lui quelque chose pour se sécher.

(elena) - Encore heureux que j'ai gardé mon sac de sport pour transporter mon dîner.

(reina) - Tu peux te changer derrière, tu vas pas rester comme ça.

(lucas) - Voila, j'ai été chercher une serviette dans le placard en bas, et j'ai fermé la porte.

_Elena vint s'asseoir parmi nous après s'être séchée. Ses vêtements pendaient sur la rambarde, accrochés à l'aide de ses pinces pour cheveux à tête de lapin. Lucas, mécontent de son sandwich, nous le fit savoir pendant un bon bout de temps en nous regardant manger nos bentos avant d'engloutir son repas en une bouchée, manquant de peu de s'étouffer._

(elena) - Tu devrais manger moins vite, Lucas.

(reina) - Lui dire changera rien. C'est un goinfre.

(lucas) - Hey ! J'ai failli mourir, je te signale.

(reina) - Oui, failli…. Seulement.

(lucas) - Quelle gentillesse !

(reina) - Tu devrais y être habitué.

(lucas) - ….. Mouais…

(elena) - Vous croyez que c'est sec ?

(reina) - J'en sais rien.

(elena) - …..Non… Comment vais-je faire ?

(reina) - T'expliquera au prof ce qui c'est passé, il te laissera tranquille pour le reste de la journée je pense. T'as quoi maintenant ?

(elena) - Morale et musique.

(lucas) - Et moi j'ai….. aaaaah info.

(reina) - Après histoire…

(lucas) - Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait un cours avant.

(elena) - Tu as quoi, Sheik ?

(lucas) - Il a choisi musique en deuxième.

(elena) - On sera dans la même classe, alors. Tu joues d'un instrument ?

(sheik) - La lyre.

(elena) - waaaa, super…. Oh mais je ne pense pas qu'on en a une ici…

(lucas) - Y a une harpe, c'est un peu la même chose non ?

(elena) - On verra bien.

(reina) - ….Musique c'est dans la classe près de l'entrée ?

(elena) - Oui…. On a cours avec ceux de la chorale aujourd'hui.

(lucas) - Ah oui ! T'as choisi chorale en deuxième, j'avais oublié !

(elena) - C'est vrai ?! J'ai hâte de t'entendre chanter alors.

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - Bon ! C'est l'heure.

_Le cours d'histoire sembla durer une éternité, je prenais des notes par-ci par là sans trop retenir ce que j'écrivais. Lucas, comme à son habitude, était entré en transe, alors que je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts, et la voix monocorde de notre professeur n'arrangeait rien… Sheik prenait des notes rapidement, si bien qu'à la fin du cours il avait noirci entièrement trois feuilles recto verso d'une petite écriture à peine lisible. Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes, croisant au passage Elena qui emmenait le Sheikah, visiblement contrarié, par le bras. En voulant rejoindre le couloir menant à la classe de musique, je surpris une conversation entre la pimbêche et ses moutons, elle avait l'intension de charmer le nouveau avec sa voix._ _(r)_"Quelle bonne blague, tu vas plutôt le dégouter…"

_Les étudiants du cours de musique étaient tous autour de mon colocataire, visiblement embarrassé par toute cette attention et ne du sont salut qu'à l'arrivée des profs. La salle de classe était certes grande mais pour une trentaine d'élève cela devenait un peu juste, sans compter avec le matériel de musique dispersé par ci, par là. Sheik était près des fenêtres entouré de plusieurs filles dont Elena qui recevait les regards noirs de Leslie et sa bande. Je m'assis sur un banc près du piano derrière lequel s'était installée ma meilleure ennemie._

_Un projet nous permettait de travailler en collaboration avec l'option théâtre ; créer une pièce comprenant chants et musique ; transformer le script de base et réaliser les décors et costumes…. Mais pour l'instant, le cours d'aujourd'hui servirait plus à "faire connaissance" qu'autre chose. Les profs voulaient entendre chacun d'entre nous,_ _la pimbêche en profita bien évidement, demandant, de sa voix mielleuse, à Sheik de l'accompagner avec l'instrument de son choix. Un regard et je compris qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie mais n'ayant pas le choix, il laissa ses yeux parcourir la classe, résigné. Quelques guitares tout juste accordées, le piano trônant du côté des profs, deux violons sur une étagère, des flûtes disposées comme des Katanas sur leurs socles et tant d'autres encore. Son regard se posa sur la grande harpe puis sur la plus petite posée sur le pouf à coté. S'emparant de cette dernière, il commença à jouer quelques notes. Le silence se fit dans la classe et la peste commença à chanter, je ne reconnu pas de suite la chanson qu'elle interprétait, sûrement du aux fausse notes répétitives et non corrigées, mais je n'étais sans doute pas la seule, les élèves se regardaient tous, le même air perplexe sur le visage._

_Sheik ne connaissant pas la chanson essaya tant bien que mal de l'accompagner mais s'arrêta après une trentaine de secondes, ce qui déplut à Leslie. Les profs chuchotèrent un moment entre eux avant de lui demandèrent de jouer un air sur lequel la pimbêche devrait improviser. Le silence repris sa place et les notes de musique sortirent du petit instrument. Une douce mélodie, calme, apaisante…._

_Mes pleurs emplissaient ma chambre, recroquevillé dans le noir, je me cachais sous ma grosse couverture, quelques mèches ébène sortant par endroits. Une porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un approcha, soulevant doucement la couverture et m'entourant de ses bras rassurants._

(?) - Ne pleure plus, ma puce.

(reina) - ….

(?) - Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis la.

_Les larmes cessèrent de couler, mes yeux vairons encore embués, la fillette que j'étais alors tourna la tête vers la table de chevet où se trouvait la cause de son chagrin. La bougie s'était éteinte pendant son sommeil et je m'étais réveillée dans les ténèbres… _

(?) - Je vois.

_Il ralluma la bougie mais celle-ci se ré éteignit peu après. Il alla donc en chercher une autre dans un tiroir et l'alluma._

(?) - Ca va mieux comme ça ?

(reina enfant) - …..Oui…

(?) - Alors rendors-toi, mon petit ange.

(reina enfant) - J'y arriverais pas !

(?) - Même si je te chante la chanson ?

(reina enfant) - …Oui !

(?) - Vraiment ? Et bien voyons cela.

(reina enfant) - Papa…. Ne laisse pas, les ombres me manger…

(papa) - Les ombres ne peuvent pas t'atteindre tant que la lumière veille sur toi.

(reina enfant) - Tu es sur ?

(papa) - Oui, n'ai pas peur.

(reina enfant) - Je peux chanter avec toi ?

(papa) - Bien sur, tu la connais non ?

(reina enfant) - Oui, c'est ma préférée.

(papa) - C'est la seule que je te chante.

(reina enfant) - C'est pour ça.

_Son rire résonna dans la pièce silencieuse, son regard tendre posé sur moi, exprimant tout son amour. Il commença à fredonner les premières notes, douces, calmes et apaisantes. Je fermais les yeux._

_Day to night, dark to light,_

_Fall the sand of time,_

_Let the years like gears_

_Of a clock unwind_

_In your mind walk through time_

_Back to better days,_

_Memories, like a dream,_

_Wash tears away,_

_Like a star in the sky,_

_Darkness can't reach you_

_Light the night, joy is light,_

_Till the new dawn,_

_Cast away your old face_

_Let go your spite,_

_Wish this mask I'll ask_

_To borrow your light,_

_Le soudain silence me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, Sheik aussi, mais une toute autre émotion y était lisible. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais ? Elena applaudissait, les profs me souriaient,_ "magnifique" _me disaient-ils. Mais pourquoi ? J'avais chanté ? A voir le regard noir de mon ennemie, j'en déduisais que oui. Pourtant…. Oui, je me suis entendue chanter, mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir… Les messes basses parcoururent la classe pendant encore quelques minutes puis le cours repris, les autres élèves passèrent les uns après les autres._

_La vieille cloche annonça la fin des cours, et tous prirent le chemin des casiers. Je restais encore quelques minutes assise sur le banc, le regard vide plongé sur le sol. Pourquoi un tel souvenir avait-il surgit ? Pourquoi cet air m'avait-il emporté alors que personne à part Sheik ne le connaissait ? J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand je remarquais enfin qu'on m'adressait la parole. Elena venait de s'agenouiller et me regardais inquiète, avec quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés, debout par contre. Je levais la tête, reprenant mes esprits et mon froid habituel pour répondre à leurs questions._

(elena) - Ah, tu reviens à toi, on se demandait pourquoi tu ne répondais plus.

(sheik) - …..

(reina) - Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

(elena) - Tu pensais à quoi ?

(reina) - ….. A rien d'intéressant pour toi.

(elena) - Oh… D'accord.

_Je lui avais rétorqué sur un ton plus sec que je ne le voulais, sortant de la classe à toute vitesse. Je n'arrivais pas à croiser son regard, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je me sentais bizarre, ces souvenirs que j'avais enfermés au plus profonds de moi-même avaient refait surface pour une raison que j'ignorais et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Une immense tristesse s'emparait peu à peu de moi et je luttais de toutes mes forces contre les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Parvenue à mon casier j'attrapais mes affaires sans attendre, Lucas m'appelait mais je ne me retournais pas. Mon corps, encore une fois, agissait tout seul, je sentais l'air doux filtrer dans mes cheveux, me faisant prendre conscience que je courrais. Mes yeux s'embuaient à chaque foulée mais mes mains refusaient de les essuyer._

_Ma course me conduisit jusqu'au bosquet. J'avais vu les arbres, le sentier, les buissons et maintenant la barrière en bois se dressait devant moi, seul deux mètres nous séparaient. Ce sentiment que j'avais ressentis la première fois m'envahit à nouveaux. Une présence familière traînait ici, m'appelant et me repoussant à la fois sans que je parvienne à la reconnaître. Quelques oiseaux chantaient plus loin, le vent faisait danser les feuilles, je posais mon sac à terre et m'assit dans l'herbe, laissant cette douce et apaisante atmosphère m'envahir complètement. J'ignorais ce qu'avaient pu penser Lucas, Elena et Sheik à mon départ, cela m'étais égal._

_Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler, laissant sur mes joues quelques sillons salés. Je m'étendis dans l'herbe et regardais le ciel clair à travers les feuillages des arbres. Mon esprit s'apaisait ici, je ne cherchais pas plus loin et fermais les yeux en espérant ne pas être dérangée._

_Elle était assise sur le divan, le regard dans le vide, dans sa longue robe noire, les cheveux encore recouverts de sa coiffe à dentelle. Beaucoup de monde tournait autour d'elle, la plaignant, compatissant, sans aucuns regards pour ma petite personne, assise sur l'escalier, observant la scène à travers mes mèches noires, mon visage silencieusement enfui entre mes mains pour cacher ma tristesse._

(Femme 1) - Ma pauvre enfant, maintenant tu es seule avec ça…

(Femme 2) - Je savais que ça apporterait le malheur sur vous… Pauvre Amy…..

(Femme 3) - Oui nous vous avons prévenus…. S'il t'avait écouté….

(Femme 1) - Il faudrait s'en débarrasser.

(amy) - …CA SUFFIT !

_Amy s'était levée, ses larmes tombant sur le parquet, faisant taire les autres. Certains s'étaient levés de leurs chaises, d'autres avaient juste sursautés. Elle les chassa de chez elle, ferma la porte violement et s'arrêta à quelques pas du divan, tournant le dos à cette petite chose, maudite, responsable de son malheur._

(amy) - Depuis que tu es la, tout nous tombe dessus… Mais j'ai accepté tout pour lui… N'espère pas que je te pardonne ça. C'est la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver et c'est de TA FAUTE !

_Elle s'effondra au sol, en larmes, son corps secoué par de violents sanglots. J'étais restée sur l'escalier, n'osant pas bouger, serrant ma pierre entre les mains. Celle-ci brillait légèrement sans pour autant attirer l'attention._

_Des heures s'étaient écoulées et la lumière du jour avait laissé place à l'obscurité de la nuit. La jeune veuve n'avait pas bougée, toujours à genoux au sol, moi non plus, observant maintenant la pièce noircie._

(amy) - Toi aussi tu veux qu'il revienne non ?

_Amy s'était levée et regardait l'escalier. J'avais légèrement bougé la tête, dégageant mes yeux gonflés par les larmes silencieuses._

(amy) - Tu veux qu'il revienne ?

(reina enfant) - …oui…

(amy) - Alors je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

(reina enfant) - ….vraiment ?

(amy) - Suis-moi.

_Elle me tendait la main et se rapprochait dans un faux geste affectif. Je le devinais, je voyais toujours quand les gens n'étaient pas sincères, mais mon envie de le revoir était si forte que je lui pris la main sans rechigner. Elle m'emmena dehors et me fit marcher longtemps. Le ciel était dégagé, la lune brillait haut dans le ciel, éclairant nos pas jusqu'à la forêt. L'enfant que j'étais reconnaissait les lieux, il y était parti mais n'en était jamais revenu. J'osais un regard vers celle qui m'avait toujours rejeter, elle était sereine, ses yeux fixant un point invisible et serrait dans sa main, les petits doigts de cette chose qu'il avait tant aimé et qui avait causé sa perte._

(amy) - Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver. Il doit nous attendre…non ?

_Je ne répondis pas, serrant ma pierre de mon autre main. Celle-ci brillait de plus en plus mais Amy ne semblait pas la voir._

_Le bosquet apparu devant nous, la barrière de bois entrouverte. De plus en plus apeurée, mes larmes recommençaient à couler silencieusement, la lumière de la lune arrivait à peine à travers les arbres et les ombres me menaçaient, frémissantes à chacun de mes pas. La jeune femme l'appela mais personne ne répondit. Elle insista encore et encore, en avançant vers la barrière. Je traînais le pas, me faisant gronder, je ne voulais pas y aller. Un danger émanait de cette barrière et je pouvais voir au loin une grande silhouette monstrueuse se dessiner._

(amy) - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Il est là-bas !

(reina enfant) - …..!

(amy) - Tout est de ta faute alors obéis !

(reina enfant) - …! … ! ….NON !

_L'enfant avait hurlé, en larmes, suppliant du regard cette femme de ne plus la forcer à avancer. Elle serrait sa pierre, qui irradiait maintenant, mais elle semblait être la seule à voir cette lueur de plus en plus forte. Elle libéra sa main et recula en vitesse. La jeune mère resta immobile un moment, puis lui tourna le dos et avança. La créature, elle, avait eu le temps de s'approcher et était arrivé à la barrière. Celle-ci s'ouvrit grand et la jeune mère stoppa ses pas._

(amy) - ….C'est toi ? ….. Je t'en prie revient…. Ne me laisse pas seule…. Pas avec ça…

_Les larmes avaient recommencées à couler sur les joues de ma mère adoptive, elle tendait la main alors que la créature entrait dans le bosquet._

_Tout devint sombre, seule ma pierre m'éclairait encore. Je voyais sa mère adoptive tomber à genoux, supplier cette créature de la laisser en vie, comprenant qu'il n'était pas là et ne reviendrait sans doute jamais. La créature se détourna soudainement, remarquant ma pierre brillante et s'approcha de moi lentement. Il fallut quelques minutes à la Amy pour le remarquer mais elle ne bougea pas. Mon petit corps fut soulevé par les bras puissant du monstre, suffoquant petit à petit tandis que ma pierre brillait d'avantage et que les ombres se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La peur devenant insupportable, je me mis à crier autant que mes forces me le permettaient._

_Au moment où j'allais perdre connaissance, les ombres fondirent sur la créature et me libérèrent de ses griffes. Ma pierre, étincelante, flottant devant mon visage, je vis la créature reculer jusqu'à ma tutrice et tenter de s'emparer d'elle en la traînant vers la barrière mais les ombres lui firent lâcher prise et la forcèrent à s'enfuir à travers la forêt. La barrière se referma pendant que les ombres tournaient autour de la jeune femme avant de foncer sur moi, encore suffocante, je les vis tournoyer autour de moi avant de perdre connaissance._

_Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans son lit, la tête me tournait encore mais je me relevais tant bien que mal, faisant sursauter la femme endormie à son chevet._

(amy) - Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste un cauchemar. Tu peux te rendormir, je veille sur toi maintenant.

(reina enfant) - …..pourquoi ?

(amy) - Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu es ma fille et que je t'aime. Je suis là maintenant, on va s'en sortir toute les deux, tu verras.

_Encore un mensonge, cette femme ne m'aimait pas, je n'étais pas sa fille et ne le serrais jamais, mais il y avait du vrai dans ses paroles, elle semblait vraiment vouloir s'occuper de moi pour le moment._

_Des bruits de pas me sortirent de mes rêveries. Je ne pouvais décidément pas être seule et au calme. Ils étaient proches maintenant, ils devaient m'apercevoir et se demander pourquoi j'étais couchée à même le sol._

_Pourtant seul le silence régnait, j'ouvrais un œil, intriguée et me retrouvais face à un drôle de personnage._

_Des bottes grises, ou anciennement noires, de longs bas gris dont l'un était troué et filé de partout, une jupe courte, très courte, mauve parcourue d'éclair surmontée de deux ceintures. Son haut n'était qu'un corset rouge sombre, zébré lui aussi d'éclairs surmonté d'une veste en jeans gris clair. Le longues nates turquoises pendait dans le vide tandis que le reste de ses cheveux, beaucoup plus cours, étaient dressés en piques de chaque cotés de sa tête laissant quelques mèches se perdre devant ses yeux. Elle possédait un regard étrange, à la fois curieux et interrogateur._

(étrange fille) - Salut !

(reina) - ….

(étrange fille) - Je te dérange pas ? Waou, on voit bien le ciel ici !

(reina) - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

(étrange fille) - Je peux m'allonger pour regarder le ciel ?

(reina) - Si ça te chante. Tant que tu me laisses tranquille.

(étrange fille) - Merci.

_Elle se laissa tomber au sol, se couchant près de moi, mais pas trop. (r)__"C'est qui celle-là ? D'où elle vient pour avoir une telle coupe ? Surement pas du village."_

(étrange fille) - J'y suis né mais mes parents voulaient voyager, alors j'ai du les suivre.

_Je n'avais rien demandé, du moins pas consciemment, pourtant elle avait répondu à ma question._

(étrange fille) - Désolée, depuis quelques temps…. Disons que … oui je "prévois" les questions des autres sans qu'ils ne les formulent.

(reina) - …..

_Elle "prévoyait" les questions, hein ? J'en doutais fort. Mais quelque chose m'intriguait chez elle sans pour autant que je sache quoi._

(étrange fille) - Tu viens souvent ici ?

(reina) - …non

(étrange fille) - Moi je pense que je vais revenir souvent. On voit le ciel et on est au calme. Sans compter qu'il règne ici une étrange atmosphère. On se sent en sécurité, on est apaisé mais en même temps on sent qu'il ne faut pas y rester longtemps…

(reina) - Cette forêt est maudite, c'est pour ça.

(étrange fille) - Maudite ?!

(reina) - D'après les villageois, oui. Ceux qui y entrent n'en reviennent jamais.

(étrange fille) - Vraiment ? Tu dis d'après eux, tu n'y croix pas ?

(reina) - …

_Des bruits de pas de courses arrivèrent et coupèrent notre conversation. Lucas, Elena et Sheik venait d'arriver, essoufflés après m'avoir chercher partout sans doute._

(lucas) - Ah ! T'es là ! Merde, t'en as pas marre de partir comme ça sans rien dire ?

(elena) - Calme toi, Lucas, elle va bien c'est le plus important, non ? Et puis elle avait pas l'air bien, elle a peut être juste voulu se retrouver seule.

(lucas) - Elle aurait pu aussi prévenir !

(reina) - …..

_Je me levais, sous le regard furieux de Lucas, et celui de l'étrange fille toujours allongée, les yeux dérivant du ciel à ma personne. J'évitais toujours le regard de mon colocataire, me sentant tout à coups mal à l'aise, je n'avais toujours aucunes réponses._

(reina) - Je vais bien, c'est bon, arrête de faire celui qui est inquiet, tu me connais et tu sais comment je suis.

(lucas) - Justement ! Tu sais aussi que j'aime pas quand tu disparais comme ça.

(reina) - Je finis toujours par revenir….

_Mon regard coupa toute réponse de sa part. Elena vint près de moi et me demanda, en murmurant, qui était la fille allongé par terre._

_Quelques secondes après l'intéressée se leva et se tourna vers nous._

(étrande fille) - Désolée, c'est pas très poli. Je suis une nouvelle arrivante. Enfin nouvelle…. On va dire ça pour aller au plus simple.

(lucas) - Nouvelle arrivante ?

(étrange fille) - J'arrive de Londres.

(elena) - Londres ? waaw c'est loin.

(étrange fille) - ….Ah oui, mon nom est Eden.

(elena) - C'est joli, Eden.

(eden) - Merci…

(elena) - Moi c'est Elena, lui c'est Lucas et lui c'est Sheik.

(eden) - …enchantée. Et toi ?

(reina) - Reina.

_Elle me tendit la main, attendant sans doute la mienne. Je mis quelques minutes à lui tendre la mienne, détournant les yeux. Quelque chose me gênait dans son regard, l'horrible impression qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. (e)_"Et si c'était le cas ?" _Cette phrase résonna dans ma tête quelques secondes avant que je la chasse rapidement en me mettant en route pour la maison suivie des autres. Arrivée devant ma porte, je remarquais brièvement le camion de déménagement devant la maison voisine sans trop y faire attention. Mon colocataire n'était pas plus loquace que hier et alla s'asseoir à table, écrivant de sa petite écriture d'étranges symboles sur les feuilles de son bloc note. Je montais à l'étage me changer et redescendis préparer le repas. Durant la soirée, je pouvais entendre les questions fuser dans la tête du Sheikah mais il ne fit que s'asseoir sur le divan, continuant d'écrire et jeter parfois quelques coups d'œil dans ma direction._

_La place du village était déserte, les magasins en ruine, quelques corps jonchaient le sol par endroits. Du sang, la désolation, l'air lourd et malsain, un climat de terreur avait remplacé le calme habituel. Le village était attaqué par des créatures tout droites sorties d'un film d'horreur fantastique. Au loin, ce qui restait du mur de pierre du cimetière dévoilait un triste spectacle. Des tombes profanées, détruites tandis qu'au milieu d'un amas de débris, entouré de gros squelettes, Ganondorf s'esclaffait._

_Je distinguais quelques personnes derrière moi, d'autres devant, sans parvenir à les identifier._

_Je me réveillais soudain, je m'étais assoupie devant la télé. Sheik était toujours là, il m'observait. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers les escaliers quand il m'attrapa le poignet. Il avait bougé si vite, je ne l'avais pas entendu._

(sheik) - attend.

_Sa voix finit de me paralyser, avec son ton était calme vide de toute émotions. Je me retournais en sachant ce qu'il allait demander._

(sheik) - D'où connais-tu cette chanson ?

(reina) - …..J'en sais rien.

(sheik) - Vraiment ?

(reina) - Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

(sheik) - …..Ca peux peut être m'aider à comprendre pourquoi il s'en prend à toi principalement.

(reina) - Tu sais pourquoi, peut être ? Dans ce cas pourquoi pas l'avoir dit plus tôt.

(sheik) - Je n'en suis pas sur et il faudrait que j'en parle avec une amie.

(reina) - Une amie ? Ici ? Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas cet endroit ?

(sheik) - C'est le cas, elle ne tardera pas à venir comme je donne pas de nouvelles.

(reina) - …..

(sheik) - Tu ne sais toujours pas ?

(reina) - Non.

_Je montais vers ma chambre, l'entendant derrière moi. Il entra dans sa chambre tandis que je fermais ma porte._

_Les monstres avaient disparus, il ne restait que nous. Un monstre énorme succombait aux coups portés par une épée étincelante, le combat avait été rude et un silence pesant emplissait l'air. Deux silhouettes apparurent, sortant des décombres, je ne parvenais pas à les voir, ils n'étaient qu'ombres, comme celles qui m'entouraient. Une voix fluette appela. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle implorait mais je sentais en moi que je devrais agir. Une main sur mon épaule, encore une silhouette floue qui m'interpellait puis passait devant moi. Devant les autres, d'autres personnes étaient venues sans que je ne parvienne à les reconnaître. Je parcouru les ombres du regard, aucune ne m'était connue. Je me concentrais et parvins à distinguer un peu plus loin à ma gauche Elena, dans une étrange robe verte entourée de verdure. Entre nous deux silhouette l'une entourée de lumière jaune, floue, l'autre plus près de moi, une petite robe beige surmontée d'un ruban gris foncé et d'un col ample dévoilant ses épaules, un laçage gris de couleur sombre autour d'une de ses cuisses, ainsi que de petites sandales de même couleur… Des cheveux turquoises et ce regard…_

_Mon réveil sonna, pour une fois je ne m'étais pas réveillée avant. Je me levais, m'habillais comme un automate, repassant ces derniers morceaux de rêves qui s'effaçaient à chaque seconde. Je descendis préparer les repas de midi ainsi que mon sac, Sheik arriva quelques minutes plus tard, prêt lui aussi, semblant un peu fatigué, peut être avait-il mal dormi._

_Arrivé en classe, après avoir été cherché Lucas et avoir failli être encore en retard, le prof entra, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève. Les messes basses fusaient parmi les élèves. Tous se demandaient qui pouvait bien arriver en plein milieu d'année. L'élève entra et le silence s'installa. Le professeur présenta le nouveau venu, rapidement interrompu par la pimbêche._

(leslie) - Monsieur, pourquoi ne porte-t-elle pas l'uniforme des filles ?

_La nouvelle répondit à sa remarque par un sourire malicieux avant de s'installer à la dernière place libre, derrière moi. Lucas se retourna sur son passage. Une fois à ma hauteur, elle m'adressa un petit signe de tête et alla s'asseoir. Une fois le prof retourné elle me jeta un papier qui atterrit dans mon plumier. __" Salut voisine. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir dérangé hier dans la forêt. Eden"_


	6. Chapter 6

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 6**_

_La pause de midi se passa, comme à notre habitude, sur le toit. Lucas était toujours fâché depuis hier, mangeant sans dire un mot, assit près de la barrière. J'étais assise à coté de la porte fermée, aucun sceau n'avait été posé, aucun piège. Peut être était-elle trop occupé à questionner la nouvelle._

_Cette fille…. J'avais l'impression de la connaître sans me rappeler d'où… Mon rêve me revint à cette pensée, la fille en robe beige… C'était elle, pas de doute… Une étrange aura émanait d'elle. Des voix familières me sortirent de mes pensées… En bas, la pimbêche criait au scandale._

(reina) - Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore, elle… ?

(lucas) - Elle critique la nouvelle.

(reina) - Face à face ?

(lucas) - Oui, regarde, Elena s'en mêle.

(reina) - Elle va encore se prendre un sceau…

(lucas) - C'est plus que pour toi ?

(reina) - Tu sais bien que ceux qui sont pas dans son "camp" s'attirent ses foudres et pièges.

(lucas) - Mouais c'est vrai…

_En bas Elena tentait de calmer la situation en vain. Eden restait immobile, sans rien dire. Elle avait l'air de trouver la situation amusante d'après la mine furieuse de Leslie._ "Tu va voir, je vais aller voir le proviseur ! Et tu rigoleras moins !"

(lucas) - Elle est mauvaise.

(reina) - Ca perturbe son petit monde.

(lucas) - Et la nouvelle n'a pas l'air prête à se plier à ses règles.

(reina) - Ca promet.

_Je retournais m'asseoir près de la porte, Lucas semblait plus calme, il riait même de cette distraction. Sheik, lui, était resté assit, à m'observer._

(sheik) - …. Tu ne te rappelle toujours pas ?

(reina) - …..non

(lucas) - Hein ? De quoi ?

(reina) - Rien

(sheik) - …..

(lucas) - ….Pourquoi on me dit rien à moi ?

(reina) - Parce que ça te concerne pas.

_Des pas dans l'escalier coupèrent net notre conversation, la porte s'ouvrit sur Elena et Eden. Celle-ci parcouru le toit du regard puis s'étira en observant le ciel._

(elena) - Je l'ai amenée ici pour éviter Leslie, elle est vraiment hors d'elle.

(reina) - Ca lui passera.

(eden) - Vous venez ici tous les midi ?

(lucas) - Ouais, Rain adore cet endroit.

(eden) - Je comprends pourquoi.

_Elle s'assit dos à la barrière, face à moi, regardant le ciel. Je la fixais un moment puis détournais rapidement les yeux. Je sentais son regard se poser sur moi, et une étrange impression d'être nue et impuissante. Je fini par me lever et allais m'appuyer sur la rambarde, observant Leslie discuter avec ses comparses, semblant chercher Eden du regard._

(elena) - Pourquoi tu portes l'uniforme des garçons ?

(eden) - …Parce qu'il me plait. Et j'aime pas vraiment être comme tout le monde.

(lucas) - Comme Rain…

(eden) - …..Pourtant elle porte le même uniforme que les autres, à quelques détails près.

(lucas) - Elle a pas fini de le modifier, je pense. N'est-ce pas Rain ?

(reina) - …mouais

_La cloche sonnait déjà la fin de la pause, Elena parti la première. Lucas fit de même quelques minutes après, suivi de Sheik. Eden s'approcha de moi et pris appuis sur la barrière en me fixant._

(eden) - Désolée si je te gène quand je te regarde. C'est que je suis intriguée.

(reina) - …intriguée ? Par moi ?

(eden) - Oui, toi et l'aura que tu dégages.

(reina) - Mon aura ?

(eden) - …. J'essaierai d'être moins envahissante dorénavant.

(reina) -…..

(eden) - C'est une belle pierre.

(reina) - ?

(eden) - A ton cou, elle vient d'où ?

(reina) - Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai toujours eu à mon cou.

_Je m'approchais de la porte quand elle m'interpella._

(eden) - Toi aussi tu sens qu'il se passe quelque chose ici, toi aussi tu fais ces rêves, je me trompe ?

(reina) - ….!

_Les cours d'option arrivaient enfin. Ce cours théorique après la pause était une fois de plus fatiguant et c'est avec joie que je prenais mon carnet de dessin et quelques crayons._

_Lucas discutait avec Eden quand le prof vint nous trouver, la pluie menaçait le cours extérieur, aussi nous conseilla-t-il de rester à l'intérieur pour dessiner des natures mortes ou des portraits. Les plus téméraires pouvaient cependant tenter de dessiner à l'extérieur mais prenait alors pleine responsabilité de l'état des dessins. Lucas me regardait, attendant de savoir où j'irai. Eden nous laissa pour remonter sur le toit,_ "les nuages m'appellent"_…_

_Je descendis dans la cour, m'installais dans un arbre, assez en hauteur pour voir le paysage que j'avais choisis. Lucas s'était posé au pied de l'arbre et tentait de trouver un sujet à dessiner._

(lucas) - Elle est spéciale, Eden.

(reina) - ….oui

(lucas) - T'en penses quoi ? Elle a pas l'air méchante.

(reina) - Juste un peu trop indiscrète parfois.

(lucas) - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - …..Raaaaah ! Je sais pas quoi dessiner !

(reina) - C'est pas en t'énervant que ça va changer.

(lucas) - ….Mouais je sais…..

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - Dis je peux te dessiner ?

(reina) - Fais ce que tu veux mais tâche que ce soit réussi.

(lucas) - C'est ça met moi la pression….

(reina) - Vais me gêner.

_Une demi heure plus tard, Lucas râlait encore, son dessin ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il voulait. Le ciel était de plus en plus chargé, et les premières goûtes commencèrent à tomber. Lucas se releva vite et me pressa pour rentrer. Je terminais mon dessin et descendit d'un bond de ma cachette. La pluie s'intensifia assez vite et c'est à moitié trempé que nous arrivions à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les autres élèves étaient remontés dans la salle de classe. Le cours passa assez vite malgré l'ennui des modèles de la classe, les étudiants sortirent les uns après les autres tandis que Lucas attendait quelque chose en fixant la porte. J'en profitais pour aller trouver le professeur pour savoir de quoi il voulait me parler la dernière fois. Quand je pus enfin partir, Lucas était toujours en train de fixer la porte, anxieux._

(lucas) - Eden est toujours pas rentrée ?

(reina) - …Non, c'est vrai.

(lucas) - Elle est quand même pas restée sur le toit, il tombe des cordes.

(reina) - …. Viens on va la chercher.

_Le vent s'était mêlé à la pluie et soufflait si fort que plus on montait vers le toit plus il était audible. La porte du toit claqua avec le vent, elle était là, face à la barrière, trempée. Ses tresses auxquelles pendaient de petites perles orange qui brillaient étrangement, fouettaient son uniforme. Je sentais une étrange force émaner d'elle._

(eden) - Il se passe quelque chose la-bas…

_Au loin de gros nuages noirs s'étaient amoncelés, le tonnerre y grondaient et des éclairs zébraient le ciel._

(lucas) - C'est juste un orage…

(sheik) - Non, c'est lui..

(lucas) - Sheik ?! ….Qui ça ?

(lucas) - Ganondorf…

_Je ressentais à nouveau cette étrange impression, mon corps voulait encore agir seul mais quelque chose me retenait. Lucas nous regardait tour à tour, essayant de gagner quelques informations en vain. J'ignorais ce qui se passait, je ne savais pas quoi faire. La seule chose que je savais c'est qu'il fallait aller là-bas. Sheik parti à toute vitesse, disparaissant dans les escaliers._

(lucas) - Où il va ?

(reina) - Il va voir ce qui se passe…

(lucas) - Hein ?! Rain ?! Noon !

_Lucas me pris par le poignet, tentant de m'empêcher de le suivre._

(eden) - Laisse la y aller.

(lucas) - Hein ? Mais tu te rends pas compte de ce qui y a la-bas !

(eden) - Si je sais. Mais on doit faire quelque chose.

(lucas) - Vous êtes malades ! Rain n'y va pas, c'est de la folie !

(reina) - ….rentre chez toi.

(lucas) - Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller seule ?!

(eden) - Non, je viens avec.

(lucas) - Non mais je rêve ?! Bon …. Je viens aussi !

(reina) - C'est trop dangereux.

(lucas) - Pas pour vous peut être ?

(reina) - …. Fais pas ton boulet alors…

(lucas) - Sympas !

_Je descendis les escaliers à toute allure, nous avions perdu assez de temps à parler. Eden et Lucas étaient derrière, ils n'allaient pas aussi vite mais ils suivaient. Le lycée était quasiment désert et le peu d'élève encore présent s'étaient réfugié dans le hall, attendant que la pluie cesse. Les nuages noirs n'étaient pas si éloignés du bahut et notre course prit vite fin. Ganondorf était bien là, nous tournant le dos et riant comme un possédé. Je distinguais devant lui, à terre, un jeune homme effrayé._

(élève) - Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?!

(ganondorf) - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Je t'ai trouvé ! Tu possèdes la Lumière !

(élève) - Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Laissez moi partir !

(ganondorf) - HAHAHAHAHAHA… Vraiment ? Cela ne te rappelle rien ?

_Ce monstre montra quelque chose au jeune homme, Quelque chose que nous ne pouvions pas voir de notre cachette. Sheik n'était nulle part et nous n'étions sans doute pas en mesure de l'affronter….._

(lucas) - Qu'est ce que c'est ?

(reina) - Shhhht ! J'en sais rien mais tais-toi.

(eden) - Il porte le même uniforme que nous… Il vient de notre lycée.

(lucas) - Ah oui ? Je l'ai jamais vu pourtant…

(reina) - C'est qu'il est pas dans notre classe…

(eden) - Regardez !

_Un étrange symbole était apparu sur la main du jeune homme et la chose dans la main de Ganondorf s'était mis à briller fortement. Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à ma pierre qui luisait légèrement. Un cri me sortis de ma contemplation, Ganondorf se tenait la main en grognant tandis qu'une étrange pierre flottait devant lui, diffusant une forte lumière jaune et avançant vers le lycéen qui s'était relevé, prêt à s'enfuir. Le même symbole que sur sa main se dessina sous lui, trois fins triangles joignant leurs pointes au centre d'un cercle, trois ronds les séparants les uns des autres. Il se mit à flotter à quelques centimètres du sol, entouré de cette même lumière jaune._

(ganondorf) - QUOI ?! NOOOON ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Rend moi ce symbole ! Je t'interdis d'y toucher !

_Ganondorf criait et tentait de reprendre la pierre mais l'aura qu'elle dégageait l'en empêchait et_ _semblait le faire souffrir. Le lycéen tendit involontairement la main vers la pierre et la lumière s'intensifia, nous aveuglant soudainement. Quand elle se dissipa, je vis le jeune homme entouré de lumière et étrangement vêtu. Son uniforme avait laissé place à une sorte de costume blanc et or, le haut ressemblait a une veste ouverte avec un petit col, sans manches et se terminant en queue de pie tandis que le bas était un pantalon large et bouffant noué à la taille par une ceinture en tissu brodé d'or portant une pierre jaune, les finitions de la ceinture tombaient gracieusement devant le pantalon. A son bras gauche des fils d'or s'entrecroisaient autour de son poignet tandis qu'un brassard doré portant l'étrange symbole ornait son bras droit. Ses baskets avaient fait place à de petites ballerines blanches. Il semblait tout aussi étonné que le monstre en face de lui._

_Celui-ci repris ses esprits et fonça vers lui en dégainant une grande épée noire de sous sa cape. Au moment de l'atteindre l'épée s'arrêté net, comme stoppée par une force invisible. Je me concentrais pour découvrir une fine barrière lumineuse ainsi que d'étranges étincelles autour du lycéen. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu Ganondorf attaqua encore et encore la barrière qui faiblit peu à peu._

(eden) - On doit faire quelque chose ! Il va le tuer !

(reina) - ….Restez la !

_Je sortis de notre cachette et bondis sur le jeune homme au moment ou sa barrière cassa et laissa passer l'épée, la laissant s'abattre sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et créa une grosse brèche à l'endroit ou se trouvait le garçon. Je me relevais vite, prenant son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Les yeux de lave empli de colère rivés sur moi, Ganondorf releva son épée et voulu nous attaquer mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'abattre son arme. Eden était elle aussi sortie de notre cachette, et avait la main tendue en direction de l'épée. C'est apparemment elle qui bloquait pour le moment l'arme ennemie. Repérant notre manège, le monstre dégagea son épée et se tourna vers elle. L'épée en l'air, prête à s'abattre sur Eden, il avançait quand une flèche fendit l'air et alla se planter dans son épaule, lui arrachant un grognement tandis qu'il lâcha son épée, qui retomba au sol. Ce que j'avais pris pour une flèche n'était qu'une petite dague qui tomba au sol une fois retirée._

(ganondorf) - Tu vas me payer ça ! Sheikah !

_Encore ce mot…. Il se trompait sur moi… Je n'étais pas une Sheikah… Il fonça sur nous mais un bruit sec et une forte lumière le poussa à reculer. Sheik était apparu comme par magie devant moi ainsi qu'une autre personne, grande, de longs cheveux blanc attachés en arrière, un corset argenté et une tunique bleu nuit courte. Eden avait profité de la diversion faite par la dague pour retourner auprès de Lucas dans les buissons._

(inconnue) - Vas-t-en Ganondorf !

(ganondorf) - Toi ! Maudite Sage de l'Ombre ! Je parviendrais à mes fins ! Je vous éliminerais tous ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

(sage de l'ombre) - Nous t'en empêcherons.

(ganondorf) - Vous n'êtes pas de taille, je détruirais tous les Sages et leurs Princes !

(sage de l'ombre) - Tu n'as fait qu'éveiller celui de la Lumière, une fois tous éveillés nous te renfermerons !

(ganondorf) - Pour cela il faudrait que votre Héros survive aux coups que je lui ai infligés ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(sage de l'ombre) - Il s'est déjà rétabli et en route au moment où nous parlons !

_Ganondorf poussa un grognement féroce et un éclair zébra le ciel venant frapper le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait disparut sans laisser de traces. Les nuages noirs redevinrent gris et la pluie se calma un peu._

_Ma cape était toujours sur mes épaules mais la capuche, retombée, laissait l'eau couler le long de ma tête, mes cheveux plaqué contre mon visage cachait a peine mon œil et mes oreilles. Le bref combat contre ce monstre nous avait trempés, seul Eden et Lucas n'étaient pas trop mouillés. Celui-ci fixait le jeune homme que nous avions sauvé et qui tenait toujours en main le symbole qui l'avait transformé, son uniforme à nouveau sur les épaules. Eden regardait tout ça avec un air amusé et curieux tandis que Sheik et l'étrange femme se regardait. Pleins de questions fusaient dans ma tête, j'essayais de comprendre ce qui c'était passé sans trop y arriver._

(élève) - …. Merci

(reina) - ….. T'as rien ?

(élève) - Non grâce à vous. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'en est pris a moi…

(sage de l'ombre) - Parce que tu es le "Prince de Lumière"

(prince de lumière) - Le quoi ?!

(sage de l'ombre) - Tu es l'un des six élus des Déesses qui nous aideront à renfermer ce monstre en renforçant le sceaux des Sages.

(prince de l'ombre) - Désolé mais je ne comprend pas…

(lucas) - T'es pas le seul !

(reina) - Lucas…

(lucas) - C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Vous êtes qui d'abord ! Vous débarquez de nulle part et faudrait qu'on vous aide sans rien savoir ?!

(reina) - Lucas, calme toi…

(lucas) - Ne me dis pas de me calmer Rain ! Tu y comprends peut être quelque chose mais pas nous !

(reina) - ….Je n'ai jamais dis que je comprenais ce qui se passait…

(lucas) - Tout ça serait pas arrivé si ….!

(reina) - Si quoi ?

(lucas) - ….

_Il me fixa droit dans les yeux puis s'enfuit à toute allure. J'avais pu lire la peur et l'incompréhension dans son regard, tout comme je savais très bien qu'il me reprochait d'avoir été dans la forêt et ramené Sheik. Eden me demanda du regard si elle pouvait le suivre, j'hésitais mais sentais bien qu'elle voulait prouver que je pouvais lui faire confiance, après tout elle nous avait sauvé la vie en retenant l'épée de Ganondorf par je ne sais quelle ruse, je lui devais au moins ça._

_Alors qu'elle courait après mon ami, je sentais sur moi le regard de cette femme qu'il avait appelé "Sage de l'Ombre"… Un regard intrigué et perçant. Sheik surveillait les alentours, guettant la moindre attaque avant de se retourner vers moi._

(sheik) - On devrait en discuter ailleurs…

(prince de lumière) - …Oui, on va finir par attraper froid.

(reina) - …Très bien.

_La classe vide nous avait servi de "planque". Assise sur mon banc, j'observais l'élève attaqué pour mieux le cerner. De cours cheveux blonds, des yeux gris, le teint légèrement bronzé, assez grand, sans doute le mètre septante, à peine musclé. Il avait du sentir que je le détaillais car il s'était retourné vers moi, cessant de fixer d'un regard incompris et interrogateur Sheik et la femme aux cheveux blancs, en pleine discutions._

(prince de lumière) - Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

(reina) - …. Que faisais-tu la bas ?

(prince de lumière) - Je rentrais chez moi…. C'est vrai alors… Cette histoire….

(reina) - ….Quelle histoire ?

(prince de lumière) - Le cratère dans la forêt, les différents petit impact un peu partout….

(reina) - La presse veut éviter des mouvements de panique.

(prince de lumière) - Mouais…. Au fait, je m'appelle Amaël, et toi Rain c'est ça ?

(reina) - Reina. Rain est un stupide surnom que me donne Lucas.

(amael) - Lucas, le garçon qui est parti en courant ? Et la fille ?

(reina) - Eden.

(amael) - Reina… Tu es une amie à Elena ?

(reina) - Amie ? Je ne dirais pas ça.

(amael) - Ah bon ? Pourtant elle parle beaucoup de toi, elle t'admire beaucoup.

(reina) - Tu la connais comment ?

(amael) - Elle est dans ma classe. Elle ne passe pas inaperçu avec tous ces porte-bonheur… Ca n'a pas l'air de marcher, la pauvre…

(reina) - ….

(amael) - Au fait et lui tu le connais ?

(reina) - C'est Sheik.

(amael) - Oui le nouveau du lycée, j'en ai entendu parler. Je voulais dire… Il n'est pas vraiment amnésique hein ?

(reina) - Demande le lui.

_Du bruit nous parvint du couloir, Lucas et Eden avait ouvert la porte pour nous prévenir que le lycée fermait, le concierge venait inspecter les classes avant de les fermer pour la nuit. Il nous fallait une nouvelle cachette et quitter le lycée sans se faire repérer._

_Je me disais, au fond de moi, qu'un jour je transformerais ma maison en quartier général ou en forteresse surprotégée car une fois de plus nous avions fini chez moi._

(lucas) - Bon maintenant vous nous devez des explications !

(reina) - Lucas…

(lucas) - ….Quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

(reina) - Apprend ce qu'est le tact…

(sage de l'ombre) - Ce n'est rien, il a raison, je vous dois des explications. Je suis Impa, Sage de l'Ombre. Je suis une Sheikah, une tribu de l'ombre au service de la famille royale d'Hyrule.

(lucas) - Mais…. !

(eden) - Laisse la finir.

(lucas) - …..Mouais…

(impa) - … Hyrule est un royaume tranquille relié à différents mondes par de nombreuses portes. L'une d'elles mène ici. Ganondorf est un gérudo, une tribu de voleur dont il est le seul homme et roi. Il a voulu s'emparer d'une relique sacrée laissée par les déesses qui ont créé Hyrule, la Triforce. Notre Héros du Temps, un élu choisi pour sauver notre Terre du Mal qu'incarne ce voleur, avait réussi à le vaincre et nous l'avions enfermé dans une prison dont personne ne peut s'échapper…. Il a réussi par je ne sais quel miracle et a volé les médaillons qui permettent de le sceller a nouveaux. Dans ces médaillons est condensés le pouvoir des Sages.

(lucas) - C'est quoi cette histoire de "sages" ?

(impa) - Nous protégions la Triforce…. Ganondorf s'en est emparé alors que nous n'étions pas tous éveillés.

(lucas) - Y en a combien ?

(impa) - Nous sommes sept, le Sage de la Lumière, de la Forêt, du Feu, de l'Eau, de l'Ombre et de l'Esprit et le Septième Sage.

(amael) - Et quel rapport avec nous ? Et ces médaillons ?

(impa) - Une vieille légende raconte que si le mal parvient à s'échapper du sceau, il ne pourra plus être enfermé à moins que s'éveillent les Princes et Princesses liés aux Sages. Alors le sceau sera impossible à contourner ou à desceller. Ces médaillons dans lesquels sont concentré le pouvoir des Sages permettent d'éveiller les personnes désignées par les déesses.

(eden) - Ces personnes sont-elles issues de votre monde ou cela n'a aucune importance ?

(amael) - Hé ! Je suis né ici moi.

(impa) - Le monde dans lequel ces êtres sont né ou ont évolués ne compte pas…..

(amael) - Donc ce qui s'est passé tout a l'heure est du à ce médaillon ? Et non a moi ? Je veux dire, je n'ai aucun pouvoir particulier…

(impa) - Détrompe toi. Toi comme les cinq autres possédez un pouvoir propre qui sommeille, le médaillon n'a fait que l'éveiller.

(amael) - Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir que c'était moi ?

(impa) - Les médaillons réagissent au contact de ceux qu'ils doivent éveiller, c'est pourquoi ce symbole est apparu sur ta main.

(amael) - Mais alors tout le monde va le voir ? C'est embêtant….

(impa) - Ceux qui ne possèdent aucuns pouvoirs ne peuvent pas le voir.

(amael) - Ah bon ?

_Je me demandais à cette réponse si Lucas était capable de voir ce symbole, et si, maintenant éveillé, Amaël pouvait voir les autres Princes et Princesses. Je me posais encore bien des questions mais sans les formuler. Sheik chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Impa et ils demandèrent à sortir quelques minutes._

_Il ne restait que nous quatre. Un silence pesant avait envahi la pièce, les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, comme dans celles des autres, j'en étais sure. Après quelques minutes Amaël pris congé, nous assurant qu'il rentrerait le plus vite possible et qu'il nous contacterait pour nous confirmer qu'il était rentré sans encombres. Eden le suivi peu de temps après, il lui était cependant inutile de me téléphoner vu qu'elle habitait juste à coté. Lucas s'était assit sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le sol, quelque chose le travaillait. Je vins m'asseoir près de lui, tentant de le faire parler sans prononcer un mot._

(lucas) - ….. Désolé de m'être emporté… Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis…

(reina) - Je sais.

(lucas) - …

(reina) - Ta mère est la ?

(lucas) - Non… Elle revient dans deux jours….

(reina) - Tu veux rester ? T'as pas l'air bien.

(lucas) - …..J'arrive pas à croire tout ce que cette femme nous a raconté… Cette histoire de médaillons, de princes et princesses… C'est trop pour moi… Je sais que c'est réel, je l'ai vu de mes yeux, mais j'y arrive pas…

(reina) - Ca va passer, il te faut du temps.

(lucas) - Comment tu fais ? Tu restes calme, impassible, comme si c'était rien ou un truc complètement banal.

(reina) - C'est une façade, tu le sais bien. Je t'avoue que j'ai pleins de questions dans ma tête…

(lucas) - …..

(reina) - Il s'est passé quoi avec Eden ? Vu comme t'es parti je pensais pas qu'elle te ramène aussi vite.

(lucas) - ….Une autre fois… Je suis crevé. Je te dérange pas, t'es sure ?

(reina) - Si je te le propose…

(lucas) - Merci..

_Lucas monta se coucher dans "sa" chambre d'amis, ne voulant rien manger, me laissant seule avec mes questions. Ma pierre en main, je me rappelais la lueur qu'elle dégageait quand j'étais menacée. Dans la forêt, dans le parc, dans cette rue, … Chaque fois quelque chose d'anormal se produisait… La sonnette retentit, me sortant de ma torpeur. Je fis entrer mon colocataire, scrutant l'extérieur, m'attendant à voir entrer Impa avec lui. Rien._

(sheik) - Elle est repartie, elle est allée chercher de l'aide.

(reina) - De l'aide ?

(sheik) - Les autres Sages. Nous aurons besoin d'eux pour éveiller les autres.

(reina) - Comment peut-on savoir qui doit s'éveiller ?

(sheik) - Principalement grâce aux médaillons. Ganondorf ne refera pas la même erreur, il va disperser et protéger les médaillons. On va tenter de les récupérer et s'en servir.

(reina) - Et tu comptes faire comment pour savoir où il va les cacher ?

(sheik) - Vous connaissez bien la ville, non ?

(reina) - Village, oui mais je doute qu'il mette un panneau avec écrit "ici se trouve le médaillon, défense d'y toucher"…

(sheik) - …Je sais. Je ne sais pas trop expliquer mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu vois ce que d'autres ne voient pas, je me trompe ?

(reina) - ….

(sheik) - Nous pensions nous servir de ton don.

(reina) - J'appellerais pas ça un don…

_Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas et mettre la table, réservant une assiette pour Lucas._

(sheik) - Ton amis est la ?

(reina) - Il dort, mais il se lèvera sans doute en pleine nuit pour manger… Tu crois qu'il va s'en prendre a quelqu'un d'autre bientôt ?

(sheik) - Je ne pense pas, il va surement réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de cacher les médaillons et les faire garder. Il faut s'attendre à tout venant de lui.

(reina) - A tout ? C'est-à-dire ?

(sheik) - Il avait réveillé les monstres de nos temples pour empêcher Link d'éveiller les Sages.

(reina) - C'est votre Héros ?

(sheik) - Oui…

(reina) - J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était blessé ? Gravement ?

(sheik) - ….

(reina) - Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ?

(sheik) - Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais rien d'autre que ce qu'Impa m'a rapporté. Ce n'est pas de très bonnes nouvelles pour l'instant.

(reina) - Je vois.

_Je montais avec l'assiette de Lucas et la déposait sur la table de nuit. Il était enroulé dans la couverture, en boule. Il n'était vraiment pas bien. Je montais prendre dans ma chambre une petite boite a musique dans une des boites sur mon armoire et la posait a coté de l'assiette._

_En remontant, je vis Sheik devant la porte de sa chambre, il me fixait._

(reina) - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

(sheik) - …Ta pierre… Elle vient d'où ?

(reina) - ….Je l'ai toujours eu autour du cou, mon père m'a trouvée avec…..

(sheik) - …..Je peux la voir un instant ?

(reina) - Je ne l'enlève jamais désolée.

(sheik) - Dans ce cas….

_Il s'approcha et la pris dans sa main avant que puisse faire un pas en arrière. Je me sentais mal, je n'aimais pas qu'on m'approche ainsi. Les seules personnes à pouvoir le faire étaient Lucas et Amy, bien qu'elle ne le fasse que pour l'apparence. Il resta un petit moment comme ça, à l'observer puis, sentant peut être mon malaise, la lâcha et parti se coucher. Je fonçais dans ma chambre et plongeais dans mes couvertures en refermant les rideaux, mes joues me brûlaient et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne parvint à m'endormir qu'après être repartie chercher la boite a musique dans la chambre de Lucas et l'avoir posée, en marche, sur ma table de nuit. Avant de sombrer je cru sentir une étrange présence dans ma chambre._

_Des bruits de sabots frappaient le sol dans une course effrénée, une voix plus loin hurlait sans que je ne comprenne aucun mot distinct, je ressentais juste une profonde peur, un effroi terrible qui me paralysait et me donnait envie d'hurler. Mais aucuns sons ne sortaient. Ma vision était floue, je n'apercevais qu'un drapé noir et de temps à autres une tache couleur chair dans l'ombre. Je n'avais pas froid, j'étais au chaud mais l'angoisse flottante me glaçait le sang. Le vent sifflait, le tonnerre grondait et de puissant flash perçaient l'étoffe qui me protégeait. Un grand cri me parvint, un gémissement désespéré parvint à mes oreilles, l'étreinte autour de moi se fit plus forte mais pourtant douce et protectrice et cette odeur….. J'entendais une voix diminuée par le chagrin, me rassurant, fredonnant, comme pour oublier, tenter de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Le bruit des sabots ralentissait pour devenir muet. Celle qui me portait descendit de sa monture, la faisant partir sans nous._

_L'étoffe s'écarta un peu pour me laisser entrevoir la faible lumière ambiante. Sa voix douce mais apeurée me rassura quelque peu alors que je parvenais enfin à la voir malgré ma vision étrangement floue, sa peau claire comme de la porcelaine, ses lèvres rouges, ses longs cheveux noirs._

_Un bruissement l'alerta._

_Elle me cacha à nouveau dans ce doux tissu noir et se mit à courir à vive allure._

_Combien de temps dura cette course ? Aucune idée._

_Elle fini par s'arrêter, essoufflée et à bout de forces et s'assit contre un arbre, moi dans ses bras, la pluie qui tombait sur nous. Quelques goûtes froides tombaient sur le tissus qui m'entourait, me protégeait du froid, alors que d'autres, brûlantes, tombaient sur mes joues. Ses larmes…_

_Des pas approchaient, de plus en plus proches, lourds, puis plus rien._

(voix menaçante) - Je sais que tu es là ! Montre toi ! Maudite Sheikah !

(sheikah) - …

(voix menaçante) - Tu ne peux plus fuir, sors de ta cachette !

_Elle me serra contre elle, me chuchotant quelques mots et me priant de ne pas pleurer. Une étrange lueur éclairait faiblement son cou. Elle m'embrassa, attacha quelque chose de lourd autour de mon cou, m'enroula dans l'étoffe une nouvelle fois et me déposa contre un tronc d'arbre, à l'abri des regards et de la pluie avant de se montrer._

_Une lutte inégale commença, ponctuée de cris de souffrance, de pleurs, de coups avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits._

_Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent suivit par un silence pesant, puis un bruissement, quelque chose qu'on traîne, de plus en plus proche et enfin des gémissements._

_Elle se traînait jusqu'à moi, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour se relever et m'emmener loin du danger. Elle chuta, me protégeant de tout son corps en poussant un cri de douleur avant de continuer en rampant._

_J'hurlais, j'avais peur, j'avais froid, gelée de l'intérieur. Je pouvais entendre un chant, faible mais apaisant près de moi puis une ombre au dessus. La pluie ne tombait plus._

(voix) - Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous m'entendez ? Je vais vous aider !

(sheikah) - …..sauv…..sauvez…. ma….. mon…..bé….bé…

(voix) - Ne vous inquiétez pas le bébé va bien. Tenez bon, ça va aller !

(sheikah) - M…..er….. ci….. elle….

(voix) - Ne parlez pas, vous êtes trop faible !

(sheikah) - rei…..na…..rein….a….

(voix) - Reina ? C'est son nom ?

(sheikah) - ….oui….

(voix) - Non ! Restez avec moi ! Ne la laissez pas seule ! Je vous en prie restez avec moi ! …. Je ….. Je m'occuperais d'elle…. Je vous le promets.

_Quelqu'un me soulevait, me collait contre lui, me réchauffant. Une odeur étrangère….._

_J'ouvris un œil, regarda ma table de nuit pour apercevoir mon réveil. 6h00. Ma pierre roula sur la couverture pour atterrir devant mes yeux embués. Mes larmes…. Ma porte était entrouverte et je sentais un poids près de mes genoux, comme si quelqu'un était assit. Je me relevais brusquement pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs, ma tête tournait, j'avais mal partout et du mal à respirer._

(sheik) - Tu ne devrais pas être aussi brusque au réveil.

_Je levais lentement les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé. Sheik… Il était assit et me regardait. Je n'arrivais même pas à réfléchir. Je parvins difficilement à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là._

(sheik) - ….. J'ai entendu une musique cette nuit et je t'ai entendu chanter il y a quelques minutes.

(reina) - ….J'ai…. chanté ?

(sheik) - Oui. Encore endormie mais tu chantais.

(reina) - ….

(sheik) - C'était la même chanson.

(reina) - …..Laquelle ?...

(sheik) - Celle que tu as chantée en classe. La même que celle que j'ai entendu hier soir.

(reina) - Hier….. Soir…..

(sheik) - Tu n'as pas l'air bien, quelque chose ne va pas ?

(reina) - …..Je… Non, rien, ça va….

(sheik) - Vraiment ?

(reina) - …. Oui, je dors encore, c'est tout…..

(sheik) - Dans ce cas…

_Cette même phrase. Comme hier. J'eu le réflexe de repousser violement sa main, ce qui le surpris. Il se figea, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me levais et me dirigea vers la salle de bain en face, fermant rapidement la porte avec le verrou. L'eau bouillante du bain me réchauffa un peu, me permettant de me détendre un peu mais une fois sortie et enveloppée de mon peignoir mes symptômes reprirent le dessus. J'aurais du mal à cacher mon état à Lucas, ma peau était encore plus pale que d'habitude, j'avais mauvaise mine. Chaque pas étaient un peu plus dur au fur et a mesure que j'avançais. Je traînais les pieds jusqu'à ma chambre, m'habillait le plus rapidement possible et coupa l'alarme qui venait de s'enclencher. 7h00. Du bruits me parvint d'en bas, Lucas était réveillé d'après ce que je comprenais, il questionnait Sheik encore une fois. Il avait l'air mieux qu'hier au son de sa voix._

(lucas) - Ah Rain ! Oula, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es toute pale !

(reina) - Ne me sors pas la comparaison avec le cadavre cette fois.

(lucas) - Je n'allais pas le faire, tu vas bien ?

(reina) - Je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

(lucas) - Vraiment ? Ok, me regarde pas comme ça.

_Je venais de lui lancer un regard noir, j'étais de mauvaise humeur et il ne fallait pas me chercher des noises aujourd'hui. Je tentais de préparer le déjeuner mais j'étais prise de vertiges. Les garçon vinrent m'aider, Lucas au fourneau et Sheik mettait la table tandis que je remplissais les boites à bento. J'arrivais à peine à manger le peu qui se trouvait dans mon assiette mais je devais me forcer pour éviter qu'ils s'inquiètent inutilement, ça allait passer._

_Il faisait froid dehors, Eden marchait devant, en marche arrière plutôt. Elle me détaillait sous toutes les coutures, interrogeant les deux autres du regard. Personne ne parlait, mais j'entendais leur pensées se bousculer dans leur tête._

_Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, mes vertiges étant revenus et la tête me tournant. J'entendais vaguement leurs questions, j'avais froid et je tentais de respirer normalement sans y parvenir, ma vue se brouilla soudainement. Je les entendis crier mon nom avant que tout ne devienne noir._


	7. Chapter 7

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 7**_

(lucas) - Tu crois qu'on a bien fait de l'amener ici ?

(eden) - On était trop loin de chez elle et ici quelqu'un s'occupera d'elle.

(lucas) - Mouais…. On va pouvoir aller en cours…

(eden) - Tu espérais prendre congé ?

(lucas) - Euh… Bah c'est-à-dire que…. En fait…

(eden) - Je crois que j'ai compris.

(lucas) - T'as compris quoi ?

(eden) - Tu l'aimes ?

(lucas) - NON ! Enfin oui ! Mais c'est juste… ! C'est pas ce que tu pense !

(voix) - Vous voulez bien vous calmer ?! Certains ici aimeraient se reposer.

(lucas) - Désolé madame.

(femme) - Bon aller en cours, je m'occupe d'elle. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer plus tard.

(eden) - Merci.

_Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, la porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard faisant soupirer l'infirmière. J'entendais tout sans pouvoir bouger, mon corps était trop lourd. Je parvins dificilement à ouvrir les yeux. J'étais dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, près de la fenêtre. J'avais soif comme si je n'avais plus bu depuis deux jours. Quelques élèves dormaient, un autre se penchait au dessus d'un sceau._

(infirmière) - Tu es réveillée, bien, comment te sens-tu ?

(reina) - ….j'ai soif….. Et froid…

_Il était inutile d'essayer de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, ceux qui avaient essayés l'avaient regretté les minutes suivantes. Beaucoup de rumeurs couraient sur l'infirmière mais rien n'avait jamais été prouvé et personne n'avait osé se plaindre au proviseur. A vrai dire, elle était très compétente et savait comment agir avec les élèves, je la voyais mal être virée. Elle m'apporta un verre d'eau et prit ma température._

(infirmière) - Tu respire mal, tu as des allergies ou autre ?

(reina) - Rien…..

(infirmière) - D'autres symptômes ?

(reina) - Vertiges, maux de tête, mon corps est lourd… Tête qui tourne…

(infimière) - Je vois… Ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir tant de mal à respirer ?

(reina) - Non.

(infirmière) - Ca à l'air de se calmer, tant mieux….. Qu'as-tu fais hier ?

(reina) - Je me suis baladée dehors…

(infirmière) - Sous la pluie ?

(reina) - Oui….

_Ce n'était pas tout a fait faux, j'étais bien dehors sous la pluie et on avait bien marché pendant un bon moment. Elle me fusilla du regard quelques instants._

(infirmière) - Dans ce cas, ton état ne m'étonne pas vraiment…. Quelle idée… Je ne sais pas ce qui vous passe par la tête….. Enfin… Tu étais comment hier ?

(reina) - Tout allait bien.

(infirmière) - Bon dans ce cas, on va te remettre sur pied assez vite, mais tu dois te reposer pour l'instant.

_Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait ordonné bien que j'avais du mal à dormir avec le bruit que faisait le garçon à trois lits de moi. L'infirmière passa me donner de quoi faire passer les maux de têtes et vertiges avant d'aller voir ailleurs._

_Je fus réveillée par Lucas qui se faisait réprimandé. Il parlait encore trop fort… Je n'avais pas trop envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais je m'y obligeais, ne fusse que pour les rassurer…._

(lucas) - Ca va, Rain ?

(reina) - ….Tait-toi…

(lucas) - Désolé, mais tu nous as fait peur, tu te sens mieux ?

(reina) - Un peu….

(lucas) - T'as quoi ? C'est grave ?

(eden) - Si c'était le cas elle ne serait pas la.

(lucas) - Ah ouais, pas faux.

(eden) - T'es parfois un peu simplet.

(lucas) - Hein ?

(reina) - Bien résumé.

(lucas) - Comment ça ?!

(eden) - Tu vas te faire virer de l'infirmerie si tu continues.

(lucas) - …..

(eden) - Elle a dit que tu pourrais suivre les cours cet après midi si tu te sens d'attaque.

(reina) - ….Il est quelle heure ?

(eden) - 10h.

(reina) - …On verra.

(lucas) - De toute façon t'as pas raté grand-chose, je te passerai mes notes.

(eden) - Si elle arrive à lire.

(lucas) - Comment ça ?!

(infirmière) - Ca suffit maintenant ! Sortez jeune homme !

(lucas) - Désolé….

_Lucas sorti sans discuter._

(reina) - ….Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé depuis hier ?

(eden) - Hier ?

(reina) - Quand t'es partie le chercher.

(eden) - Ah ça… Rien de spécial. Je lui ai juste dis que c'était pas malin de partir comme ça et de te laisser avec des gens qu'on connaît à peine.

(reina) - … et il est revenu sur ces pas ?

(eden) - Oui, il tient beaucoup a toi. Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

(reina) - ….Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire en me regardant de ces yeux noisette._

(eden) - Ah oui avant que j'y aille, j'ai croiser ton prof de chorale quand on arrivait avec Lucas, vous avez cours dans la classe de dessin, la salle de musique est occupée. Apparemment vous n'avez pas cours ensemble.

(reina) - Y a pas assez de place, la dernière fois on était les uns sur les autres.

(eden) - Bon je vais y aller, on se voit plus tard. Repose toi.

_Elle était toujours aussi bizarre, je ne parvenais pas à la cerner… C'était peut être dû à la fatigue mais quand elle arriva à la porte je distinguais un symbole à peine visible et une lueur orange autour d'elle…._

_Quelques minutes plus tard Elena vint me voir, Amaël derrière elle._

(elena) - J'ai entendu que tu avais fait un malaise alors on est venus voir comment tu allais.

(reina) - Je suis encore fatiguée mais ça va. C'est rien de grave.

(amael) - C'est à cause d'hier ? Je suis aussi malade à cause de la pluie.

(reina) - …..

(elena) - J'ai fait un rêve hier et j'en ai parlé à Lucas mais il m'a conseiller d'en parler avec toi plutôt.

(reina) - ….Une autre fois, tu veux bien ?

(elena) - Au fait qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir ?

(amael) - Je peux lui raconter ?

(reina) - ….Oui, elle a déjà eu affaire à lui…

(amael) - Bien, on va te laisser te reposer, de toute façon les cours vont reprendre.

_J'aperçu, en les voyant partir, l'aura jaune claire d'Amaël et une aura verte autour d'Elena. Je me posais la question mais le sommeil eu raison de moi._

_Je pus rejoindre les autres pour le repas de midi, j'étais encore dans les vaps mais je me sentais mieux qu'au matin. L'infirmière m'avait conseillée de consulter un médecin dans la fin d'après midi mais je ne comptais pas y aller, j'avais de quoi me soigner à la maison. Ce n'était pas un coup de froid qui aurait raison de moi._

(elena) - Ca va aller pour la chorale ? Tu te sens capable d'y aller ?

(reina) - … Oui

(amael) - Laisse la respirer Elena.

(elena) - Désolée. Au fait je peux parler de mon rêve ?

(sheik) - Quel rêve ?

(elena) - Je fais des rêves étranges depuis quelques temps, ils sont apparemment prémonitoires.

(reina) - Raconte.

(elena) - D'accord. Voila, je me trouvais dans les bois, seule, quand trois gros squelettes armés de sabres aussi grand que mon bras, ont surgit de nulle part et se sont mis à me poursuivre. Je me suis enfuie mais je me suis vite retrouvée coincée, le dos contre un arbre et les trois squelettes devant moi. Au moment où l'un d'eux allait me couper en deux des lianes et d'autres plantes les ont ligotés et une belle lumière verte entourait l'arbre derrière moi.

(sheik) - Ensuite ?

(elena) - Je me suis réveillée.

(sheik) - …..

(elena) - Vous croyez que ça à un rapport avec ces médaillons ?

(sheik) - … Tu sais où tu étais ?

(elena) - Non, je n'ai pas vraiment reconnu l'endroit, à vrai dire tous les arbres se ressemblent et celui-là n'avait rien de différent si on compte pas la lumière verte.

(reina) - Ce serait quel médaillon ? Si s'en est un…..

(sheik) - Il n'y a que celui de la forêt qui soit vert. Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'autre dans ton rêve ? Quelqu'un ou un symbole ?

(elena) - Non, je me rappelle pas…

(sheik) - …

_Sheik resta silencieux le restant de l'heure, les autres parlèrent de tout de rien. Eden était dans son coin, observant la scène comme un enfant regarderait les poissons dans un aquarium. Parfois une lueur s'allumait dans son regard pour aussitôt se cacher. Je n'essayais même pas de savoir ce qui provoquait cet état, mon esprit restait embrumé par la crève que j'avais attrapée._

_La cloche sonna le début des cours et nous nous dirigions vers nos classes pour le dernier cours théorique de la journée._

_Le cour d'histoire était déjà un calvaire pour moi en temps normal, mais étant malade c'était devenu une véritable torture. Je lutais contre le sommeil encore plus que d'habitude et même les petits dessins que je faisais à coté de mes notes évasives ne me tenaient plus éveillée. Le prof avait sans doute remarqué cela car il s'amusait pour une fois à parcourir la classe, passant réveiller ceux qui s'endormaient, haussant la voix en passant devant leur banc. Plus il arrivait près de mon banc, plus j'implorais la sonnerie de faire son boulot. Quand il arriva à coté de moi, il glissa discrètement un petit "si vous n'êtes pas bien vous pouvez rentrer, inutile d'aggraver la situation" qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles d'une certaine pimbêche. Celle-ci gloussait derrière son cahier en lançant des regards à ses comparses._

(lucas) - Aaahhh, j'ai pas vu le temps passer aujourd'hui.

(reina) - Comme d'hab en histoire.

(lucas) - Comment ça ?

(eden) - Tu avais l'air dans un autre monde, fait de plaisirs et de bonheur intense.

(lucas) - …Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

(eden) - Quoi ? C'était une comparaison forte réaliste, non ?

(reina) - En gros t'étais en transe avec des étoiles dans les yeux à chaque mot du prof.

(lucas) - Ah, bah….. Ouais j'adore ce cours.

(reina) - On avait pas remarqué.

(eden) - Tu tiens le coup ? J'ai vu que tu dormais par moments.

(reina) - …Ouais ça va aller. C'est habituel chez moi à ce cours.

(lucas) - Bon a tantôt alors.

_Je partis vers les toilettes me rafraîchir le visage. Entendant des pas précipités, j'eu l'idée un peu débile de me cacher dans une des cabines. Etre malade ne me réussissait pas. Des rires étouffés me firent percuter. Le clan des moutons de panurge allait frapper. J'entendais l'eau couler dans un récipient métallique assez grand vu le vacarme puis leurs efforts pour le hisser au dessus d'elles, sans doute m'avaient-elles suivi. L'eau se déversa d'un coup, leur déclanchant une crise de fou rire.__. _"On a pensé qu'un peu d'eau fraîche t'aiderai à aller mieux ! Aller rentre chez toi le monstre, et t'approche pas de lui !"_ Leurs pas disparurent derrière la porte et je pus enfin sortir de la cabine._

_Elles s'étaient servies d'un sceau pour le nettoyage. Il y avait des éclaboussures partout et elles avaient à peine fermé le robinet._

_La porte d'une autre cabine s'ouvrit, laissant sortir son occupante._

(elena) - Décidément….

_Elena était trempée jusqu'aux os, c'était sa cabine qu'elles avaient visée en pensant que je m'y trouvais. J'avais pris soin de ne pas montrer mes pieds au cas où elles regarderaient mais je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais désolée pour elle, ses portes bonheur épinglé sur l'ensemble de ses affaires semblaient attirer les catastrophes plutôt que de les repousser, même celles qui ne lui étaient pas destinées._

(elena) - Je vais devoir aller en cours comme ça….

(reina) - Parle-en au prof.

(elena) - Oui, merci.

_Elle parti, laissant tomber des goûtes d'eau sur son passage. Je la regardais partir en essayant de voir si elle dégageait une quelconque aura mais sans aucun résultats._

_Arrivée en classe, le matériel avait été repoussé dans les coins et tous étaient déjà là. Leslie et sa bande semblaient surprise de me voir au sec puis commencèrent à me lancer des regards noirs. J'allais m'asseoir loin d'elles, dans un coin tranquille, attendant que le prof arrive. L'attente ne fut pas longue, il apparu à moitié essoufflé, balbutiant quelques excuses avant de commencer à parler de la pièce de théâtre dans laquelle nous chanterions. La pièce serait retravaillée et réarrangée pour l'adapter à notre temps. Je me demandais bien quelle pièce allait être mise à mal cette année…. (r)_"Sûrement une histoire à l'eau de rose comme d'habitude…."

(prof) - ….nous jouerons ….. Attendez, j'ai l'enveloppe dans mon sac. Dans l'autre classe aussi ils reçoivent la réponse aujourd'hui….. Alors… Ah voila ! ….. Ah…. Bah cette année nous avons deux thèmes….. Donc nous ferons sans doute deux groupe avec chacun un thème qui sont donc "Roméo et Juliette" et "Alice aux pays des merveilles"… Bonne chance. Bon avant de répartir les groupe comme ce n'est pas encore sur, vous aller d'abord vous échauffer un peu pendant que je vais vite voir mon collègue dans la classe de musique.

_Il partit à toute vitesse, nous laissant avec l'enthousiasme général de la classe. Leslie discutait avec ses comparses, préparant sans doute un autre coup a moins qu'elle ne soient trop occuper à imaginer la pièce. Après discussion le prof revint nous confirmer le double thème. Les groupes s'étaient déjà former entre les élèves mais rien d'officiel, ce serait aux professeurs de décider qui chanterait dans quelle pièce._

(leslie) - Quand aura-t-on les scripts ?

(prof) - ….Quand le groupe d'info les aura réécris.

_Elle se rassit, la mine boudeuse. L'option informatique avait reçu le scénario la semaine passée mais ne devait en parler à personne sous peine de ne plus pouvoir y travailler, les différents scripts avaient plusieurs versions et quelques unes étaient en bonne voie, d'ici une semaine ou deux les rôles seraient distribués. En attendant nous devions nous entraîner sur les chansons qui pourraient être utilisées pour nous échauffer… Rien de bien intéressant donc… Dans un coin de ma tête encore en état de fonctionner, j'imaginais déjà les auditions…_

_Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que rien de spécial n'arrive. Les scripts des pièces étaient terminés et on procédait à la distribution des rôles. Chose peu évidente quand on veut éviter les réclamations de la princesse du lycée. Elle avait donc obtenu le rôle de Juliette et ordonnait qu'on lui donne aussi celui d'Alice. Je n'avais plus revu l'étrange aura autour d'Eden et Elena comme je ne rêvais plus de mon passé pour l'oublier à mon réveil._

_Sheik n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Impa et regardait toujours ma pierre étrangement sans poser de questions…_

(lucas) - T'as eu quel rôle ?

(elena) - Moi je suis le lapin toujours en retard.

(eden) - …..Ça te va bien.

(elena) - J'adore les lapins.

(reina) - …

(lucas) - Et toi Rain ?

(reina) - ….Alice.

(lucas) - C'est pour ça qu'elle est si furax !

(eden) - Pourquoi veut-elle absolument celui-là en plus ? Elle à déjà beaucoup de texte avec Juliette, qui est un rôle principal qui de plus est.

(lucas) - Parce que c'est Reina qui a eu le rôle.

(reina) - ….

(elena) - Elle est bizarre.

(reina) - Blonde.

(lucas) - …..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Elle est bonne celle là ! HAHAHAHAHAHA

(elena) - C'est la vérité, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

(reina) - …Laisse tomber…

_La discussion continua encore un moment sur les rôles et leurs interprètes puis dévia sur les scripts._

(elena) - On a entendu dire que c'est les infos qui ont réécrit les scripts, comment ça c'est passé ?

(eden) - On a travaillé soit par groupes soit seul. Puis on a exposé nos idées aux autres et jugé la meilleure et les éventuelles modifications.

(elena) - Qui a gagné ?

(eden) - Personne, ce n'était pas un jeux.

(elena) - Je sais bien mais…

(reina) - Elle veut savoir qui à arranger les textes.

(eden) - Plusieurs idées étaient très bonnes, mais ils ont choisi celle qui serait plus facile à rendre visuelle.

(elena) - C'est normal, après tout on va devoir la jouer.

(eden) - Toi tu joueras de la musique, donc ça n'aurait pas été difficile pour toi.

(elena) - ….euh… non c'est vrai….

(reina) - …..bref

(lucas) - C'est l'idée d'Eden qui à été repris pour Alice. L'autre c'est un groupe de geek.

(reina) - Un groupe de geek ? T'es pas mieux, je te signale.

(lucas) - Hey ! Moi je suis pas à ce point…. Si ?

(reina) - ….

(eden) - Ton idée était pourtant bien. Très simpliste et naïve mais mignonne.

(lucas) - Merci….. Bah tant pis, et puis j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils vont faire de ta pièce.

(elena) - Ils vont la modifier ?

(eden) - Aucune idée. Peut être des détails.

_La discussion s'éternisa encore un moment._

_Le ciel était gris, l'été n'apparaissait plus depuis son arrivée. Une étrange atmosphère régnait sur le village, une pression malsaine. Quelque chose se tramait…. _"Mais quoi…."

(sheik) - Toi aussi tu trouves cela trop calme ?

(reina) - …..Oui…. ça sent pas bon….

(sheik) - ….. Il prépare quelque chose. Tenez vous sur vos gardes.

(reina) - …oui… Des nouvelles ?

(sheik) - Aucune….

_Une fois rentrée, je préparais le repas comme d'habitude. Mon colocataire, assit dans le fauteuil, recommençait à griffonner sur son carnet. J'avais fini par lui en passer un neuf en voyant l'état de ses feuilles de cours, noircies d'étranges symboles et dessins. Soudain je sentis une sensation que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis quelques temps. Un danger approchait, une boule au ventre me clouait au sol, me rendant incapable de bouger. Je jetais un regard vers Sheik. _

_Un regard, la même idée._

_Quelque chose se passait et il fallait y aller._

_Je coupais la cuisinière, mis mes bottes et pris ma cape précipitamment, Sheik sur mes talons, pour me diriger vers la forêt. Encore une fois… Qu'avait-elle de si spéciale ? Qu'était-ce le danger que je ressentais ? Qui devrait-on aider ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient tandis que mon corps agissait seul._

_Le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles, je courais à en perdre haleine sans être essoufflée. Ça non plus je ne l'expliquais pas… Pourquoi ?_

_Ma pierre scintillait, me prévenant en vain du danger qui rôdait, je ne pouvais ni ne voulais faire demi-tour. Les arbres défilaient devant moi, le sentier menant au bosquet était loin devant mais le danger émanait d'ailleurs._

_Des cris me parvinrent enfin, je reconnu sa voix sans hésitation. Elena._

_Quelqu'un d'autre était avec elle, quelqu'un d'inconnu mais qui semblait en piteux état vu les appels à l'aide désespéré de la binoclarde._

_Sheik m'agrippa le bras pour m'arrêter, quelque chose avait changé, il faisait soudainement plus sombre et ma pierre irradiait. Deux mettres plus loin, trois gros squelettes armés de sabres ricanaient. Elena n'était pas visible, ni l'autre personne car devant les trois affreux un énorme tourbillon noir violacé s'était formé d'où sortit un chevalier en armure noire sur sa monture de même couleur._

(sheik) - Il a ramené son double spectral… On n'est pas de taille contre lui. Contre les Stalfos on a encore une chance mais pas contre lui.

(reina) - Les quoi ?

(sheik) - Stalfos, les gros squelettes.

(reina) - Je vois… Comment on fait alors ? Il faut aider Elena et l'autre.

(sheik) - …Si on avait l'épée…

(reina) - ….celle de Link ?

(sheik) - Oui mais il n'y a que lui qui puisse la manier… Si seulement…

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'un des Staflos s'était retourné et avançait vers nous. Il attrapa mon bras et m'entraîna sur le coté à toute vitesse. L'ennemi disparu de mon champ de vision ainsi que le chevalier. Il me fit contourner l'endroit pour arriver de l'autre coté, caché parmi les arbres._

_Je pouvais désormais voir Elena et l'autre personne distinctement ainsi que nos ennemis. Le squelette qui nous avait repéré était revenu près des deux autres et s'avançait vers les deux victimes. La main de Sheik, toujours sur mon poignet, resserra son étreinte quand il aperçu le jeune homme aux côté de ma camarade de lycée. Un garçon vêtu d'une tunique verte, déchirée par endroit, dévoilant de larges pansements imbibé de sang, un bonnet pointu vert qui retombait dans son cou, dévoilant quelques mèches blondes par endroit. Il était agenouillé, une grande épée scintillante dans sa main et ce même symbole, ou presque, que j'avais vu sur la main de Ganondorf. A la différence de ce monstre, celui de droite était illuminé._

(sheik) - ….Link !

(reina) - C'est lui ? Je croyais qu'il était gravement blessé ?

(sheik) - …Je le pensais aussi….. Il l'est ! …..Quel idiot !

(reina) - Il va peut être nous sortir de là et tu le traite d'idiot ?

(sheik) - Il ne tiendra pas longtemps contre eux dans cet état !

_Il se précipita vers eux et bloqua in extremis une attaque d'un des stalfos avec une dague sortie de nulle part. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger et ma pierre flottait maintenant devant moi, brillant de mille feux. J'arrivais à percevoir la même aura que lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie. Elle enveloppait Elena et l'arbre non loin d'elle. Le symbole devait s'y cacher. Je fonçais sur elle en la projetant à terre pour éviter le sabre d'un deuxième stalfos. Sheik se battait contre l'autre avec facilité, son agilité et sa rapidité l'aidant si bien que l'ennemi fini en tas d'os sur le sol. Il se précipita sur Link et l'aida à se relever, me faisant signe de prendre Elena et de fuir mais les deux autres stalfos nous barrait la route. Le cavalier était resté immobile, regardant la scène simplement. Le vrai danger émanait de lui._

_Je reculais avec Elena vers l'arbre mais rien ne se produisait. Sheik vint nous aider et réduisit vite les deux autres squelettes en tas d'os mais celui qu'il avait affronté plus tôt se reforma comme par magie._

(link) - Il faut les tuer avant que les autres ne se recomposent ! …..arg..

(sheik) - Reste en arrière, je m'en occupe !

(link) - Non ! Je suis plus près.

(sheik) - On aura besoin de toi pour lui !

(link) - ….Dans ce cas je m'en occupe.

_Il fonça sur le cavalier qui s'anima soudainement en brandissant sa lance vers le jeune homme. Sheik quand a lui était parvenu à détruire le dernier stalfos avant que les deux autres ne se reforment, les éliminant pour de bon._

(elena) - Ce n'est pas exactement comme dans mon rêve ! Pourquoi ?

(reina) - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

(elena) - Je voulais retrouver l'arbre de mon rêve et vous aider…

(reina) - Seule ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, ou venir accompagnée ! C'est dangereux et tu le sais !

(elena) - Désolée….

(reina) - …..

(sheik) - On reparlera de ça plus tard, emmène la loin.

(reina) - …..C'est cet arbre…

(sheik) - ….Tu en es sure ?

(reina) - Oui.

(sheik) - Alors rester là.

_Il voulu aider Link mais il ne put faire grand-chose. Il se battait maintenant épée contre épée avec l'ennemi. L'immense cheval noir avait disparu mystérieusement. Le jeune homme se battait avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour repousser ce spectre qui possédait l'allure de Ganondorf._

_Aidé de Sheik et ses dagues ils parvinrent à bout de l'adversaire mais pas sans mal. Le Héros du Temps était déjà gravement blessé et le combat avait empiré les choses, il gisait à terre, le corps secoué par une respiration saccadée. Sheik s'était agenouillé près de lui et tentait de l'aider avec un sort de magie._

_Une aura verte brilla soudain à mes côtés. Elena s'éveillait, le symbole qu'elle m'avait montré quelques mois auparavant était apparu au sol et sur sa main. De l'arbre sorti le médaillon que Ganondorf avait caché, il brillait de la même lueur verte m'aveuglant en touchant la main de la binoclarde. La lumière dissipée, Elena était revêtue d'une longue robe verte, transparente vers le bas. Une étoffe trônait autour de son cou et volait derrière elle gracieusement. Quelques bracelets dorés ornaient ses poignets et ses chaussures de cours avaient fait place à de belles chaussures vertes pailletées. Le médaillon était venu s'accroché à son cou en un petit pendentif discret._

_La végétation autour d'elle réagissait bizarrement, elle s'animait, s'épanouissait._

(impa) - Je vois que j'arrive un peu tard…

(sheik) - Impa !

(impa) - …..Ne restons pas là.


	8. Chapter 8

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 8**_

(elena) - On ne devrait pas le bouger….

(reina) - C'était mieux que de rester à la merci d'autres squelettes.

(elena) - Désolé c'est de ma faute…

(reina) - … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?!

(elena) - …je me suis aventurée dans la forêt pour chercher l'arbre de mon rêve et retrouver le médaillon mais je n'y arrivais pas alors j'ai voulu rentrer quand j'ai vu des squelettes sortir du sol comme dans mon rêve. Je me suis alors rapprochée des arbres mais comme rien ne se passait j'ai couru le plus loin possible. Je me suis perdue et je me suis arrêtée pour voir si j'étais toujours suivie. Ils sont sortis de terre en m'encerclant. J'ai crié et il est sorti de nulle part pour me sauver… Je me suis éloignée pendant qu'il se battait et vous êtes arrivés…. Je suis désolée… je n'aurais pas du partir seule… Ni même aller dans la forêt…

(reina) - ….Ca c'est sur…. Enfin…

(elena) - Il va s'en sortir tu crois ?

(reina) - Aucune idée… Vu son état j'ai de gros doutes…

_Mes doutes furent fondés quelques heures plus tard. Nous étions resté dans la forêt, attendant qu'il soit transportable mais les soins prodigués par les deux Sheikah avaient été vains. Il avait succombé à ses blessures._

_La mine sombre, les mains pleine de sang, Sheik était venu s'asseoir non loin, le regard vide, les joues humides. Impa nous ordonna de rentrer et de ne plus sortir._

_J'attendis qu'Elena ferme sa porte pour rentrer, accompagné de mon colocataire qui n'avait plus prononcé un mot. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, les yeux rivés au sol._

_Le téléphone sonna. Eden nous avait vu partir._

(eden) - Tu veux que je vienne ?

(reina) - …Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment je pense… mais Elena va bien, elle est rentrée chez elle…

(eden) - Que faisait-elle dans la forêt… Décidément elle n'attire que la poisse.

(reina) - …Elle voulait trouver le médaillon….

(eden) - Et ?

(reina) - C'est gagné… Mais à quel pris…. C'est long à expliquer…

(eden) - Très bien, j'ai compris.

_Je raccrochais. Je n'avais pas envie de voir du monde débarquer… On devait rester seul. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil vers le fauteuil, il n'avait pas bougé, ou presque, il regardait ses mains ensanglantées et je percevais quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber… Mon seul geste fut d'aller chercher une serviette mouillée et de la lui donner. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre._

(sheik) - …..

_Il leva les yeux vers moi et une immense tristesse m'envahis, mes larmes tombèrent sans que je ne puisse lutter. J'avais l'impression de me déchirer de l'intérieur. Ça ne venait pas de moi et pourtant c'était tout comme. Je m'éloignais un peu et essuyais mes larmes qui continuaient à couler._

_Combien de temps passa ? Je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste qu'il vint me rendre la serviette tachée, murmurant un faible merci avant de monter vers sa chambre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte peu de temps après, me sortant de ma torpeur. Impa. Elle avait les yeux rougis, bien qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Je la fis entrer, détestant parler sur le perron. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, sans doute à la recherche de Sheik._

(reina) - Il est monté se coucher je pense…

(impa) - …..Où est-elle ?

(reina) - En face, en sécurité.

(impa) - Bien. …..

(reina) - …..Pourquoi le médaillon n'est pas apparu quand elle s'en est approché au début ?

(impa) - Ganondorf n'est pas si bête. Il a protégé les médaillons par les entités maléfiques comme son double spectral que tu as vu. Il faut le vaincre pour défaire le maléfice.

(reina) - Il y en a combien d'autre comme ce double ?

(impa) - Il n'en a créé qu'un seul. Mais il trouvera quelque chose pour mieux protéger les autres médaillons.

(reina) - ….

(impa) - Il s'en veut sûrement.

(reina) - …..Pourquoi ? Il a fait ce qu'il a pu non ?

(impa) - …C'est comme ça. On ne pouvait plus rien faire….. Ils avaient fini par devenir amis… Tu sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime d'après lui. On se reproche souvent des tas de choses même si on ne pouvait rien y changer.

(reina) - ! …. Je…. Désolé de changer de sujet brusquement mais j'aimerai savoir…

(impa) - Pourquoi Ganondorf te prend pour une Sheikah ?

(reina) - !

_Elle me fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures. Puis détourna le regard pour le poser sur la serviette que j'avais posée sur la table._

(impa) - Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

(reina) - …..Il ne vous à pas dit apparemment…

(impa) - Quoi donc ?

(reina) - Qu'il est impossible de me mentir.

_Elle me regarda avec étonnement, puis esquissa un minuscule sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt. Elle ne répondit cependant rien, se contentant de me détailler de ce regard mystérieux et perçant. Je cru voir ses yeux s'embrumer un instant mais je n'en était pas sur. Des bruis de pas m'avaient déconcentrés. Mon colocataire était descendu et restait là sans bouger, le regard vide._

_Quelques jours plus tard, d'étranges créatures semèrent la panique dans le village et ses alentours à la tombée de la nuit. Une attaque signée Ganondorf. L'atmosphère n'avait pas changé, il faisait toujours gris, pluvieux par moment et lourd…. L'été sans le soleil avait un goût amer…_

_J'avais tout raconté à Eden, seule à seule bien que je soupçonnais Lucas d'avoir écouté à la porte. Ma voisine avait du changer son uniforme et prendre celui des filles, Leslie étant allé voir le principal… Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais elle y avait été obligée. Depuis ce changement, à chaque sortie de classe ou arrivée, elle était poursuivie par une centaine de garçons dans les couloirs. A croire que ce qui se passait dehors disparaissait de leurs esprits une fois les grilles du bahut passé…. Les adolescents….._

_Sheik ne parlait pas, comme à son habitude mais depuis la mort de Link il était renfermé, s'isolant sur le toit._

(eden) - Ca l'a beaucoup affecté.

(reina) - Oui… Ils étaient amis.

(eden) - …..Pourquoi tu te méfies de moi ?

(reina) - ?... Je ne fais pas vite confiance.

(eden) - Pourtant d'après Lucas et ce que j'ai vu, tu fais confiance à Sheik que tu ne connais pas beaucoup. Même si tu sembles le connaître un peu plus que nous.

(reina) - ….. Je sais pas…. C'est différent avec lui…

(eden) - En quoi ?

(reina) - …..

_Je l'observais quelques minutes sans rien dire. Son regard noisette, était persan, comme si j'étais passée au scanner en permanence… J'avais énormément de mal à faire confiance… Et ce depuis le départ… Lucas avait tenté bien des fois de me rendre "sociable" mais sans succès… Peut être que vu la situation je devais tenter à nouveau….. Peut être…. Mais pour cela, je devais mieux la connaître…._

(eden) - Qu'est-ce que tu veux connaître de moi ?

(reina) - !

(eden) - Désolée, j'ai pensé que tu m'avais posé la question.

(reina) - ….Comment fais-tu ça ?

(eden) - Je ne sais pas, depuis quelques temps j'arrive à entendre ce que les gens pensent, et des tas d'autres choses. Voila pourquoi je réponds souvent avant que la question ne soit prononcée.

(reina) - …..Quoi d'autre ?

(eden) - La télékinésie entre autre bien que j'avoue ne pas encore bien maîtriser la chose. Avec un peu d'entraînement… Et toi ? Tu as aussi des "dons" ?

(reina) - ….

(eden) - Si tu veux pas en parler c'est pas grave.

(reina) - Je n'ai rien de spécial. Je vois ce que les autres ne voient pas, je sais quand quelqu'un ment… Pas grand-chose.

(eden) - Tu peux aussi sauter au dessus des grilles en quelques secondes.

(reina) - ….Mouais... ça aussi. Mon corps agit tout seul par moment….

(eden) - Quand quelqu'un est en danger.

(reina) - Jusqu'à maintenant.

(eden) - Et ta pierre ?

(reina) - Quoi ?

(eden) - Elle vient d'où ? C'est quoi comme pierre ? Un quartz ?

(reina) - Aucune idée…..

(eden) - C'est toi qui a besoin de réponses et c'est moi qui pose les questions, désolée…

(reina) - …pas grave…

_La cloche sonna, clôturant la pause de midi… J'espérais en moi-même que le cours d'histoire passe rapidement que je puisse filler dans la grande salle._

_Maintenant que les scripts et rôles avaient été distribués, nous allions commencer les répétitions. Cette semaine elles avaient lieux dans la grande salle avec ceux du théâtre et de musique._

_Lucas était reparti en transe, j'avais repris mes dessins jetant quelques regards discrets vers le prof et les autres. Je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée sur le cours, juste assez pour ne pas me faire prendre. Je sentais dans mon dos le regard d'Eden par moments. Notre "discussion" sur le toit n'avait pas vraiment changé quelque chose mais je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, même si mon cœur refusait de s'ouvrir à quiconque._

_La cloche sonna enfin la fin de mon calvaire, rangeant mes affaires, j'entendis le soupir de tristesse venant du banc à côté du mien. (r)_"Lucas et le cours d'histoire…. Une vraie histoire d'amour…"_. Eden avait eu le même réflexe que moi, elle rit en voyant le regard triste de mon ami._

_Je me rendis à la grande salle avec Sheik toujours silencieux. Il lui faudrait encore du temps…_

_Il y avait du monde, la pimbêche était assise sur la scène, regardant les autres de haut, ses acolytes de chaque coté. Les profs arrivèrent quelques minutes après suivit par la binoclarde qui en nous voyant baissa le regard et parti de l'autre côté. Les deux groupes correspondant aux deux pièces furent répartis de part et d'autre. La grande salle serait attribuée à chaque groupe à tour de rôle, étant donné qu'ensemble cela donnerait lieux à une belle cacophonie._

_Aujourd'hui notre groupe avait droit à la grande salle, malgré les protestations de la princesse qui finit par partir la mine rageuse, suivie de son groupe._

_Les répétitions commencèrent enfin. Chacun avait son rôle et tentait de l'interpréter au mieux. Mon rôle n'était pas trop dur, j'avais beaucoup à dire mais généralement ça se passait bien. J'étais la seule à avoir appris un minimum mon rôle et les reproches avait fusés. Je descendis de la scène et alla m'asseoir dans un coin tranquille, loin des autres._

(sheik) - Tu te débrouilles bien.

(reina) - Merci. Toi ça va ?

(sheik) - Je m'y fais même si je ne comprends pas trop tous ces signes…

(reina) - … Je vois. Je te ferai écouter les musiques en rentrant comme ça tu t'en sortiras mieux.

(sheik) - Merci…. Comment as-tu su pour l'arbre ?

(reina) - Je l'ai vu… Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer autrement…..

(sheik) - Ca arrange les choses dans un sens. On va pouvoir localiser les médaillons.

(reina) - …

_Le lendemain, en cours d'histoire, le prof demanda à Eden et Lucas d'aller chercher une ancienne carte dans un des placards de la salle des profs, provoquant quelques protestations chez les garçons. Ils ne revinrent qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, rouge comme des pivoines. Le prof leur demanda des explications qui furent très confuses et donna lieux à un fou rire général._

_Une fois dans les toilettes, après avoir couru pour éviter une horde d'étudiants à la sortie du cours, je questionnais Eden sur ce curieux évènement._

(eden) - A vrai dire, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. On a juste été chercher une vieille carte mal rangée.

(reina) - Elle était rangée où ?

(eden) - En haut d'une étagère bancale. Avec pour seul moyen de l'obtenir une vieille chaise rouillée.

(reina) - Je vois, mais vos visages rouges et regards fuyants ne viennent sûrement pas de cette carte.

(eden) - ….

(reina) - Tu pourras me poser deux questions si tu me donnes la réponse.

(eden) - En quoi ça m'intéresserait de te poser deux questions ? Je n'ai pas l'assurance de réponses.

_Elle n'avait pas tord, je lui avais proposé des questions mais cela n'incluait pas forcement leurs réponses. Je cherchais dans mon esprit quelque chose susceptible de l'intéresser._

(eden) - N'importe quelle question ?

(reina) - Du moment que ce n'est pas indiscret.

(eden) - …

_Eden n'eu pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que la porte claquât violement. Un étrange garçon fit irruption. Son uniforme, si on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi, reflétait une allure de bagarreur. De la chemise grande ouverte, dévoilant une partie de son torse, la cravate tombant de chaque coté de son col, chiffonnée, et ce qui devait être son veston, noué autour de son pantalon troués au niveau des genoux. Dire que cet uniforme n'était pas vieux et il était déjà dans un état pitoyable… Quel soin… Il abordait un sourire charmeur et vicieux en même temps, passait sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux carotte mal coiffés._

_A vrai dire, il ne devait pas s'être coiffé depuis un long moment…_

(garçon) - Désolé de vous importuner les filles, mais je suis à la recherche de mademoiselle Alice, aux longs et magnifiques cheveux noirs. Ses yeux saphir m'ont volé mon cœur au premier coup d'œil.

(reina) - …

(eden) - Ca ne peut pas être moi, vu cette description plutôt poétique.

(garçon) - Ne sois pas jalouse, je t'écrirais d'autres vers à toi aussi une fois que ton charme aura fini de m'achever.

(reina) - …

(eden) - Ouais, un vrai phénomène. Bon courage, Reina.

(reina) - Il veut quoi le Roméo de pacotille ?

_Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, sans doute étonné ou choqué par mon ton glacial. Quelque_ _chose en lui m'insupportait mais j'ignorais quoi. Il me regarda encore, les yeux brillant d'une lueur pas nette._

(garçon) - La princesse m'à dit que je te trouverais ici, le prof de musique veut te voir au plus vite.

(reina) - Je vais arriver.

(garçon) - Dans ce cas je vais t'attendre, ici.

(reina) - ….

_Il resta planqué devant la porte, nous regardant d'un regard plus que douteux._

(eden) - On en discutera tantôt ?

(reina) - Tu t'invites aussi ?

(eden) - Comment ça "aussi" ?

(reina) - C'est une habitude de Lucas de s'inviter à sa guise.

(eden) - Ah bon ? Si tu ne veux pas…

(reina) - Non c'est bon. Je veux juste savoir si tu reste manger.

(eden) - Je te dis quoi à la fin des cours.

_Elle quitta la pièce, ignorant le geste d'au revoir du spécimen. Je fixais un instant mon reflet dans le miroir. Ma coiffure avait été mise à mal par la course effrénée pour échapper aux hormones males, beaucoup de mèches tombaient par-ci par-la, ne ressemblant plus à une queue haute. Par endroit on pouvait même deviner mes oreilles, j'essayais tant que mal de remettre ça en place sans trop les montrer… Je détestais être observée ainsi. D'autant plus par un gars comme lui. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques minutes mais je sentais déjà qu'on ne s'entendrait pas._

_Une fois recoiffée, je parti voir le prof, l'autre sur mes talons._

_Je profitais d'une rare éclaircie, assise sur un banc, Sheik regardait les alentours, sans doute au aguets. Lucas était resté en retrait depuis l'éveil d'Amaël, il ne s'invitait plus chez moi à l'improviste, restant parfois muet. Quelque chose le travaillait, mais je ne mettais pas le doigt dessus. Des sifflements et des bruits de pas de course furent le signal. Donnant un bref coup de coude à mon colocataire, je me levais et emboîtait le pas d'Eden pour sortir au plus vite d'ici. Une fois dans ma rue, le souffle cours, j'entrepris de regarder derrière. Rien, le calme plat._

(eden) - Tout le monde va bien ?

(reina) - Bon ils nous laisseront en paix maintenant.

(eden) - Jusqu'à demain.

(reina) - …

(sheik) - Pourquoi partir au pas de course ?

(eden) - Mon "fan club" est très envahissant.

(sheik) - Envahissant ?

(eden) - Moui, bon je reconnais, plutôt surexcité.

(reina) - Pas qu'un peu…..

(eden) - Tu connais ça aussi, il me semble.

(sheik) - Comment ça ?

(eden) - Les filles qui te courent après.

(sheik) - Ah ça…. J'arrive toujours à les semer, ou à les éviter.

(eden) - Vraiment ? Comment tu fais ?

_Sa question aurait pu paraître tout à fait normal, si elle n'avait pas pris les mains de Sheik en le regardant avec les yeux des enfants à qui on a promis quelque chose de fabuleux. S'en rendant peut être compte, elle s'excusa et changea du tout au tout pour me demander…_

(eden) - Au fait, ça a été avec le phénomène ? Il te voulais quoi le prof ?

(reina) - Euh…. Oui ça a été, je n'ai pas eu à lui parler donc ça va. Malheureusement il joue dans ma pièce, Le gars qui jouait le chat s'est blessé et ne pourra pas jouer…

(eden) - Ah, tu vas devoir le supporter alors….

(reina) - Pas le choix… Bon on rentre, j'aime pas rester devant la porte.

_Une fois à l'intérieur, Eden s'assit dans le divan, observant avec des yeux d'enfant émerveillée mon intérieur. J'amenais quelques gâteaux et biscuits ainsi que des boissons sur la table de salon._

(eden) - Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh des cup cakes !

_Une note aigue résonnait encore dans mes oreilles, mais je n'étais visiblement pas la seule. Sheik, qui ne voulant pas nous déranger était parti vers les escaliers, s'était retourné dagues à la main et se tenait sur ses gardes. Voyant la fausse alerte il rangea ses armes et monta. N'ayant peut être pas remarqué la scène, Eden pris un petit gâteau entre ses mains et l'étudia sous toutes les coutures._

(reina) - …..Tu reste manger ?

(eden) - Je veux pas déranger.

(reina) - C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

(eden) - Je t'aide alors !

(reina) - Si tu veux.

(eden) - Au fait, on mange quoi ?

(reina) - …..Ce qu' y a dans les placards…..

_Elle éclata de rire. Elle était vraiment étrange mais je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence._

_Après inspection des dits placards, le menu fut décidé. Purée de légumes verts, croquettes et quelques noix de St Jacques. Eden s'affairait avec les légumes tandis que je mettais les croquettes à dégeler pour m'occuper du poisson. Une fois la table mise, le repas prêt, Eden monta chercher mon colocataire qui reparti se coucher après avoir passé quelques minutes en notre présence._

(eden) - Il est pas très bavard. Il s'isole souvent comme ça ici ? Je me disais que c'était peut être différent de l'école.

(reina) - Il est encore sous le choc…

(eden) - ….Tu commence à me faire confiance on dirait.

(reina) - ! …

(eden) - J'ai parlé trop vite ?

(reina) - ….Laisse moi du temps….

(eden) - Ton marché tient toujours ?

(reina) - Mon marché ?

(eden) - Tu voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé non ?

(reina) - …..Ah, ça. …Ca t'intéresse finalement ?

(eden) - Si j'ai des réponses oui.

(reina) - …..Ok.

_Elle me regarda, s'étant sans doute attendu à un refus. Son regard insistant, me scannait encore, me donnant à nouveau l'impression d'être nue…._

(reina) - Tu veux poser tes questions en premier ?

(eden) - Non, enfin c'est comme tu veux.

(reina) - …..

(eden) - Quand on est arrivé dans la salle des profs, on a cherché dans différents placards avant de trouver le bon. La carte était tout en haut d'une étagère bancale et le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour l'attraper c'est une chaise qui traînait par là. Lucas a tenu la chaise pendant que je montais dessus et que je tentais de prendre la carte. Le problème c'est que la chaise était rouillée et qu'un des pieds a cédé. Je suis tombée, entraînant Lucas dans ma chute.

(reina) - Je vois…. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

(eden) - On ne l'a su qu'à ce moment là….. La prof de math est arrivé et nous à trouvé dans une position … assez douteuse…

(reina) - D'où le teint cramoisi.

(eden) - Oui….

(reina) - ….

_Elle regarda le sol, les joues rouges. La scène était assez facile à imaginer. Quand elle me regarda à nouveau son regard avait changé. Elle semblait réfléchir en me détaillant de haut en bas._

(reina) - Tu réfléchis à tes questions ?

(eden) - ….Oui. Je peux te les poser quand je le désire ou c'est maintenant ?

(reina) - …Tant que nous sommes seules quand tu veux les poser ça me va.

(eden) - Très bien….. Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer d'avantage, mes parents vont se demander où je suis sinon.

_Elle prit congé après m'avoir remercier plusieurs fois pour le repas. Je montais à l'étage, éteignant derrière moi jusqu'à ma chambre._

_Je mis du temps à trouver le sommeil, quelque chose me réveillait à chaque fois que je sombrais sans que j'en trouve l'origine. Un dernier regard vers mon réveil, 2h59. Le réveil allait être dur…._

_Des flammes crépitaient dans une cheminée, une voix apaisante fredonnait, berçant mon corps d'un mouvement de bascule. Un climat chaud et rassurant._

_Une porte s'ouvrit, se referma et des pas se rapprochèrent._

(voix1) - Elle dort ?

(voix2) - Oui, elle s'est endormie il y a quelques minutes.

(voix1) - …..

(voix2) - Lui aussi, un vrai petit ange.

_On me bougea soudainement, créant une sensation de fraîcheur dans mon dos suivi d'un poids chaud sur mon être, elle fredonna encore, une petite main chaude attrapant la mienne._

(voix2) - C'est mignon. Ils vont bien s'entendre ces deux là.

(voix1) - Je n'en doute pas.

_Un bruit me réveilla. Mon rêve s'envola alors que j'entrouvrais les rideaux de mon lit. Rien, juste le silence. Je me levais et partais faire un tour dans la maison. Tout était calme. Je remontais, hésitant à monter au grenier._

_Rien en haut non plus. Sans doute était-ce mon imagination, ou mon colocataire qui s'était retourné dans son sommeil. En marchant vers l'escalier pour descendre, j'entendis des voix, elles venaient de l'extérieur, de la terrasse._

(impa) - …..Fait attention alors…..

(sheik) - Elle est comme nous n'est-ce pas ?

(impa) - ….

(sheik) - Tu n'en es pas sure ?

(impa) - Non, c'est difficile à dire…

(sheik) - ….Elle voit la vérité…

(impa) - Vraiment ?

(sheik) - Je dois le vérifier mais je pense…..

(impa) - Bien….. Rentre maintenant.

_Je descendis à toute vitesse sans faire de bruits pour regagner ma chambre, refermant les rideaux. Le silence, suivi de bruits de pas, une porte grinça et se ferma. Mon cœur battait fort. Très fort. Parlaient-ils de moi ? (r) _"Comme eux"_ ? Des questions pleins l'esprit, le sommeil s'empara de moi, fatiguée de luter je fini par sombrer en entendant ma porte s'ouvrir….._

_Je me trouvais dans une chambre étrangère, dans un grand lit, avec une tête blonde à côté de moi, ses yeux rubis m'observaient. Sa main agrippa la mienne. Aucuns mots, juste ses yeux dans les miens. Elle déposait un baiser sur mon front, ses larmes brûlantes coulaient sur mes joues…. Un adieu ?_

_Une porte claqua en bas. Elle me souleva, m'emballant dans une douce étoffe noire._

(enfant) - eeiii!

(femme) - Désolée, nous devons partir…. Impa va venir te chercher…

(enfant) - eiiiin!

(femme) - J'aurais voulu que vous grandissiez ensemble….. Mais ça ne sera pas possible petit ange…

_Les pleurs de cet enfant me déchiraient le cœur, mes larmes se transformant en sanglots. Stoppé par son chant._

(sheik) - Reina.

_Je me réveillais en sursaut. Sheik était assit sur mon lit. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 4h48._

(reina) - Quoi ?

(sheik) - …..Tu pleurais….

(reina) - Hein ?

_Mes joues étaient humides, mes yeux me brûlaient et d'autres larmes menaçaient. Je me sentais triste sans savoir pourquoi. Une fois de plus mon rêve ne m'avait laissé aucuns souvenirs…_

(sheik) - Tout va bien ?

(reina) - …. Oui, juste un rêve.

(sheik) - …..

_Il posa sa main sur mon front, plongeant ses yeux de braises dans les miens. Une étrange sensation m'envahis alors. Un apaisement, le calme._

(sheik) - Tu te souviens de ton rêve ?

(reina) - ….non.

(sheik) - Tu as de la fièvre.

(reina) - Je suis crevée. C'est sans doute pour ça.

(sheik) - ….Je te laisse te reposer alors.

(reina) - …..Merci.

_Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées paisiblement, les attaques de Ganondorf avaient cessées momentanément. Savait-il pour Link ? Comment allions nous faire dorénavant ? Je n'osais pas poser ces questions, je savais bien que l'absence de réponses augmenterait l'angoisse des autres. Les pièces de théâtre avançaient bien, les répétitions se faisaient maintenant sans gros trous dans les textes même si on n'était pas encore au point._

_Lucas discutait avec Eden à propos des différents éclairages des scènes et des costumes pas encore dessinés._

(eden) - Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ?

(lucas) - Heu….. bah… Je préfère pas.

(eden) - Pourquoi ? C'est la seule à déjà connaître son rôle sur le bout des doigts.

_Je savais bien ce qu'ils voulaient me demander. Mon texte était déjà encré dans ma tête et je n'avais besoin que de quelques minutes par jours pour le garder en mémoire. Je pouvais donc prendre de mon temps pour dessiner et réaliser une partie des costumes. J'attendais juste qu'il se décide à me le demander, faisant comme si je n'entendais pas leur conversation, bien qu'il soit quasi impossible de ne pas les entendre._

(eden) - Bon alors c'est moi qui lui demande !

(lucas) - NON ! C'est bon, j'y vais…..

_Tout doucement il s'avança vers moi, bien qu'il n'était pas loin, il mit un petit temps avant d'atterrir à quatre pattes devant moi._

(lucas) - Merci de cette tape dans le dos….

(eden) - Désolée, je pensais pas pousser aussi fort.

(lucas) - Euh Rain, euh…. Je voudrais savoir…. Euh….

(reina) - …..

(lucas) - Euh….

(reina) - Quoi ? Tu vas pas y passer des heures.

(lucas) - Bah…. Euh je me demandais si tu avais du temps libre en dehors des répétitions ?

(reina) - Normalement oui pourquoi ?

(lucas) - Bah on s'était dis que… bah comme je sais que tu dessine super bien et tout…

(reina) - Tourne pas autour du pot, j'aime pas ça, tu le sais.

(eden) - Tu veux bien nous aider pour les costumes ?

(lucas) - Mais ! J'allais le dire.

(reina) - J'en doute.

(lucas) - Mais euh !

(eden) - T'en dis quoi ?

(reina) - Y a beaucoup à faire ?

(eden) - Quand même, mais si tu pouvais déjà faire les dessins ça nous aiderait pas mal.

(reina) - …

(lucas) - Tu vois je te l'avais dit, elle va refu…

(reina) - C'est d'accord.

(lucas) - HEIN ? C'est vrai ?

(reina) - Oui mais lâche moi !

(lucas) - Oh merci, vraiment Rain t'es vraiment un…

(reina) - Tais-toi ou je reviens sur ma décision !

(lucas) - OK, OK.

_Eden éclata de rire suivit par Lucas. Je me contentais de secouer la tête déconcertée._

_La cloche sonna enfin la fin des cours. Les profs avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de répéter les duos que je faisait avec la princesse tout l'après midi… Sa voix fausse et criarde m'avait donné mal de tête. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de nous faire chanter les seuls moments où nous étions toutes les deux sur scène…. Le ciel était étrangement dégagé, pas un nuage noir en vue._

(eden) - Tu fais quelque chose maintenant ?

(reina) - Je comptais m'occuper du linge qui s'entasse dans la salle de bain pourquoi ?

(eden) - Je pensais peut être t'inviter pour discuter des costumes, tu veux de l'aide ?

(reina) - C'est juste quelques machines à faire, à mettre sécher dehors vu le beau temps et à repasser éventuellement.

(eden) - On pourrait en discuter en même temps ?

(reina) - ….Tu veux me poser des questions je me trompe ?

(eden) - Tu lis dans les pensées ?

(reina) - Non, ça c'est toi.

(eden) - Ah oui, ha ha ha.

(lucas) - Si vous discutez costumes, je m'incruste alors.

(reina) - Tu viens aussi gratter à manger par la même occas, non ?

(lucas) - Non, pas du tout.

(reina) - Ton nez s'allonge.

(lucas) - Même pas vrai !

_Ils restèrent un bon moment pour m'aider et discuter croquis puis rentrèrent, avec Lucas dans nos pattes, Eden avait du renoncer à me poser ses questions. Sheik, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot vint me voir sur la terrasse._

(sheik) - Tu as encore besoin d'aide ?

(reina) - Non, pas pour l'instant, merci.

_Le silence s'installa. Une étrange atmosphère se créait quand nous étions seuls, j'ignorais pourquoi mais je me sentais en confiance, détendue, étrangement bien. Les mots semblaient inutiles, bien que nos regards se croisaient peu. Je fini par m'asseoir sur un des bancs contre les murs, mon carnet de dessin sur les genoux, admirant le paysage. Je sentais par moment son regard sur moi._

_Il finit par s'asseoir à mes côtés, posant une grosse bouteille entre nous. Il me tendit un étrange objet. Une sorte de loupe dont une partie du verre était teinté, formant comme un œil disposé verticalement. Le haut de la loupe était surmonté de trois petits triangles. Cet étrange objet me faisait penser au symbole sur la tenue que portait Sheik quand je l'avais trouvé dans la forêt._

(sheik) - J'aimerais que tu regarde cette bouteille avec ceci et que tu me dise si tu voix une différence.

_Je le regardais un instant, ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir puis me résolu à prendre la loupe et regarder la bouteille avec._

_Rien. Aucune différence. Je voyais toujours une étrange chose flotter à l'intérieur. Curieuse je posait la loupe et pris la bouteille pour mieux détailler son contenu._

_Une sorte d'ombre, flottante dans le vide. En me concentrant un peu plus je parvins à distinguer une sorte de visage dont l'expression changeait sans cesse._

(sheik) - Alors ? Que vois-tu ?

(reina) - ….. Une chose bizarre avec un visage.

(sheik) - ….Avec ou sans ?

(reina) - Les deux. C'est quoi ?

(sheik) - Un esprit, normalement les gens ne les voient pas, ils perçoivent tout au plus une légère brume mais pas sans le monocle.

(reina) - Le monocle ?

(sheik) - Ceci est le monocle de vérité. On s'en sert pour voir ce qui nous échappe. Une des armes favorites de Ganondorf sont les ennemis invisibles. Grâce au monocle on peut les apercevoir.

(reina) - Et ça change quoi pour moi ?

(sheik) - Toi tu n'en as pas besoin, pour une raison qui m'échappe.

(reina) - …

(sheik) - Tu vois la "vérité". Et si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerai me servir de ça pour trouver les médaillons.

(reina) - Comment tu peux être sur que je vais les trouver ?

(sheik) - Ce don que tu as te le permet, tu as bien trouvé l'arbre dans lequel se trouvait le médaillon de la forêt.

(reina) - … De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

(sheik) - Si, mais ça serait plus facile avec ton aide.

(reina) - …..

_Je me tournais dans mon lit, le sommeil ne venait pas. Les paroles de mon colocataire fusaient dans ma tête, en plus de la conversation que j'avais surprise deux semaines plus tôt._

" Tu vois la vérité…" "Elle est comme nous n'est-ce pas ?" " Tu as bien trouvé l'arbre…." " Tu n'as pas besoin du monocle…"

_Je finis par me lever, enfiler mon peignoir et monter sur la terrasse. Une brise fraîche soufflait, chassant la chaleur de la journée. Les nuages étaient revenus, gris, Ganondorf préparait peut être quelque chose…. Je m'accoudais à la balustrade, profitant de la vue. Il y avait encore de la lumière chez Eden, peut être était-elle encore éveillée. Je laissais mes yeux se promener ça et là, le temps n'avait pas d'importance. Plus grand-chose non plus…. Plus sans lui. Quelque chose de chaud brûlait mes joues sans que je ne bouge, ma pierre à mon cou luisait légèrement. J'entendais au loin le vent jouer avec les feuilles des arbres. L'image du bosquet avec sa barrière se matérialisa sous mes paupières closes. Une étrange ombre tentait de se cacher parmi les arbres. De gros bras, comme ceux des géants, un œil rouge…._

_J'ouvrais les yeux soudainement. La porte du grenier s'était ouverte._

(sheik) - Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

(reina) - …..Non.

(sheik) - Une raison ?

(reina) - Pas vraiment.

_J'avais répondu du tac au tac, après tout ce n'était pas faux._

(sheik) - Ta pierre brille.

(reina) - … comme d'habitude.

(sheik) - Vraiment ? A ce point ?

_Je regardais ma pierre et m'apercevais qu'elle ne luisait plus, elle irradiait. Un sentiment de danger s'empara de moi sans parvenir à dire d'où venait la menace._

(reina) - Tu peux la voir briller ?

(sheik) - …Oui j'y arrive.

(reina) - ….

(sheik) - Les autres n'y voient qu'une simple pierre blanche n'est-ce pas ?

(reina) - …Pourquoi ?

(sheik) - … !

_Il bondit sur moi sans prévenir, me plaquant au sol. Il se releva rapidement, m'aidant à faire de même._

(reina) - Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

(sheik) - Tu n'as rien senti ?

_Maintenant qu'il m'y faisait penser le danger que j'avais sentis en sortant de mes pensées s'était intensifié, concentré autour de nous._

(reina) - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

(sheik) - Aucune idée…

(reina) - Comment t'as su alors ?

(sheik) - Invisible ou non Ganondorf ne leur a pas appris à cacher leurs ombres. Pour ce que c'est, c'est à toi de me dire. Que vois-tu ?

_J'avais beau regarder autour de nous je ne voyais rien. Je sentais juste une présence malfaisante tourner…. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, je sentais l'ennemi, juste la devant nous, à gauche, à droite et derrière aussi…. Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient plusieurs ?_

_Je n'eu pas besoin de demander, ils se préparaient à attaquer, se rendant visible à mes yeux._

(reina) - Ils sont quatre ! Des sortes de fantômes. Un vert, un rouge, un mauve et un bleu !

(sheik) - Je vois, il faut éviter leurs attaques, sans l'épée on ne peut rien contre eux.

(reina) - Où est-elle ?

(sheik) - Inutile, seul Link pouvait la manier….

(reina) - On fait quoi alors ?!

(sheik) - Je n'en sais rien…

_Les quatre fantômes fondirent sur nous à toute vitesse, nous étions piégés. La panique s'emparait de moi, me fermant les yeux, à moitié repliée, serrant ma pierre de toutes mes forces tandis que je sentais les bras de Sheik autour de moi._


	9. Chapter 9

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 9**_

_Que s'était-il passé ? Nous avions été attaqués sur le toit… Pourtant je n'avais pas senti la moindre douleur…. Rien… Juste la peur…. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Où étais-je ?_

_Je ne voyais rien, ni n'entendais ou ne ressentais quoi que ce soit…. Juste les ténèbres….. Ma pierre ne brillait plus….. Elle avait même disparue… Où étais-je…. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Mon corps ne bougeait pas, je ne pouvais rien faire…. Je voulais crier mais rien ne sortait. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait rien ici, juste un étrange sentiment. Je ne me sentais pas en danger mais je ne devais pas rester…. Un bruissement au loin attira mon attention… Un bruissement sans vent ni feuilles…. Rien ne bougeait, pourtant le bruissement persistait…. Je fis la seule chose en mon pouvoir, tendre l'oreille pour comprendre._

_Des sons, des notes ! Ce n'était pas un bruissement mais des notes de musiques ! D'où provenaient-elles ? Je ne voyais toujours rien, aucune sensations, rien. Je devais me concentrer plus sur les notes. Elles ne me parvenaient qu'à deux ou trois…. Je fis le vide, laissant les notes remplir mon esprit…. Une musique étrange, sombre et pourtant apaisante…._

_La musique devenait de plus en plus proche, comme si elle venait d'un instrument juste à côté de moi. Mes yeux clos pour mieux entendre, ma concentration était au maximum. Je sentis enfin le vent, une légère brise sur mon corps, mes genoux sur le sol, une étreinte. La musique se faisait moins forte alors que j'ouvrais les yeux._

_Ma pierre était à mon cou, le sol de ma terrasse sous mes genoux et la musique avait disparut._

(sheik) - Tu reviens à toi, c'est bien.

(reina) - ….

(sheik) - Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ?

(reina) - ….Non… Juste que quatre fantômes nous tournaient autour et ont voulu nous attaquer.

(sheik) - Et après ?

_Je regardais autour de nous, plus rien, le ciel était dégagé. Aucune trace de l'attaque, la lumière chez Eden était toujours allumée, aucun mouvement dans la rue…. Comme si rien ne s'était passé…_

(reina) - Que s'est-il passé ?

(sheik) - ….

(reina) - Quoi ?!

(sheik) - C'est toi qui les as fait fuir…. Du moins je ne vois que cette solution.

(reina) - Comment ça ?!

(sheik) - Des ombres sont sorties de nulle part et nous ont entouré. Quand elles se sont dissipées, le danger était écarté.

(reina) - Comment j'aurais fait ça ?

(sheik) - Aucune idée, mais c'est quand tu t'es agenouillée en serrant ta pierre que ça c'est produit.

(reina) - …

(sheik) - Je me trompe peut être mais personne d'autre n'était là.

_Je ne voyais pas comment j'avais pu faire apparaître ces ombres. Le chant me revint en tête, quel instrument était-ce ? Il n'y avait rien autour de nous et Sheik n'avait rien en main…._

(reina) - C'est tout ce qui s'est passé ?

(sheik) - Tout ce que j'ai pu voir.

(reina) - Et si c'était une sorte d'attaque ? Une sorte de sort.

(sheik) - …Peut être…. Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait en discuter avec Impa.

_Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu…._

_Impa… La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était à la mort de Link, puis elle était venue pendant mon sommeil discuter avec mon colocataire mais depuis plus rien…._ _(r)_"Cette fois, je ne serais pas à l'écart "

_Le week-end avait été calme, j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à répéter et à dessiner les costumes. Elena m'avait rendu visite pour voir comment j'allais. Elle avait réussi à se casser le pied en sortant de sa douche. Il n'y avait qu'à elle que ça pouvait arriver. Elle avait suscité les regards de tout le lycée._

_Lucas avait beaucoup aimé mes croquis,_ _(r)_"comme toujours…"._ Il me restait encore quelques costumes dont ceux des rôles principaux des pièces. Ceux de Juliette et de Roméo n'allaient pas me poser beaucoup de problèmes mais le mien ne m'inspirait pas le moins du monde…_

(lucas) - Il faut qu'il soit assorti à l'histoire ?

(eden) - Oui, mais elle peut tout aussi être en blanc éclatant, ça accentuerait le côté bizarre de la mise en scène.

(lucas) - En quoi ?

(eden) - Bah imagine une petite Alice en robe blanche, bien coiffée dans un décor malsain, effrayant, etc…

(lucas) - …..Ah ouais….

(reina) - Fait pas celui qui a compris.

(lucas) - Mais j'ai compris cette fois !

(reina) - Ah oui ?

(lucas) - …

_Il fit sa mine boudeuse et Eden se mit à rire…. Elle avait beau être mature et très intelligente, elle me faisait parfois penser à une vraie gosse…_

_Le lendemain nous avions appris la surprenante idée du proviseur : envoyer les élèves en sortie deux semaines. Certes les rues n'étaient plus envahies le soir de créatures en tout genre mais c'était quand même risqué…. L'endroit avait été tout trouvé, nous irions à la montagne._

(lucas) - Ca sent mauvais ce voyage.

(eden) - Tu dis ça pour les possibles interrogations au retour ?

(lucas) - Hein ? Euh….

(reina) - Bingo.

(lucas) - Même pas vrai !

_Lucas n'aimait les voyages que s'il n'y avait pas de musée à visiter ou de questionnaires au retour. Tant qu'il n'avait rien à retenir et profiter de l'absence de sa mère pour manger ce qui lui était interdit ou faire des bêtises, il était content. Pour ma part tant qu'il n'y avait pas de rapport historique ça pouvais aller, la présence de la princesse était un vrai boulet mais j'avais au moins quelqu'un pour partager ma chambre, quelqu'un qui ne chercherais pas à satisfaire les moindres caprices de la pimbêche me concernant ou fouiller dans mes affaires. Sheik m'avait questionné sur ce voyage, l'endroit où nous devions séjourner et si nous y étions obligé._

(reina) - Malheureusement on ne peut pas manquer ce calvaire, ils vont sûrement nous interroger sur ce qu'on aura vu…. Les profs ont sans doute loué un grand chalet avec plusieurs dortoirs vu le nombre d'élève à emmener quand à la raison, je n'en sais rien. Peut être veut-il rassurer les parents en leur montrant qu'on a rien à craindre à la montagne.

(sheik) - …..Il leur prouverait le contraire si Ganondorf attaquait pendant le voyage.

(reina) - Tu crois qu'il va attaquer bientôt ?

(sheik) - Je n'en sais rien mais ce calme n'est pas bon signe.

(reina) - ….

_Il avait raison, ce calme depuis quelques jours n'était pas bon, quelque chose se préparait._

_Le jour du départ, les valises prêtes dans le hall, je vérifiais une dernière fois si tout était bien fermé et sécurisé. Je n'avais pas pris grand-chose, quelques fringues, de quoi grignoter et m'occuper le soir. Sheik était un peu plus inquiet que moi, il devait se demander comment Impa pourrait lui donner quelconque information s'il n'était pas la. Je laissais un mot à son attention, lui indiquant où nous étions pour le rassurer un peu. Le temps était redevenu lourd, malsain et gris, n'annonçant rien de bon pour ceux qui savait l'interpréter correctement._

(lucas) - Tien ? On est que deux classe ?

(garçon) - Ouais changement de plan, y avait pas assez de place à la montagne, les autres ont été envoyé à la plage, en camping et je ne sais plus où.

(lucas) - T'es qui toi ?

(garçon) - Aramis Icaro Nemesio Lelio, à votre service mes dames.

(reina) - Un dragueur du groupe de théâtre.

(elena) - On va quand même à la montagne ?

(aramis) - Bien sur, jolie demoiselle.

(lucas) - C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi on se tape la montagne ! J'aurais voulu la plage moi !

(reina) - Pour faire la carpette toute la journée…

(elena) - Avec ce temps ça ne le fait pas trop.

(lucas) - Mouais, peut être qu'il fait meilleur là-bas ?

(aramis) - J'avoue que ça m'aurait assez plus de voir Dame Alice jouant dans l'eau salée.

(reina) - …. J'aime pas l'eau salée, ni le soleil. La pluie me va très bien.

_Les valises casées dans leur compartiment, je m'empressais de rejoindre Lucas qui avait eu la bonne idée de trouver quatre sièges non occupés et de les réserver pour nous. Le dragueur trouva une place non loin mais hors de ma vue, ce qui m'apaisa._

_La musique dans mes oreilles, j'observais le paysage défiler, jetant quelques regard vers mes camarades de temps à autres. Sheik, à coté de moi, regardais aussi par la fenêtre avant de détourner le regard vers l'avant du bus. La princesse faisait encore un scandale sur la qualité des sièges et du voyage. Finalement son regard balaya notre groupe avant de revenir sur le paysage. Lucas s'était endormi, sa tête penchant légèrement sur sa gauche, menaçant de tomber sur l'épaule d'Eden. Je regardais quelque instant le livre qu'elle avait en main avant de pencher ma tête contre la fenêtre et de fermer les yeux._

(voix1) - Cette pierre ne doit pas sortir des limites d'Hyrule !

(voix2) - Je sais Impa, mais elle ne sera pas en sécurité longtemps, c'est une question de temps… Il l'a déjà tué lui, il ne me reste qu'elle !

(impa) - ….. Laisse la moi, elle grandira parmi les siens, nous la défendrons.

(voix2)- Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre ne meure ! C'en est assez !

(impa) - Tu es l'une des élus qui pourront sceller le mal à jamais et elle a certainement hérité d'une partie de ton pouvoir, les déesses l'ont peut être choisie, elle aussi…. Reste, tu sais comme moi que le sceau des sages n'est pas éternel….

(voix2)- ….. Encore faut-il que vous arriviez à le sceller…. Et puis tu as assez avec Zelda et Sheik. Je vais me débrouiller. Merci….. Je reviendrai quand vous aurez besoin de moi… Et pour Reina…. Laissons le temps en décider.

_Une étrange musique avait remplacé celle de mon mp3, un air sombre mais apaisant… Le même que j'avais entendu après l'attaque sur la terrasse…. J'ouvrais les yeux._

_Eden ne lisait plus, elle dormait la tête contre la vitre. Celle de Lucas avait fini par tomber sur son épaule, ses yeux étaient mi clos mais il dormait. Les longs voyages, ils les passaient à dormir où à jouer sur sa console portable. Tournant la tête, mon regard croisa deux yeux couleur de braise._

(sheik) - Apparemment si on en croit les exclamations de la princesse, nous arriverons bientôt.

(reina) - …Merci, je les réveillerai après.

(sheik) - …..J'espère que personne d'autre qu'elle trouvera le mot…

(reina) - Tu l'as mis là où elle seule pourrait chercher.

(sheik) - ….Oui….. Mais je reste méfiant….

(reina) - …..…..

(sheik) - ….. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

(reina) - ….Rien d'important.

(sheik) - …..

_Le reste du voyage fut légèrement mouvementé, les bosses sur la route avait réveillé la plus part des dormeurs et des acclamations se faisait entendre à l'avant à chaque secousses._

_Lucas ne daigna se réveiller qu'à l'arrivée, quand Eden se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes._

_Le temps était froid, gris et une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol. La pimbêche se plaignait à ces sous fifres et réclamait la chambre la plus grande et la mieux chauffée. Certains se réjouissaient de cette neige et des activités qu'elle proposait._

_Une fois nos affaires dans nos chambres respectives, le programme des deux semaines énoncé et distribué, nous disposions du reste de la journée pour visiter un peu le village logé dans la montagne où nous séjournions._

_Un grand village composé de quelques magasins, boutiques souvenirs, de belles maisons, deux trois bâtiments touristiques, des pistes de ski, un centre balnéaire et plus encré dans les hauteurs la maison de l'Hermite. Une étrange fumée s'élevait une dizaine de mètres plus haut derrière la petite bicoque._

_Je levais les yeux au ciel, rien d'anormal, des nuages de neige, aucune menace à l'horizon….._

(eden) - Pour l'instant je suppose ?

(reina) - Hein ?!

(eden) - Désolé, je vais essayer d'arrêter ça.

(reina) - …..

(eden) - Il s'est passé quelque chose lundi soir ?

(reina) - Pourquoi ?

(eden) - Je sais pas, j'ai cru voir de grandes ombres pourpres sur ta terrasse. Quand j'ai regardé avec mes jumelles, il n'y avait plus rien…. Juste toi et Sheik…. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

(reina) - …..C'est rien.

(eden) - Vous avez été attaqué ?

(reina) - On a rien, ce qui nous a attaqué s'est enfui.

(eden) - Pourquoi toi ?

(reina) - Ce n'était peut être pas moi la cible.

(eden) - Pourtant Elena m'a affirmé qu'il s'en était déjà pris à toi.

(reina) - Une erreur, il m'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

(eden) - … Il pense que tu es une Sheikah, c'est ça ?

(reina) - ! …Lucas ?

(eden) - Oui.

(reina) - Il va mourir la prochaine fois qu'il vient manger…..

(eden) - Il s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais.

(reina) - …

(eden) - C'est quelqu'un de gentil, simple, drôle….

(reina) - Maladroit et qui ne garde pas ce qu'on lui confie….

(eden) - C'est pas vrai, il ne me l'a pas "dit", je l'ai lu…

(reina) - ….. Comme tu fais avec moi ?

(eden) - Je t'assure que je ne le fais pas exprès.

_Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une enfant prise la main dans le sac, elle disait vrai, Lucas était mon seul ami depuis que j'étais petite, il s'inquiétait toujours pour moi….. Mais les personnes comme ça ne restaient pas longtemps près de moi….. Aussi je m'efforçais de ne louer des liens avec personne….. Je savais trop bien ce que l'on ressent quand on perd quelqu'un qui nous est cher…._

_Le lendemain, les profs nous montraient les différentes facettes de la montagne, son rôle dans l'alimentation en eau des régions plus basse grâce aux torrents qui descendaient la paroi abrupte des roches, ses sources cachées profondément sous la surface, sa création par le choc entre deux plaque tectoniques et bien d'autres choses encore sur la façon de vivre des habitants._

(lucas) - Ils espèrent quand même pas faire changer les manière de la princesse, si ?

(reina) - Quand bien même ça changera rien. Elle ne les écoute même pas.

(eden) - Comment elle fera si on à un questionnaire en revenant ?

(reina) - Soit c'est en classe et elle le fera faire par un des premiers de classe, soit c'est à faire à la maison et quelqu'un le fera pour elle.

(eden) - … Et les profs ne disent rien ?

(lucas) - Ils peuvent pas, sa môman connaît très bien le proviseur…. Et celui-ci est trop trouillard pour s'opposer à elle.

(eden) - L'idée du voyage alors ?

(reina) - Pour prouver qu'il peut garantir la sécurité de ses élèves.

(eden) - De la poudre aux yeux, donc ?

(reina) - Exact.

_L'après midi était libre, les visites en groupe se faisant uniquement le matin. La majorité des deux classes avait choisi le ski et la station balnéaire. Je m'étais retirée dans ma chambre, partagée avec Eden pour ranger mes affaires. Deux grands lits occupaient la pièce spacieuse, une table de nuit à côté de chaque couchette et un bureau près de la porte. Nous avions une magnifique vue sur le village et les alentours. Le rangement fini, je me rendis dans le grand salon muni de mon carnet de dessin, notre petit groupe occupait quelques fauteuils disposés en cercle autour d'une table. Je m'asseyais face à la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse délaissée par ce temps neigeux. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, bien que le sujet Ganondorf vint vite sur la table. Nous possédions deux médaillons sur les six, ce n'était pas rien mais nous n'en étions qu'au début, et sans Link nous ne pourrions sans doute pas le vaincre….. L'épée de Légende était la seule à pouvoir le blesser mais elle restait hors de portée…. Seul l'élu pouvait s'en emparer. Qui prendrait son relais…_

_La nuit fut assez calme, la pimbêche était allée se couchée en pestant qu'elle devait être à la plage et non dans un trou perdu en pleine montagne. Le week-end arriva vite, ainsi que son temps libre, quelques chutes au ski et les remarques de la princesse avaient eu raison des nerfs des professeurs qui l'avait congédié dans sa chambre._

_Elena avait proposé une sortie en petit groupe, juste nous…. Un vrai moulin à parole, gauche au maximum, je l'avais plusieurs fois rattrapé au dernier moment, regrettant mes réflexes des qu'elle ouvrait la bouche…_

_A la fin de la journée, traînant dans le coin, Aramis nous invita à rendre visite au vieil Hermite. Inviter n'était bien sur pas vraiment le mot adéquat… Forcer la main convenait beaucoup mieux…._

(lucas) - Je crois que, si tu tiens à la vie, tu ferais mieux de la lâcher.

(aramis) - Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux car tu n'as pas pensé plus tôt à prendre Dame Alice dans tes bras pour la réchauffer.

(lucas) - Je suis pas jaloux ! Et puis…. Oh tant pis pour toi, tu l'aura mérité.

(eden) - Mérité quoi ?

(lucas) - Disons que Rain n'aime pas quand on la colle, encore moins quand on s'approche trop d'elle.

_BAF_

(lucas) - Voila…. Je t'avais prévenu…

(eden) - Tu la connais bien.

(lucas) - J'en ai fait les frais souvent…

(reina) - Ose dire que je te battais.

(lucas) - Pas du tout !

_Je continuais la route vers la maison isolée en tentant de me calmer… Me prendre par le bras et me sourire ainsi avait été la pire idée que personne n'ai jamais eu._

_Les quelques coups à la porte, plusieurs fois répétés, restèrent sans réponses jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même. Un regard vers les autres, un coup d'œil vers l'ouverture, rien, seulement la pénombre… Et le soleil couchant n'arrangeait rien. Le dragueur entra le premier, fier comme un coq. Après quelques minutes le petit groupe entra prudemment._

_Il n'y avait rien, juste une couche par terre près d'une fenêtre barricadée et une sorte d'autel au fond de la pièce, où trônait une bougie, une odeur de vin emplissait toute la maisonnée. Une masse informe recouvrait le sol non loin, sans doute le vieil homme avait-il eu un malaise. Elena se précipita, s'affairant autour de lui, ordonnant qu'on lui amène la couverture. Un souffle de vie parcourait encore son corps, son nez rouge, son teint gris, il cuvait son précieux breuvage, comme l'indiquait la bouteille vide roulant un peu plus loin. Il se redressa brusquement, raide, les paupières grandes ouvertes sur de petits cercles bleus._

(vieil homme) - Les ténèbres approchent ! Seul un courage sans borgne protégera la flamme. L'eau ne peut aider sous son matelas ! Méfiez-vous des êtres sans cœur.

_Son discours avait de quoi glacer le sang, sa voix menaçante et ses yeux écarquillés avait rendu Elena livide. Ses paroles prononcées, il retomba endormi. Nous l'avions couché sous sa couverture et mis les voiles._

(lucas) - C'est qui ce type ?!

(elena) - J'en sais rien mais c'était effrayant !

(eden) - Il l'a peut être fait exprès.

(lucas) - Fait exprès ? Un truc pareil ?

(eden) - Possible, certaines personnes parlent dans leur sommeil.

(lucas) - Il dormait pas là !

(eden) - Les somnambules donnent souvent l'impression d'être éveillé mais ils continuent à dormir.

(lucas) - Il a pas voyagé dans la pièce les bras dans le vide, il s'est redressé et s'est mis à raconter des trucs bizarres….

(eden) - Tous les somnambules ne marchent pas les bras devant eux, c'est un cliché.

(lucas) - Mais t'as compris l'idée.

(eden) - Tu ne dois pas baser tes remarques sur des informations fausses.

(reina) - Laisse tomber pour l'instant, t'arrivera pas à le résonner… On a tous eu la frousse.

(lucas) - La frousse ? J'ai cru que j'allais faire dans mon ….

SPLAF

Lucas venait de s'étaler par terre dans une épaisse couche de neige. Il avait trébuché sur un rocher en forme de piédestal abîmé par le temps. Il se releva trempé et recouvert d'une fine couche de poudreuse. Frottant pour enlever le plus de neige, il s'aperçu vite qu'en fait il aidait l'eau glacée à rentrer plus qu'autre chose.

(lucas) - Aaaah ça caille !

(elena) - Normal t'es trempé par la neige.

(lucas) - Ca passe sous ma veste !

(reina) - Vu l'épaisse veste en tissu que tu portes et ton simple sous pull, tu t'étonnes ?

(lucas) - Je pensais qu'elle était imperméable, moi. L'arnaque ! Je vais crever de froid avant de rentrer.

(vieil homme) - Vous n'avez qu'à faire sécher vos affaires dans les sources plus haut.

(lucas) - HAaaaa !

_Le vieil homme était apparu devant nous, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne l'entende. Il nous montra de grands bassins séparés par de gros rochés, d'où s'échappait des vapeur d'eau. L'humidité ambiante et la température étaient assez agréables. Aucun danger à l'horizon, nous pouvions bien nous détendre quelques minutes…_

(vieil homme) - Je vais vous chercher des serviettes.

(elena) - Tu crois que c'est prudent ? Un vieux monsieur, dormant près des sources et gardant des serviettes…. Si c'était un vieux pervers ?

(eden) - C'était d'anciennes sources thermales.

(elena) - Comment tu sais ça ?

(reina) - La pancarte là-bas.

_Une vieille pancarte en mauvais état dépérissait plus loin, indiquant "Sources Thermales Naturelles". Personne ne se déshabilla, sauf Lucas qui devait faire sécher ses fringues. Il en profitait pour se réchauffer assit dans l'eau peu profonde sur les bord du bassin. Les filles trempèrent leurs pieds dans l'eau chaude et claire. On y voyait par endroits de petites fissures rougeoyantes. Sans doute l'eau était-elle chauffée grâce au magma en sommeil au fin fond de la montagne._

(lucas) - Vous avez tord, elle est très bonne.

(reina) - Traîne pas, les profs vont gueuler si on rentre pas bientôt.

(elena) - Au fait il est où l'autre gars ?

(reina) - Qui ça ?

(elena) - Celui du groupe de théâtre.

(reina) - Il a sûrement dévalé les quelques mètres qui nous séparent du village pour aller se cacher sous sa couette.

_La nuit tombait déjà, le vieil homme avait allumé des torches tout au tour de sa maison. De gros nuages sombres arrivaient, chargés d'énergie négative. Aramis nous avait fauché compagnie sans rien dire, quel courage._

(vieil homme) - …On dit que quand de gros nuages noirs menaçant prennent possession du ciel entier, les anciens gardiens de la montagne s'éveillent et chasse les intrus. Mais la légende dit aussi que les ténèbres ont jadis corrompu ces créatures et qu'ils ont chassé tout être vivants de la montagne… Ces nuages n'indiquent pas seulement une nouvelle couche de neige…. Ils sont mauvais….

(lucas) - Voila, merci de nous avoir permis de nous servir des sources. Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant.

(vieil homme) - Soyez prudent, jeunes gens. Un danger vous guette.

_Lucas parti en vitesse vers le village un peu plus bas, suivi par les autres. L'Hermite attrapa mon bras au moment où je m'en allais._

(vieil homme) - Je vois de grandes ombres flotter autour de vous, elles vous suivent en permanence et ce depuis longtemps. Ne les laissez pas vous absorber, les ténèbres ne sont bénéfiques pour personne. Même pour quelqu'un qui n'appartient pas à notre monde comme vous. Votre aura est emplie de doute, de peur et d'autres sentiments négatifs qui vous empêchent d'être heureuse. Si vous ne faites rien, bientôt vous vous perdrez.

_Je me libérais et couru retrouver les autres, Sheik m'attendais un peu plus bas, adossé à une maison. Une fois rentré, avoir mangé avec les autres j'attendis que tout le monde soit au lit pour descendre au salon, vide et dans la pénombre. Emmitouflée sous un gros pull en laine et sous ma cape, je réfléchissais sur la terrasse, mes mains gantées sur la rambarde._

(sheik) - …Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

(reina) - !

_Je me retournais en une fraction de seconde pour faire face à mon colocataire. Il se tenait dans l'encadré de la porte, couvert d'un pull en laine noir, le col relevé, un vieux jeans cachait une partie de ses baskets. Ses yeux capturaient mon regard sans que je ne puisse y échapper. Je devais être trop plongée dans mes pensées pour ne pas l'avoir entendu ouvrir la porte._

(reina) - Rien d'important.

(sheik) - Vraiment ? Donc ce n'est pas cela qui te préoccupe et t'empêche de dormir.

(reina) - …J'ai du mal à m'endormir quand je suis pas chez moi.

(sheik) - …

(reina) - ….

(sheik) - Je pense que tu es comme moi.

(reina) - …..Quoi ?

(sheik) - Une Sheikah. J'en ai parlé à Impa il y quelques temps. Mais je ne t'apprends pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

(reina) - Je vois pas de quoi tu parle.

_Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, je ne voulais plus rien entendre. Pas maintenant. Je passais la porte, pensant que la conversation était terminée mais il attrapa mon bras pour le lâcher quelques secondes après._

(sheik) - J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'apprécie pas qu'on te colle mais j'aimerai que tu m'écoute quelques minutes, rien de plus.

(reina) - ….. Parle

(sheik) - Bien. Tu l'as bien vu dès le départ, je me méfie de tout et de tout le monde.

(reina) - …

(sheik) - Pourtant il y a quelque chose chez toi, quelque chose qui m'intrigue, me rappelle Hyrule. Même si tu n'y a peut être jamais mis les pieds, je sens qu'on se connaît. Depuis longtemps même. Je te fais confiance et je ne te cacherais rien.

(reina) - Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'avais vu. Tu t'es contenté de rester muet.

(sheik) - Tu ne m'as rien demandé. Et puis je savais que tu avais entendu une partie de la conversation. J'attendais de voir si tu viendrais me demander quelque chose.

(reina) - …..

(sheik) - Si tu as quelque chose à demander fait-le. Je te vois garder pleins de choses pour toi, des choses qui concerne les évènements qui se produisent depuis son arrivée. Je remarque aussi que tu affiches en permanence un masque vide d'émotions alors qu'elles se bousculent en toi.

(reina) - ….C'est tout ?

(sheik) - Pour l'instant oui.

(reina) - Je vais me coucher alors.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi avais-je réagis comme cela. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tout tournait dans ma tête, j'avais tant de questions, tant de choses qui me préoccupais… Je ne voulais pourtant pas en parler, ni même entendre une possible réponse. Je tournais dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil. Eden semblait dormir à point fermé, son livre "de chevet" ouvert sur son lit. Lire avait sans doute quelque chose de relaxant et avait peut être des effets positifs sur le sommeil mais j'avais quelques doutes sur celui-ci…. "Principes fondamentaux de la manipulation mentale"…. Un bien étrange ouvrage de chevet…. Elle avait sans doute ses raisons….. Je m'assis sur le matelas, en tailleur, tentant une séance de méditation sans grand succès. Une heure plus tard, je partis me balader dans le chalet… Peut être un vers de lait chaud m'aiderait à chasser toutes ses pensées de mon esprit….._

_Des cris résonnaient au loin…. Des bruits de métaux s'entrechoquaient… Des appels à l'aide… Un rire triomphant suivit de pleurs… Encore des cris… Je ne pouvais pas les aider… Je ne pouvais rien faire…. Mon "don" ne leur avait servi à rien…. J'errais parmi les arbres, tentant de trouver l'introuvable… Je ne voyais rien, qu'une forêt, rien qui ne puisse m'indiquer où le trouver…. Des bruits de pas de courses me forcèrent à me retourner. Sheik accourait. Je ne distinguais pas ses traits, juste sa silhouette. Arrivé à trois mètres il s'arrêta. Je pouvais sentir une grande inquiétude émaner de lui. Il était venu me prévenir…. Ganondorf se trouvait juste derrière moi… Il était arrivé trop tard, un grand froid s'empara de mon corps et je vis le sol se rapprocher… Un rire résonna puis plus rien hormis les ténèbres._

(sheik) - Reina…

_J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur un divan dans le salon, Sheik à mes cotés. Il semblait inquiet même s'il ne montrait rien. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être endormie, ni m'être allongée…._

(sheik) - Je t'ai trouvé par terre, pas loin de la cuisine.

(reina) - ….Je voulais un verre de lait…

(sheik) - Tu as du tomber de fatigue.

(reina) - …Je ne me rappelle pas être tombée….

(sheik) - L'aube commence à se lever, il y a du mouvement du coté des chambres des profs.

(reina) - …..Je vais me changer…. Va te recoucher si tu veux.

(sheik) - …

(reina) - Merci de ne pas avoir prévenu les profs.

(sheik) - ….

_Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allongeais sur le lit puis m'enfuis sous la couette en position fœtale. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage, finissant leurs courses sur l'oreiller…_

_Eden me réveilla quelques heures plus tard, n'insistant pas après mon refus de réponses. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées… Seulement je ne trouvais pas comment….. Je rejoignis le petit groupe après m'être douchée et habillée._

(eden) - Et si on allait aux sources ?

(elena) - Chez le vieux bizarre ?

(eden) - C'est le seul endroit où on ne croisera ni le dragueur, ni la princesse.

(lucas) - Pas idiot… Tout est fermé donc pas de shopping…

(elena) - Tu voulais une nouvelle veste ?

(lucas) - Très drôle. Je suis tout à fait content de ma veste.

(eden) - Mais elle n'est pas imperméable.

(lucas) - C'est pas grave, j'ai mis un gros pull aujourd'hui.

(eden) - Ca n'empêche que ce n'est pas une bonne veste pour la neige.

(lucas) - …..J'aime pas les doudounes.

(eden) - Elles sont confortables pourtant, et chaudes.

(lucas) - Elles me donnent l'impression d'être énorme….

(eden) - Vraiment ? Tu préfères ton apparence à ton confort ?

(lucas) - Non, pas vraiment, mais j'ai jamais pu en mettre.

(eden) - Pourquoi ?

(lucas) - Je suis allergique aux plumes.

(elena) - C'est dommage, mais il en existe sans plumes non ? Avec de la fourrure c'est ça ?

(lucas) - Hein ?

(eden) - C'est principalement de la laine de mouton. Celles en fourrures sont soit hors de prix soit de mauvaises qualité car il s'agit de fausse fourrure. Et puis les vestes à fourrures sont plus associées aux femmes, c'est assez rare de voir un homme porter un manteau de fourrure.

(lucas) - ….Tu n'as pas tord.

(elena) - Elle a aussi réponse à tout.

(eden) - Pas du tout, je suis incapable de te dire ce qui a provoqué le Big Bang, ni de répondre aux grandes questions existentielles… Même si j'essaie.

(elena) - …..

(aramis) - Ca ne dit pas ce qu'on fait.

(lucas) - Comment ça "on" ?

(aramis) - Je vous ai entendu parler de ce que vous vouliez faire, pourquoi n'irions nous pas faire un peu de glisse ?

(lucas) - Non merci, on va plutôt aller discuter avec l'Hermite. On veut voir comment il va depuis hier.

(aramis) - Aaah oui. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser d'être parti si vite, j'avais des trucs à faire. Et vous sembliez avoir la situation en main. Dame Alice me pardonne-t-elle ?

(sheik) - … Tu va où tu veux mais loin de nous. Et laisse la tranquille, hier ne t'as pas suffit ?

(aramis) - …

(lucas) - Euh…. On y va ?

_Son ton avait été assez sec, mieux valait pour Aramis de ne pas le chercher. Tout le monde était interloqué par une soudaine sortie de réserve, jamais auparavant il n'était intervenu. Sheik parti vers la porte après avoir saisit sa veste au portemanteau. Eden me lança un regard interrogatif mais je ne savais quoi lui répondre. Moi aussi ça m'avait surpris. Le reste du groupe le rejoignit, Eden et moi fermant la marche._

(eden) - Il s'est passé quoi ?

(reina) - De quoi tu parles ?

(eden) - Hier soir. Je t'ai vu partir avec ta cape, puis tu es revenue au petit matin en larmes et puis vu sa réaction…..

(reina) - Rien du tout. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Et pour ce matin c'est la fatigue.

(eden) - Vraiment ? Tu dis savoir détecter le mensonge mais là n'importe qui pourrait le deviner en t'entendant.

(reina) - …

_Je réfléchis un moment, je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler, pas maintenant et encore moins avec les autres. Elle sembla le comprendre car elle ne posa plus aucune question sur le sujet. Avait-elle encore lu dans mes pensées, je n'en savais rien mais pour une fois je n'en étais pas mécontente._

_Le vieil homme nous avait autorisé l'accès aux sources. Nous en étions même les seuls privilégiés, Leslie et sa bande avait eu vent des sources par Aramis et avait fait scandale en se voyant refuser l'entrée. L'Hermite était parti quelques heures dans les montagnes, comme à son habitude selon ses dires et avait indiqué aux garçons un autre bassin naturel un peu plus loin. Nous avions laissé Elena au chalet, elle ne voulait pas être en présence du "vieux bizarre" comme elle l'appelait. Nous nous retrouvions donc toute les deux, les garçons discutaient plus loin. Enfin, Lucas parlait tout seul vu le caractère silencieux de Sheik. Je sentais la conversation venir mais personne ne parla. Nous nous contentions de profiter de la sensation que procurait l'eau chaude sur nos corps. Les vapeurs réchauffant l'air ambiant, transformant le vent pourtant glacé en une brise légère et rafraîchissante._

(eden) - J'ai trouvé une de mes questions.

(reina) - Vraiment ? Tu n'en as que deux réfléchi bien.

(eden) - C'est ce que j'ai fait.

(reina) - Et ?

(eden) - Pourquoi ne fais-tu confiance à personne ? Ou presque.

(reina) - …

(eden) - Tu as promis de répondre.

(reina) - Je sais…... C'est assez compliqué…..

(eden) - Tu peux me croire, je ne dirais rien à personne, ça restera entre nous.

(reina) - ….

_Je mis du temps à répondre, les mots me manquaient, comme les véritables raisons d'ailleurs…. Je les avais enfui si profondément que je peinais à retrouver des bribes de mémoire. Depuis sa disparition tout avait changé. J'avais toujours supporté les remarques des autres, les brimades dues à ma différence car il était à mes côtés mais après son départ, tout avait sombré. Amy et son changement de comportement brutal, les regards dans les rues, les messes basses… Personne n'avait voulu de moi. Personne à part lui. Il y avait bien Lucas. Nous étions devenus amis comme ça, parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su pourquoi…. Lui non plus apparemment… Mais ce n'était pas la même chose….. Plus rien n'avait d'importance… (r)_"C'est ce qui se passe quand on perd un être cher"_, c'est une phrase que les commères avait beaucoup répété à Amy avant qu'elle ne décide de m'aimer à sa manière. Elle avait tout fait pour le dissuader de me garder. Jamais il ne me l'avait dit, ni même sous entendu, il l'aimait trop. Mais elle ne s'en était pas gênée…. Peut être était-ce pour ça que je refusais d'accorder ma confiance… Peut être aussi parce que je m'étais toujours sentie différente des autres, pas seulement physiquement… Peut être le vieil Hermite avait-il raison… Et si je n'étais pas de ce monde ?_

(eden) - … Et je me plaignait de mes parents qui me trimbalaient à gauche à droite selon leurs grés…. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on ne te voit quasiment jamais sourire….

(reina) - ….

(eden) - …..Mais en quoi la différence est-elle si dérangeante ? Je veux dire, physiquement tu ne ressemble pas aux autres, mais cela fait-il de toi une mauvaise personne ? Ce n'est pas toi qui devrais être mal mais ceux qui sont responsable de toutes ces idioties…. Juger quelqu'un par son apparence… On est plus au temps des sorcières, ni au Moyen Age…

(reina) - …merci…..

(eden) - Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense…. Dis moi qui as oser dire de telles méchanceté sur toi, je vais les punir par la force de mon esprit !

_Je restais quelques secondes surprise par sa réaction puis m'amusais à l'imaginer en maillot blanc avec une jupette orange et une tiare, menaçant les villageois ses deux mains devant elles les yeux fermés et prononçant des sorts muets agissant sur l'esprit….. Cette vision m'arracha un petit fou rire qui fit sortir Eden de ses sermons et autres grandes paroles. Elle finit par sourire et la discussion divergea vers tout et n'importe quoi en toute quiétude._

_Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, je me sentais bien, j'arrivais à sourire, faiblement mais un sourire tout de même. Qui sait, peut être pourrais-je reprendre la discussion commencée la veille avec Sheik….._

_Le ciel chargé dissuada les profs d'éventuelles activités, d'autant plus qu'une tempête de neige frappait la montagne, rendant le séjour monotone à rester cloîtré à l'intérieur. La princesse déprimait dans sa chambre, envoyant ses servantes dénicher quelconque potin pour la distraire. Elles avaient tenté d'entrer dans notre chambre mais s'était retrouvées face à moi, mal réveillée d'après Eden. Je n'avais juste pas eu envie de les voir et leur avait claquer la porte au nez violement en leur lançant d'aller fouiner ailleurs. Depuis notre porte était fermée à clé quand personne n'y restait._

_Rares étaient les élèves à rester dans le salon, le feu de bois n'attirait pas grand monde en raison du manque de lumière dans la pièce suite à la panne de courant causé par la tempête._

(sheik) - Il se passe quelque chose là-bas…..

_Mon colocataire ne quittait pas la montagne des yeux. En effet, de puissantes forces négatives se massaient là-bas. Mais aucune attaque n'avait été décelée. A moins que la tempête ne les masque ce qui était possible, notre visibilité était fortement réduite._

(reina) - Ganondorf ?

(sheik) - ….Possible…..

(reina) - …..Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

(sheik) - Pas grand-chose… pour l'instant attendre. Ca serait du suicide de sortir maintenant. S'il est vraiment la, ses sbires rodent dans le coin, assurant sa sécurité….

(reina) - Comme ces gros squelettes ?

(sheik) - …. S'il se déplace en personne j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas qu'eux…

(reina) - Il en a d'autre ?

(sheik) - Oui….. Et en grand nombre….

(reina) - Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'intéresser ici… Il n'y a rien….

(eden) - Ce qu'à dit le vieil Hermite alors ?

(sheik) - ….. Une vieille légende ?

(reina) - …. Aucune idée…

(eden) - Autant aller vérifier à la bibliothèque du chalet. Y a peut être un livre la dessus.

(lucas) - Tu peux toujours aller voir, mais à mon avis tu perds ton temps.

(eden) - Pourquoi ?

(lucas) - Ce vieux n'a plus toute sa tête et je te rappelle qu'il était ivre, c'est juste une grosse tempête. Rien de plus.

(eden) - ….Peut être…. Mais je préfère être fixée, viens avec moi.

(lucas) - Hein ? M-mais pourquoi ?

(eden) - J'aurais besoins d'aide avec tous ces livres Ne discute pas.

_Eden et Lucas partirent chercher une quelconque explications aux dire du vieil homme nous laissant seuls Sheik et moi._

(reina) - …Pour hier soir…..

(sheik) - Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça. Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'ai raconté.

(reina) - …..Mais tu y crois non ?

(sheik) - ….

(reina) - Tu en as parlé à Impa ?

(sheik) - …..Elle n'a rien dit…. Elle n'a fait que t'apercevoir de temps à autres.

(reina) - Elle ne te le dis peut être pas. Elle cache quelque chose.

(sheik) - ….?

(reina) - …..Je lui avais demandé pourquoi Ganondorf m'appelait toujours Sheikah… Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en savait rien.

(sheik) - ….. Et ?

(reina) - Personne ne peut me mentir sans que je le sache. Elle mentait, c'était certain.

(sheik) - ….Elle a sans doute une bonne raison de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité….

(reina) - Laquelle ?

(sheik) - Je n'en sais rien…..

(reina) - …. !

_En regardant par la baie vitrée, malgré le mauvais temps et le peu de visibilité, j'aperçu une silhouette dehors dans la neige. Une lueur rougeâtre apparaissait par moment non loin, permettant de la voir plus nettement un bref instant. Je ne pouvais cependant pas dire de qui il s'agissait mais d'autres ombres non loin se rapprochaient. Mon estomac était à nouveau noué, comme lors de l'attaque sur Elena…. Un regard vers Sheik me confirma le mauvais pressentiment. Après avoir foncé dans ma chambre prendre ma cape et une lampe torche je rejoignis mon colocataire sur la terrasse suivi par Eden et Lucas. Eden avait sans doute perçu un potentiel danger et voulait nous accompagner._

_Une fois dans la tempête, il nous fallu un bon moment pour arriver près de la première silhouette._

(lucas) - Toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par un temps pareil ? ! T'es malade où quoi ?

(aramis) - Je sais pas pourquoi je suis sorti, j'ai cru voir quelque chose briller et ….

(reina) - Plus tard ! On a un comité d'accueil !

_En effet, du brouillard créé par la neige avait émergé quatre loups, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait. De grande taille, le pelage blanc, la gueule grande ouverte sur des crocs acérés et aussi gros que deux doigts, les pattes possédant des griffes de même tailles et des yeux énormes, couleur écarlate où brillait une lueur démentielle. Un peu plus loin une autre silhouette se découvrait progressivement à mesure qu'elle approchait. De gros bruits sourd et de moyennes secousses résonnaient à chacun de ses pas. La créature était immense et très massive._

(lucas) - C'est quoi ce truc ?! Et pourquoi ils nous tournent autour ceux-la !

(reina) - T'en as de ces questions parfois….

(lucas) - Ce sont des lobos blancs. Ils sont violents mais assez bêtes et facile à battre.

(lucas) - Facile à battre, ok mais comment on fait.

(sheik) - …..

(reina) - Faudra vraiment nous dire où est l'épée.

(sheik) - … Inutile…

(reina) - Comment veut-tu qu'on reste en vie ?!

(sheik) - ….

(eden) - C'est peut être pas le moment pour une scène de ménage.

(reina) - !

(sheik) - !

(eden) - Lucas recule !

_Un des lobo avait tenté d'attraper Lucas avec ses griffes mais Eden l'avait tiré en arrière à temps. Les autres continuaient de nous tourner autour, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux et leurs langues pendantes tandis que l'autre créature arrivait près de nous. Le brouillard fit moins dense et nous permit de détailler la créature._

_Son corps semblait fait de roche, sa tête reposait sur ce qu'on pouvait prendre pour ses épaules et possédait deux petites cavités creuses lui servant d'yeux. Ses longs bras se terminaient au niveau du sol presque par de grosses mains argileuses à quatre doigts._

(lucas) - Mais c'est géant ce truc !

(eden) - C'est un ….

(lucas) - Votre héros, il affrontait souvent des machins pareils ?!

(aramis) - Quel héros ? De quoi tu parles ?

(reina) - ….Dans le genre boulet…..

(lucas) - Quoi ? J'aurais pas du dire ça…..

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - Ah merde, pas devant lui…..

(aramis) - Vous me cachez quoi ?! C'est quoi ces conneries ?

(reina) - C'est long à expliquer, plus tard, pour l'instant on tente de rester en vie et de leur échapper.

(eden) - Bon je peux parler ?

(lucas) - Hein ?

(eden) - C'est un golem.

(lucas) - C'est bien mais ça nous avance à quoi ?

(eden) - Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit l'Hermite ? Il en parlait.

(lucas) - Il a dit plein de choses, et pas très claires.

(eden) - C'était des énigmes, des métaphores.

(lucas) - Il pouvait pas être clair, non ?

(eden) - …..

(lucas) - J'ai beau me souvenir de ce qu'il a dit, je ne vois pas comment nous en débarrasser.

(reina) - …. Il a parlé de l'eau sous son manteau.

(lucas) - Un manteau pour l'eau ?

(reina) - La neige ! L'eau froide se transforme en neige qui est souvent comparé à un manteau blanc.

(sheik) - Attention !

_Le golem avait balancé un de ses bras dans notre direction. Nous l'avions évité de justesse contrairement à deux de nos adversaires. Deux lobos avaient voulu se jeter sur nous mais avait été envoyés plus loin par le coup violent du bras de roche, se transformant en fumée bleuâtre avant de disparaître. Les deux autres méfiant s'éloignaient du golem tout en continuant de roder autour de nous. Il nous fallait bouger, le golem ne raterait sans doute pas sa prochaine attaque._

(reina) - Faut pas rester là !

(lucas) - Où veux-tu aller ? Avec ces deux là qui tournent c'est pas facile d'avancer.

(reina) - Il faut reculer progressivement.

(sheik) - Ou profiter d'un trou et courir plus loin.

(eden) - Ca nous permettrait de réfléchir un peu.

(aramis) - Pas longtemps….

(reina) - Ca serait déjà ça….

_Une brèche dans le cercle que décrivait les lobos nous permis de remonter vers la montagne sur quelques mètres. Nous étions arrivé près du deuxième bassin des sources, non loin de la maison de l'Hermite. En reculant pour échapper à une nouvelle attaque d'un lobo Lucas trébucha sur une pierre en forme de piédestal._

(lucas) - Raaaah ! Encore mais c'est quoi cette manie de mettre de tels cailloux partout !

(reina) - Attend, c'est le même que la dernière fois.

(lucas) - Ouais j'ai vu !

(eden) - Pas vraiment, le symbole n'est pas vraiment le même.

_Sur le piédestal trônait un symbole presque effacé par le temps. L'autre pierre était quelques mètres plus loin, la différence se trouvait dans le sens des symboles. Le premier était un peu plus incliné vers la droite. Des bruits de pas un peu plus loin nous sortirent de notre contemplation. Le vieil Hermite courait vers nous, un long bâton tordu dans les mains pour éloigner temporairement les carnassiers._

(vieil homme) - Il y en a six tout autour du premier bassin, avant on les voyait mais depuis peu la neige a rapidement recouvert leurs traces, malgré leur chaleur. C'est eux qui ont détruit les golems selon la légende.

(lucas) - Ah oui ? Et comment ?

(vieil homme) - Je l'ignore… Je n'ai jamais entendu cette partie.

(eden) - …

(vieil homme) - Je m'occupe des loups, cherchez les !

_Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, c'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose…. Mais il ne put faire grand-chose…. Le golem s'était assez rapproché pour atteindre le vieil homme, tuant un lobo par la même occasion. Le corps chétif alla s'écrasé contre un gros rocher plus loin dans un bruit effroyable. On ne pouvait plus rien pour lui….._

(lucas) - …..Merde on fait quoi ?

(eden) - On cherche les pierres, y a un petit tas la bas.

(aramis) - Mais et le loup et l'autre ?

(reina) - …

(lucas) - Je m'en occupe !

(reina) - T'es dingue ! Pas question !

(eden) - C'est de la folie Lucas !

(lucas) - Vous avez une meilleure idée ?!

(aramis) - …..

(lucas) - Aller vite, comme ça plus vite on pourra en finir.

(reina) - ….

_Le groupe contourna le bassin pour découvrir les dernières pierres autour du bassin. Toujours le même symbole, une espèce de tulipe qui tournait vers la droite sur tous sauf un où elle était droite et encore entière. Lucas faisait de son mieux pour attirer les ennemis vers lui et non sur nous, plongeant même dans l'eau chaude du bassin pour éviter un coup de griffe._

(sheik) - C'est le symbole du médaillon du feu !

(reina) - T'en es sur ?

(sheik) - Certain. Tu vois quelque chose ?

(reina) - T'es malin, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de me concentrer…

(sheik) - Essaie.

_Je tentais tant bien que mal de faire le vide mais les gémissements du pleurnichard et les tentatives de Lucas pour attirer le lobo me déconcentraient. Soudain un cri me força à ouvrir les yeux. L'eau du bassin était blanche, une fumée bleue disparaissait là où se trouvait Lucas. Le dernier lobo lui avait sauté dessus, mais au contact de l'eau, s'était désintégré. Mon ami sorti la tête de l'eau quelques minutes après, tremblant comme une feuille. Le golem avait cessé d'avancer et regardait l'eau de ses yeux vides. Je profitais de ce mini moment de calme pour me concentrer et balayer la scène du regard. Quelque chose brillait sur le front du golem et une aura rouge entourait les piédestaux ainsi qu'Aramis. J'avais compris, sa présence déclanchait tout ça. Empoignant ce froussard je l'approchais du symbole droit, constatant un rayonnement plus intense._

(sheik) - Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

(reina) - Le médaillon est soit dans cette pierre soit sur la tête de ce golem. Toi ! Tu fais des rêves étranges depuis quelques temps non ?

(aramis) - Hein ? Mais ….. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_Son arrogance avait fuit, j'avais vu juste. Il avait sûrement quelque chose de spécial comme Amaël et Elena mais quoi….. Eden me devança et lui posa la question. Lucas nous avait rejoint. Nous étions hors de portée d'une attaque et la créature ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger. Le pervers finit par avouer posséder un certain pouvoir sur la température et les flammes depuis quelques temps. Il pouvait augmenter la température légèrement quand il ne faisait pas trop froid et qu'il pouvait faire bouger à sa guise les flammes d'une bougie ou d'une cheminée._

(aramis) - Et ça vous avance à quoi de savoir ça ! Vous voulez quoi ?! Je vais pas me mesurer à cette chose ! J'ai aucune chance.

(sheik) - Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande.

(reina) - Comment ça ?!

(reina) - L'Hermite à dit qu'il n'y a pas longtemps les pierres étaient à l'air libre et qu'elles dégageaient une certaine chaleur. Tu dois pouvoir augmenter la température des environs pour faire fondre la neige.

(aramis) - Mais bien sur ! Je peux monter la température mais que dans les petites pièces…. Et je ne peux pas faire fondre la neige, t'es malade !

(eden) - Avec l'aide des vapeurs si.

(aramis) - Hein ?

(reina) - Il fait chaud ici alors qu'il neige et que le vent est glacé. Tu peux y arriver.

(lucas) - Et dépêche toi, il a pas l'air de vouloir attendre d'avantage.

_Le golem avait décidé de bouger et s'avançait lentement vers nous. Aramis contesta un moment puis paniqua en voyant le golem poser un pied dans l'eau._

_Tout s'illumina brusquement, l'eau redevint blanche et les pierres brillèrent d'un éclat rouge feu. Le pervers parvint à se servir de son pouvoir qui fit fondre le reste de neige sur les piédestaux. La température avait augmenté d'un coup et la lueur que j'avais aperçue sur le golem devint plus claire. Le médaillon était là._

_Des rayons rouge et chaud partirent des pierres pour former un hexagone, entourant le bassin et la créature. D'autres rayons sortirent des symboles et foncèrent sur le golem, provoquant un immense flash ainsi qu'un grondement. En ouvrant les yeux, la créature avait disparut, quelques pierres étaient éparpillées un peu partout et le médaillon flottait au milieu du bassin._

(aramis) - C'est ça que j'ai vu dehors, je l'ai vu briller avec mes jumelles !

(sheik) - Alors va le prendre.

_Sheik poussa Aramis assez brutalement, le faisant tomber dans l'eau. Un petit rire résonna en moi mais rien d'audible. Il s'approcha de la pierre rouge flottant dans le vide avec prudence tandis que j'entendais Lucas murmurer quelques vannes. Au contact de l'objet, le symbole représenté sur les piédestaux apparu sur sa main et sous ses pieds, l'entourant d'une douce lumière rouge. Une fois dissipée, le pervers portait une toute autre tenue. Un col, comme ceux des empereurs chinois, doré et brun, surmontait une tunique couleur terre qui se séparait au niveau des hanches en deux pants larges flottant. Je distinguais à ses chevilles de gros bracelets gravés d'un dragon de feu recouvrant des sandales de styles romaines et à ses bras pendaient des bracelets enflammés. Ce costume lui donnait fière allure aux yeux de quiconque n'avait pas été présent les instants d'avant._

(aramis) - Waw, pas mal.

(reina) - Comparé à ton courage il y a quelques instants ?

(aramis) - …..

_Il sortit de l'eau, penaud, le médaillon du feu trônant sur la ceinture dorée, parsemée de petites pierres rouges._

_Quelques heures après, notre petit groupe ayant réussi à rentrer sans se faire remarquer, la tempête disparut comme par magie, dévoilant le triste spectacle laissé par l'attaque…. Notre séjour se termina le soir même, ne pouvant plus garantir notre sécurité, la décision fut prise de nous renvoyer chez nous._


	10. Chapter 10

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 10**_

_L'accident lors du voyage en montagne avait fait grand bruit dans tout le bahut même si personne n'avait vu le combat. Diverses versions courraient, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Certains parlaient d'un éboulement, d'autre d'un puissant geyser ou encore de fantômes anciens revenus pour une quelconque raison. J'avais eu droit à deux trois remarques de Leslie lorsque nous n'étions qu'entre fille, elle me tenait pour responsable de cet accident et en propageait la rumeur. Plus personne ne m'approchait, vidant les couloirs et tables à mon arrivée. Cela ne m'atteignait pas, elle pouvait bien continuer, au contraire, me retrouver seule m'arrangeait, cela nous permettait de discuter en toute tranquillité. Aramis nous avait promis de garder le silence sur les évènements des sources mais peu confiant mon colocataire l'avait à l'œil. Le mot qu'il avait placé pour Impa avait été remplacé par un autre l'informant de ce qui c'était passé pendant notre absence. Ganondorf s'était bien rendu dans les hauteurs et avait réveillé les golems pour nous éliminer. Il n'avait pas eu connaissance du pouvoir des piédestaux et avait encore perdu un médaillon. Il nous en restait trois à trouver._

(sheik) - Ton don n'est pas si inutile.

(reina) - ….Tu parles, j'ai besoin de me concentrer pour les voir.

(sheik) - Cette fois-ci, pour Elena ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça.

(reina) - …

(sheik) - Trop de choses te préoccupaient sans doute.

(reina) - …...

(sheik) - Elle devrait venir ce soir, c'est elle qui à cacher l'épée pour masquer sa mort à Ganondorf.

(reina) - …..

(sheik) - Tu veux lui parler ?

(reina) - Pour lui dire quoi ?

(sheik) - ….Tu as tant de questions, pose les lui, tu aura peut être des réponses.

(reina) - …Ou encore des mensonges…

(sheik) - Elle sait, donc elle ne mentira pas.

(reina) - Tu semble sur de toi.

(sheik) - …Elle s'est occupée de moi depuis la mort de mes parents, je la connais bien.

(reina) - …Désolée…..

(sheik) - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien…..

(reina) - …Ganondorf ?

(sheik) - Oui.

(reina) - ….Elle a dit quand elle viendrait ce soir ?

(sheik) - Non, elle nous fera signe.

_La cloche sonna, il fallait retourner en cours…. Eden et Lucas dessinaient déjà à mon arrivée. Lucas avait pris Eden comme modèle et Eden immortalisait quelques nuages. Je m'installais contre un arbre, les prenant comme modèle. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, des costumes qu'il faudrait commencer avant le début des grandes répétitions. L'idée de passer mon mois de vacance à travailler pour la pièce ne m'enchantait guère mais je n'en aurais sans doute pas le choix. Les croquis étaient terminés, il ne me manquait plus que les mesures, les tissus et accessoires pour commencer mon dur labeur. Lucas m'avait promis de l'aide de sa mère ce qui m'avait rassurée, jamais je n'aurais su tout faire seule, même s'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de costumes en fin de compte._

(eden) - Tu comptes faire quoi pendant les vacances ? A part t'occuper des costumes ?

(reina) - Je n'en sais rien…..

(eden) - On pourrait peut être….. Ah non, ça n'ira pas….

(reina) - Quoi ?

(eden) - J'avais pensé faire des photos pour les affiches mais sans les costumes c'est impensable.

(lucas) - …. Vous ne faisiez pas les affiches sur pc ?

(eden) - Si, mais j'avais dans l'idée de me baser sur des photos et les modifier.

(reina) - …T'as besoin de quels costumes ?

(eden) - Alice, le lapin, Cheshire, Juliette et Roméo….. Je pense que je peux me contenter de ça.

(reina) - …Juliette je serais bien obligée de le faire en premier…. Elle va pas me lâcher sinon… Roméo…. C'est Aramis qui le joue si je me trompe…. Pffff Autant lui demander tout de suite comme ça j'en serais débarrassée.

(eden) - C'est vrai, de plus ils sont assez simple non ?

(reina) - Sauf pour les froufrous…. De toute façon ça ne sera jamais assez bien pour elle donc les photos sont à oublier pour le moment.

(eden) - …..Dommage…. Je trouverais bien autre chose à photographier !

(reina) - Pourquoi tu veux absolument photographier quelque chose ?

(eden) - C'est une très grande passion.

(lucas) - Bah tu peux prendre les nuages en photos.

(eden) - J'en ai déjà pleins en fait…. C'est un sujet magnifique mais je n'ai pas envie de tout le temps faire ça.

(reina) - …..Tant que je ne te sers pas de cobaye, moi ça m'est égale.

(eden) - Pourtant tu ferais un intéressant mannequin. Grande, la peau fine, le teint pale….. Je pourrais faire de magnifiques photos sans manquer d'inspirations !

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - C'est vrai ! Et puis ça devrait pas être trop dur.

(reina) - En fait le plus dur, c'est le mannequin qui le fait, le photographe se contente de bien cadrer et de chercher le meilleur éclairage selon ce qu'il veut donner. Une fois fait il ne reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton.

(lucas) - Euh… Mais on parle de Rain, après tout !

(eden) - Oui, même au naturel les photos seraient réussies.

(reina) - Encore faut-il que j'accepte.

(lucas) - Et puis elle a une grande garde-robe.

(eden) - C'est vrai ?

(lucas) - Oui, la plus part de ses fringues ont été faites de sa main ou modifiés par ses soins.

(eden) - Ouah !

(reina) - J'ai jamais dis que j'allais poser. Et depuis quand tu connais ma garde-robe toi ?!

(eden) - Mais elle porte quasi tout le temps l'uniforme….

(lucas) - Bah il lui va plutot bien non ?

(eden) - Bien sur !

(reina) - Je parle dans le vide ?

(lucas) - Pourquoi tu ne te balades pas avec ton appareil sur toi ?

(eden) - Il est assez encombrant…. Et puis je ne peux pas le sortir en classe en plein cours….

(lucas) - En plein cours ?

(eden) - Bah…. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne quand elle est concentrée…

(reina) - Mignonne ?!

(eden) - Et quand elle lute contre le sommeil en histoire aussi !

(reina) - Bon puisque vous ne m'entendez pas je m'en vais alors….

_Je m'éloignais, les laissant parler des photos possibles à faire sans mon contentement. Je ne voyais pas en quoi je pouvais être mignonne en classe…. L'idée d'être prise en photo ne me dérangeait pas en elle-même mais une photo prise sur le fait pourrait dévoiler ce que je m'efforçais de cacher…. Cela ne m'enchantait guère…_

_Dans la soirée, alors que nous étions assit devant la télé, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je questionnais Sheik du regard pour savoir s'il pouvait s'agir d'Impa. Il semblait perplexe, aucuns signes ne nous étaient parvenu… Comme prétendre la maison vide était impossible en raison de la lumière visible depuis dehors, j'avançais jusque devant la porte, mon colocataire sur mes talons. Un coup d'œil au judas enleva tout doute._

_Enveloppée dans une cape de voyage sombre, le sage de l'Ombre se tenait sur le perron, ses cheveux blancs coiffés en une queue de cheval dont quelques mèches rebelles tombaient sur son visage. Je la laissais entrer, remarquant qu'une fine pluie avait commencé à tomber._

_Assise dans le fauteuil non loin de Sheik, je sentais son regard me détailler tandis que j'apportais un verre d'eau. Un silence s'installa, semi pesant, empreint de réflexions et de questionnements intérieurs. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup, se contentant de répondre aux questions du jeune sheikah. L'épée avait été cachée non loin de la barrière en bois, mais seul le nouveau héros du temps pourrais la retirer. Les autres sages avaient été fortement bouleversés à l'annonce funeste, tous cherchaient de leur côté un possible candidat mais aucuns n'avait donné de réponses. La seule chose sure était que la Triforce du Courage que possédait Link n'était pour l'instant pas réapparue._

_Le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs zébraient le ciel, illuminant la pièce l'espace de quelques micros secondes. J'adorais les orages, j'avais toujours été fascinée par les dessins que pouvait dessiner la foudre dans le ciel ténébreux, cette atmosphère m'avait permis d'écrire plusieurs petits textes et poèmes. Le sommeil ne venant pas, je m'assis devant mon pc, programme d'écriture ouvert. Les yeux fermés, je fis le vide avant de poser mes mains sur le clavier, laissant l'inspiration momentanée prendre possession de mon esprit et lui dicter les phrases. Alors qu'un éclair zébra le ciel encore une fois, une image m'apparut, comme un flash. J'empoignais mon carnet de croquis et m'empressais d'immortaliser cette vision._

_Une fois fini, j'éteignis mon portable, le rangeais et regardais enfin mon dessin._

_Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux sombres, dans une magnifique robe. Un long ruban orné de dentelles servant de col et tombant sur les épaules, le haut de la robe assez moulant rehaussé par un corset à la taille brodé d'arabesque et des trois triangles de la Triforce. Accroché au corset, deux longue draperies parsemées de courbes et d'un symbole qui m'était déjà apparu avant que je ne rencontre Sheik, ainsi que plusieurs voiles transparents superposés recouvrant une longue jupe. Elle tenait dans ses bras un nourrisson, bien au chaud dans une grande étoffe._

_En regardant de plus près, la jeune femme me ressemblait beaucoup, elle avait le même détail qui me différenciais des autres sur un dessin en noir et blanc… Les oreilles pointues…_

_Je me sentais bizarre, cela pouvait-il être moi ? Pourquoi avais-je un bébé dans les bras ? Une immense tristesse s'empara de moi, ma vue se brouilla et je fus forcée de fermer mon carnet pour ne pas abîmer le croquis avec mes larmes._

_Je me couchais dans mon lit, face à la fenêtre pour cacher mon trouble et faire croire à mon colocataire que je dormais. Il n'était sans doute pas dupe car j'entendis ses pas se rapprocher de mon lit._

_Il ne prononça cependant aucun mot, s'asseyant sur mon lit et jouant quelques notes sur sa lyre. Une mélodie apaisante, celle sur laquelle j'avais chanté en classe. Je m'endormis peu à peu, bercée par les notes tandis qu'une voix chantait les paroles dans ma tête, une voix inconnue mais douce et réconfortante._

_Dernier jour de cours, une journée comme les autres en soit, mais chez mes camarades l'effervescence était palpable. Tous avaient hâte que la journée se finisse et j'avoue que je ne faisais pas exception, j'avais les informations nécessaires pour la confection des costumes et le froussard ne m'avais pas trop agacée, à mon grand étonnement. Le cours de français n'était pas ennuyant mais personne n'arrivait à se concentrer, même Eden semblait ailleurs…. Sans doute prévoyait-elle déjà les séances photos auxquelles je serais forcée de participer…. La pose sonna enfin et tout le monde se précipita dehors pique-nique à la main. Je parti en direction de mon casier où j'y avais déposé mon midi en arrivant, rien de bien particulier, un simple casier contenant quelques livres soigneusement rangés, ma boite a bento et mon thermo. D'autres élèves avaient décoré le leur d'autocollants, photos ou petits mots mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, surtout sachant que Leslie aurait pris un plaisir fou à tout gâcher._

(lucas) - Aaaah, enfin, je meurs de faim !

(reina) - Comme toujours.

(lucas) - Hey ! C'est pas vrai !

(reina) - Tu as tout le temps faim.

(lucas) - …..Ouais et alors ?

(eden) - Ca prouve que tu es en bonne santé, non ?

(reina) - C'est clair que s'il ne veut rien manger, il faut s'inquiéter.

(lucas) - Très drole.

(eden) - Tu as quoi dans ta boite, Reina ?

(reina) - On a fait un plat froid hier, comme il en restait assez j'en ai rempli les bentos.

(lucas) - Et c'est quoi ?

(reina) - Salade de pâtes avec petits légumes.

(eden) - Parfait par un temps pareil.

(lucas) - Je trouve qu'il fait bon moi.

(reina) - 27° à l'ombre ?

(lucas) - Ouais, c'est génial, manque juste un hamac, la mer et les palmiers.

(eden) - C'est pour bientôt, un peu de patience. Enfin pour le hamac je sais pas ou tu va en trouver un.

(lucas) - J'en ai trouvé un dans mon garage hier en aidant maman à ranger. Elle veut se débarrasser de vieilles affaires.

(eden) - Elle va faire un "vide grenier" ?

(lucas) - J'en sais rien encore.

_Un petit vent frais était venu frôler notre petit groupe isolé sur le toit, à l'ombre du débarra. Sheik était assis contre la rambarde, les yeux fermés, Lucas affalés au soleil et Eden allongée, fixant rare les nuages trônant dans le ciel azur. J'étais assise contre le mur, regardant l'horizon quand un brouhaha attira notre attention. Dans la cour plusieurs personnes s'étaient amassées autour de la princesse et de ses groupies. Elle s'en prenait encore à Elena, Amaël s'était interposés et la pimbêche rageait. Qu'avait-elle encore ? La sonnerie de reprise des cours mit fin à la dispute apparente, en descendant vers la classe, je pus voir Elena en pleur, consolée tant bien que mal par notre prince de Lumière. La broche et les petites dentelles que j'avais aperçues plus tôt avaient disparu de son uniforme. En rangeant ma boite et mon thermo je remarquais une petite enveloppe tombée par l'ouverture du casier. Mon nom y était inscrit à la plume en une belle écriture calligraphiée._

(elena) - Ah, Reina… J'avais trouvé ses lettres dans différents endroits et j'avais oublié de les mettre directement dans ton casier. Tien.

(reina) - Merci. Ou les as-tu trouvée ?

(elena) - Une dans le couloir, par terre, une autre dans les vestiaires et la dernière sur un banc dans notre classe, comme il y a ton nom dessus…..

(reina) - C'est gentil, mais …

(lucas) - Hey ! Salut, il s'est passé quoi avec la princesse ?

(elena) - Oh pas grand-chose…

(reina) - Fous lui la paix Lu, elle a pas envie d'en parler ça se voit bien.

(lucas) - Oh, ça va, je fais rien de mal…

(elena) - C'est pas ça… C'est que… Le règlement est clair la dessus et j'étais en tord….

(eden) - Je me souviens pas avoir lu qu'il était interdit de porter quelconque bijoux ou dentelles dépassant de l'uniforme. Tant que l'uniforme en lui-même n'est pas modifié, bien que ce point la non plus n'est pas clairement expliqué dans leur texte.

(elena) - …. Merci mais ça va aller.

(amael) - Elle les lui a arraché, devant tout le monde. Elle mérite une sanction.

(lucas) - Peut être mais que compte tu faire ? Personne n'ira contre elle…

(amael) - Pourquoi ? Juste parce que sa mère est amie avec le proviseur ?

(lucas) - Tout à fait.

(leslie) - Encore vous ? Tu fais copine avec la sorcière en espérant qu'elle me jette un sort ?

(elena) - Je …. Je voulais…

(leslie) - Tu voulais quoi ?! Te plaindre ?! Arrête de pleurer comme un bébé et estime toi heureuse que je ne te dénonce pas.

(eden) - …

(amael) - Viens, on va régler ça plus tard.

(leslie) - Pfff… C'est ça, disparaissez. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça toi ?

_Eden la fixait d'un regard quasi indescriptible. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle allait intervenir de quelconque manière ou simplement lui lancer un regard pour la déstabiliser. J'étais sure d'une chose cependant, vu la tête d'Amaël, il n'allait pas en rester là._

_J'avais profité du cours de math pour détailler les enveloppes que m'avait donné Elena. Toutes étaient pareilles avec la même écriture calligraphiée que sur celle de mon casier. Drôle d'endroits pour déposer des lettres… Sans doute son auteur les avait-il laissé tomber par mégarde, ou les avait oubliées. Mon colocataire avait jeté quelques coups d'œil furtif pendant le cours, peut être pensait-il qu'elles venaient d'Impa._

(lucas) - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle contient ?

(eden) - Attend elle a pas encore ouvert.

(lucas) - Une lettre d'amour ?

(eden) - C'est une belle écriture en tout cas.

(reina) - C'est juste une lettre dans mon casier, rien d'autre, pas la peine de s'extasier.

(eden) - Tu oublies les autres…

(lucas) - Quelle idée de les laisser dans les vestiaires…

(eden) - Elle a précisé aussi qu'il y en avait une sur un banc dans la classe à côté.

(reina) - Tu veux ouvrir une agence de détective avec Lucas ?

(eden) - Pourquoi ? Quoi que c'est pas une mauvaise idée.

_Une vraie gosse…. Je rangeais mes lettres dans mon sac et parti pour la classe de chorale._

_La pièce avançait de plus en plus, il ne manquait plus que les costumes. Les décors étaient déjà tous fini et en place. Mon personnage évoluait dans un environnement bien sombre, le scénario d'Eden me plaisait bien finalement._

_Les profs avaient fait passer les élèves les moins surs de leur texte en premier et en dernier pour leur mettre la pression, j'en avais profité pour ouvrir une des lettres mystérieuse._

"A la plus belle des roses noires,

Entourée de tes épines, ton parfum se diffuse au gré du vent,

Sucré et envoûtant,

Mais fatal lorsque l'on vient te cueillir.

Je ne suis pas de ceux qui tentent de s'attirer ta douceur,

Cachant leur cisailles derrière leur dos,

Je serais plus celui qui viendrait à toi sans intentions,

Parapluie à la main pour te protéger des larmes du ciel,

Te donnant mon manteau pour te préserver du froid mordant de l'hiver.

T'apportant de l'eau les jours de sécheresse….

Je n'attends rien en retour,

Si ce n'est de ne jamais te voir fanée."

_Le texte était assez court mais aucune signature. J'en ouvrai une autre dans l'espoir de trouver une trace mais rien, aucune d'entre-elles n'indiquait qui était mon admirateur. Curieuse façon de séduire…. Jamais mon prénom n'apparaissait dans ses petits poèmes, toujours une métaphore, tantôt princesses de la nuit, tantôt rose noire. La seule qui me paraissait vraiment adressée à moi était celle qui m'appelait Alice et faisait référence à la pièce. Ces messages d'admiration et déclarations cachées m'intriguaient et me gênaient quelque part. Qui pouvait bien être cet élève à la plume si délicate…. La sonnerie de fin des cours me sorti de mes songes. Les cris et acclamations de mes camarades résonnaient dans la salle de cour, le professeur vint me remercier de m'occuper des costumes avec Lucas tandis que je rangeais rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac._

_Sheik avait regardé les lettres posées sur la table toute la soirée sans rien dire ni même demander ce qu'elles contenaient. Eden m'avait fait remarqué que lorsque Lucas avait évoqué une lettre d'amour, il aurait eu une drôle de réaction sans m'en dire plus…. Ce pourrait-il qu'il les ait écrites ? Pourtant l'écriture des lettres et celle que je voyais sur ses feuilles étaient en tout point différentes…. Peut être Eden s'était-elle trompée… A cette pensée, sa réaction par rapport à Aramis lors du voyage me revint en tête….. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Tant de questions qui s'ajoutaient à une longue liste…._

(sheik) - Encore préoccupée ?

(reina) - !

_J'avais sursauté au son de sa voix. J'étais arrivée devant ma chambre, lui devant la sienne. Je me serrais sans doute cognée à ma porte fermée s'il ne m'avait pas sorti de ma torpeur._

(sheik) - Désolé…

(reina) - Non, ça va, je pensais c'est tout…

(sheik) - …..

(reina) - …

(sheik) - …..Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

(reina) - ! …. Pourquoi…

(sheik) - …..

(reina) - ….Pourquoi tu es persuadé de me connaître ?

(sheik) - …..

(reina) - ….oublie….. Bonne nuit

_Sa main se referma sur mon poignet, m'empêchant de fuir….. Je voulais revenir en arrière et ne pas poser cette question….. _

(sheik) - Je ne sais pas l'expliquer….

_Sa voix terminant de me capturer…. Je croisais ses yeux de feu, la tornade dans mon esprit se dissipant à grande vitesse. Pouvait-il voir mon œil rubis sous mes mèches d'ébène ?_

(sheik) - Du moins pour l'instant…..

(reina) - ….

(sheik) - Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas posé la question ?

(reina) - …

(sheik) - …..Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

(reina) - ….. Ce n'est pas ça… Elle ne me répondra pas…

(sheik) - Cela ne te coûte rien de demander, si ? Tu n'as rien à perdre quand on y pense.

(reina) - ….

(sheik) - …. Bonne nuit Reina.

(reina) - ….

_Le téléphone sonna tôt le lendemain, Eden voulait m'aider dans les costumes et en profiter pour vérifier les dires de Lucas sur ma garde robe. Certes j'avais retouchés quelques vêtements par-ci par-là, mais cela n'était pas si exceptionnel._

(eden) - woaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ca c'est de la garde robe !

(reina) - ….. Ce n'est que mes vêtements d'été…..

(eden) - D'été ? Où sont ceux d'hiver ?

(reina) - Dans le grenier avec d'autres malles de bric à brac.

(eden) - Oh je peux les voir ? S'il te plait.

(reina) - …..

_L'emmener au grenier n'était pas une si bonne idée mais je n'avais pas su résister à ses yeux larmoyants digne du chat Potté. Elle fouilla un peu partout, sortant parfois des vieux vêtements oubliés. J'en profitais pour trier ce que je pouvais redescendre._

(eden) - Oh… C'est quoi ça ? Un vieux livre ?

(reina) - C'est possible…. Sûrement ramené par Amy.

(eden) - Pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours Amy et non maman ?

(reina) - C'est pas ma vraie mère et elle n'a jamais agit comme tel envers moi. Elle piquait des crises quand j'étais petite si j'avais le malheur de prononcer le mot maman, depuis je l'appelle par son nom.

(eden) - Je vois….….Dis….

(reina) - Tu veux l'avoir ?

(eden) - Euh… Emprunter si tu préfères…

(reina) - C'est comme tu veux.

(eden) - Oh Merci, j'avais plus rien à lire, c'est génial.

(reina) - Tu as fini " Principes fondamentaux de la manipulation mentale" ?

(eden) - Comment tu sais que je l'ai lu ?

(reina) - Tu l'avais à la montagne.

(eden) - Ah oui, je l'ai fini en rentrant du voyage, c'était un livre assez intéressant.

(reina) - …..Intéressant ? Tu comptes t'en servir contre Leslie ?

(eden) - Euh non, du moins je n'y pensais pas.

(reina) - T'aurais-je donné une idée ?

(eden) - Qui sait….. Je n'apprécie pas forcément Elena mais le comportement de cette fille m'exaspère.

(reina) - Il y a longtemps que j'ai dépassé ce stade.

_Elle sourit à ma remarque et m'aida à descendre ce qu'elle et moi avions mis sur le coté. Quelques babioles et livres mais surtout deux cartons de fringues que je m'empressais de ranger pour ne pas perdre de place._

(lucas) - Alors la pèche à été bonne ?

(reina) - Oui j'ai même retrouvé un de tes doudou, tu en as encore besoin ?

(lucas) - Très drôle Rain.

(reina) - Question stupide…..

(lucas) - T'as vu, j'ai pas menti.

(eden) - C'est une garde robe digne d'une couturière. Dans un style parfois goth et lolita.

(reina) - …

(eden) - Par contre je comprends pas pourquoi y a autant de fringues pour mec dans ton grenier.

(lucas) - Rain aime s'habiller en garçon.

(eden) - C'est vrai ?

(reina) - Amy ramène souvent des sacs de vêtements pour Lucas quand elle passe par ici.

(eden) - C'est plutôt gentil.

(reina) - J'ai jamais dis qu'elle était un monstre.

(eden) - C'est juste que tu parles rarement d'elle.

(reina) - …

(lucas) - Disons qu'elles ne sont pas proches.

(eden) - …Désolée.

(reina) - Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

(lucas) - C'est quoi ce gros truc ? T'avais un vieux grimoire et tu m'en as jamais parlé ? Je savais que t'étais une sorcière !

(reina) - Vieux grimoire ? Ah ça, c'est un vieux livre qui traînait.

(lucas) - Oh… Il parle de quoi ?

(eden) - Attends je vais ouvrir pour voir le titre à l'intérieur.

(lucas) - C'est vraiment un vieux livre, y a même pas de titre sur le coté.

(eden) - La tranche.

(lucas) - …..Si tu veux.

(eden) - Oh…. C'est pas un livre, c'est un album photo.

(lucas) - Ah bon ?

(reina) - !

_J'ignorais posséder une telle chose. Amy avait toujours refusé de faire un quelconque album depuis que j'étais entré dans sa vie. Il devait donc dater….. Eden me regardait avec appréhension, attendant sans doute que je lui reprenne des mains. Je n'avais laissé aucune photo dans la maison, la seule qui restait était dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Une vieille photo de moi et mon père lors du festival. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter les moments de bonheur passé avec lui alors que maintenant il n'était plus là…._

(eden) - On peut le regarder ?

(reina) - …

(lucas) - Pourquoi on pourrait pas ? …. Hein Rain ?

(reina) - ….Si tu veux.

(eden) - Trop cool.

_Ils regardèrent les vieilles photos d'Amy et de mon père. L'album retraçait leurs vies avant mon adoption, après les photos se faisaient rares._

(eden) - Pourquoi y pas de photos de vous après ton arrivée ?

(lucas) - C'est sa mère qui a fait l'album…

(eden) - Oh…..

_Elle ne m'avais jamais accepté, même après son changement de comportement l'album était resté au grenier, certes il y avait quelques photos d'après sa mort mais elle prétendais toujours vouloir les garder dans une boite pour ne pas les perdre….. C'était sa façon de tourner la page sans doute._

_Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, Eden semblait à la fois désolée, le regard sur les vieilles photos et révolté contre ma mère adoptive…. Lucas essayait de trouver quelque chose pour briser ce silence tandis que mon colocataire restait assit dans le fauteuil, me jetant de brefs regards._

(lucas) - Et les costumes ? T'as avancé ?

(eden) - Comment veut-tu qu'elle ait avancé depuis hier ?

(lucas) - ….Je sais mais….

_Je remerciait intérieurement mon ami, le silence allait enfin ce dissiper._

(reina) - Ca va….. J'ai juste marqué les mesures avec les croquis dans mon carnet pour que ce soit plus clair. Je m'occuperai des découpes après.

(lucas) - N'oublie pas que ma mère veut bien t'aider, tu n'a qu'à lui donner les mesures et le matériel donné par l'école et elle s'en occupe.

(reina) - Merci.

_L'après midi fut consacré aux découpes et autres besoins pour les costumes. Je m'occupait des principaux rôles et déléguait le reste à la mère de Lucas. Ce n'était pas très difficile mais cela prenait du temps, je n'eu fini que tard dans la soirée._

_Vers 21h le téléphone sonna._

(eden) - Salut, je sais qu'il est tard mais je me demandais si on ne pouvais pas aller à la plage ?

(reina) - Demain ?

(eden) - Oui, ou après.

(reina) - Pourquoi faire ?

(eden) - ….Bah… Des photos ? J'ai eu de chouettes idées en voyant tes fringues….

(reina) - …..

(eden) - T'es toujours la ?

(reina) - Oui…

(eden) - Tu veux bien ? Et puis je pense que ça nous changera un peu d'aller à la mer après ce qui c'est passé à la montagne…..

(reina) - Sans doute… T'en as déjà parlé avec Lu ?

(eden) - Lucas ? Oui en sortant de chez toi.

(reina) - ….

(eden) - Il ne sait pas s'il est libre, il me dis quoi demain.

(reina) - J'y réfléchirais.

(eden) - Ok, merci je te rappelle demain.

(reina) - A demain.

_C'est vrai que la mort du vieil Hermite sous nos yeux n'avait pas été facile, même si on ne le connaissait pas trop. Sans doute pouvions-nous aller nous changer les idées au bord de l'eau… Sheik était monté prendre une douche, j'en profitais pour ranger le gros album dans la bibliothèque du salon, parmi les livres de recettes et autres bouquins._

_Une immense étendue d'eau se dressait devant moi, la plage était trop éloignée, je plongeais dans l'eau en essayant d'éviter de drôles de coraux. Plus profondément une silhouette me tendait les mains désespérément mais je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre comme si à chaque fois que je m'approchais d'elle, la silhouette s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les abysses._

_Je me réveillais sans me souvenir vraiment de mon rêve, il ne me restait que l'impression d'avoir échoué…. Je descendis, encore dans mes pensées, sans vraiment voir mon colocataire, il regardait un morceau de papier avec insistance. (r)_"Sans doute un mot d'Impa."

_Eden débarqua une heure plus tard, avec un sac à dos rempli et une grosse pochette devant contenir son appareil photo._

(eden) - Je me suis dis qu'en passant chez toi avant de partir, je pourrais partager mes idées de photos. On monte ? Oh bonjour Sheik.

(sheik) - …..Bonjour.

(reina) - …..Vas-y j'arrive.

(sheik) - … On va quelque part ?

(reina) - ..On dirait bien…. Eden et Lucas voulais se changer les idées après ce qui c'est passé à la montagne. Ils veulent aller à la mer.

(sheik) - …..

(reina) - Tu préfères rester ici ?

(sheik) - Non, c'est mieux que je vous accompagne.

(reina) - Ok, je monte quelques minutes et je m'occupe du reste.

(sheik) - …


	11. Chapter 11

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 11**_

_Eden avait insisté pour que je prenne plusieurs tenues avec différentes idées, résultat je me baladais avec un gros sac à dos rempli de fringues et accessoires tandis que mon colocataire portait le sac contenant les pique-niques…. Je rageais intérieurement pour avoir céder aussi facilement._

_Lucas nous attendait à la gare avec nos billets. Le train était bondé, le soleil était présent à la côte et cela attirait les gens en masse…. Heureusement, nous avions des places assises._

(lucas) - Aaaaaaaaaah enfin un peu de soleil !

(eden) - C'est vrai qu'il fait beau ici.

(reina) - …..

(eden) - Bon alors… Mais ça va pas ça !

(lucas) - Quoi ?

(eden) - Y a trop de monde ! Comment faire de bonnes photos avec cette foule ?!

_Il y avait en effet beaucoup de monde, la plage était pleine de serviettes de plages, de sac et de chaises longues, sans compter les enfants qui couraient un peu partout. Même l'eau était prise d'assaut par les vacanciers. Eden ne pourrait pas faire de photos de moi ici._

(sheik) - Photos ?

(reina) - …..Eden s'est mis en tête de faire des photos de moi…

(sheik) - Une grande joie émane de toi.

(reina) - Fous-toi de moi…..

(sheik) - ….. Ces gens ne semblent pas préoccupés par les derniers évènements.

(reina) - ….. Non, aucune info ne semble passer hors du village, c'est pas plus mal….. J'ai pas envie de voir Amy débarquer parce qu'elle s'inquiète…

(sheik) - Cela prouverait qu'elle tien à toi.

(reina) - En apparence uniquement. Elle fait semblant afin de passer pour une mère modèle.

(sheik) - Une mère modèle qui laisse son enfant seule tout le temps ?

(reina) - ….. Elle à son travail pour excuse.

(sheik) - …. Tu n'y crois pas non plus…

(reina) - …..

(eden) - Hey les tourtereaux ! On va chercher par là, vous venez ?

(reina) - !

(sheik) - !

(eden) - Hé hé.

_Même la digue était bondée, il y avait du monde partout. On avait mal choisi notre jour….._

(lucas) - Hey ! La bas !

_Lucas avait vu un endroit calme, derrière les dunes. Personne sur la plage, l'eau bleue à perte de vue. Seuls le bruit des vagues brisait le silence de ces lieux. A mon grand malheur, cet endroit plaisait à ma voisine…._

(eden) - C'est parfait, non ?

(reina) - …..

(eden) - Tu veux qu'on s'éloigne un peu des garçons pour les photos ?

(reina) - ….. Je préfère.

(eden) - T'es trop mignonne.

(reina) - Mignonne ?!

(eden) - Oui, quand tu rougis comme ça t'es trop.

(reina) - Je… Je ne rougis pas….

_J'avais beau le nier, je sentais le feu dans mes joues, j'étais écarlate…. Je m'éloignais d'un pas rapide tandis qu'Eden prenait mon sac et son appareil en demandant aux garçons de surveiller le reste._

_J'entendais Eden me mitrailler tandis que j'avançais loin des regards de mon ami et de mon colocataire. Je ne m'étais pas encore changée mais ma petite tunique / robe, à coupe asymétrique et ceintures en tissu, devait plaire à la photographe en herbe qui me suivait. Je me concentrais intérieurement pour ne rien laisser transparaître à travers mes yeux, mon masque d'indifférence collé à mon visage. Une pensée s'insinua en moi, un vague espoir que sa batterie tombe vite à plat ou qu'elle n'ai plus de place sur sa carte mémoire….._

(eden) - J'ai des recharges et quelques cartes de rechange, je suis une pro tu sais ?

(reina) - …

(eden) - Héhé, allez relax, tu pourra choisir les photos qu'on garde. Enlève ton masque.

(reina) - ….

_Mieux ne valait pas compter sur moi pour laisser tomber ce masque protecteur. Je ne voulais plus laisser quoi que ce soit apparaître, repoussant par là tout liens affectifs ou autres, me protégeant ainsi de toute souffrance….. (e)_"Tu en es sure ?"_ Cette phrase me sorti de mes pensées…. Eden me faisait face, son appareil à la main, ses yeux me passant au scanner encore une fois._

(eden) - Les garçons ne peuvent plus nous voir ici, ça me parait bien comme endroit, on commence ?

(reina) - …Si tu veux.

(eden) - …..Par quoi commencer… Tu as déjà ton maillot ?

(reina) - Oui, en dessous de ma robe.

(eden) - Parfait, on commence comme ça. Va dans l'eau en bikini et amuse toi.

(reina) - M'amuser avec toi qui joues les paparazzi ?

(eden) - Je croyais que ça te dérangeait pas…

_Et voila qu'elle recommençait avec son air de chat Potté….. Je retirais ma robe, la posait parmi mes affaires qu'Eden avait éparpillées sur le sable et m'avançait dans l'eau, ma tête recouverte de mon chapeau de paille. Elle était tiède, plutôt froide comparé à la chaleur ambiante. A peine immergée à moitié, j'entendais Eden m'appeler, me demandant de regarder vers elle…. Après tout, pourquoi pas… Je comblais quelques unes de ses envies par des poses variées mais naturelles. Je pouvais voir les garçons au loin, Lucas nageait tandis que Sheik devait être sur la plage, près des affaires._

_Mon paparazzi me tendit une serviette et la tenue de son choix à mon retour sur le sable. C'était la tenue que j'avais réalisée sur base du manga Chobits, une longue robe blanche à froufrous et rubans couleur parme. J'en avais deux exemplaires, l'un identique au manga, l'autre où les couleurs changeaient, la robe blanche devenait d'un magnifique bleu nuit presque noir et les rubans couleur océan._

_Une bonne trentaine de photos avait déjà été prises quand les garçons nous rejoignirent. Lucas avait faim et voulait manger à l'ombre un peu plus loin. Pendant qu'ils s'installaient, Eden prit encore quelques photos de moi. J'étais quelque peu embarrassée… Je sentais le regard de mon colocataire et cela me gênait sans comprendre pourquoi….. D'habitude je ne m'occupais pas du regard des autres, quoi que je fasse….._

(eden) - Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

(reina) - …. On reprendra après si tu veux…

(eden) - Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Ca te gène qu'ils regardent ?

(reina) - C'est pas ça…

_Je rejoignais les autres, prétextant avoir faim pour ne pas continuer la conversation. Le coin choisi par mon ami était légèrement reculé, aux pieds de quelques arbres enracinés dans le sable fin, avec vue sur la plage et la mer azurée. Je m'avançais vers la nappe déposée sur le sol, où reposait notre nourriture, le regard de mon colocataire sur moi m'obligeant à garder les yeux baissé pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'entendais vaguement des bruits de pas dans le sable, quelqu'un courait. Lucas criant de faire attention, Sheik debout prêt à s'élancer, une tête blonde dans mon champ de vision puis la chute._

_J'étais sur le dos, dans le sable qui avait amorti le choc, un poids sur ma poitrine qui se soulevait soudainement. Une tête blonde, deux yeux bleu sombres empli de larmes. Reprenant ses esprits, remarquant la proximité et sa position, elle se releva en s'excusant, rouge écarlate, ses larmes continuant de tomber. Je me relevais sans mal et attrapait par réflexe son poignet, l'empêchant de fuir sans le vouloir._

(reina) - Ca va ?

(fille) - …..Oui, je suis désolée….. Je ne vous avais pas vu….. Je m'excuse…..

(lucas) - Tu peux ! Tu lui rentres dedans et tu mets pleins de sable partout ! On peut plus rien manger maintenant !

(reina) - Lu !

(lucas) - Quoi ?!

(eden) - Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à avoir du tact…

(reina) - Il est toujours comme ça quand on parle de nourriture.

(lucas) - Même pas vrai !

(fille) - Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…. Je suis désolée….

(eden) - C'est bon, on a compris. Pourquoi courais-tu ainsi ? On pourrait croire que tu fuyais quelque chose.

(lucas) - Ou quelqu'un.

(fille) - …..

_Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler mais d'autres menaçaient, elle avait les yeux gonflés. Elle avait déjà beaucoup pleuré….. Elle me faisait un peu penser à moi enfant, quand Amy me grondait et que je courrais retrouver mon père, elle avait le même regard esseulé, profondément triste et incompris._

(reina) - ….Tsss… Ne fais pas trop attention à ses remarques…

(fille) - …..Je….. Ce n'est pas ça ! Et puis….. Vous ne devriez pas être ici….

(lucas) - Pourquoi ça ? La plage est à tout le monde.

(fille) - C'est une plage privée ici.

(eden) - Ah ? J'ai pas vu de pancarte…. Mais ça explique pourquoi personne ne vient ici…..

(fille) - Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché votre nourriture….. Je pensais pas qu'il y avait des gens….

(reina) - C'est bon, arrête de t'excuser, c'est aussi de notre faute, on avait pas à être la. On va partir.

(lucas) - Hein ?! On est vraiment obligé ?

(eden) - C'est une propriété privée donc oui.

(lucas) - Mais y a pas de pancarte et y a personne…..

(eden) - Tu l'as entendue non ?

(fille) - …En fait… Tant que personne ne vous voit…. Vous pouvez rester…. Enfin…. Shanon va sans doute venir me chercher et…

(lucas) - Shanon ?

(fille) - Oui, c'est ma …. Euh….. Gouvernante…

(lucas) - Une gouvernante ? Comme dans les films ?

(eden) - Lucas, arrête, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien.

_Cette fille était au bord des larmes, son corps frêle, recouvert par une simple tunique bleue, un peu semblable à celle que portait Link, et un short sombre, elle tremblait. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour la mettre dans cet état. Elle s'excusait encore quand une femme d'une vingtaine d'année vint vers nous. Sûrement la dénommée Shanon car elle accouru vers la tête blonde pour la prendre dans ces bras et nous demander ce qu'on faisait là. C'est la jeune fille qui prit la parole, expliquant notre rencontre assez atypique. Elles nous invita chez elle pour se faire pardonner et rassurer sa nounou._

_Le terrain appartenait à ses parents qui avaient fait construire une splendide villa au bord de l'eau. La maison était assez grande avec ses murs blancs et ses toits de tuiles orange. Nous suivions Shanon jusqu'à une grande salle où ne trônait qu'une immense table recouverte de draperies. La gouvernante nous laissa ensuite avec la jeune maîtresse de maison._

(fille) - Désolée, je ne me suis même pas présentée…. Je suis Yukito mais appelez moi Yuki…. Je vis ici pendant les vacances d'été.

(lucas) - Ok, Moi c'est Lucas, désolé d'avoir été désagréable….. Celle que t'a renversée c'est Rain

(reina) - Reina…

(eden) - C'est son surnom, moi c'est Eden et lui c'est Sheik.

(sheik) - …..

(yukito) - …..Reina ?... L'amie d'Elena ?

(reina) - Si on veut.

(lucas) - Tu es dans notre lycée ? Je t'ai jamais vu.

(yukito) - J'ai été absent un long moment…

(lucas) - …..

(eden) - En tout cas merci pour cette invitation.

(yukito) - Je…. Je vous ai causé du tord c'est naturel…

(eden) - Je pense qu'il est inutile de s'attarder d'avantage sur ça non ?

(yukito) - …Oui.

(lucas) - Woaaaaaaaa regardez moi ça !

(reina) - Tu nous fais Harry Potter lorsqu'il voit le banquet de la grande salle pour la première fois ?

(lucas) - …..Fous-toi de moi, seulement.

(reina) - Si tu insistes.

(lucas) - Mais !…. Pffff je laisse tomber.

(reina) - Sage décision.

(eden) - Vous êtes trop chou.

(reina) - !….

(lucas) - Rain est plutôt un chou empoisonné.

(yukito) - Hein ? Pourquoi ?

(eden) - C'est rien ils se chamaillent, comme d'habitude.

(reina) - J'avais bien fait de faire les sandwiches.

(lucas) - Pourquoi ?

(reina) - J'avais mis des piments extra fort dans le tient.

(yukito) - Il n'aime pas les piments ?

(eden) - C'est très déconseillé pour lui, avec son estomac.

(lucas) - T'as pas osé ?

(reina) - Je me suis gênée.

(lucas) - Tu dis ça pour me faire peur en sachant que je peux pas vérifier !

(reina) - Si tu peux, j'ai encore le reste des piments à la maison.

(lucas) - …..

_Après avoir rassasier le goinfre qui me servait d'ami, Yuki nous demanda ce que nous faisions sur cette plage, ma tenue n'était pas des plus discrète…. Et encore moins commune….. Eden lui raconta tout, me jetant des regards quand elle parlait de ses idées photos….._

(yukito) - Je vois…. Vous voulez utiliser la plage encore ?

(eden) - hum…. Je pense oui. On peut ?

(yukito) - Je ne sais pas…

(Shanon) - Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, personne ne peut vraiment dire qu'il s'agit de notre plage privée et puis vous n'avez rien salit ou laisser derrière vous. Mais je pense qu'il vous faudra trouver un autre endroit, Monsieur et Madame vont bientôt arriver.

(yukito) - Quoi ? Je croyais qu'ils devaient rester encore deux mois.

(Shanon) - Je suis aussi surprise, mais Madame à appeler pour prévenir ce matin. Vous étiez déjà parti, je n'ai pas pu vous en parler avant. Pardonnez-moi.

(yukito) - …. Ce n'est rien Shaonn….. Qu'ont-ils dit ? Je…. Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté….

(Shanon) - Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils devraient arriver dans l'après midi. …. Peut être pourrions nous parler du reste en privez….. Ne vous offensez pas….

(reina) - Ne vous souciez pas de nous. Nous allons partir.

(yukito) - Attendez ! …. S'il vous plait, restez encore un peu…. J'ai rarement la chance d'avoir du monde ici….. Pouvez vous m'attendre ? Je connais de chouettes endroits où vous pourriez faire de belles photos….

(Shanon) - Yukito San…. Est-ce vraiment prudent ?

(yukito) - Tout ira bien, Shanon, ce sont des camarades de lycée.

(Shanon) - Oh….. Bien. Si c'est ce que vous désirez.

_Yuki parti s'isoler avec sa gouvernante un peu plus loin. Eden regardait les lieux d'un air rêveur, sans doute imaginait-elle d'autres séances photos dans sa tête….. Une étrange atmosphère régnait ici, il ne faisait pas trop chaud, l'air n'était pas malsain comme lors des grosses canicules, il y avait aussi un drôle de parfum dans l'air. Un mélange d'air marin avec un je ne sais quoi. Je me sentais tellement bien, malgré ma gène en tenue de cosplay. Et puis chez cette fille quelque chose m'intriguait, m'attirait, me donnait aussi l'envie de la protéger…. Peut être me faisait-elle trop penser à cette chose fragile que j'avais été enfant…. Et puis cette brume…_

(sheik) - Tu vois quelque chose ?

(reina) - ….non, mais il y a quelque chose dans l'air…

(sheik) - …..Pas de dangereux en tout cas.

(reina) - non….

(yukito) - Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! Venez, je vais vous montrer un chouette endroit.

_Nous suivions Yukito le long de la plage. J'avais pu me changer avant de partir, j'avais laissé ma tunique noire pour une robe d'été plus adaptée, simplement blanche aux bord décoré de dentelle noire. On devinait mon maillot par-dessous mais je me sentais mieux. Lucas en avait profité pour remettre son short et sa casquette, le soleil tapait fort…. Eden m'avait emprunté un de mes paréos et se baladait en maillot bleu, comme ces cheveux, ornés d'arabesques dorées. Sheik fermait la marche, habillé d'un pantalon beige et d'une blouse à courtes manches bleu foncé. Son regard balayait la plage de temps à autres._

_Nous arrivions enfin, après avoir marché un bon moment, les arbres se faisant plus présents sur la côte, une mini forêt en bord de plage. Un petit lagon s'offrait à nous, avec sa cascade nichée entre deux creux de falaise. Le soleil n'y entrait que par trouées, se faufilant parmi les feuilles. Cette atmosphère que j'avais ressentie chez Yuki revint emplir mes poumons de son air salé mais doux. Eden était ravie, elle mitraillait l'endroit avec son objectif. Peut être avais-je une chance de ne plus être au centre de l'attention._

(eden) - C'est super comme endroit ! Ca appartient à tes parents aussi ?

(yukito) - Oui mais ils n'en connaissent pas l'existence. Enfin ils ne savent pas où il est plutôt.

(eden) - Je ne comprends pas, ils n'ont pas visité le terrain avant ?

(yukito) - Pas vraiment, ils se sont contentés de le voir en photo. Celui qui le leur a vendu est un vieil ami de la famille donc….

(eden) - ….. Tu en as donc fait ta cachette secrète ?

(yukito) - En quelque sorte. Vous pouvez faire vos photos ici.

(eden) - Oh merci, en plus le cadre est parfait et mon mannequin est habillé parfaitement comme ce que j'imaginais.

(reina) - …..

(yukito) - Ton mannequin ?

(lucas) - Hé hé, Rain, tu va pas y réchapper on dirait.

(reina) - Méfie toi Lu, je peux être très dangereuse….

(lucas) - Pffff. Pas plus que d'habitude. Et puis j'ai rien à craindre ici.

(reina) - Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

(lucas) - Tu vas t'en prendre à moi devant tout le monde ?

(reina) - Il y a tellement de manière dont je peux te faire payer tes remarques…

(lucas) - …..

(yukito) - Alors les rumeurs sont vraies ? Tu es bien mannequin ?

(reina) - Quelles rumeurs ? Je ne suis pas mannequin, Eden m'a juste demandé de lui servir de modèle.

(yukito) - Ah…. Et bien…. A l'école, un petit groupe à créer un fan-club d'où part toute sorte de rumeurs. La dernière du moment est que tu serais mannequin et que c'est pourquoi y a des moments où tu quittes l'école sans rien dire….

(lucas) - Un fan-club ? J'ai jamais rien entendu de tel.

(eden) - Faut dire qu'avec Leslie dans le coin, ils doivent être discret je suppose.

(yukito) - Oui, elle trouve toujours une raison pour dissuader les rassemblements de ce genre….. Et elle a beaucoup d'influence…..

(lucas) - Tu savais ?

(reina) - A ton avis…. Baka.

(yukito) - Y a même un fan-club de toi, Eden.

(lucas) - Et moi ?

(yukito) - Quoi ?

(lucas) - J'ai pas un fan-club ?

(yukito) - ….Je ne sais pas.

(reina) - Pas de bol.

(lucas) - C'est pas juste, toi tu fais rien pour en plus.

(eden) - Elle a tendance tout le contraire d'ailleurs.

(yukito) - Mais c'est ça qui plait, les élèves adore son côté inaccessible. Elle est un peu comme une star.

(eden) - Tu en fais partie ?

(yukito) - Hein ?! Euh non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?!

(eden) - ….Rien, t'en fais pas. Aller, la séance photo reprend !

_Je soupirais, je n'avais eu que quelques minutes de répit…. Enfin, ce n'était pas une corvée, j'arrivais même à trouver ça amusant mais le fait d'être le centre d'attention de tous…._

_Lucas s'était discrètement incrusté sur les photos, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour me faire tomber à l'eau. Je me vengeais en l'entraînant dans ma chute et en tentant de le noyer sous les regards amusés d'Eden et Yuki._

_Notre paparazzi en herbe avait fini par prendre un peu tout le monde en photo, même Sheik pourtant bien caché parmi les branches d'un arbre._

_Profitant d'un changement de batterie et de carte mémoire, je m'éclipsais derrière la cascade, assise sur quelques rocher humide._

(sheik) - Tu viens te cacher ici pour lui échapper ?

(reina) - Oui…

(sheik) - Tu n'avais pas l'air mal à l'aise comme sur la plage.

(reina) - …..

(sheik) - C'est ma présence ?

(reina) - Non ! …..Enfin… Je ne sais pas….

(sheik) - …..Tu pense toujours à ce que je t'ai dis ?

(reina) - …..

(sheik) - Ecoute…

(reina) - Je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Quand je suis avec toi j'agis comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours…. Ce n'est pas le cas alors comment…..

(sheik) - …..Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas moi-même mais je ne laisse pas mes questions prendre le dessus. Laisse tes soucis de côté pour le moment. On ne sait pas dans combien de temps Ganondorf passera à l'attaque, alors profite de ce calme.

(reina) - …..

(sheik) - C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je sais mais….. Tôt ou tard tu auras tes réponses.

(reina) - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais…..

(sheik) - On fini toujours par savoir. C'est une question de temps et de patience.

(reina) - C'est ce qu'on t'a appris ?

(sheik) - Oui.

_Ces paroles sonnait vraies, elles atteignaient directement mon cœur, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Il me faudrait être patiente._

_Je le remerciais et profitais un peu de ce calme momentané. Il fallait en profiter, c'est vrai, personne ne savait ce qui pouvait ce passer le lendemain….._

_Sa présence à quelques centimètres de moi, assis sur les rochers, cette sensation qui ne me quittait pas…. L'impression que ce calme intérieur ne m'appartenais pas, mais venait de lui. Cette complémentarité étrange mais enivrante et apaisante….._

_L'étrange brume de tout à l'heure traversant mes yeux clos en formant un curieux symbole, comme une fleur à six pétales._

(yukito) - Oh euh…. Je voulais pas déranger…. Euh…

(reina) - Tu ne déranges pas.

(sheik) - ….

(yukito) - Euh….

(reina) - Eden me cherche ?

(yukito) - Non, Lucas veut des photos aussi donc elle est occupée.

(sheik) - …..

(reina) - Pour une fois il fait quelque chose de bien.

(yukito) - Je me demandais….

(reina) - Quoi ?

(yukito) - Tu veux bien aller nager avec moi un peu ?

(reina) - ….Pourquoi pas.

_Je descendis le long de la falaise, sous le regard de mon colocataire. Un bien étrange regard…._

_Yuki ne nageait pas très bien et s'aidait de sa bouée bleue. Je l'accompagnais, vérifiant par moment la distance qui nous séparait des autres._

(yukito) - Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

(reina) - Oui.

(yukito) - Est-ce que je suis bizarre ?

(reina) - Je ne vois pas en quoi.

(yukito) - Ah ? …..Mes parents veulent me retirer du lycée parce que je suis différent…..

(reina) - Différent ? En quoi ?

(yukito) - ….. Je ne…. Ah !

_Yuki disparu soudainement de ma vue en au même moment où cette sensation de danger refaisait surface. Nous étions trop loin de la plage…. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de plonger, Sheik avertirait sans doute les autres d'ici là._

_L'eau était devenue trouble et j'avais du mal à la repérer. Quelque chose de visqueux frôla mes côtes, y laissant une douloureuse marque de brûlure. Un gigantesque corail était sorti de nulle part et s'agitait frénétiquement. Je percevais plus loin des bulles d'air, sans doute la gamine. Je nageais vers elle le plus rapidement que je pus mais au dernier moment quelque chose m'en empêcha. Elle était là, prisonnière d'une énorme tentacule visqueuse, elle souffrait et perdait l'air qu'elle avait réussi à emprisonner dans ses poumons tandis que moi je me retrouvais paralysée, incapable de bouger tant ma taille me faisait mal. Je jetais un regard pour voir un autre tentacule enroulé autour de moi, m'emmenant vers le fond._

_Mon rêve me revint en tête, c'était elle que je n'avais pas sauvée….. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver, je devais faire quelque chose…. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de forces mais je pus attraper sa main et me tirer vers elle pour lui passer un peu d'air. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire…._

_Le tentacule libéra son emprise sur moi et quelque chose me remontait. Non pas quelque chose, quelqu'un…._

(sheik) - Reina !

_Sheik était parvenu à nous trouver, mais Yuki était encore sous l'eau. Comprenant sûrement ce que j'allais lui dire, il glissa quelque chose dans ma main et replongea. Je le suivi, armée d'une dague. Il m'avait libérée avec quelques secondes auparavant. Ce que j'avais pris pour des coraux étaient en fait de gros tentacules roses, visqueux et très dangereux, j'en avais fait les frais. Je les repoussais avec la dague, constatant qu'ils disparaissaient sous d'épais récifs coralliens. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire de même avec celui qui retenait la jeune fille. Mon colocataire s'occupait des tentacules restant tandis que je remontais Yuki à la surface._

(reina) - Prend ta bouée et retourne sur la plage, ça va aller ?

(yukito) - Ca ira…. Mais je peux pas nager jusqu'à la plage, y à des requins autour de nous !

(reina) - Des requins ?!

_Des ailerons noirs dépassaient de la surface, dessinant un grand cercle autour de nous. Sheik ne remontait pas, et je ne pourrais pas les faire fuir….. Yuki pris appuis sur sa bouée, me laissant entièrement libre de mes mouvements quand un des "requins" sorti de l'eau, cela ressemblait plus à une raie noire qu'autre chose mais je doutais fort que les raies sachent planer dans l'air._

(sheik) - Nagez vers la plage maintenant qu'elle vole !

(reina) - Sheik !

(sheik)- Vite !

_Nous retournions rapidement vers la plage, moi poussant la bouée et Yuki tandis que Sheik assurait nos arrières en tailladant les raies qui fonçaient sur nous. Eden et Lucas étaient aussi attaquer par ses drôles de raies volantes, se défendant avec de simples bouts de bois toutes fois utile car bientôt plus aucun ennemi ne nous fis face, ceux tombé à terre disparaissant en étincelles rougeâtres._

(lucas) - C'est fini ?

(eden) - ….On dirait bien. Ca va tout le monde ?

(reina) - Ca va….

(sheik) - …

_Mes camarades s'écroulèrent dans le sable, épuisés. De vilaines coupures s'étalaient sur les bras et jambes de Lucas et d'Eden, Sheik avait quelques marques sur les bras. Yuki était la plus à plaindre, ses jambes et ses bras étaient rouges, brûlée au premier degré, son maillot bleu traditionnel avait protégé le reste de son corps. Ma taille me piquait, j'étais aussi brûlée au premier degré, mon bikini ne me protégeant pas trop, je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir garder ma robe trempée pour aller nager…. Le symbole qui s'était dessiné sous mes paupières derrière la cascade apparu sur sa main, le médaillon ne devait pas être loin. Sheik m'aida à soutenir Yuki tout en regardant les alentours. C'est Eden qui le trouva, il flottait devant la cascade, au dessus des rochers. La jeune princesse agrippée à mon cou, nous avancions prudemment sur la surface glissante et coupante pour atteindre le précieux objet._

_Une fois en contact avec, le même symbole se refléta à la surface nous englobant d'une douce lumière bleue. Nous avions encore gagné, il ne restait plus que deux médaillons à trouver… Yukito avait l'air complètement différente dans ce costume. Elle ne portait qu'une fine blouse filet en dessous d'une sorte de robe bleue sans manches, ouverte à l'avant du nombril jusqu'en bas, dévoilant un short foncé et de grandes bottes claires. Le médaillon s'était encré sur l'une de ses manches qui se finissant en mitaines uniquement raccrochée par le majeur…. Elle avait une allure parfaitement androgyne._

(yukito) - Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

(reina) - On t'expliquera mais il faut d'abord soigner tes brûlures.

(yukito)- D'accord.

_Le vol des parents de Yuki avait atterri plus tôt et ils étaient présents quand nous avions débarqué. La tenue de la jeune fille avait disparut avant notre arrivée et nous avions du inventer une excuse grotesque pour expliquer nos marques._

(Mère) - Je vous remercie encore d'avoir sauvé notre enfant, il ne pose que des problèmes ces derniers temps….

(eden) - Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

(Père) - Pardonnez nous pour le désagrément, nous ne savions comment vous remercier…..

(yukito) - En me laissant rester au lycée !

(Père) - Yukito !

(yukito) - Ce sont mes camarades de classes, je veux rester avec eux.

(Mère) - Tu… Tu t'es fais des amis ?

(yukito) - Oui….. Je…. Je veux rester là bas !

(Mère) - Mais tu n'y as plus mis les pieds depuis un mois !

(yukito) - Je me rattraperai, s'il te plait maman….

(Mère) - ….

(Père) - Tu veux y aller maintenant mais dans une semaine tu n'iras plus, ça suffit.

(yukito) - Non cette fois…

(Père) - Ca suffit !

(yukito) - …

(eden) - Si je peux me permettre, je pense que Yuki à vraiment envie d'y retourner et d'y rester. Si c'est le fait de ne pas avoir d'amis qui l'a poussée à ne plus venir, je pense que maintenant ça devrait aller. N'est-ce pas ?

(yukito) - Oui. Je ne suis plus seul, enfin….

(reina) - T'inquiète.

(Père) - …..

(eden) - Vous voyez, s'il le faut, nous nous engageons à nous assurer que votre enfant suive bien les cours.

(Père) - … Je suis fatigué de discuter avec le proviseur Yukito…..

(yukito) - Je lui expliquerai tout alors, laisse moi faire…

(Mère) - Certainement pas !

(Shanon) - Madame, Monsieur, peut être pouvez vous me laisser ces formalités administratives, cela vous éviterai de vous déplacer pour des broutilles.

(Père) - Des broutilles ?! Un mois d'absentéisme, vous appelez ça des broutilles ?!

(Shanon) - …..Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça….

(Père) - Cet enfant ne cause que des soucis…. Il n'est même pas capable de s'habiller correctement….

(Shanon) - Yukito San revenez !

_Yuki s'était enfui, en pleurs, ses parents peu soucieux continuaient de s'emporter contre la gouvernante. Je parti à sa recherche avec Sheik, Eden était resté avec Lucas pour tenter de les convaincre de laisser notre camarade au lycée. Je comprenais sa peine, j'avais vu plusieurs fois Amy se disputer avec mon père à mon sujet… J'avais plus d'une fois fuis la maison à cause d'elle…. Je comprenais que trop bien… Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait poussé à ne plus venir au lycée, mais elle avait envie d'y revenir alors il ne fallait pas la punir de cette manière. Et puis en quoi ses vêtements étaient incorrects….._

_Le soleil se couchait, mieux valait la retrouver avant la tombée de la nuit car si elle connaissait le terrain ce n'était pas notre cas. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je l'aperçu, assise sur le sable, repliée sur elle-même. Elle pleurait silencieusement, sursautant quand ma main se posa sur son épaule._

(yukito) - Oh…. Je….

(reina) - Désolée si je t'ai fait peur.

(yukito) - Non…. C'est moi…. Je m'excuse pour mes parents…. Ils sont toujours comme ça…..

(reina) - Je sais ce que c'est.

(yukito) - Comment ça ?

(reina) - Ma mère adoptive était comme ça aussi avant…. Elle ne supportait pas de me voir, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que pour toi.

(yukito) - …Pourquoi ?

(reina) - Parce qu'elle n'a jamais voulu de moi, mon père m'a imposé et cela créait des conflits….

(yukito) - Ca s'est arrangé comment ?

(reina) - …..Ca s'est pas arranger dans mon cas…. Juste qu'avec ce qui est arriver à mon père…. Elle a changé comme ça, sans que je ne comprenne….

(yukito) - Il lui est arrivé quoi ? Enfin je ne me fie pas trop aux rumeurs du lycée…

(reina) - Il a disparut dans la forêt….

(yukito) - Désolé… Je….

(reina) - C'est rien.

(yukito) - ….

(sheik) - Tes parents s'inquiètent pour toi, c'est leur manière de le montrer.

(yukito) - …..Je sais mais ils ont raison…. Je suis bizarre….

(reina) - Pas du tout….

(yukito) - Si…..

(reina) - En quoi ? Quand je te regarde je ne vois qu'une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

(yukito) - C'est justement ça…. Le vrai problème…..

(reina) - …..

(yukito) - Je….. Je ne fait que mentir aux gens, les induire en erreur, je…..

(reina) - Explique toi.

(yukito) - …Je ne suis pas….

_Elle tremblait, je sentais sa peur comme si elle était mienne…_

(reina) - N'ai pas peur.

(yukito) - ….

(sheik) - Reina est la dernière personne qui te jugera.

(reina) - …..

(yukito) - …..Tu… Tu te trompes sur moi… Vous tous… Vous pensez que je… Je…. Je ne suis pas une fille !

_Je la regardais sans comprendre._

(yukito) - Je suis un garçon…. Mais je m'habille en fille, c'est pour ça que je suis bizarre !…. C'est pour ça que je suis seul ! C'est pour ça que mes parent…. Ils me détestent… Ils auraient préféré que je ne vienne pas au monde !

_Elle…. Non, il se mit à pleurer encore une fois. C'était pour ça… Je comprenais maintenant les sous entendus de ses parents…. Mais je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il me disait, jamais des parents pourraient souhaiter que leur enfant n'ait jamais vu le jour…. Jamais….. Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur mes joues, cela me rendait si triste. Je laissais mon corps agir seul, au fond de moi je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, le réconforter, arrêter ses larmes…_

_Lucas et Eden arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec la gouvernante, le soleil disparaissait au large, diminuant notre champ de vision. La lumière de sa lampe était faible mais suffisante. Yuki avait enfin cessé de pleurer, toujours dans mes bras, ma main passant machinalement dans ses cheveux pour le calmer._

(yukito) - Je suis désolé…. J'aurais du le dire dès le départ….

(reina) - C'est pas grave.

(eden) - Moi ça m'est égal, fille ou garçon c'est pas une grande différence.

(lucas) - ….Euh quand même…. Enfin t'es pas méchant, t'as rien fait de mal donc je vois pas pourquoi on t'en voudrait.

(yukito) - ….Mais je vous ai menti… Je…

(eden) - On t'a rien demandé. Et puis tu es bien quand tu t'habilles en fille ?

(yukito) - …..Oui…. Je me sens mieux…..

(reina) - Alors où est le problème.

(Shanon) - Le problème est que Monsieur et Madame se sentent fautifs….

(yukito) - Mais ils n'ont rien fait de mal !

(Shanon) - Je sais, je leur ai dit mais il faut du temps…. Ils finiront par comprendre… Je pense qu'il faut que vous en discutiez ensemble. Sans fuir, cette fois.

(yukito) - ….Mais papa…..

(reina) - Ca ira.

(yukito) - …

(eden) - Tes parents t'aiment, c'est justement pour ça qu'ils sont en colère. Ils t'aiment tellement qu'ils ne savent pas comment réagir face à ça. C'est un problème peu commun et assez dérangeant pour la société actuelle.

(yukito) - …Je sais….. Mais je …. Quand j'étais au lycée, je me sentais pas bien du tout dans l'uniforme des garçons…. Je ne supportais plus tout ça et …..

(reina) - Tu as fini par ne plus venir.

(yukito) - Oui….

(reina) - Explique leur, calmement, c'est ce qu'ils ont besoin. Ils veulent savoir.

(yukito) - Ils ne me détestent pas ?

(Shanon) - Bien sur que non Yukito San. Ils sont tellement inquiets pour vous….

(lucas) - ….. Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?

(yukito) - …  
(eden) - C'est quelque chose qu'il doit faire seul…..

(yukito) - …..Je vais le faire….. Je vais essayer.

(reina) - Tu n'es plus seul, n'oublie pas.

(yukito) - C'est vrai ? On est ami ?

(reina) - …..Oui.

(yukito) - Merci beaucoup…

(lucas) - On devrait rentrer maintenant…. On a peut être encore une chance de prendre le dernier train… C'est pas qu'on veut te laisser hein !

(yukito) - Je comprends. Merci pour tout….. On se verra au lycée ?

(eden) - Sans doute, j'espère que ça s'arrangera avec tes parents.

_La journée avait été riche en émotions, nous avions attrapé le dernier train de justesse pour arriver tardivement chez nous. Je montais dans ma chambre, fatiguée quand Sheik attrapa mon poignet. Il me tendit le bout de papier qu'il avait ce matin._

(sheik) - Je sais que la journée a été dure pour toi mais je voulais te la rendre. Elle était tombée du livre qu'Eden regardait hier.

_Ce n'était pas un mot d'Impa…. C'était une photo, prise par mon père quand j'avais cinq ans, je jouais avec Lucas au park. A l'époque je ne me cachais pas mon œil…. Ni mes oreilles…. Je comprenais un peu mieux ces regards tout au long de la journée….. Il me faisait face, sans un mot. Cette photo était délavée mais on distinguait bien la couleur de mes yeux…. Que répondre à ça…. Je n'avais pas trop envie de parler de mon passé…._

(sheik) - …..

(reina) - Merci de l'avoir ramassé…..

(sheik) - ….

(reina) - Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

(sheik) - ….Non.

(reina) - Menteur.

(sheik) - …..Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je ne te force pas.

(reina) - … Je n'aime pas parler du passé…..

(sheik) - Ca te fait souffrir à ce point ?

(reina) - …..!

_Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'avais mal ? Pouvais-il lire dans mes pensées comme Eden ? Ou cela se voyait-il à ce point ? Mes larmes me brûlaient, je n'arrivais pas à les retenir, juste à tourner la tête pour tenter de les cacher. En vain…. Je sentis sa main sur ma joue, je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie de le repousser….. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me laissais aller à pleurer. Certes j'avais déjà laissé couler mes larmes, mais jamais devant quelqu'un. Je m'étais toujours assurée de garder mon masque froid et impassible en toute circonstance. Il me pris dans ses bras, me serrant fort tandis que je ressentais à nouveau ce calme étranger prendre peu à peu le dessus sur mon chagrin…. Je ne comprenais définitivement pas mais pour une fois, ça m'était égal. Sa main revint sur mon visage, écartant lentement ma mèche de mon visage, et la glissant derrière mon oreille. Dans son regard je pouvais lire de la curiosité mais aussi une certaine joie…. "Pourquoi ?" La sonnette nous fit sursauter, brisant cette étrange atmosphère._


	12. Chapter 12

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 12**_

_Je me levais lentement, me remémorant les évènements de la veille. La journée à la plage, le lagon, l'éveil de Yuki, la fin de soirée….. Les marques sur ma taille étaient encore douloureuses, je regardais désespérément dans ma garde-robe quelque chose pour les cacher qui ne soit pas trop chaud mais pas trop gênant non plus…... Je finis par remettre ma robe blanche à dentelles noires, seul vêtement ample et léger. J'aimais bien les fringues près du corps ou moulantes mais mes blessures beaucoup moins, même avec le bandage posé sur la pommade…. Je n'aimais pas les coups de soleils ni les brûlures, encore moins la crème à appliquer après qui tachait et collait aux vêtements…. Je descendis préparer le petit déjeuner, réveillant au passage le fainéant qui avait sonné tard dans la nuit pour quémander mon hospitalité. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait interrompu mais cela ne m'avait pas plus. Ni à mon colocataire si j'en jugeais le ton froid quand ils se saluèrent….._

(lucas) - …..Ca va Rain ? Je veux dire… Ca fait mal ?

(reina) - T'en poses des questions…..

(lucas) - Je savais pas que les raies pouvaient voler comme ça…. Qu'est-ce qui nous a attaqués sous l'eau ?

(sheik) - ….

(reina) - Aucune idée….

(sheik) - Ce n'était pas des raies.

(lucas) - Alors c'était quoi ?

(sheik) - ….

(lucas) - Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ?

(sheik) - !

(reina) - Ca suffit, Lu.

(lucas) - Mais !

(reina) - Tu sais à quelle heure tu as sonné ?

(lucas) - Bah tu dormais pas t'as dis…

(reina) - ….Pffff

_La sonnette coupa net la discussion même si cette fois cela me soulageait. L'atmosphère était électrique ce matin. Eden en entrant le remarqua tout de suite, me demandant du regard la raison. (r)_"Si je savais…."_ En la voyant, Lucas se redressa si vite qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre et tomber de sa chaise, lui arrachant un rire enfantin._

(lucas) - T'as déjà mis les photos sur ton portable ?

(eden) - Non pas encore, je comptais le faire maintenant. Et en profiter pour voir comment se porte ma chère voisine.

(reina) - ….On s'est vu hier.

(eden) - Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit de prendre de tes nouvelles ?

(reina) - …

_Elle monta l'escalier, m'agrippant le bras au passage pour aller s'installer sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas très rassurée à l'idée de laisser les garçons seuls en bas._

(eden) - Sheik a pas l'air d'excellente humeur, ce matin.

(reina) - ….

(eden) - Je dirais même que c'était électrique entre eux. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

(reina) - ! ….. Non, rien. Je ne comprends pas moi-même.

(eden) - …..Vraiment ?

(reina) - ….

(eden) - Au fait, t'es plus jolie comme ça qu'avec ta mèche devant ton œil.

(reina) - !

_J'avais attaché mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et avait coincé ma mèche derrière mes oreilles avec une pince pour cuisiner ce matin, trop intriguée par la tension entre les garçons j'avais oublié de les détacher…. Cela ne me ressemblait pas, même chez moi j'avais cette manie de me cacher derrière ma chevelure ébène….. J'avais les joues en feu… Je me hâtais de retirer l'élastique en me maudissant. (r)_"Je suis bizarre depuis quelques temps…."

(eden) - Je ne disais pas ça pour t'ennuyer… J'aurais peut être mieux fais de ne rien dire…. Mais tu as raison, tu sembles ailleurs ces derniers temps.

(reina) - !

(eden) - Ah désolé, j'ai encore lu tes pensées…. Je ne le fais pas exprès, je te jure.

(reina) - …..Je sais…

(eden) - En fait c'est depuis la montagne, quelque chose c'est passé la bas ? Quelque chose que j'ignore….. Bien que si j'en crois Lucas…. C'est depuis plus longtemps….

(reina) - Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit lui…. Ou pensé….

(eden) - Ah ah….. Pensé est bien vu mais il s'inquiète. Bien qu'il sache que tu vas bien, il a remarqué un changement… Je ne suis pas la depuis longtemps et je ne t'ai pas connu avant mais je pense savoir à quoi il pensait.

(reina) - Et c'est quoi ?

(eden) - Pas question, je ne te le dirais pas.

(reina) - …..

(eden) - Pas tant que j'en suis pas sure…. Je déteste me baser sur des suppositions…

(reina) - ….

(eden) - …On peut trier les photos en bas si tu préfères, bien que je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent s'entretuer….

(reina) - ….Je pense que c'est une meilleure idée.

_Lucas était sagement assit dans le divan… On plutôt avachi comme à son habitude mais en nous entendant descendre, il avait opté pour une pose un peu plus normale. Sheik était toujours assit à table, un tas de notes devant lui, révisant sûrement les musiques des pièces._

_Eden pris le reste de la table en y étalant son pc, son appareil et différents câbles et cartes mémoires. J'attendis qu'elle enregistre toutes les photos en griffonnant dans mon cahier, laissé la deux jours avant._

_Un coup de fil me sorti de mon esquisse. Lucas me regarda d'un air qui voulait dire _"si c'est ma mère ne me la passe pas". _Je m'apprêtais a rassurer sa mère quand je reconnu la voix à l'autre bout du fil…._

(voix) - Allo ? Ma chérie ?

(reina) - …..Amy ?!

_Tous tournèrent leur tête vers moi, aussi surpris que moi par cet appel._

(amy) - Comment va tu ? Un collègue m'a dit qu'il se passait des choses bizarres, tout va bien ?

(reina) - ! Tout va bien, c'est rien du tout, de mauvaises blagues sans doute…..

(amy) - Tu es sure ? Je pensais venir voir comment tu allais, je prend l'avions ce soir.

(reina) - QUOI ?! Non, tout va bien c'est pas la peine !

(amy) - Allons, je ne serais pas une bonne mère. J'arriverais demain dans la matinée, on ira faire du shopping ensemble.

(reina) - Demain ?! Non ! Je….. J'ai quelque chose de prévu….

(amy) - Ah ?... Oh….. Tu as prévu "quelque chose" avec Lucas, n'est ce pas ?

(reina) - Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?

(amy) - Hi hi, allons tu n'a pas à me cacher quoi que ce soit, ma chérie. Une mère sait ces choses là. Très bien, je ferais du shopping seule, je rentrerai un peu plus tard. Tu as besoin de quoi ?

(reina) - De rien ! Ce n'est pas la peine tu sais ! Je vais bien. Tu dois avoir pleins de boulot de toute façon….

(amy) - Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai pris quelques jours de congés.

(reina) - Combien ?!

(amy) - Assez pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ma fille chérie…. Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

(reina) - …Ce n'est pas ça…. Je … Tu me préviens toujours à la dernière minute….

(amy) - Ah bon ? Oh désolée, mais je me sens tellement coupable de te laisser seule….. Tu me manques à chaque seconde que je passe loin de toi.

(reina) - ….

(amy) - Tu es toujours là ?

(reina) - Oui… Tu as déjà réservé ton vol ?

(amy) - Oui, je décolle tard dans la nuit. Tu seras à la maison ?

(reina) - …vers quelle heure tu sera là ?

(amy) - …Humm, je ne sais pas trop, j'aime faire du shopping tu sais, disons dans l'après midi.

(reina) - Très bien…..

(amy) - Oh je dois te laisser, j'ai une réunion dans deux minutes. A demain ma puce.

(reina) - …..Oui…

_Je raccrochais avec la désagréable impression que les jours à venir ne seraient pas de tout repos…. Quand mon regard se posa sur mon colocataire, l'urgence me frappa de plein fouet. Ma mère adoptive ignorait tout de lui et du fait qu'il logeait ici…_

(lucas) - C'était bien ta mère ?

(reina) - ….Oui… Elle débarque demain…..

(eden) - Comme ça, en prévenant à la dernière minute ? Enfin je veux bien que ce soit chez elle mais quand même…. Histoire que tu puisses préparer quelque chose….

(lucas) - Même si elle prévenait, Rain ne lui ferait pas un magnifique accueil….

(reina) - …

(lucas) - Enfin je vois pas pourquoi tu paniques comme ça….. Ah si…..

(eden) - …..Elle est pas au courant ?

(reina) - Non, moins je lui parle mieux je me porte…. Et puis je me vois pas lui dire que j'ai menti au proviseur en utilisant ses voyages comme excuse….

(lucas) - Ni que tu lui as inventé un collaborateur…. Enfin je me rappelle plus trop ce qu'on lui a raconté…. C'était pas un cousin éloigné ?

(eden) - Je ne comprends pas trop….

(lucas) - Ah ouais, t'étais pas encore là….. En fait, on a raconté je sais plus quoi au proviseur pour qu'il le laisse étudier avec nous et vivre chez Rain.

(eden) - Vous lui avez menti ? Mais c'est très grave !

(reina) - Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ?

(eden) - …..Peut être mais c'est quand même grave…. Et vous avez dis quoi exactement ?

(lucas) - Je me rappelle plus trop… Ah si ! C'est le fils d'un des collaborateurs de sa mère, il est amnésique et encore d'autres salades…

(eden) - Il y a cru ?!

(reina) - J'ai eu la même réaction…..

(eden) - …..hum…. Bon il a aucun doute pour le moment je suppose…. Mais l'arrivée de ta mère va compliquer les choses si je comprends bien.

(reina) - ….Oui…. Enfin si elle ne reste que quelques jours ça peut encore aller….. Du moins pour ça…..

(lucas) - Mais pour bien faire…. Il devrait dormir ailleurs le temps que ta mère est ici….

(sheik) - ….

(eden) - Je suis désolée mais on a pas de chambre d'ami donc ça va pas être trop possible….

(lucas) - Et Yuki ? Il peut bien nous aider non ?

(eden) - Lucas, voyons ! Il doit régler ses problèmes avec ses parents. Et puis on ne le connaît pas tant que ça, c'est pas très poli.

(reina) - …Tu peux demander à ta mère ?

(lucas) - Hein ? Moi ?!

(reina) - Qui d'autre ? Je vois pas d'autres personnes au courant de la situation….

(lucas) - Elena ?

(reina) - …..

(lucas) - L'autre là…. Amaël.

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - Aramis ! Il nous doit bien ça.

(reina) - Lu !

(eden) - Je pense que c'est la dernière personne avec qui il devrait aller.

(lucas) - Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

(reina) - …. Lu, je le répèterai pas.

(lucas) - Bon ok….. Je demanderai, mais je promets rien !

_Cela ne l'enchantait pas, ni mon colocataire d'ailleurs mais nous n'avions pas le choix…. Du moins pour le moment, je n'avais pas envie d'inventer quelconque excuse pour Amy ou même qu'elle ne s'imagine quoi que ce soit….. La connaissant elle devait sans doute s'imaginer que je sortais avec Lucas, comme pas mal de gens d'ailleurs…. Nous étions toujours ensemble et très complice mais pas à ce point….. Sheik monta à l'étage tandis que Lucas rentra chez lui en traînant les pieds après avoir ramassé ses affaires._

(eden) - Au fait qu'a tu prévu demain ?

(reina) - ….Demain ?...

(eden) - Je t'ai entendu dire que tu avais quelque chose de prévu… C'est pas vrai ?

(reina) - …..Pas vraiment… Je pensais que ça la dissuaderait de venir… Mais comme d'habitude elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête….

(eden) - ….Dans ce cas, autant prévoir quelque chose. Comme ça tu ne te sentiras pas coupable.

(reina) - Coupable de quoi ?

(eden) - De lui avoir menti.

(reina) - Aucune chance. Tu as une autre séance photo en vue ? Si oui, oublie.

(eden) - Je n'y pensais pas… Mais ça pourrait te distraire….. Non ? Bon…. Dans ce cas, tu es officiellement invitée par moi, ta gentille voisine, à venir boire un thé. On en profitera pour visionner les photos que j'ai faites hier.

_Je n'avais pas d'autres choix, si j'avais le malheur de refuser j'étais sure qu'elle me regarderait encore avec le regard du chat Potté….. Regard auquel je ne pouvais résister…. (r)_"Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi ces temps-ci…."

_Lucas téléphona quelques heures plus tard, Sheik pouvait occuper la chambre d'ami mais seulement trois jours, si Amy restait plus longtemps il faudrait trouver une bonne excuse….. Eden s'était invitée pour la nuit, prétextant une envie de soirée pyjama….._

_Elle tria ses photos pendant une bonne partie de la soirée…. J'étais surprise par le nombre de photos qu'elle avait faite en une seule journée…. Plus d'une centaine d'après ce que j'avais aperçu et elle n'avait chargé qu'une seule carte mémoire… (r)_"Vraiment flippant….."

_En montant prendre mon bain, je croisais mon colocataire sortant juste de la salle d'eau. A peine vêtu d'un pantalon foncé, sa serviette sur les épaules. Je me sentis rougir à cette vue, me cachant sans trop y parvenir derrière mon masque habituel et ma mèche. Je sentais que ça ne lui plaisait pas d'aller chez Lucas._

(reina) - …Désolée que tu doive aller ailleurs…

(sheik) - ….Je comprends.

(reina) - …

(sheik) - Ca ira ?

(reina) - ….. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle est là…. J'espère juste qu'elle ne reste pas longtemps….

(sheik) - …..Je ne comprends pas cette relation.

(reina) - Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Elle fait juste semblant d'être une mère aimante. Pour que les villageois ne parlent pas en mal sur son dos.

(sheik) - …..

(reina) - …Désolée si Lucas… Enfin….

(sheik) - Il a sa façon de te protéger et de s'inquiéter pour toi.

(reina) - ….? Il ne me protège pas… Il s'inquiète pour rien, je vais bien.

(sheik) - C'est pas l'impression que j'avais hier soir…..

(reina) - !

(sheik) - Désolé.

(reina) - …..Hier….. C'était…..

_Il me stoppa net, posant sa main sur mon épaule. Ses yeux de feu me lançant un regard bienveillant, compréhensif. Encore une fois, un calme étranger m'envahissait. J'aurais pu rester là des heures, juste mes yeux dans les siens. Il rompu ce contact et rentra dans sa chambre, me laissant dans le couloir, seule avec mes pensées._

_En me glissant dans l'eau je priais pour qu'il ne se passe rien d'anormal lors du séjour d'Amy._

_Ayant un grand lit de deux personnes, je partageais mon lit avec Eden, elle s'était allongée en pyjama sous la couverture, regardant le voile qui recouvrait le dessus du lit. Mon père y avait accroché des étoiles quand j'étais petites, de jolies petites étoiles phosphorescentes qui aujourd'hui ne luisait plus. Je n'avais jamais voulu les décrocher ou même les remplacer, sans doute en pensant que si je le faisais, cela signifiait que je l'effaçais complètement de ma vie. Une remarque stupide mais tellement dissuasive pour la petite fille que j'étais. Amy avait tenté de le faire pour moi mais j'avais catégoriquement refusé, fermant ma porte à clé tout le temps. Elle avait abandonné l'idée après en avoir parler avec la mère de Lucas. Je l'avais remercié intérieurement pour ça une centaine de fois._

(eden) - On est amie ?

(reina) - ….Pourquoi cette question ?

(eden) - Je me la suis posée quand nous étions avec Yuki sur la plage. Tu avais l'air d'être attaché à lui.

(reina) - …

(eden) - Si on est amie, tu peux me parler. Garder tout pour toi n'est pas bon…

(reina) - …..

(eden) - Même Lucas ne sait pas ce que tu penses ces temps-ci. Je sais que je ne suis la que depuis quelques mois maintenant mais…. Je pensais qu'on était devenues amies…Avec ce qui c'est passé à la montagne.

(reina) - …..Je n'ai pas à t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes…

(eden) - C'est à ça que servent les amis, ils peuvent nous écouter, partager nos mauvais moments comme les bons, nous aider…. Je sais que t'as rien demandé, mais on s'inquiète pour toi.

(reina) - En effet, j'ai rien demandé… J'ai jamais eu d'amis à part Lucas….. Et ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui…. Il en a beaucoup souffert….

(eden) - Je ne savais pas. Il a toujours l'air heureux quand je le regarde…..

(reina) - Il a passé l'éponge…. Mais quand on était petits….. Enfin c'est du passé…..

(eden) - Tout à fait ! C'est du passé ! Et t'en fait pas pour nous, tu n'a pas besoins de nous protéger de tout, tu sais. En fait, le simple fait que tu veuille nous protéger prouve que tu tiens à nous… Donc on est amies !

(reina) - …On peut dire ça….

(eden) - Comment ça ? Attend voir !

_Elle prit son oreiller et me frappa avec en riant et en m'accusant d'être méchante avec elle. J'étais surprise de sa réaction, malgré que je savais qu'elle avait un coté enfant derrière son fort caractère, je me pris vite au jeu en prenant mon oreiller pour riposter. Le jeu prit fin une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sheik intrigué, était venu voir ce qui se passait et s'était prit mon oreiller en pleine tête. Eden avait éclaté de rire en voyant la scène et je m'étais excusée auprès du sheikah qui n'avait toujours rien compris. J'avais fini par rire, tant la situation était amusante et tant le rire innocent de ma voisine était communicatif._

_Le lendemain, Lucas vint chercher mon colocataire, tout deux s'adressait à peine la parole mais l'atmosphère électrique avait disparue. Chez Eden l'accueil fut très chaleureux, ses parents n'ayant entendu que du bien de moi de la bouche de leur fille. Je répondis à quelques questions diverses puis suivit la jeune photographe dans sa chambre._

_Une petite pièce, servant à la base de grenier mais aménager en joli "petit havre de paix", divisée en quatre zones délimitées par des étagères remplies de divers livres. Les escaliers menant à sa chambre étant sur la façade nord, la jeune femme avait disposé une grande bibliothèque contre la rambade pour plus d'intimité. Derrière cette bibliothèque elle avait aménagé un coin détente, pour elle, contenant une télévision plate, une autre armoire remplie de dvds, quelques coussins disposés par-ci par-là au sol. Plus loin un petit accès à son bureau sur lequel trônaient quelques objectifs d'appareils photos, un ordinateur et encore d'autres livres. De l'autre coté un coin bien plus sobre, composé d'un grand futon au sol et d'une lampe de chevet. Tout au sud de la pièce, derrière le lit et son bureau, séparé du reste de la pièce par de grandes draperies, se trouvait son dressing. En regardant la pièce dans son ensemble j'avais plus l'impression d'être dans une bibliothèque aménagée en lieu de vie que dans la chambre d'une jeune fille, même si je ne doutais désormais plus de sa passion pour la lecture._

_J'installais mon portable sur une petite place faite pour le transfert des photos. Il y en avait en effet bien plus que je le pensais…. Beaucoup de photos de nuages, de diverses vue de l'école, d'autres des répétitions des pièces, ou encore des photos prises à la sauvette dans la classe… Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma voisine en voyant des photos de moi à moitié endormie sur mon bureau…. Comment avait-elle réussi cela, sachant que sa place se trouvait derrière la mienne…._

_La matinée passa bien trop vite à mon goût… Les minutes filaient comme des secondes, me rapprochant de plus en plus de l'arrivée d'Amy et du début de mon calvaire…._

_Lorsque deux heure sonna je jetais un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres inclinée donnant sur le coté de ma maison. J'arrivais à voir mon perron et la présence d'une voiture jaune devant me confirmait l'idée que le coup de fil de la veille était bien réel._

(eden) - Ta mère est là ?

(reina) - Y a un taxi devant chez moi…. Ouais… C'est elle…..

(eden) - Tu l'a vue ?

(reina) - Oui… Je vais devoir y aller…..

(eden) - Courage.

_Je rangeais mes affaires à contre cœur, traînant volontairement et provocant un petit rire de la jeune femme aux cheveux turquoise. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir Amy, d'entendre sa voix mielleuse ou encore qu'elle me serre dans ses bras faussement….. Le chemin qui menait à ma porte me paraissait encore plus cours que d'habitude….. Le ciel dégagé et l'atmosphère calme me rassurèrent un peu, au moins Ganondorf ne passait pas à l'attaque… Du moins pas encore. Avant de rentrer quelque chose attira mon attention, près de la boite aux lettres, une enveloppe était tombée dans l'herbe, presque entièrement cachée par la haie mais visible pour mes yeux de lynx. Je reconnu l'écriture calligraphiée, la même qu'à l'école… Ainsi cet admirateur savait où j'habitais… Je l'ouvrais rapidement, me mettant hors de vue de l'intérieur de la maison. Toujours aucune signature, sa déclaration à peine cachée derrière une belle plume. (r)_"Je me renseignerai sur ce fan-club, ça doit venir de là…"

_En entrant, je n'eus même pas le temps d'enlever mes chaussures qu'Amy se précipitait pour me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant et pleurant comme si j'étais parti des mois sans donner de nouvelle. De fausses larmes, de fausses démonstrations d'amour…. Elle s'excusa pour avoir prévenu à la dernière minute, me félicitant de garder la maison impeccable pendant son absence. Je ne faisais pas grand-chose, vivant presque seule il n'y avait pas à faire de grand ménage tout le temps. J'avais juste nettoyé rapidement la veille._

_Comme à chaque fois elle avait encore fait les boutiques et ramenait divers souvenirs et fringues de ses voyages d'affaires…. La plus part des fringues pour Lucas étaient encore une fois trop petites à vue d'œil, j'avais beau lui faire la remarque c'était toujours pareil. Le seul bon côté de sa présence était que je n'avais pas à cuisiner, elle s'en chargeait ou m'invitait au restaurant quand l'envie lui prenait…. Je n'allais d'ailleurs pas y réchapper…._

(amy) - Tien, regarde cette jolie robe, tu pourrais la mettre pour ce soir, non ?

(reina) - …..Elle vient du magasin où tu l'as déjà lavée ?

(amy) - Elle est toute neuve….. C'est pas grave, j'ai plein d'autres choses. Et puis si on fait une petite machine maintenant, elle saura vite sèche avec ce temps.

(reina) - Ca va, j'ai de quoi m'habiller. Je ferais ça plus tard.

(amy) - Oh….. Bon, dis moi quelles sont les nouvelles. J'ai vu que la maison voisine était de nouveau habitée, tu as été les accueillir ?

(reina) - Amy, je suis pas du genre à faire ça…. Mais leur fille est dans ma classe.

(amy) - C'est très bien ça, tu t'en est faite une amie j'espère.

(reina) - !

(amy) - Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis, je m'en inquiète.

(reina) - T'en fais pas pour ça….. Si ça peut te rassurer j'en ai maintenant.

(amy) - C'est super, il faut que tu me les présentes.

_Je regrettais tout de suite ma phrase…. Je montais me changer, en profitant pour monter les nombreux sacs en haut._

_Au restaurant, ma mère adoptive ne me lâchait pas, voulant tout savoir… Je ne lui racontais que quelques bribes, occultants les attaques du Gérudo. Elle ne savait rien la dessus et s'en était mieux._

_Des voix m'avaient tiré de ma sieste, lentement et sans bruit, j'avançais en me cachant dans les escaliers, observant mon père et cette femme se disputer à mon propos._

(père) - Calme-toi, tu vas réveiller la petite…

(amy) - Je m'en fiche ! Je te l'ai dis ! Je ne veux pas d'elle ici !

(père) - Amy, moins fort s'il te plait.

(amy) - D'ailleurs pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ici ! On ne sait pas d'où elle vient !

(père) - Sa mère est morte, elle n'était qu'un bébé, je ne pouvais pas la laisser là. Elle allait mourir sinon.

(amy) - Pourquoi ne l'a tu pas déposée à l'orphelinat ?!

(père) - J'ai promis de m'occuper d'elle…. Et puis….

(amy) - Quoi ?! Tu ne connaissais pas cette femme et tu lui as promis de t'occuper de son enfant ?! Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?!

(père) - Je pensais à ton bonheur et à la survie de cet enfant !

(amy) - Mon bonheur ? Cette chose me rend folle !

(père) - Je ne te comprends pas ! Elle ne fait rien de mal….

(amy) - Elle est différente ! Tu vois bien comment les habitants la regardent ! Ses oreilles et son œil rouge ! En quoi est-elle censée faire mon bonheur ?!

(père) - Tu voulais un enfant, non ?! Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que tu ne peux en avoir ?

(amy) - Tais-toi ! Ca suffit !

_La jeune femme sorti de la maison, claquant la porte. Je retournais dans mon lit sans faire de bruit. Ce n'était pas la première fois._

_Je me réveillais lentement, avec l'espoir que tout cela n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve, Amy n'avait pas téléphoné et débarqué pour jouer les mères modèles, mon colocataire dormait peut être encore dans sa chambre ou attendait déjà dans le salon. Je sortis de ma chambre, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre d'ami de mon étage…. Personne, le lit était fait, aucune trace du Sheikah. En arrivant dans la cuisine mon mince espoir se brisa au son de sa voix. Elle m'accueillait en tablier rose bonbon, avec une tonne de croissant sortant juste du four. Me forçant à la saluer par politesse, je pris place à table, sans devoir faire à manger ou mettre la table….. Je n'aimais pas avoir un moulin à parole en face de moi de grand matin, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de parler pour ne rien dire. Je me demandais comment cela se passait pour Sheik avec Lucas….._

_Ma mère adoptive m'avait demandé d'appeler Lucas pour qu'il essaie ce qu'elle lui avait ramené malgré mes tentatives pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. J'avais fini par sortir, prétextant je ne sais plus quoi pour lui échapper. Mes pas m'avaient menés à la grande place du village, il y avait du monde, profitant du temps ensoleillé et pas trop chaud de ma matinée. Je m'asseyais au bord de la fontaine, à l'ombre de la statue représentant trois femmes dos à dos tendant les mais dans le vide devant elles. Mon père m'avait raconté que jadis quelqu'un avait volé les sphères de couleur qui reposaient dans leurs mains, me montrant même une vieille photo en noir et blanc de la statue avant le vol. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps enfant devant cette fontaine à la dessiner et à m'imaginer de quelles couleur était ces sphères._

(aramis) - Mais que vois-je, Dame Alice à l'ombre de la fontaine des déesses de l'amour, plongée dans ses pensées les plus secrètes. Que j'aimerais en avoir la clé…

(reina) - ! ….Que veux-tu ?

(aramis) - Mon cœur se meurt par tant de froideur de votre part, belle et douce reine de mon cœur.

(reina) - La reine de cœur c'est Leslie, je suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes idioties, si tu veux me dire quelque chose soit clair et bref.

(aramis) - Je me baladais sur cette magnifique place quand votre beauté esseulée a poignardé mon cœur. Quelle folie s'est emparée de vos chers amis pour qu'ils vous laissent seule, abandonnée telle une poupée de porcelaine sur une étagère…..

(reina) - ….Ca t'arrive de parler normalement ? Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

(aramis) - Je m'inquiète juste de voir cette tristesse sur un si beau visage.

(reina) - …Tu tiens à ta vie ?

(aramis) - ….?

(reina) - Alors éloigne toi de moi.

(aramis) - Le beau jeune homme aux yeux ardent me fusille-t-il du regard, caché dans l'ombre ?

(reina) - Sheik ? Je ne le vois nulle part mais c'est de moi dont tu devrais te méfier.

(aramis) - Je doute qu'une aussi belle femme puisse être aussi féroce que ce jeune guerrier aux techniques de combats très félines.

_Sa façon de tourner ses phrases et de les prononcer me dérouta quelque peu. Je me levais pour m'éloigner quand une tête un peu trop familière apparue dans mon champ de vision. Leslie se pavanait avec sa bande, elle ne m'avait pas repérée mais ce dragueur froussard, avec sa manie d'attirer l'attention, ne passerait pas inaperçu à ses yeux. Je n'eu malheureusement pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'elle tourna sa tête vers moi, me dévisageant comme elle savait si bien le faire. En s'approchant, elle claqua des doigts et ses servantes sortirent une ombrelle rose et un éventail pour _"la protéger des rayons nocifs".

(leslie) - On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

(reina) - …..Je me balade comme tout le monde.

(leslie) - Pff, à ta place je resterai enfermée chez moi, quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que toi n'a rien à faire dans un si bel endroit. Je suis certaine que c'est même toi qui as volé les sphères.

(aramis) - Voyons, belle reine des cœurs, dame Alice n'était pas encore née lors du vol de ses orbes de couleur.

(fille1) - On t'a rien demandé toi !

(fille2) - Oui, tais-toi !

(leslie) - Ca suffit ! Dans quel camp es-tu Aramis ? Tu es mon Roméo je te rappelle. Tu dois ne penser qu'à moi. Et surtout pas à cette chose qui a osé me voler le rôle qui me revenait de droit !

(aramis) - Pardonne moi, ma princesse, j'agirais selon tes désirs, quitte à en perdre ma vie.

(eden) - …Pa-thé-tique.

(leslie) - ! Qui as osé !

(eden) - Moi.

(reina) - Eden ?

(eden) - J'avais envie de faire quelques photos de la fontaine, il y a une lumière parfaite bien que quelques nuages blancs empêcheraient la surexposition de la pellicule.

_J'esquissais un sourire en voyant l'air outré de Leslie, elle ne supportait pas d'être ainsi ignorée, ni d'être interrompue. Et par Eden qui se fichait complètement d'elle, allant jusqu'à lui tenir tête était pire que tout, enfin presque. La princesse pestait contre mon amie qui ne lui prêtait toujours aucune attention, prenant des clichés de la fontaine._

(leslie) - Ca suffit, j'en ai assez, je suis bien trop gentille avec toi en te laissant avec tes cheveux et leur couleur affreuse ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une couleur normale pour la rentrée, tu m'entends ?!

(eden) - Dis moi Reina, pense tu que l'immatérialité des nuages a une quelconque conséquence sur les individus ?

(reina) - Euh…..

_Si cette question avait pour but de faire taire Leslie c'était réussi, elle ne cessait d'ouvrir la bouche et la refermée sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Aramis s'éloigna prétextant une soudaine répétition reportant l'attention du groupe de pimbêches sur lui. Le groupe s'éloigna rapidement et le calme revint._

(eden) - Ah ! J'ai vu Sheik et Lucas avec sa mère si je ne me trompe pas.

(reina) - Une femme plutôt petite, brune tentant de le recoiffer ?

(eden) - Oui…. Elle fait toujours ça ?

(reina) - Où ?

(eden) - Devant chez toi, ta mère avait l'air contente de les voir.

(reina) - …Ils t'ont dis quelque chose ?

(eden) - Non, je les ai vu de ma fenêtre. Je pensais que tu étais chez toi.

(reina) - Je suis partie… Elle m'agaçait trop. Je ferais mieux de rentrer…. Qui sait ce qu'elle peut dire ou faire….

(eden) - Si tu as besoin d'une excuse pour sortir, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que la photographe que je suis requière ton aide en tant que mannequin.

(reina) - Certainement pas, elle insisterait pour voir les photos et t'inviter à la maison.

(eden) - Elle n'est pas si terrible, quand même ?

(reina) - C'est sa façon d'agir qui me met dans l'embarras. Et puis j'ai les costumes à terminer.

(eden) - C'est vrai qu'ils doivent être terminés pour la rentrée. Tu as encore beaucoup de boulot ?

(reina) - Non, juste des heures de coutures, il ne devrait pas y avoir de retouches à faire.

(eden) - Tu as l'œil pour voir si ça le fera ou pas. Si je peux t'aider n'hésite pas.

(reina) - Tu as une machine à coudre ?

(eden) - Non… Enfin je pense pas.

(reina) - Je te laisse….

(eden) - Bonne journée.

_Je lui retournais la remarque et me hâtais de rentrer. Lucas devait avoir dit à sa mère qu'Amy était dans le coin….. Je me promettais de le remercier avec un cadeau des plus appropriés._

_Les voix de Lucas et des autres convives me parvenaient du salon, j'étais rentrée sans faire de bruits bien que les éclats de rire d'Amy et de la mère de Lucas auraient couvert mon entrée. Sheik était assit dans le fauteuil loin des autres, remarquant le premier ma présence. Je me doutais qu'il préfèrerait s'isoler sur le toit où dans sa chambre…. Amy en me voyant ne retint pas son envie de me prendre dans ses bras d'une manière plus qu'excessive mais je pris sur moi et attendis patiemment qu'elle me lâche pour tenter une escapade vers l'escalier après avoir saluer la mère de Lucas._

(amy) - Reina chérie, viens t'asseoir avec nous, ne fais pas ta timide.

(reina) - ! ….. J'ai du boulot pour l'école… Je dois encore faire les costumes pour….

(amy) - Ca attendra, tu as tout le temps. Aller viens.

(lucas) - …..Maman, tu voulais lui demander quelque chose à ce propos non ?

(mère de Lucas) - Ah oui, tu as besoin des chutes de tissus ou je les jette ? Lucas ne savait pas si tu les récupérais.

(reina) - ….Je les reprendrai, au cas ou il y a un souci lors des répétitions finales, merci.

(lucas) - Mais et le costume de Sheik ? Tu n'as pas besoin de lui ?

(sheik) - ! ….

(reina) - ….Euh…. Je ne sais pas….

(amy) - Tu joues aussi dans la pièce ? Quel rôle as-tu ?

(sheik) - ….

(reina) - …..Roméo !

_C'était le premier rôle qui m'était venu à l'esprit, ayant croisé l'autre imbécile à la place du village. Je regardais mon colocataire qui paraissait tout aussi étonné que moi mais il se reprit, confirmant mes dires. Amy emprunta mon carnet des mains de Lucas pour se faire une idée. Mon ami se doutant que je n'appréciais pas cela se cala un peu plus dans le fauteuil, tentant en vain de disparaître._

_Je montais donc avec le Sheikah, suivi de Lucas qui inventa l'excuse de vouloir essayer les vêtements reçus et accessoirement échapper aux mains de sa mère qui tentait encore de le coiffer._

(lucas) - Désolé, elle a absolument voulu venir quoi que je lui dise….

(reina) - Tu n'aurais pas lâché l'info…

(lucas) - Hey ! J'y suis pour rien cette fois, elle vous a vu passer dans la soirée. Vous êtes allée quelque part ?

(reina) - …..Au restaurant….. T'étais obligé de tripoter mon carnet devant elle ? Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on y touche.

(lucas) - Elle encore plus je sais… Mais il était sur la table…. Et j'ai voulu le planquer mais elle m'a vu…. Tu peux lui demander.

(sheik) - …..

(lucas) - ….

_Sheik n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'aider, se contentant de jeter des coups d'œils vers les escaliers. Je laissais la discussion là et pris le costume d'Aramis sous la main, au cas ou._

_Les garçons repartirent deux heures plus tard avec la mère de mon ami. Je restais assise sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide. La voix mielleuse de ma mère adoptive me tira de ma torpeur, me suppliant d'aller se balader avec elle. A contre cœur je quittais donc mon antre pour me rendre dans divers magasins avec elle. Partout où nous allions, les villageois nous saluèrent… Enfin plus précisément ils saluaient la mère modèle qu'elle leur montrait lorsqu'elle rentrait, m'achetant fringues, accessoires et autres fournitures pour combler son absence. Non pas que j'étais malheureuse, j'avais tout ce dont une jeune femme puisse rêver, une belle maison, de beaux vêtements, tout ce que je désirais…. Enfin presque tout…. Une seule chose me manquait, quelque chose qu'on ne peut acheter nulle part ou feindre…. L'amour…. Une famille, une vraie… La seule personne me l'ayant donné étant toujours porté disparu._

_Amy avait songé à refaire sa vie, me demandant mon avis puis laissant finalement tomber. Aimer quelqu'un d'autre aurait été mal vu par les villageois, son mari n'ayant pas été retrouvé mort. Elle ne parlait que très rarement de papa, cachant les rares cadres photos du passé que j'avais laissé dans sa chambre._

_La journée enfin terminée je montais, après avoir soupé, avancer dans la couture des costumes. Celui de la princesse était déjà presque fini, je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle me le renverrait souvent car quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. J'entamais celui du Roméo de pacotille tard dans la nuit._

_J'avais du inventer une excuse tirée par les cheveux pour que Sheik revienne à la maison, Amy ayant décidée de rester jusqu'à la rentrée. Elle avait fait exprès de reporter ses jours de congé pour rester plus longtemps. J'avais bien avancé avec les costumes même si je ne pouvais travailler que la soirée car Amy insistait pour passer des moments avec moi…. Seul le mien était encore à faire, je n'avais pas encore épinglé les différentes parties ni même découpé le tissu…. Il ne me plaisait pas du tout._

(sheik) - ….Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

(reina) - Non… Pas pour l'instant…. Je n'ai plus qu'à finir les autres costumes et à faire le mien…..

(sheik) - Je ne le vois nulle part.

(reina) - Normal, je ne l'aime pas…. Je cherche d'autres idées…..

(sheik) - C'est le costume ou les couleur qui ne te plaise pas ?

(reina) - …..Les couleurs….. Comment….

(sheik) - Je te vois toujours avec les mêmes couleurs et celles-là n'en font pas parties.

(reina) - … De tout façon je ne pense pas pouvoir changer les couleurs….

(sheik) - ….Pourquoi ?

(reina) - Tout le monde à l'habitude de voir le costume d'Alice en bleu et blanc… J'ai bien vu quelques versions en rouge mais avec Leslie….

_Je me creusais la tête pour trouver une solution, mon colocataire retournant dans sa chambre après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Je ne me voyais absolument pas habillée en robe bleue claire avec un tablier blanc comme tout le monde espérait….. J'avais fait quelques croquis de différents modèles et code couleurs mais rien de concluant. Je terminais un derniers croquis, conservant les parties principales du modèle de la robe, passant du bleu ciel à un bleu plus sombre, déchiquetant le bas de la robe par endroits et la parsemant ainsi que le tablier de taches de sang. Les souliers noirs et socquettes blanches remplacées par de longs bas rayés noir et blanc et des bottines noires. Les manches habituellement courtes étaient plus longues et amples, l'une d'elle entièrement rouge jusqu'au coude. Ce costume collait bien mieux avec l'univers noir et dépravé qu'Eden avait fourni. Je le scannais et l'envoyais à Eden pour avoir son avis avant de passer à l'étape suivante._

_Trois jours plus tard, les costumes étaient finis et emballés, prêts pour les répétitions générales de la rentrée. Eden avait adoré mon costume d'Alice et avait insisté pour que je le porte pour une session photo après la fête de l'école et la représentation. Je profitais donc du calme qui régnait sans les attaques de Ganondorf, avec Lucas, Eden et mon colocataire en mangeant un bout à une terrasse, parlant de tout et de rien._

(eden) - Au fait, comment on va faire s'il y a une nouvelle attaque ?

(lucas) - Comme on l'a fait jusqu'à présent.

(eden) - Je doute qu'on puisse se défendre avec de simples bouts de bois contre les créatures qu'il peut invoquer… Les squelettes dont vous m'avez parlé me semblent bien coriaces. Rien à voir avec les monstres de la plage.

(lucas) - Hum… C'est vrai… Pour bien faire il nous faudrait l'épée.

(sheik) - Cela ne servirait à rien, seul l'élu peut la manier.

(lucas) - Impa l'a bien cachée quelque part.

(sheik) - Elle ne l'a pas utilisé, juste mise à l'abri.

(eden) - Et je suppose qu'en tant que Sage de l'Ombre, elle peut déplacer l'épée en cas de problème.

(sheik) - On dirait oui.

(reina) - Dis nous toujours, on sait jamais. Il ne va pas se contenter de petits monstres la prochaine fois….

(lucas) - T'as encore les marques ?

(reina) - …Pour l'instant.

(eden) - Tant que ça te fait plus mal….

_La discussion s'éternisa sur les possibilités qu'il nous restait, deux médaillons manquaient encore, certainement bien mieux caché et défendu que les précédents. Cette épée de Légende étant la seule capable d'atteindre ce maudit Gérudo, il nous fallait trouver quelqu'un capable de s'en servir._

_Aramis et Amaël étant dans l'option escrime avec Sheik, nous leurs avions demandés de nous rejoindre dans les bois mais aucun d'eux n'avaient pu retirer l'épée de l'herbe dans laquelle Impa l'avait plantée. Eden et moi avions essayé sans rien y changer. Il restait encore Elena et Yuki mais je doutais fort du résultat de la binoclarde, bonne qu'à attirer les catastrophes. Un mince espoir restait quand à un possible guerrier venant d'Hyrule mais nous n'avions aucune nouvelle._

(eden) - Reina, il reste aussi Lucas et Sheik lui-même.

(reina) - …..Je pense qu'il a déjà essayer et pour Lu…. La seule épée qu'il ait jamais maniée était en carton….

(eden) - Peut être mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, non ?

(reina) - …..

_En regardant mon ami d'enfance, assit dans l'herbe buvant son traditionnel lait à la fraise, je n'avais pas envie de le mêler à tout cela…. C'était déjà assez dangereux mais le connaissant, il ne m'écouterais pas et ferait tout son possible pour me venir en aide…. Comme quand nous étions petits et que les autres me rejetaient…._

_Sheik avait essayé de sortir l'épée de la terre, à la demande d'Eden mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle restait figée, bien encrée dans le sol. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir vu bouger de quelques millimètres mais cela n'avait de toute façon pas suffit. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, me jetant quelques regards tandis que Lucas essayait à son tour._

(lucas) - Bon, j'y vais… Alors… Aller ! UN ! DEUX ! …. TROIS!

_Un flash lumineux traversa notre groupe pour finir sa course juste à droite de ma tête. Je tournais machinalement la tête, sentant quelque chose frôler mon oreille et me retrouvais nez à nez avec la lame de l'épée plantée dans l'arbre contre lequel j'étais appuyée. Quelques cheveux de ma mèche étaient tombés au sol, découvrant un peu mon œil rouge sang. Je regardais dans la direction de mon ami d'enfance pour le trouver au sol, me regardant, effrayé._

_Tous se précipitèrent vers moi, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien, puis rassurés nos regards se posèrent sur l'endroit où était l'épée._

_Il n'y avait pas de doute, Lucas était parvenu à la sortir de terre et, à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle elle m'avait foncée dessus, avec une grande facilité... Mon colocataire restait muet, visiblement aussi surpris que l'imbécile qui avait failli me tuer._

(sheik) - …..Tu l'as seulement sorti de terre.

(lucas) - Oui…. Je vais la remettre, ça m'a l'air un peu trop dangereux dans mes mains….

(reina) - Sage décision…..

(lucas) - Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je pensais qu'elle serait plus dure à retirer…

(eden) - Sois prudent.

(lucas) - Pas de soucis….. T'es sure que t'as rien, Rain ?

(reina) - A part ma coupe de cheveux à refaire…..

(lucas) - Désolé…..

_Il la décrocha de l'arbre avec précaution, nous confirmant qu'il pouvait l'utiliser. Elle semblait_ _tout à coup beaucoup plus légère et facile à manier dans ses mains. L'épée remise en sol, nous repartions chez nous._

_En rentrant j'eu la bonne surprise de ne pas voir Amy, un mot de sa part indiquant qu'elle était partie faire des courses. J'en profitais pour monter et corriger au possible ce que la lame avait causé. Je n'avais pas grand-chose, juste quelques mèches plus courtes que les autres mais cela se voyait fort et je ne pouvais rattraper cela qu'en raccourcissant ma mèche. Cela ne me plaisait pas, mon œil était désormais visible de tous, mais c'était mieux que d'avoir des "trous" dans ma mèche._

_Je descendais au salon, sous le regard un peu étonné du Sheikah quand des cris résonnèrent derrière la porte. C'était la voix d'Amy, furieuse. Ouvrant rapidement la porte, m'attendant à une attaque de Ganondorf ou d'un de ses monstres, je ne vis qu'Impa en grande discussion avec ma mère d'adoption. Celle-ci ordonnait violement au Sage de l'Ombre de s'en aller, scandant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Impa tentait de s'expliquer, finissant par avouer la vraie raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Ganondorf, le Gérudo voulant régner sur Hyrule et massacrant ses opposants. Ne comprenant rien et ne supportant encore moins qu'on vienne déranger son petit monde, Amy explosa._

(amy) - Je ne comprends rien à vos histoires ! Ca suffit ! Allez-vous en ! Ne vous approchez plus de nous !

(impa) - …..Je souhaite juste leur parler, calmez-vous.

(amy) - Je ne me calmerais que lorsque vous serez partie ! Ne vous approchez pas de MA FILLE !

(reina) - !

(impa) - ….votre fille….. Permettez moi d'en douter.

(amy) - Je ne vous permets pas !

(reina) - Amy ! Calme…..

(amy) - Rentre tout de suite ! Ne t'approche pas de cette folle !

(sheik) - ! Elle n'est…..

_Je lui coupais la parole, lui intimant de ne pas envenimer la situation encore plus, lançant un regard à Impa, je la vis faire un signe de tête et s'éloigner. Amy nous repoussant à l'intérieur et claquant la porte je pris comme excuse de ranger les courses avec le jeune Sheikah, lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux garder le silence en attendant que ça passe….. Ce qui n'arriva pas, malheureusement, Amy avait entendu la proclamation du jeune homme et voulait des explications._

(amy) - Tu es ici en tant qu'invité, tu n'as pas à te mêler des choses qui ne te regardent pas. Je suis assez claire ?

(sheik) - …..

(amy) - Cette femme….. Prétendre qu'un fou furieux veut détruire le monde….. Et que vous êtes impliqués….. Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Comme si deux lycéens pouvaient faire quelque chose. Et puis ce n'est qu'un tissu d'âneries !

(reina) - Amy, laisse….

(amy) - Non ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'elle a osé dire !

(reina) - Amy….

(amy) - Et même….. Elle ne sait pas qui je suis ! Je suis ta mère ! Je t'ai toujours aimé et voulu.

(sheik) - C'est faux.

(reina) - !

(amy) - Quoi ?! De quoi…

(sheik) - Vous n'êtes pas sa mère et n'avez jamais agis comme tel.

(amy) - Comment ose-tu ?! Reina est ma fille et je l'aime, qui es-tu pour en juger ?!

(reina) - ! Amy…

(amy) - Tu vas le défendre ?! Alors qu'il raconte n'importe quoi ?! J'ai toujours tout donné pour toi, tu ne manques de rien, tu es heureuse, je le sais. Aucune famille n'est plus unie que nous.

(reina) - ! Arrête….

(sheik) - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu. Et je ne vois aucune photo qui le prouve non plus.

(reina) - ! Non….

(amy) - Qui t'as raconté cela ?! Reina n'aime pas les photos, c'est normal qu'il n'y en ait pas !

(reina) - ….Amy…

(amy) - C'est toi qui lui as dit ça ? Non, jamais tu ne ferais ça…. C'est ton ami Lucas alors…. Il devait être jaloux et a raconté des mensonges….

(sheik) - Si vous aimiez vraiment votre fille, comme vous le dites, elle ne serait pas seule. Vous ne faites que semblant de l'aimer, la couvrant de biens matériels en pensant que c'est ce qui la rendra heureuse !

(reina) - S'il te plait non….

(amy) - Ca suffit ! Je ne tolèrerais pas un mot de plus ! Je n'ai pas le choix de la laisser seule ! Et je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant un gamin comme toi ! Tu as beau être un ami de Reina, je refuse que tu restes ici plus longtemps ! Va-t-en !

(reina) - ….. STOP ! Arrêtez !

_Je ne supportais plus tout ça, je voulais le silence. Mon corps agissait tout seuls, fuyant cette maison, les entendant à peine crier mon nom. Tout avait été mensonge…. Amy ne faisait que cacher la vérité. Elle ne m'aimait pas, elle m'avait toujours rejeté même après la mort de papa. Elle avait changé de comportement un jour sans prévenir mais je le voyais dans ses yeux, l'entendais dans sa voix, le ressentais dans ses étreintes. Elle ne voulait pas de moi, comme tous les autres, c'est pour ça qu'elle restait souvent loin de moi, pour ça qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de travailler…. Elle me reprochait sa mort, ses problèmes, tout ce qu'elle pouvait…. Elle le cachait mais je le savais. Personne n'a jamais pu me mentir…. Je vois la "vérité" depuis que je suis née…. Même mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi et m'ont abandonnée…. Mais elle s'entêtait à faire semblant et ça me rendait malade…. Au début je n'avais rien dis, la laissant faire avec un mince espoir qu'elle m'aimerait un jour mais ça n'était jamais arrivé, j'avais grandit et elle avait trouvé l'excuse du travail pour ne plus me voir…. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle m'aimait et que j'étais SA fille…. Comment pouvait-elle le scander partout…. Pourquoi….._

_Mes pas m'avaient encore mené au bosquet, à quelques centimètres de la barrière de bois. Mes larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues, brûlant mes yeux avant de finir leurs courses en tombant au sol. Je tombais à genoux, cognant mon front sur le vieux bois._

_Toute cette souffrance, cette solitude que j'avais cachées aux autres pendant ces années s'emparait de moi, j'étais submergée, mon corps secoué de sanglots muets. J'aurais voulu hurler mais aucun son ne sortait. Ma main gauche étroitement serrée autour de ma pierre, l'autre crispée sur ma poitrine, mon corps recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que tout s'arrête, venant même à souhaiter ne jamais avoir vu le jour….._

(voix) - Ca non ! Jamais ! Je t'interdis de penser ça !

_Cette voix sortie de nulle part me disait quelque chose, je me demandais à qui elle appartenait mais mon corps refusait de bouger. Cette voix était proche, apaisante mais je ne la reconnaissais pas._

(fantôme) - Ce n'est rien…. C'est normal…. Tout ira bien, je suis là…. Ouvre les yeux, Reina.

_J'obéissais, une main était venue s'emparer de mon visage, tendrement, pour m'aider à me redresser. Une silhouette d'abord vague, ma vision troublée par mes larmes s'éclaircit peu à peu. Une étrange impression m'envahi en la regardant. De longs cheveux noirs comme les miens, les mêmes oreilles pointues, une peau pale, translucide même. Comme un fantôme…. Cette pensée me fit mal, sans que je ne comprenne. Un pincement au cœur, une immense tristesse….._

(fantôme) - ….Je suis désolée….. Mais ne t'inquiète pas…. Tout va bien.

_Sa voix m'apaisait, comme lorsque Sheik jouait la musique sur laquelle j'avais chanté, c'était la même sensation. Je ne l'expliquais pas mais j'en étais sure. Un détail me percuta en la détaillant de plus près. Deux yeux rubis. La même couleur que ceux d'Impa et Sheik…. La même couleur que le mien…. Effleurant celui-ci avec le bout de mes doigts, je la vis me sourire puis tendre une main vers moi._

(fantôme) - Bien, je vois que tu commences à comprendre.

(reina) - ! Non….

(fantôme) - Tout va bien….

(reina) - Arrêtez ! Pourquoi tout irait bien ! Vous ….

(fantôme) - Shhhh. Ecoute…..

_Elle plaça son index sur mes lèvres pour m'inciter au silence puis se mit à chanter. Je reconnu très vite l'air qu'elle fredonnait, ma berceuse, celle que mon père me chantait. Celle__ que j'avais chantée en classe…._

"Day to night, dark to light,

Fall the sands of time.

Let the years like the gears

Of a clock unwind

In your mind walk through time

Back to better days.

Memories, like a dream,

Wash tears away.

Like a star in the sky,

Darkness can't reach you

Light the night, joy is light,

Till the new dawn.

Cast away your old face

Let go your spite,

With this mask I'll ask

To borrow your light"

_Sa chanson me calma, la tristesse et la solitude qui m'avaient torturée s'étaient envolées. J'étais sereine et je reconnaissais maintenant cette voix. Je l'avais entendu plusieurs fois déjà quand j'étais petite et plus récemment. Sur le toit quand les quatre fantômes nous avait attaqués, Sheik et moi, ou encore en pleine nuit alors que je m'étais réveillée en pleurant et avait fait semblant de dormir pour me cacher du jeune homme. Il s'était assit et avait joué cette chanson, les paroles chantées par cette voix… Mais qui était-elle…._

(reina) - Qui….

(amy) - Reina !

(reina) - !

_La voix d'Amy m'avait fait sursauter, elle était à l'entrée du bosquet, regardant dans ma direction, l'air effrayée. Impa et Sheik arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Un rapide coup d'œil, le fantôme était toujours là, regardant le sage de l'ombre avec tristesse._

(fantôme) - Impa…..

(impa) - Silla ?!

(reina) - !

_Elle acquiesça, se levant et positionnant devant moi._

(impa) - Comment….. Tu….

(silla) - Oui.

(sheik) - Reina…

_Je tentais de me lever mais mes jambes refusaient tout mouvement, me tournant vers eux un peu plus je lui lançais un regard pour lui indiquer que ça allait…. Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai mais pas non plus un mensonge. La présence de ce fantôme m'apaisait, me rassurait sans que je ne sache pourquoi. En la regardant j'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir, enfin presque._

(impa) - …..Que fais-tu ici ?

(silla) - Je m'inquiétais…. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout…

(amy) - Qui êtes-vous ?! Ce n'est pas à vous de….

(silla) - Silence !

(amy) - ….

(silla) - J'ai tous les droits de m'inquiéter ! Et c'est de votre faute si elle souffre autant !

(amy) - Quoi ?! Je….

(silla) - Reina est ma fille. Je suis sa vraie mère.

(reina) - !

(amy) - C'est impossible ! Elle est morte, c'est mon mari qui….

(silla) - Tout à fait, je lui ai confié mon bébé avant de mourir.

(amy) - ….Comment est-ce possible…..

(silla) - Je ne suis qu'un fragment d'âme, un fantôme si vous voulez. J'ai voulu m'assurer qu'elle serait heureuse…. Mais vous n'avez fait que la rendre malheureuse ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de prétendre être une mère pour elle !

(amy) - …..Reina…..C'est vrai ? Tu es malheureuse ?

(reina) - …..

(amy) - Je ne peux pas le croire ! Tout ceci n'est pas réel ! Je ne sais pas comment vous vous y prenez mais…

(sheik) - Tout est réel, comme Ganondorf. Les attaques dans le village, à la montagne….

(amy) - Ce sont des rumeurs, des agressions de jeunes délinquants…. Reina me l'a assuré….

(reina) - ….C'est faux…. J'ai dis ça pour que tu ne vienne pas !

(amy) - Reina….

(reina) - ….Je…..

(silla)- Dis lui, ça te fera encore plus mal si tu gardes ça pour toi…. Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à blesser les gens.

(reina) - ! Comment ?

(silla) - Je veille sur toi depuis le départ. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner, sache le.

(reina) - ….

_Je regardais cette femme, ce fantôme…. Etait-ce vraiment ma vraie mère ? Physiquement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de doute, en effet, nous étions presque semblables. Seul mon œil bleu et une apparente différence d'age nous différenciaient…. Elle me le redit encore une fois, me regardant dans les yeux. Je ne voyais aucun mensonge._

_Me relevant tant bien que mal, prenant appui sur la vieille barrière de bois, je fis face à Amy qui s'était avancée vers moi. Elle me regardait, me suppliant du regard de lui parler. Je n'aimais pas faire du mal aux autres, même si eux n'hésitaient pas à me faire souffrir volontairement ou non…. Lui dire la vérité fut la chose la plus dur que j'ai jamais fait. Elle pleurait, de fausses larmes encore, même dans un moment pareil, elle continuait à faire semblant….. Allant jusqu'à faire une sortie théâtrale, fuyant les bois en sanglots. Elle me rendait de plus en plus malade. Impa nous regarda un moment puis partie à sa recherche, me laissant avec Sheik et le fantôme de ma mère. Le Sheikah s'approcha de moi, son regard posé sur la silhouette à mes côtés._

(silla) - Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi, n'est ce pas ?

(sheik) - ….non… On se connaît ?

(silla) - Oui…. Tu as beaucoup grandis, petit ange.

(sheik) - !

(reina) - !

_Ces mots firent surgir des images floues devant mes yeux, des pleurs d'enfant résonant dans ma tête. Un grand lit, un enfant blond aux yeux rubis, tendant les mains. __"Eiin….Eiiiiiin"__ La voix de ma mère, s'excusant….. Cet enfant….. Ces yeux me faisaient face aujourd'hui, ceux de Sheik….. Pourquoi…._

(silla) - J'ai du m'enfuir avec toi, laissant Sheik avec Impa…. Je pensais qu'en faisant ça tu pourrais grandir en étant heureuse…. Que tu pourrais vivre sans craindre pour ta vie….

(reina) - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

(sheik) - …..Je me souviens vaguement….

(silla) - Vous étiez jeunes, très jeune, mais ça a du vous marquer et laisser une trace dans votre mémoire….. Pardonnez moi…. J'aurais peut être du te laisser grandir avec Impa et Sheik…. Mais j'avais tellement peur…. Ganondorf connaissait la légende sur les Prince et Princesse des éléments…. Il voulait être sur que rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin…. Il avait déjà….. Il m'a enlevé ton père, il ne me restait plus que toi…..

(reina) - ….Ganondorf a tué mon père ?

(silla) - Ton vrai père, oui…. C'était quelqu'un de bien, doué au combat, très à l'écoute des autres…. Il nous a protégé, toutes les deux…. Il aurait tant aimé te tenir dans ses bras….

(reina) - …..

(silla) - Je savais qu'il en aurait après moi et n'aurait pas hésiter à te tuer aussi…. Je voulais te protéger…..

(sheik) - C'est ce que vous avez fait. Reina est en vie.

(reina) - ….

_Toutes ces informations arrivaient en masse, tout ce mettait en place, recréant mon passé. Tout ce que j'avais imaginé était faux, mes vrais parents m'avaient toujours voulu, ils étaient morts en me protégeant…. J'assimilais lentement tout, je ne détectais aucun mensonge, sachant au fond de moi que c'était la vérité. D'autres souvenirs remontèrent, moi dans les bras de ma mère, sa pierre à son cou, fuyant à cheval….. Sa pierre !_

(reina) - Cette pierre !

(silla) - Oui, je te l'ai donné, tu n'avais qu'un an….

_Ces souvenirs s'étaient gravés dans ma mémoire, restant muets jusqu'à maintenant. Je me rappelais la pluie qui tombait, quelqu'un qui rampait, un grand froid et puis la voix de mon père…. Mon père adoptif….. J'étais fatiguée, mon corps devenu si lourd. Je tombais à genoux, rattrapé par Sheik, mes larmes coulaient de nouveau. J'enfuis mon visage dans le creux de son cou, continuant de pleurer. Ses bras autour de mes épaules, la main de ma mère sur mes cheveux…._

"Day to night, dark to light,

Fall the sands of time.

Let the years like the gears

Of a clock unwind

In your mind walk through time

Back to better days.

Memories, like a dream,

Wash tears away.

Like a star in the sky,

Darkness can't reach you

Light the night, joy is light,

Till the new dawn.

Cast away your old face

Let go your spite,

With this mask I'll ask

To borrow your light"

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, je m'endormie peu à peu, apaisée par sa voix._

_Je marchais vers la grille, trempée, le regard vers le sol. Lucas portait mes affaires et marchait à mes côtés jusqu'à mon père, debout à l'entrée. Mon premier jour d'école ne s'était pas bien passé. Je n'avais pas parlé avant d'être dans l'entrée, quand mon père me donna une serviette pour me sécher._

(père) - Reina, dis moi maintenant, que c'est-il passé ?

(lucas) - C'est Leslie et sa bande…. Elles l'ont coincé dans les toilettes et lui ont mis la tête sous l'eau.

(reina) - Tais-toi !

(père) - C'est vrai ? Il ne faut pas te laisser faire, pourquoi ont-elles fait ça ?

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - Elles disent que Rain est bizarre à cause de son œil et de ses oreilles, elles ont même voulu les couper…

(reina) - Lu ! … J'ai jeté les ciseaux à l'autre bout de la classe….. Le professeur n'a rien fait….

(père) - J'irai régler cette histoire. Merci de veiller sur elle, Lucas.

(lucas) - De rien, mais y a pas que moi.

(père) - Ah bon ?

(lucas) - Oui, y a une jolie dame qui était la aussi. Mais elle pouvait rien faire….

(père) - Une dame ? La maman d'un élève ?

(lucas) - Non, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges mais elle était transparente.

(reina) - C'est pas vrai ! Tais-toi, Lu.

(père) - Transparente ?

(amy) - Vous n'avez pas passé l'age d'avoir un ami imaginaire ?!

(père) - Chérie, ce sont des enfants. C'est normal.

(lucas) - Mais….

(reina) - Shut ! C'était un secret !

(père) - Alors je ne dirais rien, promis. Aller jouer maintenant.

_Amy me regardait avec froideur et dégoût, comme à chaque fois que nous nous trouvions dans la même pièce. Je montais avec Lucas jouer dans ma chambre, une grande chambre aux murs mauves, un grand lit de princesse avec des étoiles collées au plafond, un petit bureau avec mon violon dans son coffret._

(lucas) - Pourquoi tu lui as pas parlé de la dame ?

(reina) - Je veux pas qu'il sache. C'est pas normal de voir des gens qui sont pas la.

(lucas) - Mais je la vois aussi, je suis bizarre aussi ?

(reina) - Je sais pas…..

(dame) - Désolée, je vous cause du souci.

(reina) - Nan, c'est rien, faut juste pas qu'Amy l'apprenne…. Elle m'aime pas alors si en plus je crée du souci à l'école… Elle va encore me taper…

(lucas) - Pourquoi tu le dis pas à ton père ?

(reina) - Il me croira pas…. Et puis je veux pas qu'il soit triste…..

(dame) - Il ne sera pas triste, mais si tu ne lui dis pas et qu'il l'apprend, là, il le sera.

(reina) - Pourquoi ?

(dame) - Parce que tu ne lui auras pas dit.

(reina) - …..

(lucas) - C'est quoi ton nom madame ?

(dame) - Ha ha… Silla.

_Je me réveillais brusquement, mon rêve s'effaçant peu à peu. J'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit et Amy était assise au bord, à côté de moi. Je la regardais, tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait ici, et comment j'étais arrivée là._

(amy) - Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu veux voir quand tu te réveille, je sais aussi que tu ne m'aime pas, c'est en grande partie de ma faute, je ne te reproche rien.

(reina) - Amy…

(amy) - Non, écoute moi, je t'en prie… J'ai discuté avec cette femme…. Celle aux cheveux blancs …. J'ai mal agit depuis le départ…. Je t'ai fais souffrir sans le vouloir vraiment…. Je t'ai menti et je m'en excuse. C'est vrai cette fois-ci.

(reina) - ….

(amy) - C'est ton ami qui t'a ramené, tu dormais dans ses bras…. Il a refusé que je reste seule à tes côtés mais il a fini par me laisser au bout de quelques heures…. C'est cette femme qui le lui a demandé…. Ils ont l'air de tenir à toi….. Je sais maintenant qui ils sont mais j'ai du mal à y croire….. Bien que cela explique bien des choses… Je veux dire…. Tu es comme eux…. Je…. J'aimais tellement ton père…. Comme je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant on avait décidé d'adopter…. Mais quand il est revenu avec toi….. Au départ je pensais qu'il avait eu un enfant avec une autre….. Puis j'ai vu… Tes yeux….. Tes oreilles…. Tu étais… Pas comme les autres enfants, tu te bagarrais à l'école….

(reina) - Je me défendais juste…..

(amy) - …Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile…. Même maintenant…. Bien que tu as des amis…. J'ai vu la voisine d'en face demander si tu allais bien…. Et aussi cette fille aux cheveux bleus… Et d'après ce jeune homme, tu t'es fais d'autres amis à l'école…..

(reina) - … Je n'ai rien demandé.

(amy) - …Je t'ai mené la vie dure, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais pour moi tu me volais celui que j'aimais…. Quand tu es arrivée dans nos vies, tout à changer…. Il ne s'occupait plus que de toi, ne parlais que de toi…. Je voulais un enfant mais…..

(reina) - Un enfant normal.

(amy) - Oui…. Je pense qu'il est inutile de jouer la comédie plus longtemps…. Je ne savais pas que….. Enfin que tu savais que je mentais…. Je pensais que tu étais heureuse comme ça mais que tu refusais de le montrer…. Et je pensais qu'en te rendant heureuse…. Il serait heureux….. Je t'ai prise pour responsable de sa mort…. Oubliant que tu l'aimais aussi…. Pour ça…. Je suis désolée. Sincèrement…. Et je ne t'ennuierais pas plus longtemps, je reprend l'avion demain dans l'après midi.

_Je la regardais dans les yeux, pour une fois elle ne mentait pas, elle était vraiment désolée… Savoir qu'elle partait après tout ce qui avait été dit me rendait un peu triste mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Nous n'étions pas proche et nous ne le serions sans doute jamais. Cela m'avait fait du bien d'entendre enfin ses vrais sentiments, la vérité venant d'elle, même si pour cela j'avais du être très dure avec elle et lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment. Elle quitta ma chambre et je me rendormis._

_Le lendemain, Amy partait pour l'aéroport, m'assurant qu'elle continuerait de m'envoyer des cadeaux mais sans exagérer. Elle restait ma mère aux yeux de la loi après tout. Je n'avais pas revu Silla depuis, elle avait disparue quand Sheik m'avait ramenée à la maison. Il m'avait tout raconté, ou presque, se gardant bien de me dire qu'il m'avait veillé une partie de la nuit. J'avais ensuite rassurée Eden en l'invitant manger, saluant Elena au passage alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle pour accueillir Amaël. Il était passé pour aider la princesse des bois en tant que représentant de classe. Impa était aussi venue apporter les armes de Link, ayant appris que Lucas pouvait utiliser l'épée de Légende. Répartissant les armes et sorts de magie, elle me prit à part pour discuter._

(impa) - …..Tu lui ressembles vraiment.

(reina) - Vous n'aviez pas vu ça directement ?

(impa) - Si mais je n'étais pas sure… Cela pouvait être une coïncidence…. Bien que ton œil rouge et tes dons n'ont fait que confirmer ce que je pensais.

(reina) - Qu'avez-vous dis a Amy, je l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieuse….

(impa) - La vérité….

(reina) - …..Vous connaissiez ma mère, non ?

(impa) - Oui, c'était une sacrée tête de mule….. Ma meilleure amie… J'aurais accepté de m'occuper de toi aussi si elle me l'avait demandé…. Mais….

(reina) - Elle est partie avec moi….

(impa) - Un soir j'ai trouvé Sheik dans son lit, debout en pleurs. Tu n'étais plus là et ta mère non plus. Elle m'avait laissé un mot, me demandant de ne pas chercher après elle. Qu'elle allait se mettre en sécurité avec toi….. Si j'avais su….

(reina) - Vous n'auriez peut être rien pu faire… On aurait du grandir ensemble….

(impa) - Oui….. Ta mère était même persuadée que vous étiez des âmes sœurs….. Mais qui sait, elle avait peut être raison….. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mots pour vous comprendre d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu.

(reina) - …

(impa) - Il m'a raconté qu'à la mort de Link, tu as pleuré à sa place….

(reina) - ….Mes larmes ont coulées toutes seules c'est tout…..


	13. Chapter 13

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 13**_

_Les vacances s'étaient rapidement terminées, les costumes prêts dans leurs sacs pour les répétitions, j'avançais lentement vers l'école, derrière les autres. Non pas que je craignais les regards des autres à cause de mon œil rouge désormais visible par tous, mais les paroles de Yuki m'étais revenu en tête….. J'avais un fan club…. J'avais bien perçu un changement dans le comportement des élèves depuis le collège mais j'avais attribué cela à mon "ennemie" de toujours…. Lucas se plaignait encore qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi, Eden, son appareil à la main, faisait le plein de nouvelles photos en tout genre tandis que mon colocataire, comme à son habitude, restait silencieux, évitant tant bien que mal l'objectif de ma voisine. De temps en temps, il passait son regard vers moi puis le reportait brusquement sur la route._

_En arrivant à l'entrée du bahut, j'observais plus attentivement les réactions aux alentours. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais soucié de l'image que les autres avaient de moi, ignorant remarques et signes, laissant cela à mon ami, mais les révélations du Prince de l'Eau avaient changé la donne._

_Certains groupes se retournaient sur notre passage, murmurant derrière leurs mains ou souriant en me faisant signe, d'autres se reculaient comme sous la menace d'une force invisible. Dans le couloir menant à la classe, une foule anormale me sorti de mes observations. La classe d'Elena, Amaël et Aramis était en ébullition, sous l'attention d'une masse de garçons de toutes classe. J'entendais la voix agaçante du froussard et celle du Prince de Lumière tenter de mettre fin à ce remue ménage en vain._

_Ce fut l'arrivée de la binoclarde qui dissipa dans sa chute l'attroupement, nous permettant de distinguer l'entrée de la classe. Amaël et Aramis, côte à côte devant la porte, ne laissant entrer que les élèves de leur classe tout en les gardant à l'œil._

(eden) - Je me demande pourquoi toute cette agitation…

(lucas) - Bonne question.

(reina) - Il ne s'agit pas de Leslie en tout cas.

(eden) - C'est sur, ils partiraient en courant plutôt.

(lucas) - …Euh, fait gaffe, elle est pas loin je crois…

(eden) - Je m'en fiche ! Je dis ce que je pense.

(reina) - Tu lui en veux ?

(lucas) - Pourquoi ?

(eden) - Pas du tout, ça serait lui accorder trop d'attention.

(reina) - Mais tu ne digères toujours pas la remarque.

(lucas) - Quelle remarque ? Un truc de fille c'est ça ?

(eden) - Pas du tout.

(reina) - Une remarque sur ses cheveux.

(lucas) - Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

(eden) - …Comme si je m'amusais à colorer mes cheveux !

(lucas) - Ah…. Bah, laisse tomber, elle est jalouse c'est tout.

(reina) - Elle n'aime pas ce qui est différent d'elle. Ça perturbe son petit monde.

_La cloche mit fin à notre discussion, laissant le mystère de l'autre classe en suspend._

_La pimbêche profita du cours de gym pour faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire, me critiquer moi et ceux qui osaient m'accompagner. La partie de volley s'annonçait bien et le fait que Leslie et moi avions encore une fois été désignées comme chef d'équipes n'arrangeait rien._

_Parmi les dernières filles pas encore choisies, l'une d'elle attira mon regard…. La tête baissée, ne laissant voir que ses fins cheveux blonds, le corps frêle, presque tremblant. Elle me rappelait beaucoup l'attitude de Yukito lors de notre première rencontre._

_Leslie râlait un peu plus loin, impatiente de compléter son équipe, je balayais donc le reste des élèves avant de revenir sur la fille blonde, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir vu quelque part….. Eden vint près de moi, voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas, son regard suivi le mien et elle continua la conversation par la pensée._

(eden) - C'est une nouvelle ?

(reina) - …Je sais pas…. Elle te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

(eden) - Possible….. Tu penses à qui ?

(reina) - …..Yuki…

(eden) - C'est vrai qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance mais je doute qu'il porterait l'uniforme des filles… Encore moins pour la gym….

_Pour toute réponse je haussais les épaules et demandais à la blondinette en question de venir avec moi. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, regardant discrètement pour voir qui avait été désigné._

(leslie) - Bon alors ! T'attends quoi ?! Hé ! La nouvelle !

(fille) - Moi ?! Euh… Oui, tout de suite….

_Sa réaction déclencha des rires parmi les autres élèves, elle vint se cacher derrière les autres et_ _le cours put continuer. Le temps doux de la matinée nous avait permis de jouer dehors, les garçons jouaient eux aussi au volley, l'idée de faire des matchs fille - garçon se confirma quelques minutes plus tard._

_Les deux autres équipes représentaient quasi distinctement nos deux classes, d'un coté, ceux de ma classe, de l'autre, celle d'Amaël qui réprimandait Aramis. Je le plaignais intérieurement avant de me retourner vers mon groupe. La blondinette était à l'écart avec Eden qui me fit signe d'approcher._

_J'avais bien vu juste, Yukito portait l'uniforme des filles, jetant des regards inquiets vers l'équipe de la princesse._

(eden) - Il se méfie d'elle, comme elle est très à cheval sur les règles.

(yukito) - Ma mère a parlé au proviseur pour que je puisse porter l'uniforme des filles….

(reina) - Il a dit quoi ?

(yukito) - Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais il s'est excusé de m'avoir fait porter l'uniforme masculin jusqu'à maintenant…. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je peux rester ainsi.

(reina) - Je vois pas où est le problème alors, viens, le match va commencer.

(eden) - On va se battre contre Leslie ou les autres ?

(reina) - J'en sais rien. On verra bien….

(yukito) - J'espere pas me retrouver contre Aramis….

(eden) - Pourquoi ? Il t'ennuie ?

(yukito) - A vrai dire, il…. Comment dire…. Il est très…..

(reina) - Agaçant ?

(yukito) - Non…. Bizarre….. Enfin je veux dire…. Il pose tout pleins de questions pas très…..

(eden) - Des questions qu'il ne devrait pas poser ?

(yukito) - Oui…..

(reina) - …..

_Je jetais un œil vers l'équipe d'Amaël, ce misérable dragueur de pacotille nous faisait de grands signes…. Je retournais vers le reste de mon groupe en l'ignorant, entraînant le Prince de l'Eau avec moi._

_Le premier match opposait bien sur les équipes des filles à celles des garçons, et comme le redoutait Yuki, nous nous retrouvions contre sa classe._

_En dehors des remarques parfois déplacées d'Aramis, aussi bien sur mon jeune ami que sur moi, le match se conclut rapidement, nous offrant une victoire assez écrasante. Le dragueur s'étant plus contenté de draguer les filles que de jouer, au grand regret d'Amaël qui pourtant aurait fait un bon adversaire…. De l'autre coté du terrain, l'équipe de Leslie était menée à quelques points par celle de Lucas et l'annonce de ma victoire lui fit autant d'effet qu'une bombe, redoublant de rage, enchaînant fautes sur fautes._

_J'avais pu apercevoir la façon de jouer de mon colocataire, assez semblable à la mienne, bien que moins agressive, sans doute à cause du manque d'expérience…._

_Lucas jouait souvent contre moi, quand nous étions plus jeunes, perdant encore et toujours lamentablement mais cette fois allait être différente, je le sentais._

_Le début du match confirmant mes soupçons lorsque mon ami envoya la balle dans les mains de mon colocataire et que celle-ci fondit sur ma droite à grande vitesse, leur donnant un premier point. Je n'avais pas vu venir le coup, tout comme les filles de mon équipe. Me ressaisissant je changeais notre tactique pour au final jouer une balle de match après trois quart d'heure et un score de neuf partout._

_Mon élastique m'avait lâché lors d'un smatch précédent et je tentais de les rattacher tant bien que mal quand le Yuki vint vers moi, me tendant un élastique mauve avec une lune collé dessus. Après quelques sifflements d'Aramis et les remarques de Leslie, n'appréciant pas ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ou encore mes oreilles légèrement visibles, le match repris, féroce, chacune des équipes voulant l'emporter. Dans les yeux rubis du Sheikah brillait une lueur combative, féline presque menaçante, sûrement la raison pour laquelle les autres filles redoutaient de le voir balle en main. Alors que Yukito tentait de marquer le dernier point, mon colocataire dévia la balle, me l'envoyant à une vitesse prodigieuse et provoquant en moi cette même sensation que lorsque j'avais sauté au dessus de la grille. Plus rien ne m'était impossible, je sentais mon sang bouillir, prenant le contrôle sur mon corps, mes mains repoussant cette balle en cuir de toute mes forces dans un coup que moi-même je n'aurais jamais pensé faire._

_La minute d'après j'étais face au filet, ses yeux de braises dans les miens, la balle roulant à ses pieds, entraînant l'euphorie des filles derrière moi et les murmures des professeurs tandis qu'une étrange émotion s'empara de moi…._

_L'allégresse de la victoire dans les douches ne dura pas longtemps, j'entendais Leslie et ses remarques blessantes, se rapprocher. Eden vint me chercher quelques minutes plus tard, la princesse s'en prenait au Prince de l'Eau, lui ordonnant de prouver qu'il était bien une fille…. Il ne le pouvait pas bien sur, restant muet, interdit devant le sans gène de cette pimbêche. Attrapant une serviette à la hâte, j'accouru pour intervenir, me plaçant devant la tête blonde, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les larmes aux yeux._

(leslie) - De quoi je me mêle toi ! Ca te regarde pas, écarte toi. Si c'est une fille, elle n'a qu'à le prouver ! Il ne suffit pas de porter l'uniforme.

(reina) - ….. Laisse-la tranquille.

(leslie) - Je t'ai dis de rester en dehors de ça ! Je suis déjà gentille de ne pas parler de ton look, alors estime toi heureuse et va-t-en !

(yukito) - Reina est….!

(leslie) - Toi tu te tais ! Quand tu m'auras montré ce que tu es vraiment, peut être pourra-tu parler.

(reina) - Ca suffit Leslie, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le moi. Yuki ne t'as rien fait, laisse la, le proviseur est au courant.

(leslie) - Comment ose-tu me parler ainsi ?! Yuki ? Vous êtes proches ? Pff ! Cela ne m'étonne même pas ! Qui se ressemble s'entend, hein ?!

(eden) - C'est qui se ressemble s'assemble mais on entend tout autant les opposés s'attirent.

(leslie) - Toi ! Je croyais avoir été claire avec toi ! Tu as toujours cette couleur bizarre et affreuse ! J'en parlerai au proviseur !

(eden) - Tout ça parce que tu as perdu les deux matchs…

(leslie) - Je ne te permets pas ! On se verra chez le proviseur ! Tu vas le payer !

_Elle parti, suivi de ses acolytes, laissant un silence lourd retomber dans les douches…. Yuki était déjà habillé, gardant les yeux baissés, les joues rouges…. Un autre garçon aurait été très heureux de pouvoir partager les douches et les vestiaires des filles mais je me doutais bien qu'il était différent._

_La pause de midi se fit comme tous les autres jours, sur le toit de l'école, avec un petit vent agréable. Nous étions presque au complet, seul Aramis n'était pas parmi nous mais ça arrangeait tout le monde, notre Prince de l'Eau le premier._

_Amaël avait expliqué les évènements de la matinée, l'arrivée de Yuki en fille avait fait grand bruit et les garçons avaient afflués._

_Pour ce qui est de mon fan-club, il était constitué principalement de garçons mais il y avait quelques filles, le plus souvent des premières années. Yuki m'avait même précisé que j'avais des fans parmi les terminales….. Ils se réunissaient souvent à la fin des cours ou par petits groupes par-ci par-là….. Je n'avais pas appris grand-chose d'autres, leur activité principale étant de parler de moi ou de s'échanger les rares photos qu'ils avaient sur leurs téléphones…_

_Le lendemain, Eden fut convoqué chez le proviseur avant la pause du midi. J'avais encore trouvé une lettre anonyme et la lisait sur le toit tandis que les autres mangeaient tranquillement. Yuki avait l'air un peu nerveux, sans doute s'attendait-il à une convocation lui aussi. Eden arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, s'appuyant contre la rambarde, elle fit signe à ses parents qui rentraient. Leslie avait été loin au point de faire venir les parents de ma voisine, et amie, pour finalement être obligée de s'excuser du dérangement devant un proviseur plus qu'embarrassé. Eden avait avoué que sa mère, très remontée par le coup de téléphone, avait débarqué avec des photos à l'appui. Elle avait aussi rassuré mon petit protégé en lui décrivant la tête de la princesse quand elle avait appris pour lui. Le proviseur était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur administrative et la mère du jeune homme en avait profité pour expliquer la situation de cette manière. Pour tout le monde, notre ami était en fait une fille qui avait du s'habiller en garçon à cause d'une erreur lors de son inscription. Son apparence et ses traits fort féminins jouaient en sa faveur._

(lucas) - Elle est vraiment sans gène….

(reina) - C'est Leslie…. On la changera pas….

(eden) - Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ?

(reina) - Depuis qu'on est gosse…

(lucas) - Elle a même joué avec nous une fois dans le parc si je me trompe pas.

(eden) - Ah bon ? Je croyais que vous étiez "ennemies" depuis toujours.

(reina) - Ca à changé après qu'ont ai joué ensemble…. Enfin j'appellerais pas ça jouer ensemble…

(lucas) - Ha ha ha, je me souviens, elle voulait faire comme Rain sur les balançoires, elle montait haut. Mais Leslie y arrivait pas, même quand on la poussait. T'as pourtant passé du temps à lui expliquer comment faire….

(reina) - Elle avait la trouille. Des qu'elle allait un peu haut, elle pleurait.

(lucas) - Et puis…. Elle pouvait pas aller aussi haut….

(eden) - Pourquoi ?

(lucas) - Elle a pas toujours été aussi mince.

(reina) - Elle était ronde, petite et brune.

(lucas) - Ouais.

(eden) - Je vois pas le rapport avec sa rancune contre toi…. C'est quand même pas de la simple jalousie, si ?

(reina) - Non, la balançoire a fini par casser sous son poids et tout le monde s'est moqué d'elle, comme je la poussais, elle a cru que je l'avais fait exprès.

(lucas) - Faut aussi dire que t'as rigolé… Enfin elle avait pas choisi la balançoire la plus solide non plus…. Elle avait pris celle pour les bébés…. Mais depuis elle en a voulu a Rain…

(eden) - Et elle a maigri.

(lucas) - Oui, elle a grandi et perdu du poids mais bon….

(eden) - Attends, elle m'accuse de me teindre les cheveux mais tu as bien dit qu'elle était brune ?

(reina) - Oui. Elle décolore ses cheveux….

(eden) - Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !

(lucas) - D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi elle décolore ses cheveux….

(reina) - Tu veux lui demander ?

(lucas) - Euh… Joker ?

_L'après midi avait été consacré aux répétitions générales et à l'essayage des costumes. Comme je l'avais pressentis, la princesse n'aimait pas son costume, ne voyant pas assez de froufrous, pas assez de rose…. A part le sien, je n'avais pas eu de problèmes, enfin techniquement bien sur, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour m'attaquer sur mon œil et mes oreilles quand nous étions seules. C'était une habitude chez elle, depuis toute petite déjà, au parc, elle avait fait de moi son ennemie…. Je ne m'en étais jamais souciée, finissant par ignorer complètement sa présence et ses remarques. Blasée, je l'envoyais sur scène, applaudie de loin par Eden et Lucas, occupés aux essais son et lumières._

_En rangeant mon costume, qui avait fait l'unanimité lors de mon entrée sur scène et le bonheur de ma voisine en mode paparazzi, une note tombée au sol attira mon regard. Un simple mot, de la même écriture calligraphié que sur les lettres anonymes, me demandant de le retrouver sur le toit à la fin des répétitions. Je regardais autour de moi, suspicieuse, sans que rien ne m'indique l'auteur en question. Sheik rangeait ses affaires, Eden mitraillait tout ce qui bougeait pour son reportage spécial "backstage" et Lucas discutait avec Amaël et Elena. Je ne voyais plus ni Aramis, ni Yukito…. (r)_"Pourvu qu'il le laisse tranquille…."

_En montant les dernières marches menant au toit, je continuais de me questionner sur mon mystérieux admirateur. Ses mots simples, sa façon d'écrire me plaisait beaucoup, mais n'avoir aucune indication, même pas un pseudonyme, me frustrait…. Je tendis l'oreille avant de pousser la porte, de fins bruits de pas nerveux me parvenaient par moments. Sans doute était-il ou elle en train de faire les cents pas en m'attendant. Ou peut être était-ce une autre farce de Leslie…(r) _"Aucune chance… Elle est bien trop simplette pour penser à une chose pareille….Et puis l'idée même de m'adresser la parole la répugne…."

_Ouvrant la porte, mon cœur manqua un battement en découvrant la silhouette obscurcie par le soleil couchant dans son dos._

(élève) - Reina…. Je me demandais si tu viendrais….

(reina) - C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir ici ? C'est toi qui m'écrivais ces lettres ?

(élève) - Oui…. Je… Je ne savais pas si je devais te le dire… Et puis j'ai décidé d'écrire les lettres… J'ai jamais eu le courage de les signer… J'avais un peu peur de ta réaction….

(reina) - Peur de quoi ?

(élève) - Peur d'être rejeté…. Mais quand je t'ai vu lire ma lettre sur le toit à midi…. Tu avais l'air…. Contente…. Enfin….

(reina) - Yuki…..

(yukito) - Je n'attends pas forcément une réponse…. Je voulais juste que tu saches….

(reina) - …..

(yukito) - En fait j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour toi, quand nous nous sommes "rencontré" à la plage…. Je t'avais déjà aperçu au lycée mais en te voyant dans cette robe…. Tu étais vraiment belle. Je….. Je t'aime Reina. Je sais que ça peut paraître rapide ou bizarre mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi…..

(reina) - Je….

(yukito) - Je sais, ce n'est pas réciproque. Je l'ai vu, quand tu faisais les photos avec Eden….. Tout le monde pense que toi et Lucas…..

(reina) - Lucas et moi sommes amis, rien de plus, on est proche mais pas à ce point.

(yukito) - ….Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…. Je disais juste ce que les autres pensent, moi je ne suis pas de leur avis…. Je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre…. Bien plus proche de toi…. Et je suis un peu jaloux….. Mais si tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi…..

(reina) - ….. Désolée.

(yukito) - Ne le sois pas ! Je veux juste qu'on reste amis…. Enfin… Si tu veux bien….

_Pour toute réponse je le pris dans mes bras, sentant ses larmes couler dans mon cou, ma main passant dans ses cheveux tandis que je chantais l'air que je connaissais par cœur et qui avait le don de m'apaiser._

_En redescendant, je stoppais mes pas en entendant Eden et Lucas discuter. Ils étaient seuls, dans la classe d'info. J'aurais continué ma route si je n'avais pas entendu mon nom._

(lucas) - Tu sais…. Je me suis habitué à son masque d'indifférence… Je me disais que j'étais le seul à savoir ce qu'elle cachait derrière… Elle refuse qu'on voie le moindre signe de faiblesse…. Mais moi je l'ai vu… Je l'ai vu pleurer quand Leslie lui a mis la tête sous l'eau quand on était au collège….

(eden) - Elle a fait quoi ?!

(lucas) - Elle l'a coincé dans les toilettes des filles… J'ai pas pu intervenir… Quand elle est sortie, je l'ai emmené à l'écart… Elle m'a raconté puis a fondu en larmes…. Pas parce que Leslie avait été odieuse avec elle… Mais parce que son père allait être triste…

(eden) - …..Elle pense toujours aux autres avant elle-même…

(lucas) - Elle est comme ça…. Et savoir qu'elle lui fait confiance à lui alors qu'elle ne le connaît que depuis… Enfin….

(eden) - Je comprends, ça doit être dur… Mais tu sais, tu ne peux rien y changer… Ca se contrôle pas ses choses là…. J'ai pas dit qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre eux hein !

(lucas) - Je sais….. Je pense qu'elle me le dirait…. Mais j'avais espéré que ce soit moi qui lui ferais tomber ce masque…. Depuis le temps que j'essaie…..

(eden) - ….Le plus important ce n'est pas qu'elle laisse voir ses émotions à nouveau ? Même si c'est vraiment sa présence qui brise son masque…. Elle à l'air de moins en moins renfermée, je trouve. Bien que dès qu'on lui fait la remarque….

(lucas) - Oui je sais… C'est ça le problème…. Je crois que je suis…..

(eden) - Un peu jaloux ?

(lucas) - …Non, enfin pas vraiment… Ca fait un moment…... Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, enfin pas de cette manière, je suis plus une sorte de frère pour elle, son meilleur ami.

(eden) - Elle te l'a dis ?

(lucas) - Non, mais je l'ai compris. C'est sa manière de me protéger…..

(eden) - Te protéger de quoi ? Enfin si tu veux bien m'en parler…

(lucas) - Des réactions des autres…. Tu sais c'était pas facile avant… Même si je m'en rendais pas toujours compte, Rain m'a toujours un peu protégé en me cachant certaines choses… Une fois, le village organisait souvent des sorties en montagne ou autres, j'y suis allé pensant être avec elle mais je l'ai pas vu pendant deux semaines…. Les autres enfants me disaient qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi, qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre qui se sert des gens quand ils en ont besoin…. Je voulais pas les croire…. Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas… Disant de plus en plus de mal d'elle…

(eden) - Mais pourquoi ils en ont après elle ?!

(lucas) - Ses oreilles et son œil… Et aussi le fait qu'on l'ait trouvé à la lisière de la forêt… Tu sais… Les villageois la croient….

(eden) - Maudite, je sais…. C'est vraiment stupide….. Ce ne sont que des superstitions grotesques ! Rien à été prouvé scientifiquement il me semble.

(lucas) - Personne n'ose y aller….. Enfin bref….

(eden) - Désolée, je me suis emportée….

(lucas) - Ce n'est pas grave, ça fait plaisir de savoir que toi, tu penses pas comme eux.

(eden) - C'est vrai ? Oh merciiiiiii !

(lucas) - Hé hé….. Enfin, pour continuer, j'ai fini par perdre pieds, ils étaient toujours en train de parler en mal… Mais je voulais continuer à croire que c'était des mensonges mais tout semblait…

(eden) - Les enfants sont souvent très cruels entre eux. Parfois bien plus que les adultes…

(lucas) - S'il n'y avait eu que les autres enfants… Les adultes aussi s'y mettaient… A me parler comme si j'étais malheureux…. Je leur faisais pitié, qu'ils disaient… Pfff… Quand je suis rentré, j'ai voulu allé la voir mais elle était pas la. J'ai appris plus tard que pendant tout le voyage, elle était restée sur le perron à m'attendre, même s'il faisait froid… Elle a fini par tomber malade….

(eden) - Son père est pas intervenu ?

(lucas) - Il était parti dans la forêt depuis une semaine… Ils l'ont déclaré mort trois mois plus tard…. Sans vraiment chercher après lui…. C'est mes parents qui m'en ont parlé…. Je suis allé la voir et j'ai veillé sur elle.

(eden) - C'est vraiment trop mignon…. Gros caliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

_Elle lui sauta dessus, le faisant sursauter et m'arrachant un sourire, je comprenais maintenant le comportement de mon ami ses derniers jours…. Bien que je ne comprenais pas tout…. Plutôt je ne voulais pas comprendre….. Ce qu'insinuait Yuki et Eden….._

_Je contournais la classe, ne souhaitant pas leur faire comprendre que j'avais entendu….._

_Je me tournais dans mon lit, les paroles de Yuki et la discussion de mes amis m'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil…. Je me levais et me dirigeais sur le toit, voulant faire le vide dans mes pensées….. J'entendis à peine les bruits de pas derrière moi, ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule que je pris conscience de sa présence._

(sheik) - Tu semblais bizarre en rentrant. Il s'est passé quelque chose sur le toit ?

(reina) - ! …Non…..

(sheik) - J'ai vu Yukito descendre, il avait les yeux rougis….

(reina) - …..Ce n'est rien….. Il….

(sheik) - Il a fait quoi ?

(reina) - !? Rien du tout…. Pourquoi ?

(sheik) - ….. Vu que tu étais dans cet état après l'avoir vu….

(reina) - Comment sais-tu que j'étais avec lui ?

(sheik) - …Je vous ai vu redescendre ensemble.

(reina) - ….. C'est lui qui m'écrivait les lettres.

(sheik) - ! ….Elles disaient quoi ?

(reina) - ….Ses sentiments pour moi….. Mais…

_Mes larmes tombaient encore une fois le long de mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à les retenir…. Son attitude froide et légèrement agressive s'était évaporée au moment ou j'avais prononcé le mot _"mais"_…. Je ne comprenais pas…. Cachant mon visage dans mes mains, ne pouvant plus afficher mon masque d'indifférence, je sentis ses bras autour de moi, une de ses mains passant dans mes cheveux, je l'entendais murmurer ces mots à peine audibles…. _"Ce n'est rien…. Je suis là…."


	14. Chapter 14

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 14**_

_Les répétitions étaient terminées, le grand jour était arrivé, le festival organisé par l'école…. Les pièces se jouaient dans la matinée et pour une fois, nous n'étions pas obligés de porter l'uniforme. J'avais prévu une tenue adaptée pour ne pas être obligée de me balader en Alice durant tout le festival, arriver costumée était déjà suffisant pour moi. Sachant pertinemment que mon colocataire chercherait en vain un pull ou autre avec un col assez ample, comme sur sa tenue de sheikah, j'avais trouvé une écharpe blanche et y avait brodé son symbole en rouge, à chaque extrémité. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais fais ça, peut être était-ce une manière de le remercier de m'avoir "consolé" en début de semaine. Il était déjà en bas, partitions à la main, habillé d'un pull bleu gris sombre et d'un jean noir. Tout était prêt, les quatre bentos, les sacs, tout. Le voyant se diriger vers l'entrée, je saisis son poignet rapidement et lui tendis l'écharpe en détournant le regard. Je me sentais vraiment stupide, les joues en feu, les yeux rivés au sol, comme une héroïne de shojo, ce n'était qu'une écharpe après tout. Je n'attendais rien en retour non plus…._

(sheik) - Merci.

(reina) - Pas de quoi.

_C'est tout ce que j'avais pu murmurer….. Quelque chose clochait vraiment avec moi ces derniers temps….._

_Un calme anormal régnait dans les rues, les rares passant se retournait sur notre passage… Je les comprenais bien, voir Alice, enfin une version plutôt sanglante d'Alice, marcher dans les rues, avec une fille aux cheveux turquoise en mini jupe et corset, lui tournant autour appareil photo à la main, ça pouvait interpeller ….. Mais l'arrivée au lycée fut bien pire, les garçons en apercevant Eden, s'étaient rués vers nous, nous forçant à fuir vers les coulisses de la grande salle. Ma voisine s'était amusée de cette réaction assez disproportionnée….. Son côté enfantin était parfois bien plus pénible que son fort caractère….._

_Elena discutait avec Yuki dans la fosse attribuée aux musiciens, il ne semblait plus aussi triste que sur le toit. Savoir que je lui avais brisé le cœur était un déchirement pour moi, je n'y pouvais rien mais je me sentais tellement coupable….. Je l'avais évité toute la semaine, du moins autant que possible pour ne pas le faire souffrir mais ça avait eu l'effet inverse….._

_Sheik alla les rejoindre, restant comme à son habitude silencieux, ignorant presque le Prince de l'Eau. Je mis de côté mes pensées, me concentrant sur mes textes, laissant Leslie râler sans l'écouter._

_Dire qu'il nous avait fallu tant de temps pour mettre en œuvre l'entièreté des deux pièces et qu'au final elles n'avaient durées que deux bonnes heures….. Eden, armée de son appareil et d'un caméscope avait interviewé quelques acteurs sortant de scène, pris une dizaine de photos de moi en "backstage" tandis que je changeais de tenue. Ma robe d'Alice se changea en petite robe noire, ne possédant que la manche gauche ample et dont l'épaule était découvert, mon bras droit découvert jusqu'aux poignets où se trouvait une mitaine rayée blanc et noire assortie à mon leggins rayé lui aussi. J'avais échangé mes bottes contre de petites ballerines noires surmontées d'une tête de mort sur l'attache de ma cheville. Mes cheveux auparavant lâchés étaient désormais rattachés en une queue haute, dévoilant complètement mes oreilles._

_Je satisfaisais ses pulsions photos avec quelques poses pour ensuite passer à l'interview qu'elle avait préparé avec la classe d'info, spécialement pour moi…._

_Sa classe avait tant de questions que je n'en voyais plus la fin… Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela à duré, je sais juste que c'est Sheik qui a mit fin à mon calvaire….. Je n'aimais vraiment pas les questions à rallonges, les interviews et tout ce qui allait avec…. _

_Parcourir le festival avait été assez rapide, nous avions fait le tour en une petite heure, juste histoire de repérer les activités intéressantes proposées par les autres classes._

(eden) - Je veux trop faire la maison hantée !

(lucas) - Elle a l'air bien faite cette année.

(eden) - Cette année ?

(reina) - On a jamais vraiment eu de bonnes maisons hantées…. C'est généralement les premières qui font ça et à la dernière minute le plus souvent.

(lucas) - Ouais, ils prévoient un stand puis ça tombe à l'eau et ils se rabattent sur une maison hantée… Cette année, c'est les terminales et j'ai entendu dire qu'ils y avaient passé pas mal de nuits pour la rendre vraiment flippante.

(reina) - Pas autant que de voir Leslie sur scène….

(lucas) - Ha ha ha, c'est vrai qu'elle était particulièrement remontée ce matin.

(reina) - Ses parents étaient là.

(eden) - Ils sont venus la voir ? ….Rassure moi, ils se rendent compte du manque de talents et de son attitude odieuse, quand même ?

(reina) - C'est eux qui l'encouragent…

(eden) - …. Mouais… Soit ! Tu étais géniale en tout cas ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que t'es mon amie.

(reina) - Merci….

(lucas) - Au fait, et Yuki, il vient pas avec nous ?

(reina) - …Je ne pense pas…

(lucas) - Pourquoi ?

(sheik) - …..Je l'ai vu avec Elena et Amaël. Ils faisaient du tir à l'arc.

(eden) - Oh ça aussi faut faire !

(reina) - Dis plutôt que tu veux faire des photos de l'un de nous faisant du tir à l'arc….

(eden) - Tu te sens visée ?

(reina) - ! …..

_Son rire enfantin résonnait dans mes oreilles mais le silence revint vite, plus pesant qu'au matin. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Sheik, un signe de tête me fit comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose… Il allait se passer quelque chose…. L'école était noire de monde, l'endroit et le moment rêvé pour faire un carnage…_

_La maison hantée des terminales occupait les "caves" de l'école, endroit parfaitement approprié en sachant qu'elles étaient mal éclairées et humide en temps normal. L'ambiance qui y régnait habituellement était assez inquiétante mais les décors, peintures sanglantes aux murs, statues dans les coins et la musique qui résonnait les rendaient effrayantes. Nous n'avions fait que quelques pas et déjà l'un des élèves était arrivé brusquement derrière nous pour s'enfuir aussitôt, provocant une forte montée d'adrénaline et quelques cris. Le sol des différentes zones tantôt graviers, tantôt branches d'arbres morts et bouts de bois ou encore flaques d'eau rouges….. C'était vraiment du bon boulot. Et le fait de se sentir totalement isolé, transporté dans une sorte d'univers parallèle….. J'aimais cette version-ci. Eden, cramponnée au bras de Lucas, était partagée entre la frayeur et l'amusement tandis que Lucas lui rigolait comme à son habitude. Rien dans cette attraction ne pouvait l'effrayer après avoir combattu les monstres que nous avions rencontrés…._

_Pour ma part, je marchais simplement juste à côté de Sheik, les couloirs étant trop étroit, nos mains se touchaient souvent….. J'avais tenté quelques regards, l'air de rien pour constater qu'il semblait faire de même….. Ou peut être était-ce moi….._

_Alors que nous arrivions à un embranchement, devant choisir d'aller à droite ou à gauche, sous l'œil d'un faux squelette emprunté au labo de science et habillé pour l'occasion, je sentis deux mains, me traîner de force vers l'arrière. Tentant de me dégager, je sentie l'une d'elle venir couvrir ma bouche tandis que l'autre enserrait ma taille. Alerté, mes amis se retournèrent, leurs yeux s'écarquillant en voyant ce qui me maintenait prisonnière. Sheik tenta de lui foncer dessus mais une masse apparue devant moi, je ne distinguais plus rien, la main gantée sur mon visage m'empêchant de respirer…._

_Je me réveillais, allongée dans un cercueil à l'intérieur de velours, un étrange personnage aux traits inquiets penché au dessus de moi._

(élève) - Ouf, tu te réveilles… J'étais prêt à appeler un prof… Excuse mes acolytes… Ils sont un peu gauches…. Ils devaient juste t'emmener ici sans que les autres ne le voient… Bien qu'ils finiront par atterrir ici, s'ils suivent le parcours.

(reina) - Qui est-tu ?

(élève) - Daniel, mais compte tenu de l'endroit où nous sommes et des circonstance, appelle moi, Uriel le Magnifique….. Vampire de haute noblesse…. Mes hommages.

(reina) - ….Uriel c'est pas le nom d'un ange ?

(uriel) - …..C'est un détail, mon enfant, sois la bienvenue dans ma demeure, j'espère qu'elle te plait.

(reina) - …..sinistre….

(uriel) - J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi, la beauté fatale du lycée, aussi inaccessible que le soleil pour les créatures tels que moi….

(reina) - ….Que me veux-tu ?

(uriel) - Faire de toi ma reine, ma compagne pour l'éternité…..

(reina) - ….Non plus sérieusement. Tu enlèves chaque fois une fille pour lui faire ton numéro ?

(uriel) - …..Non, je dois t'avouer que cela t'est réservé. J'ai beau être populaire avec mon statut de président du conseil des élèves et parmi ma classe de terminale, tu es la seule qui m'intéresse, la seule à qui je fais mon numéro comme tu le dis si bien…..

_Je le sentais vexé, m'aidant tout de même à m'extirper de ce coffret en bois, mais je n'allais pas me laisser attendrir par cette parodie de vampire dont le style était bien trop copié du personnage de Draco Malfoy dans Harry Potter, personnage que j'avais aimé dans les premiers livres…. Deux colosses gardaient l'entrée de son antre, un simple débarras transformé en une magnifique crypte avec un cercueil tellement bien réalisé qu'on pourrait croire à un vrai….. (r)_" C'est un faux…. J'espère….."

(uriel) - Je m'excuse, après tout il y a bien d'autres manières de t'aborder mais tu es rarement seule….. Je n'ai alors trouvé que ce prétexte, surtout quand j'ai su que tu t'aventurais dans notre petite attraction. Je t'apprécie vraiment, je sais bien que tu ne vois pas qui je suis, tu n'es pas du genre à t'occuper de ce que l'on pense de toi et c'est justement ce coté qui m'a plu, si on met ta beauté de côté ainsi que tes autres qualités….. J'ai entendu que tu avais rejeté Yukito. Comment à-t-elle pu croire qu'elle parviendrait à te plaire…. C'est une fille…. Et tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale après tout….

(reina) - Pas un mot de plus sur Yuki ! Tu ne la connais pas alors tais-toi.

(uriel) - ….Très bien…. Je vais être clair, y a-t-il quelque chose entre ce garçon amnésique et toi ?

(reina) - ! Sheik ?! Ca te regarde pas !

(uriel) - Si au contraire, je veux savoir s'il m'a devancé. J'ai bien vu sa manière de te regarder, sa manière de te parler….. Vous sortez ensemble ?

(reina) - ! Non ! Pour…..

(voix) - Relâchez la tout de suite !

_La voix de mon colocataire résonnait encore, il faisait face aux colosses, qui jetaient des regards inquiets à leur chef, Eden et Lucas arrivant en courrant juste derrière. Voyant enfin de face ceux qui m'avait capturée, je comprenais enfin la frayeur dans les yeux de mes amis lors de mon enlèvement, ils avaient l'air de deux gros Stalfos, leurs costumes sombres peu visible dans les couloirs qu'ils avaient aménagés._

(uriel) - Laissez, mes braves, ils sont parvenus jusqu'à moi, c'est un honneur.

(sheik) - Reina, tout va bien ?

(reina) - Oui, ça va….. Tout va bien, ça faisait partie du jeu apparemment….

(uriel) - …..Vous arrivez juste a temps, jeunes mortels, vous allez….

(eden) - Attends ! Tu as fait exprès de faire enlever Reina par ces malades ? Elle a perdu connaissance à cause d'eux !

(lucas) - Tu parles d'un jeu, ça aurait pu mal finir !

(uriel) - Bon ok, je suis désolé pour ce détail, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça mais un de mes acolytes a fait preuve d'un peu de zèle…. Puis-je continuer, maintenant ?

(lucas) - …

(sheik) - Que veux-tu encore ?!

_Le jeune Sheikah s'était avancé, menaçant, vers Uriel, le regardant les yeux dans les yeux, mieux valait les calmer avant que cela ne dégénère. Descendant de la petite scène, rejoignant mon colocataire, je me tournais vers l'élève de terminale._

(reina) - …Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. Je suis d'accord avec eux, ça aurait pu mal tourner. C'est un très beau travail pour les décors et les costumes mais il faudrait revoir cette partie du script.

(uriel) - Mais ! …Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu…. Jeune mortel, tu as gagné. Je ne mérite pas qu'une telle beauté soit à mes côtés….. Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose…. Toi qui es digne d'elle…. Prends en soins…..

_L'un des colosses nous fit passer par un petit couloir sombre, nous permettant de regagner rapidement la lumière du soleil. Mes amis s'assurèrent pendant quelques minutes de mon état puis éclatèrent de rires, cette maison hantée était bien mieux que les précédentes. Seul Sheik n'avait pas envie de rire et je le comprenais…_

_Alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'un des petits "maid café" proposés dans les classes des premières années, les cris de terreur des personnes présentes dans l'enceinte du bahut nous força à nous ruer vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Les gens hurlaient, courraient dans tous les sens, tentant de fuir vers le portail. Ganondorf avait envoyé ses sbires faire le sale boulot à sa place mais il ne fallait pas trop s'en plaindre…. Lucas n'était pas encore en état de se battre contre lui, malgré l'entraînement intensif auquel il avait droit après les cours. Nous y avions tous eu droit, même si pour ma part je n'avais pas eu Impa comme adversaire. C'était mon colocataire qui s'était opposé à moi, me faisant prendre conscience de ma force. J'étais parvenue à parer chacun de ses coups après plusieurs heures, sans pour autant le battre….._

_Ces brefs moments où nous nous battions l'un contre l'autre, me faisaient plus penser à deux enfants jouant ensemble qu'à un vrai combat…._

(lucas) - Merde ! Je savais que j'aurais du prendre l'épée….

(sheik) - Impa te l'a dit pourtant. Tu dois l'avoir avec toi en permanence !

(eden) - Sauf qu'à l'école c'est pas facile !

(reina) - Va la chercher, on va se débrouiller en attendant !

(lucas) - Tu veux que je traverse ça ?!

(eden) - Il a raison… Seul ça n'ira pas, il faut retrouver les autres !

_Nous avions du aider les élèves encore présent dans les couloirs et classes à échapper à ces espèce de lézards géants armés de petites épées. Leurs mouvements désordonnés et répétitifs les rendaient presque facile à battre sans épée mais leur agilité et leurs grands sauts nous forçaient à fuir. Elena et Yuki, près du terrain de basket, étaient encerclés par une dizaine de reptiles faiblement repoussés par un étrange courant d'air vert. Impa avait appris à Yuki comment se servir des flèches de glaces, même sans arc à disposition, mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé en face de vrais ennemis depuis son éveil et peinait à brandir une flèche offensive._

_Mon corps voulait encore agir seul, même si cette fois mon esprit suivait mes mouvements, je n'avais pas d'armes mais cela m'était égal, il fallait que j'intervienne. Lucas et Eden s'étaient dirigés vers l'entrée de l'école où se trouvait déjà Amaël, il avait créé un dôme de lumière servant de bouclier contre les attaques faibles des lézards. La barrière faiblissait par moments mais il tenait bon. J'avais réussi à désarmer l'un des Lizalfos et me servait de cette arme pour éloigner les autres de mes amis. Elena avait tenté d'utiliser le boomerang mais avec sa chance il était allé se coincé dans un arbre, elle s'était donc contenté d'utiliser le Vent de Farore comme barrière temporaire. (r)_"Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui mettre une arme dans les mains….."

(elena) - Tout le monde a pu s'échapper, c'est déjà ça….

(yukito) - On tiendra pas longtemps contre eux, si ça continue…

(reina) - Lucas et Eden vont revenir avec l'épée.

(sheik) - Allons rejoindre Amaël, il ne tiendra plus longtemps…

(elena) - C'est quoi ces drôles de statues qui flottent la bas…..

(sheik) - ! Des Anubis, il nous faut le Feu de Din pour les vaincre…

(reina) - Pour ça il faudrait qu'Aramis soit dans les parages…. C'est le seul moyen ?

(sheik) - Ca ou les flèches de feu….. Mais ça revient au même….

(yukito) - Je l'ai pas revu depuis la grande salle, il était avec Leslie.

(elena) - Je les ai pas vu partir, ils sont peut être bloqué quelque part ?

_Les étranges statues de pierres flottantes avançaient, lançant des petites boules de feu un peu partout, tuant parfois un ou deux lézards par un puissant souffle de feu quand celui-ci se mettait sur son chemin. Le portail était encore loin, même si nous avions moins d'ennemis et je voyais maintenant où était passé mon ennemie jurée et ce pervers, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une classe, barricadée avec les bancs et armoires, nous faisant de grands signes par la fenêtres. La princesse hurlait tout en frappant Aramis qui jetait des coups d'œils vers l'intérieur avant de recommencer ses signes. Notre groupe se scinda en deux, Yuki et Elena courrant vers le Pince de Lumière tandis que Sheik et mois courrions vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, évitant de peu les flammes d'un Anubis figé près de la porte. Retrouver ces imbéciles n'avait pas été dur, grâce à la voix haut perchée et hystérique de la pimbêche qui en nous voyant arriver, fonça sur le Sheikah. N'appréciant pas du tout, il la repoussa difficilement et tenta de la calmer sans vraiment y parvenir, elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, m'insultant et me mettant tout sur le dos comme à son habitude._

(leslie) - Tout est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui est responsable de tout ça, je le sais !

(aramis) - Calme toi, ma douce, elle ne peut pas faire de telles choses, c'est impossible.

(leslie) - Si ! JE LE SAIS ! C'est une SORCIERE !

(sheik) - Calme toi…..

(leslie) - C'est toi qui m'as poussé de la balançoire quand j'étais petite !

(aramis) - Leslie, princesse….

(leslie) - Avec tes oreilles bizarres et tes yeux de deux couleur différentes ! Avoue !

(reina) - Tais toi.

(leslie) - Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer un sort ? Demander a une de tes créatures de me tuer ? Comme pour ton père ?! Oh Pardon c'est vrai, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé !

_BAF_

_C'était la phrase de trop, je m'étais approchée d'elle à toute vitesse et l'avait giflée…. Sans doute un peu fort car elle en était tombée à terre, mais ça l'avait calmée. Elle se releva, me regardant apeurée, sa main sur sa joue rosie portant ma marque. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait sur moi mais je n'acceptais pas qu'elle ose parler de lui…. Encore plus de cette manière._

(reina) - Ne t'avise plus de parler de lui, compris ?!

(leslie) - …

(aramis) - Ce n'était pas nécessaire… Une telle violence….

(reina) - …Toi, la ferme. Tu vas nous aider à sortir d'ici. On a besoin de ton pouvoir sur le feu pour battre les ennemis que Ganondorf nous a envoyé….. !

_Sous nos pieds le sol s'était mis à trembler, les cadres aux murs qui tenaient encore tombèrent au sol, ainsi que les rares vases sur leurs étagères. Les murs aussi tremblaient, comme si quelque chose tapait contre par moments, dans les couloirs plus aucuns ennemis, juste de gros bruits de pas, sourds. Notre ennemi devait être costaud pour faire trembler ainsi le bâtiment rien qu'en marchant. Un cri grave puis une secousse, quelques secondes plus tard une partie du bahut s'écroula. Nous avions pu sortir a temps, courrant parmi les gravas, tentant de rejoindre l'autre partie du groupe près du portail. Leslie fermait la marche, en silence pour une fois, je lui lançais quelques regards, me permettant de voir ce qui avait provoqué de tels dégâts._

_Une gigantesque armure avec une imposante hache se déplaçait lentement à travers le trou qu'elle avait fait, s'arrêtant et tournant lentement quand un morceau de pierre la touchait. Aramis s'affairait contre les statues de pierres tout en continuant d'avancer vers l'entrée. Lucas et Eden étaient revenus, se débarrassant des derniers lézards encore en vie._

(lucas) - C'est quoi ce machin ?!

(sheik) - Un hache-viande….

(lucas) - Un quoi ?! … Je sais le battre à l'épée ?

(sheik) - J'en doute…. Link avait beaucoup de mal avec eux….

(lucas) - Mais c'est faisable ?

(sheik) - Oui…..

(eden) - Et puis il n'est pas tout seul ! On est la.

(reina) - Oui.

(eden) - Je vais t'aider.

(lucas) - Comment ? T'as vu la taille de ce machin ?! C'est dangereux !

(eden) - Aller chercher une épée dans des rues pleines de lézards armés d'épées ça l'est pas peut être ? Et puis j'ai ma télékinésie.

(reina) - Tu arrives à mieux t'en servir ?

(eden) - Je me suis entraînée, ce que je t'ai montrée chez moi c'était un échauffement !

(sheik) - ….

(reina) - On n'a qu'à essayer.

(sheik) - Met ça alors…

_Il me tendit une paire de gants avec des plaques de métal argenté accrochés dessus ainsi qu'un petit rubis incrusté. Il possédait une autre paire, dorée, qu'il donna à Lucas. Ces gantelets nous permettaient de soulever des objets lourds….. Je n'eu pas le temps de m'attarder dessus, le Hache Viande nous fonçait dessus avec une vitesse étonnante pour sa taille et son poids. Dans sa course il laissait de grands cratères dans le sols, mieux valait éviter ses coups, sa force devait être phénoménale. Sa grande carrure était certes un atout majeur mais cela le rendait aussi très facile à éviter, une fois lancé il avait du mal à arrêter sa courses ou à en dévier._

_Lucas, Eden, Sheik et moi l'avions éloignés des autres, le forçant à revenir vers l'école ou ce qu'il en restait…. Après vingt minutes et quelques coups de haches, il n'était resté que quelques murs encore debout, menaçant de s'effondrer. Lucas avait tenté de l'attaquer par derrière mais l'armure s'était retournée, arme à la main, il ne s'en était tiré que grâce à la télékinésie de ma voisine. Elle ne la maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait mais elle savait l'utiliser. Elle m'avait aussi sauvée en retenant de justesse l'immense hache qui aurait du me couper en deux…._

_Aucun de nous ne parvenait à le toucher où même à percevoir un point faible sous cette épaisse armure…. Seuls, nos efforts étaient restés vains… D'un regard je fis donc comprendre le plan que Sheik m'avait glissé à l'oreille._

_Lucas et lui attiraient l'ennemi, tandis qu'Eden et moi attendions qu'il lève sa hache pour attaquer… Nous ne pouvions pas échouer…. C'était hors de question !_

(sheik) - Maintenant !

_Eden se servit juste a temps de son pouvoir, faisant d'énormes efforts pour ramener la hache vers nous. Elle était à bout de force et la hache n'était qu'au dessus de la tête de l'armure…. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, mon corps bougeant encore tout seuls, sautant par-dessus et me permettant de me saisir de son arme._

_Ce n'est qu'en atterrissant sous les acclamations de Lucas que je me rendis compte de son poids. Mes pieds s'étaient légèrement enfoncés dans le sol, même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte, j'avais du mal à la bouger. Ces gantelets étaient finalement très utiles._

_Le monstre rageait, fonçant vers nous, beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois. Les garçons s'encourraient tandis que je rassemblait mes forces pour fendre l'armure d'un coup de hache vertical, déclanchant une onde de choc qui se répercuta sur les ruines du bahut._

_Il n'y avait plus rien, juste une hache plantée dans le sol, l'armure avait disparue tout comme ma voisine…. Lucas et Sheik étaient au sol, se relevant péniblement et constatant comme moi l'absence d'Eden. Le reste du groupe accouru, Yuki soutenant Elena, Leslie inconsciente dans les bras d'Aramis et Amaël tenant à peine debout._

_Criant son nom, le groupe avançait parmi les gravas, aucunes réponses…_

_J'avais terriblement peur, mon cœur et ma gorge nouée tandis que mes yeux me brûlaient. Voila pourquoi je refusais de lier des liens avec les gens, cette douleur insupportable à l'idée de les perdre…. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça…. C'était inévitable mais pas de cette manière. Je ne l'acceptais pas…._

_Mon pieds cognant contre un objet familier attira mon attention, l'appareil photo d'Eden en piteux état, était au sol, l'attache de sécurité en lambeaux, m'indiquant sans aucun doute la présence de la jeune femme. Je marchais prudemment, les sens aux aguets, scrutant le moindre signe de vie aux alentours. C'est une forte lumière orange ainsi que l'écroulement des murs qui la recouvrait, elle et le médaillon, qui me répondit. A peine blessée, sa jupe et son corset remplacé par une petite robe beige surmontée d'un ruban gris foncé et d'un col ample dénudant ses épaules, ses grands bas trouées laissant place à un laçage gris de couleur sombre ainsi que de petites sandales de même couleur. Le médaillon s'était incrusté sur le ruban entourant sa cuisse gauche, dont le symbole était curieusement semblable à son tatouage désormais visible sur sa cuisse droite. Elle titubait un peu, Lucas accourant pour l'aider à se débarrasser des tapis de gym qui avaient amortis sa chute mais qui refusaient de la laisser partir._

(lucas) - Tu vas bien ?!

(eden) - Oui, ça va. Quelle force…. J'ai été projetée à cause de l'onde de choc, mais je vais bien, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur ces tapis de gym.

(reina) - Je suis désolée.

(eden) - Pourquoi ? On a réussi et je n'ai rien. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir l'onde de choc… De plus j'étais assez éloignée et en toute logique hors de portée…. Cesse de faire cette tête.

(reina) - …

(yukito) - On ne devrait pas rester là…

(lucas) - Oui, j'entends les sirènes des flics….. J'ai pas trop envie de leur expliquer tout ça….

(amael) - ….. Il faut trouver un endroit sur….

(elena) - Pourquoi pas chez Reina ? Je sais que c'est loin mais….

(reina) - …..

_Impa nous avait rejoint à mi chemin, elle s'était occupée des quelques lézards qui traînaient encore dans les rues alors que nous combattions le hache viande. Elle portait quelques coupures sur ses bras mais sans grande gravité. La route jusque chez moi avait été parsemé d'embûche, les patrouilles de police roulaient à toute vitesse, cherchant d'éventuels indices, nous forçant à nous cacher le plus clair du temps. Notre groupe de rescapés attirant fortement l'attention._

(elena) - Personne n'est gravement blessé, c'est le principal.

(lucas) - Tu peux rentrer chez toi, tu n'a rien et c'est en face, tu y sera en sécurité je pense.

(eden) - ….. Peut être mais comment allons nous faire avec elle…..

(lucas) - …. Bonne question…

_Le Prince du Feu avait allongé la princesse sur mon divan, toujours inconsciente. Elle n'était pas blessée mais cette violente attaque en plein jour l'avait fortement secouée…. Je ne me voyais pas la garder ici, même si j'avais encore une chambre d'ami et celle d'Amy a disposition…._

_Amaël s'était assoupi dans un fauteuil, Yuki assit à la table, s'exerçait à faire sortir l'eau de son verre, Eden et Lucas discutaient assis sur les escaliers tandis que mon colocataire se faisait soigner par le Sage de l'Ombre. Aramis scrutait mon intérieur du coin de l'œil, jetant parfois des regards au groupe mais surtout sur Eden._

(aramis) - Je pensais que le symbole n'apparaissait que sur la main, hors je le vois aussi sur ta cuisse, c'est bien curieux.

(eden) - ! C'est un tatouage, idiot. Ce n'est que mon signe astrologique.

(aramis) - Signe astrologique ?

(lucas) - Tu n'as que ça à faire, toi… Regarder les cuisses des filles ?!

(aramis) - Hé hé, mes yeux sont attirés par la beauté où qu'elle se trouve. Le sexe n'a que peu d'importance…

(lucas) - Ca veut dire quoi ?

(aramis) - Hé hé….. Tu étais particulièrement à croquer pendant ton sommeil à la montagne. Et tu n'étais pas le seul…..

(lucas) - Quoi ?!

(reina) - Lu ! Moins fort, tu vas la réveiller et j'en ai pas très envie….

(lucas) - ! Désolé… Mais….

(eden) - Ne lui accorde pas autant d'attentions, il ne le mérite pas.

(aramis) - Tant de cruauté dans une si douce voix…. Cette jolie nymphe serait-elle jalouse ?

(eden) - ! Pas du tout ! Et puis c'est quoi ce surnom ?! Moi, une nymphe ? Je ne suis pas un insecte !

(aramis) - Je faisais plus référence aux créatures mystiques.

(eden) - Ces créatures certes magnifiques sont bien trop dénudées.

(aramis) - C'est ce qui fait leur charmes, elles en jouent tels des sirènes captivant les marins de leur voix…..

(eden) - ….Tu m'ennuies…. Si c'est pour dire de telles idioties, tu ferais mieux de te taire.

(aramis) - Hé hé, tu reflètes bien ton signe astrologique. Aaaah les cancers.

(eden) - Cancer ? Je suis gémeaux.

(aramis) - Ah bon ? Alors …..

(eden) - Tu n'es qu'un ignorant…. On représente souvent les gémeaux par deux visages quasi identiques l'un souriant, l'autre pleurant ou l'un signifiant le bien et l'autre le mal. C'est le seul signe que l'on peut comparer au Ying et Yang, celui des poissons n'étant pareil que pour la forme et l'orientation des deux images. Voila pourquoi j'ai ce symbole sur la cuisse, c'est une vue artistique de mon signe que tu ne peux, semble-t-il, pas comprendre.

(aramis) - …Très bien, très bien. Je le trouve très beau et tellement bien placé.

(eden) - …. Oh non !

(lucas) - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

(eden) - J'ai pas pu faire de photos de Reina avec la hache ! Ca aurait fait une magnifique photo ! Ni en costume d'Alice…..

(lucas) - Tu en as fait pendant la pièce, non ? De toute façon j'ai récupéré les sac avant l'arrivée du Hache Viande, quand on est allé chercher l'épée.

(reina) - Y avait-il quelque chose de précieux dans ton sac ou dans les nôtres ?

(lucas) - …..Euh…. Hé hé… J'ai pensé que comme tu y avais passé beaucoup de temps il y avait certaines choses qui méritaient d'être sauvées…. Et puis ma caméra était rangée dans mon sac, les interviews des élèves, tout ça…

(eden) - Tu les as sauvés ? Oh c'est génial !

_Elle sauta au cou de mon ami d'enfance, le faisant virer au rouge écarlate. Je jetais un bref coup d'œil vers le jeune Sheikah, il discutait avec Impa, sans doute n'avait-il pas entendu la remarque du pervers…. Ou peut être n'était-ce pas de lui qu'il parlait…. J'avais entendu qu'ils avaient partagé la même chambre avec Amaël et le froussard mais sans vraiment y faire attention…._

_Ce léger remue ménage sorti la pimbêche de sa torpeur, se redressant brusquement en regardant tout autour d'elle, ouvrant la bouche pour s'exprimer puis, me voyant, s'assit en silence, ma main toujours légèrement marquée sur sa joue….. (r)_"Je n'y ai pourtant pas été fort…."

_Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, je laissais partir mes camarades au compte goûte, sous la surveillance d'Impa. Eden m'avait demandé pour rester, après avoir rassuré ses parents, elle n'avait pas trop envie qu'ils la voient avec les quelques blessures qu'elle devait à l'onde de choc générée par la hache….. Rien de grave, mais par précaution elle se rendrait chez le médecin le lendemain dans l'après midi, y aller maintenant était assez risqué avec les patrouilles de polices…. Nous n'avions rien fait de mal, certes, mais comment leur expliquer qu'une armure géante armée d'une hache tout aussi imposante avait réduit à l'état de ruines le bahut et s'en était prise aux gents avec des lézards armés d'épées et des statues de pierres flottante crachant du feu…. Même moi je n'y aurai pas cru…_

(eden) - Dis ….Je peux te poser ma deuxième question ?

(reina) - ? Ah oui….. C'est vrai…

(eden) - T'avais oublié ?

(reina) - Avec ce qui s'est passé, oui….. Désolée. Pose-la….. J'y répondrais.

(eden) - J'y compte bien… Alors…Voila, c'est quoi être amoureux ?

(reina) - C'est ça ta question ? Ca n'a pas trop de rapport avec moi…..

(eden) - Ah non ?

(reina) - Je vois pas où tu veux en venir…

(eden) - J'aurais pu la poser a n'importe qui…. Mais avec ce que j'ai entendu… Je veux savoir.

(reina) - Pourquoi moi ?

(eden) - T'as promis de répondre !

(reina) - …..Pourquoi à moi ? Si tu pouvais la poser a n'importe qui, pourquoi tu me la pose à moi ? Qu'as-tu entendu ?

(eden) - Secret. Aller, répond.

(reina) - Je sais pas ce que c'est. Je l'ai jamais été.

(eden) - A d'autres ! Tu mens, ça s'entend.

(reina) - ! Mais pas du tout… Bon d'accord… Cesse de me regarder comme ça…

(eden) - Mais il est mignon Potté quand il fait ça.

(reina) - ….C'était y a longtemps…. On était des gamins…. J'avais 5 ans….

(eden) - Et ?

(reina) - Rien, on se tenait juste la main, rien de plus.

(eden) - Et tu te sentais comment ?

_Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise, elle me faisait repenser au passé alors que j'avais tout scellé au fond de moi….. Mais je ne savais pas dire non à son regard de chat Potté….. C'était vraiment trop mignon… (r)_" Non ce n'est pas mignon !" _Je me doutais qu'elle pouvait lire mes pensées, je l'oubliais parfois, souvent même et elle me rappelait à l'ordre involontairement…. Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas lui mentir…. Pas dans ces conditions et mon masque d'indifférence était en morceaux, impossible à utiliser….._

(reina) - Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'étais bien, je me sentais protégée. Heureuse…..

(eden) - Tu avais envie de sourire tout le temps, d'être tout le temps avec cette personne….

(reina) - Si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi la pose-tu ?

(eden) - J'ai jamais dis que je poserai une question dont je ne connaissais pas la réponse.

(reina) - ….J'aurais du m'en douter…. Toi alors….

(eden) - Ca veut dire quoi ? ….. Mais maintenant ?

(reina) - Quoi maintenant ?

(eden) - Y a pas quelqu'un qui te donne ces mêmes sensations ?

(reina) - ! Non ! … Je…. J'en sais rien….

(eden) - …Il est tard, on ferait mieux de dormir.

(reina) - !?

_Elle s'était couchée, me tournant le dos. Avait-elle senti que je ne voulais pas avancer sur ce terrain là ? Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quand elle lisait en moi ou pas….. C'était frustrant…. Et puis… Ils faisaient tous ces allusions…. _" Il y a quelqu'un d'autre…. Bien plus proche de toi…." " Elle lui fait confiance à lui… " " Sa manière de te regarder, sa manière de te parler …." " J'ai pas dit qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre eux hein…" " Elle me le dirait…." " Tu as gagné. Je ne mérite pas qu'une telle beauté soit à mes côtés….. " " Toi qui es digne d'elle…. "

_Ces paroles tournaient dans ma tête encore et encore…. _" Ce n'est rien…. Je suis là…."

_Sa voix a peine audible, je l'avais entendu ce soir la…. Je m'étais sentie tellement bien, j'étais protégée, à l'abri…. Mon cœur battait fort mais j'étais bien….. Je pleurais mais ce n'était pas grave…. Il n'en était pas responsable…. J'avais besoin de lâcher prise… Cette sensation étrange bien plus forte que celle que j'avais ressentie pour Lucas étant enfant…. Bien plus forte…. Tellement forte lorsque j'étais dans ses bras…. Souhaitant presque que le temps s'arrête…._

_Je me levais, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, me rendant comme à mon habitude sur le toit, stoppant mon avancée devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre qu'occupait Sheik. Il dormait, en apparence, sa lyre posée sur la table de nuit. Peut être faisait-il semblant de dormir et me rejoindrait plus tard sur le toit…. Un vent violent et froid soufflait, Ganondorf ne devait pas apprécier d'avoir perdu cinq médaillons sur six….. Impa se retourna, elle veillait en silence, scrutant les alentours pour prévenir une éventuelle attaque._

(impa) - Tu devrais te reposer….

(reina) - …..Je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

(impa) - …..Ta mère aussi ne dormait pas quand elle était soucieuse.

(reina) - …Comment était-elle ?

(impa) - Brillante, douce et très attentionnée.

(reina) - …..

(impa) - ….Elle venait me voir quand ça n'allait pas, elle ne prononçait pas un mot, se contentant de passer du temps avec moi.

(reina) - Comment saviez-vous qu'elle n'allait pas bien, si elle ne disait rien ?

(impa) - Les amies sentent ça, même quand la personne se cache derrière un masque comme vous le faisiez toutes les deux.

(reina) - ! Ma mère aussi ?

(impa) - Pas pour les mêmes raisons mais oui.

(reina) - …..Pourquoi ?

(impa) - …C'est dans notre nature, nous autres Sheikah, nous ne sommes que des ombres, ultime défense de la famille Royale d'Hyrule…. Nous n'avons droit à aucun état d'âme.

(reina) - ….

(impa) - Il tient à toi.

(reina) - !

(impa) - Je le connais comme si je l'avais fait….. Cette étincelle dans son regard est la même que lorsque vous étiez bébés. Il est bien plus combatif, plus à l'affût depuis qu'il est ici, à tes côtés….. C'est toi qui l'as trouvé, ramené chez toi pour le soigner….

(reina) - Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire….

(impa) - Mais tu ne l'as pas fait par hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

(reina) - ! …Non…..

(impa) - Tu n'as pas à douter de lui, il semble prêt à tout pour toi…..

(reina) - …..Il vous l'a dit ?

(impa) - Bien sur que non. Il a sa fierté. Et puis il n'est pas du genre à se confier, même à moi.

(reina) - …..

_Je restais encore un peu, discutant encore du monde dans lequel j'étais née, celui qui aurait du me voir grandir…. Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir survécu et grandit au calme, avec une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal…. Mais j'avais envie d'en savoir plus, connaître ce que j'aurais du être, voir ce que j'aurais du voir….. Toutes ces choses qui auraient fait de moi une autre personne….. Mais je n'aurais pas croisé sa route, mon père serait encore vivant, avec Amy… Lucas serait peut être différent, il n'aurait pas souffert de ma présence durant son enfance…. Eden…. Peut être serait-elle à Londres…. Ville qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout….. Une voix au plus profond de moi n'acceptait pas cela…. C'était mes amis, ils m'avaient accepté alors que j'avais tout fait pour ne pas croiser leur vie. Ils m'acceptaient telle que j'étais, sans me juger…. J'étais celle que j'étais, une Sheikah vivant une ville de lycéenne banale…. Enfin presque banale…..._

_J'étais redescendue, regagnant ma chambre, entendant mon colocataire se retourner dans son lit. Eden n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, dormant à points fermés….. Bien que je sentais qu'elle ne dormait pas. En me recouchant, elle fit mine de se retourner et ouvrit un œil._

(eden) - T'étais ou ?

(reina) - Pas une petite idée ?

(eden) - Comment tu sais que je dormais pas ?

(reina) - Je te l'ais dit, personne ne peut me mentir.

(eden) - Ah ouais…. Désolée, j'ai vu que ça te plaisais pas toutes ces questions….

(reina) - C'est pas grave.

(eden) - Elle est toujours sur le toit ?

(reina) - Oui, elle veille.

(eden) - …C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

(reina) - On n'avait dit deux questions, pas plus.

(eden) - Oh s'il te plait….

(reina) - ….

(eden) - J'aurais essayé.

(reina) - Mauve.


	15. Chapter 15

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 15**_

_Une semaine s'était écoulée, l'accident au bahut avait été causé par une fuite de méthane selon la police, les monstres et autres hallucinations par les émanations gazeuses… Les patrouilles avaient diminué leurs nombres progressivement, facilitant nos allez venues lors des entraînements en forêt, seul endroit où nous pouvions être sans attirer l'attention. Lucas s'améliorait de plus en plus mais cela restait insuffisant selon Impa. L'impliquer là dedans était-il vraiment inévitable ? …. Je m'étais souvent demandé s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre capable d'utiliser cette fichue épée de légende, que mon ami d'enfance ne soit pas mêlé à ces histoires toutes droit sorties d'un film fantastique, mais aucune réponses positives ne m'étaient venues… Il possédait la Triforce du Courage et de ce fait, devait combattre Ganondorf…. Eden avait tenté de me réconforter, m'assurant qu'il se serait débrouillé pour intervenir d'une manière ou d'une autre, aiguisant ma curiosité à ce sujet…. Comment en savait-elle autant sur lui ? Il était certes bavard, souvent de trop mais c'était rarement de lui qu'il parlait…. Et les regards qu'ils se lançaient parfois…. Avais-je loupé quelque chose ? Je m'étais peut être trop questionnée sur mes émotions et ce qui arrivait, mettant de côté ceux de mes amis… Elle ne me disait rien, gardant jalousement les réponses derrière son regard espiègle…._

_La vie au village avait repris son cours imperturbable, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé….. C'était assez perturbant, d'autant plus quand j'entendais les villageois répandre de nouvelles rumeurs sur la forêt et la partie nord est du village, où se trouvait le cimetière, et en parler comme s'il s'agissait du dernier caprice d'une star de cinéma….. Peut être étais-ce mieux ainsi…. Bien que je ne m'intéressais que rarement à ce qui se passait ailleurs, ce qui ne me regardait pas… Peut être était-ce un tord…_

_Ma pierre luisant souvent la nuit, preuve que ce maudit Gérudo oeuvrait dans l'ombre, préparant une nouvelle attaque, comme nous l'indiquait le temps maussade, Impa était retournée momentanément à Hyrule, prévenir la Princesse et les Sages que le combat final arrivait….._

(reina) - Si j'ai bien compris l'histoire, Ganondorf se serait échappé à cause de la Triforce qu'il possède, c'est bien ça ?

(sheik) - Oui…..

(reina) - Alors pourquoi tenter de l'enfermer à nouveau ? Il recommencera encore et encore, non ?

(sheik) - Le nouveaux sceau sera bien plus puissant, il ne pourra rien faire contre, même avec son morceau de Triforce.

(reina) - …..Ca ne serait pas plus simple de le lui prendre ?

(sheik) - Si c'était possible, nous l'aurions déjà fait…

(reina) - Désolée…..

(sheik) - ….Link aurait peut être été en mesure de le lui prendre….. Mais….

_Sa voix s'éteignit, son regard sombrait malgré le masque neutre qu'il affichait. Je sentais encore une fois cette tristesse m'envahir, comme à la mort du Héros du Temps. J'hésitais à détourner la conversation, m'excuser ne changerait rien et il me dirait sans doute que je n'y étais pour rien…. Ce jour me revint en tête…. La gaffe d'Elena, l'attaque du double maléfique de Ganondorf… Ses larmes….. Il ne montrait jamais ou très rarement ses émotions…. Comme moi ou encore Impa….. _" Nous n'avons droit à aucuns état d'âme."

_Mais ce jour là j'avais vu les sillons tracés par les larmes qu'il avait versé, ses joues humides qu'il n'avait même pas caché…. Son regard dévoilant son combat intérieur pour reprendre le dessus, ses yeux rubis teinté d'amertume et de chagrin…. L'image d'une petite tête blonde aux yeux de feu, remplis de larmes, debout dans son lit, s'accrochant aux barreaux d'une main pour ne pas tomber, l'autre tentant d'attraper quelque chose, quelqu'un qui s'enfuyait… _"Eiiin !"

_C'est sa voix qui me tira de mes songes, ma vue s'était embuée à cause des larmes réveillées par ces visions, je les essuyais rapidement avant d'aller m'asseoir à ses côtés, sur le divan. Il me raconta leur première rencontre après que la vérité ait été révélée au jeune hylien qui avait vaincu le roi Gérudo. La princesse avait pris l'apparence de Sheik pour tromper le Seigneur du Malin après l'attaque du château, lui, s'était caché pendant ce temps, observant dans l'ombre, intervenant à sa place parfois, comme lorsqu'il avait sauvé la princesse Ruto des glaces éternelles au domaine Zora….. Le Héros du Temps avait paru déstabilisé en premier temps, puis avait réussi a apprivoisé le jeune Sheikah, le temps de paix l'aidant un peu… Il s'était finalement attaché à ce jeune homme à qui le temps avait volé sept ans de vie, qui avait vu les ravages fait par Ganondorf après son éveil au sanctuaire des Sages, toutes ces horreurs, ces combats….._

_Lorsque ce monstre s'était échappé du sceau, fou de rage, il s'en était pris aux gardes du château, fraîchement rebâtit, avant de déverser sa colère contre l'élu, venu au secours de la princesse Zelda…. Le combat avait été féroce et inégal…. Le Gérudo utilisait toute la puissance de son morceau de Triforce, alors que Link n'avait appris qu'à se servir de la Lame Purificatrice, refusant l'aide du Sheikah à qui il avait ordonné de protéger la Princesse, de la mettre à l'abri…. A son retour, Link gisait à terre, dans une marre de sang, presque mort…. Ganondorf s'était emparé des médaillons avant de disparaître mystérieusement, laissant le jeune hylien se vider de son sang…. Impa l'avait soigné du mieux qu'elle avait pu…_

_La suite je la connaissais…._

_Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, leur couleur d'habitude si vive maintenant si terne…. Je n'avais pas le guerrier Sheikah en face de moi, juste le jeune homme qui se cachait derrière, me laissant voir un autre côté de sa personnalité si mystérieuse…. _" …. il n'est pas du genre à se confier, même à moi."_ Je prenais pleinement conscience de cette phrase, maintenant…. Comme pour Yuki, je laissais mon corps agir seul, sentant ma main tremblante se rapprocher de la sienne, la saisir doucement, le faisant sursauter et tourner vers moi ses yeux de braise. Je pouvais y lire tellement de choses, un questionnement, de la gratitude, sa peine et sa rancoeur, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre… Une étrange lueur…. Ses joues, sans doute rosies par les larmes, nos visages si proche l'un de l'autre sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge…. Je déposais ma tête sur son épaule, brisant le contact visuel pourtant si agréable, sentant mon colocataire se détendre progressivement et finir par poser sa tête sur la mienne. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, j'étais si bien, la tristesse avait fait place au calme, j'étais sereine, apaisée, chantonnant ma berceuse, nos mains toujours jointes….._

_Une immense étendue d'eau entourait le petit îlot, baigné par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Un long pont de bois le reliait à la rive, décrivant un angle quasi droit en passant par un autre morceau de terre, plus petit. Assise sur la seule branche encore présente de l'arbre mort, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs pendant dans le vide, regardait la surface de l'eau teintée d'orange, de rouge et de noir révélant ainsi une autre facette du lac et ses eaux bleues. Sa main posée sur son ventre légèrement arrondis sous sa longue robe sombre aux couleurs violettes et noires._

(voix) - Tu t'es donc réfugiée ici ?

(femme) - ! Oh… C'est toi.

_Un homme, encore assez jeune malgré ses cheveux blancs, mi-long et coiffés en arrière, s'avançait, comme sorti de nulle part, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Sa longue tunique, gravée du symbole Sheikah sur chaque pant et rehaussée par un long tissu pourpre noué à la taille, visible par moments sous son épaisse cape de voyage grise, il bondit avec aisance et sans bruit, atterrissant en douceur aux coté de la jeune femme, glissant délicatement ses bras autour de sa taille._

(sheikah) - Qui veut tu que ce soit ? Il n'y a que moi pour arriver à te surprendre encore… Ou peut être étais-tu encore dans tes pensées ?

(femme) - Désolée….

(sheikah) - Silla…. Tu penses encore à lui ?

(silla) - Ce maudit Gérudo est en train de nous détruire, les uns après les autres…. Je sais que notre devoir est de protéger la Famille Royale… Mais qui protégera notre enfant….. Si jamais il vient au monde…

(sheikah) - Ne dis pas ça ! Je vous protègerai, quoi qu'il arrive, tu le sais.

(silla) - C'est bien ça, le problème… Qui va te protéger, toi…..

(sheikah) - …Je n'ai rien à craindre, ta magie m'accompagne où que j'aille.

(silla) - …..Parfois je souhaiterai…..

(sheikah) - T'enfuir ?

(silla) - Oublier toute cette histoire d'allégeance… J'aimerais qu'on puisse voir grandir notre enfant normalement, comme de simples hyliens….

(sheikah) - Tu sais que c'est impossible…. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça…. Ca reviendrait à trahir la Famille Royale… Trahir Hyrule….

(silla) - …..Je le sais… Jamais je ne pourrais abandonner mon peuple, ni mon devoir…. Mais en pensant à ce petit être…..

(sheikah) - J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement moi aussi….. J'aimerais qu'on en finisse avec ce Roi du désert avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Mais rien ne semble l'arrêter… Ces guerrières assassinent nos troupes sans que nous ne puissions faire quoique ce soit….

(silla) - ….C'est rageant de se dire qu'a part certains membre de la Noblesse, personne ne connaît notre existence….

(sheikah) - Nous ne sommes que des ombres…..

(silla) - …

(sheikah) - Silla…. En tant que princesse de l'Ombre, tu peux te réfugier dans le temple, tu sera bien plus en sécurité là-bas.

(silla) - Et t'abandonner ? Laisser Impa se battre seule ?!

(sheikah) - Impa sait se battre, et n'oublie pas que tu porte un enfant, elle comprendra.

(silla) - ….Je sais me battre, le fait d'être enceinte n'y change rien ! Et Impa doit aussi s'occuper d'un enfant…. Les parents de Sheik….

(sheikah) - Sa mère ne combattait pas…..

(silla) - Elle est tombée malade après la mort de son époux….. Elle n'a pas tenu le coup…..

(sheikah) - ….Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, comprends moi…

(silla) - Je le sais… Seulement je ne peux pas la laisser seule….

(sheikah) - …Je ne te demande pas de t'enfuir ou de te cacher… Juste de redoubler de prudence…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi sans vous deux…..

(silla) - …Ce bébé n'est pas encore né que tu en es déjà fou ?

(sheikah) - Je n'y peux rien, j'ai hâte de le tenir dans mes bras.

(silla) - La tenir dans tes bras.

(sheikah) - La ? Tu penses que ça sera une fille ?

(silla) - J'en suis sure.

(sheikah) - …..Tu as vu le futur ?

(silla) - …..oui….

(sheikah) - Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Rain ?

(silla) - Pourquoi ça ?

(sheikah) - C'est par un jour de pluie que nous nous sommes connu…. Toi l'unique fille du chef, qu'il gardait jalousement.

(silla) - Ce n'est pas vrai, voyons, la preuve, il t'a accepté.

_La jeune mère se blotti dans les bras du guerrier Sheikah, laissant son regard se promener sur la surface de l'eau devenue complètement noire._

_J'ouvrais brusquement les yeux, ma tête était toujours sur l'épaule de Sheik, nos mains toujours dans celle de l'autre, il avait relevé sa tête et me regardais avec ces mêmes émotions dans les yeux….._

(reina) - ….Désolée, je me suis endormie….

(sheik) - Ce n'est pas grave…. Il est tard….

(reina) - …Oui... Je vais me coucher… Bonne nuit.

_Je me levait rapidement, montant en me faisant violence pour ne pas me retourner. J'avais sentis son regard sur moi jusqu'en haut des escaliers, mes joues étaient en feu et mon cœur battait à tout rompre…. Combien de temps étions-nous resté ainsi ? Qu'avait-il pu penser lorsque j'avais pris sa main dans la mienne ? Pourquoi avais-je agis ainsi ? Quelque chose n'allait pas, je ne me reconnaissais pas… Où était la jeune femme froide et toujours maître de ses émotions et ses actes ? Et ce rêve….. Je ne me rappelais que de quelques bribes…. Cet endroit magnifique….._

_Les entraînements s'enchaînaient, chacun s'améliorant encore mais était-ce suffisant contre ce monstre ? Eden s'amusait à faire flotter une poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Leslie, la faisant tomber dans la boue, l'envoyant valser à travers les arbres, ou encore sur la trajectoire des flèches de glaces de Yuki, déclanchant un grand fou rire dans le groupe._

(lucas) - Ha ha ha…. C'était trop drôle, je me demande si ça a eu un quelconque effet.

(eden) - Bien sur !

(reina) - Tu demanderas à Aramis, il était avec elle aujourd'hui….

(lucas) - Comment tu le sais ?

(reina) - Yuki….. Il habite pas loin de chez cet abruti.

(eden) - Ca à l'air de s'arranger entre vous.

(reina) - !

(lucas) - Hein ? De quoi ?

(reina) - Rien.

(lucas) - Pourquoi on me dit rien, à moi ?!

(reina) - Arrête avec ton Caliméro…. C'est rien.

(eden) - Au fait, j'ai vu une affiche en allant faire les courses avec ma mère, y a un festival de prévu !

(lucas) - Comme chaque année, je suis surpris qu'ils le fassent cette année…

(reina) - Tu oublies qu'ils ont trouvé une explication "logique" à tous les évènements….

(eden) - …..On peut quand même y aller ? J'ai jamais vu ce festival, moi…..

(reina) - ….

(lucas) - Pourquoi tu fermes les yeux Rain ?

(reina) - ….Devine…

(lucas) - …. Je vois pas.

(reina) - Elle fait encore son regard "Potté"…..

(eden) - Même pas vrai…..

(reina) - A d'autres.

(eden) - ! …. Hé hé, bon ok, j'arrête, on verra bien.

_Le festival avait lieu chaque années à la fin de l'été, dire qu'il s'était déjà écoulé autant de temps….. Il faisait encore bon, malgré l'atmosphère malsaine qui emplissait les rues à la tombée de la nuit, rien ne laissait deviner l'arrivée de l'automne….. Une attaque de Ganondorf était toujours possible, d'autant plus qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde dans les rues…. Cela ne semblait pas une bonne idée d'y aller mais d'un autre côté, lui laisser une chance de détruire la vie des villageois sans rien faire m'insupportait…._

_Après de longues discussions avec mon colocataire et mes amis, la décision fut prise. Nous irions en groupe de deux ou trois, pour surveiller et prévenir une attaque. Nous n'étions pas aussi fort, mais nous savions nous défendre et les sbires qu'il avait envoyé jusqu'à maintenant n'avait pas fait long feu…. Même si nous avions souvent eu de la chance….._

_Lucas et Eden s'étaient invités chez moi, préparant les rondes lors du festival. La jeune paparazzi m'avait apporté une des affiches collées un peu partout, la critiquant ouvertement sur la mise en page médiocre et la qualité des images utilisées, de très anciennes photos bien trop petites et pixellisées dévoilant la place baignée de lumière et pleine de monde. Beaucoup d'illustrations des stands les plus populaires mais aussi de passants en yukata se promenant sous les lampions suspendus pour l'occasion. J'avais toujours adoré cette fête, étant enfant, mon père m'y emmenait chaque fois, bien sur nous n'étions que tous les deux, Amy refusant d'être vue en ma présence, on retrouvait toujours Lucas près de la fontaine et nous parcourions le festival ensemble, gagnant peluches, dévorant sucreries…. A sa mort j'avais refusé d'y aller mais mon ami m'avait finalement convaincu de m'amuser avec lui à pêcher des poissons rouges avec des épuisettes, ou encore de faire d'autres activités et nous avions fini par prendre l'habitude d'y aller ensemble…. (r)_"C'est sans doute pour ça que les gens ont toujours pensé qu'on formait un couple…."

_Eden, ne possédant pas de kimono ou yukata, m'avait demandé de lui en confectionner un, comme il me restait du tissu venant de l'école. Elle choisissait les couleurs tandis que Lucas était allé fouiller dans les valises en haut après de vieux modèles à retoucher pour mon colocataire, tandis qu'il remettait le même que l'an passé, celui que j'avais pris soins de confectionner de telle manière qu'il ne serait ni trop grand ni trop petit…. Il avait le dont de grandir vite..._

(eden) - Et toi ? Tu vas te refaire un nouveau ?

(reina) - J'ai le mien dans ma penderie, je ferais peut être quelques retouches mais il est déjà très bien comme il est.

(eden) - J'ai hâte de le voir, je prendrais mon appareil, maman m'en a acheté un nouveau, encore plus performant et même "waterproof".

(reina) - …Ils ont dis quoi quand ils ont vu ton ancien ?

(eden) - ….J'ai dis que je l'avais retrouvé, dans les décombre après l'explosion au bahut. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout.

(reina) - Non, c'est vrai…..

(eden) - Ca te prendra longtemps ?

(reina) - …..Si je commence maintenant, non. C'est assez simple à faire, il suffit de découper les différentes parties et de les coudre ensembles.

(eden) - …..Ca à l'air facile en effet.

_Son air sérieux et perplexe devant ma machine me fit sourire, j'aimais bien son côté enfantin, quand elle se mettait devant un objet et le regardait en l'analysant du regard, tendant lentement une main vers lui puis la retirant brusquement, comme si elle avait peur de le toucher, de faire une bêtise. Refusant d'essayer et de risquer de "ruiner" mon travail, elle s'était contentée de me regarder coudre une bonne partie de la soirée, lisant les livres qu'elle trouvait, examinant mes figurines ou mes carnets de dessins, fouinant dans mes boites au dessus de mon armoire après avoir eu mon accord. Cela ne m'avait pris que trois grosses heures, c'était basique mais satisfaisant, dans les tons turquoise…. Je m'étais inspirée du strap accroché à son sac pour coudre ci et là des petites chauves souris, et de petites ailes noires dans son dos._

(eden) - Waaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Il est trop beau !

(reina) - C'est juste un simple yukata….

(eden) - Mais c'est toi qui me l'as fait, avec amour en plus. C'est le plus beau yukata du monde !

(reina) - On dirait vraiment une gosse devant son cadeau de Noël.

_La veille du festival, terminant de faire sécher nos tenues, je remarquais un paquet mauve, à moitié caché sous mon lit. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux autres paquets, plus petits, contenant pour l'un une jolie fleur de lys et pour l'autre une magnifique parure composée d'une tiare en perles mauves et translucide et des boucles d'oreilles en cristaux couleur améthyste. Un petit mot avait glissé du dernier paquet, ma voisine, ayant trouvé la parure dans les affaires qu'avait ramenée Amy lors de sa dernière visite, l'avait emballé avec son propre cadeau. Elle avait découvert que j'aimais beaucoup ces jolies fleurs et m'en avait offert une en accessoires, _"elle ne fanera pas celle-la"_. Cette attention me fit rire, regardant l'emballage et ses petits motifs de lune sur fond mauve…. Elle avait bien fini par m'apprivoisée, cette adorable fanatique de la photo….. Même le fait de savoir que je serais sans cesse ou presque sous son objectif le lendemain ne me fit pas perdre ce sourire….. Oui, au fond, j'aimais bien quand elle prenait des photos, même si je ne l'avouerai sans doute jamais…._

_Le lendemain, comme je l'avais prévu, elle ne me lâcha pas une seconde, prenant des clichés pendant que je rangeais les affaires que mon ami d'enfance avait éparpillé en cherchant je ne sais quoi, me mitraillant alors que je me coiffais, coinçant la moitié de mes cheveux en arrière, retenu par la fleur qu'elle m'avait offert, laissant le reste de mes cheveux tomber dans mon dos._

(eden) - Non attends ! J'ai mieux comme idée, laisse moi faire.

_Elle s'amusa avec mes cheveux quelques minutes, coiffant la partie haute de ma chevelure en arrière, en un petit chignon, y coinçant la fleur de lys puis passa un long moment à faire de magnifiques boucles qui tombaient dans mon dos. Elle termina en refaisant le chignon de sorte que quelques mèches en tombent, bouclées elles aussi, mais aussi que deux fins filets d'ébènes entourent chaque côté de mon visage, bouclant eux aussi sur la fin, achevant son chef d'œuvre en y posant ma tiare dont un des longs fis de perles claires tomba au milieu de mon front._

(eden) - Voila, c'est beaucoup mieux, non ?

(reina) - …..Merci…. J'avais jamais essayé de me faire des boucles…. Je pensais pas que ça tiendrait….

(eden) - Moi non plus….. Ha ha ha

_Je restais là, regardant bêtement mon amie rire aux éclats de sa propre phrase avant de décider de m'habiller, interdisant toute photo tant que je n'étais pas habillée…. Une fois prête, après que la demoiselle se soit extasiée sur mon yukata pas très traditionnel, avec ses manches bien plus ambles et leurs finitions en triangles, et le bas de ma tenue plus ample, lui aussi, et plus long vers l'arrière, je la laissais prendre quelques photos puis la fis asseoir, habillée, pour la coiffer comme elle me l'avait demandé. Ses tresses complètement détachées pendant le long de son dos, créant de magnifiques ondulations aux reflets tantôt azurs, tantôt bleu ciel, ramenées en avant pour peigner et lisser les plus petites mèches._

_En bas les garçons nous attendaient avec impatience, enfin Lucas surtout…. Il faisait ce qu'il aimait le plus après manger et dormir, parler, même si Sheik n'était pas du genre bavard, mon ami monopolisait comme toujours les trois quarts de la conversation. Eden s'était précipitée pour prendre quelques photos avant que je descende, son doigt ne quittant pas le déclencheur, même lorsque je tentais de l'arrêter en vain. Elle ne s'était arrêtée que pour changer quelques réglages et vérifier qu'elle avait assez de batteries de rechanges ainsi que ces nombreuses cartes mémoires._

_Pendant tout le chemin, j'avais évité le regard du Sheikah, à vrai dire, depuis qu'il s'était confié à moi, depuis ce léger rapprochement, je me sentais bizarre chaque fois que son regard se posait sur moi. Mes joues s'enflammaient, mes pensées se troublaient, je perdais le contrôle que j'avais toujours eu…. Mon masque d'indifférence était en morceaux, je tentais de les recoller mais rien n'y faisait…. Il les faisait tomber à chaque fois….._

_L'enthousiasme des deux autres devant nous me fit relever la tête, le festival et ses lumières s'étendaient devant nous en un magnifique spectacle aux miles couleurs._

_Au fur et a mesure que nous avancions, nos regards cherchaient les autres groupes, mais aussi parcouraient les stands et leurs activités variées._

_Lucas avait commencé à expliquer quelques anecdotes à la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux bleus qui s'était accrochée à son bras, appareil à la main, puis s'était mis à parler plus bas, pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention des autres passants. Je me décidais donc à en faire de même pour mon colocataire qui promenait son regard partout, les sens aux aguets malgré le calme du début de soirée. Je lui avais raconté la légende principale du village, celle des deux amoureux qui s'étaient aimés malgré la guerre entre leurs deux contrées, leur requête auprès des déesses de l'amour qui avaient répondu à leur appel et mis fin à la guerre qui durait depuis des siècles, la fontaine érigée, sur la grande place, en leur mémoire ainsi que la création du village lui-même._

(sheik) - …..Elles ressemblent aux trois déesses qui ont fondé Hyrule….

(reina) - …Vraiment ?

(sheik) - Oui, Din, Farore et Nayru…. Elles portaient des sphères dans leurs mains ?

(reina) - Oui, trois sphères…. Avec un symbole différent pour chacune…. Du moins d'après la vieille photo que j'ai vu.

(sheik) - …

_De nombreuses danses et prières avaient lieu sur cette place, nous avions fini par trouver un petit coin, plus au calme, après avoir croisé Amaël avec Elena et Yuki les bras chargés de peluches en tout genre. Eden et Lucas terminaient de manger leur pomme d'amour, tout en observant les stands aux alentours, la jeune femme semblait fixer un point précis quelque part avec envie._

_Suivant son regard, je vis une grosse peluche de chat, un petit ruban rouge noué autour du coup et auquel pendait une clochette, au beau milieu d'autres peluches diverses. Son pelage de coton noir et blanc était tout simplement magnifique, parsemé de taches brunes._

(eden) - Il est trop mignon !

(lucas) - Qui ça ?

(eden) - Le petit chat !

(lucas) - La grosse peluche ?

(eden) - Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est vraiment chou !

(reina) - …..

(eden) - Même Rain, pense pareil !

(reina) - !

(lucas) - Comment tu le sais ? ….. Ah oui….

(reina) - ….Soit

(lucas) - Il faut gagner un max de point pour l'avoir….

(eden) - Je suis nulle à celui-la….

(lucas) - Laisse moi faire alors. T'en veux un aussi Rain ?

(sheik) - !

(reina) - !

_Sheik me devança et se mit aux côté de Lucas, légèrement surpris, Eden était venue s'accrocher à mon bras, encourageant les garçons sans ce soucier du regards des gens autours. Un vrai combat se déroulait devant nos yeux, le Sheikah au départ perdu dans les règles imposées, s'était vite rattrapé et marquait autant de points que mon ami d'enfance. Aucun ne laissait une chance à l'autre de l'emporter, finissant ex æquo mais bien loin du score requis pour remporter la boule de fourrure. Le gérant, voyant le monde affluer grâce aux deux jeunes hommes leur tendis à chacun la dite peluche, les remerciant de la distraction, il n'avait pas vu une telle compétition depuis longtemps à l'entendre. Ma voisine sauta au cou de Lucas en recevant son cadeau, faisant encore une fois virer au rouge pivoine les joues de mon ami d'enfance. Mon colocataire n'était pas mieux, son teint cramoisi, détournant légèrement la tête, la peluche tendue dans ma direction, me jetant de rapides coups d'œil, je la pris, le remerciant tout en faisant de même, le feu aux joues, apercevant ma voisine nous mitrailler de photos… (e)_"Ka-Wa-Iiiii !"

_Je m'éclipsais rapidement, traversant la foule sans trop regarder où j'allais, ma peluche serrée contre moi. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à les faire taire, elles se mélangeaient, formant de nouvelles bien mois cohérentes.…. Mes pas me conduisirent au petit parc, faiblement éclairé, où j'avais vu pour la première fois le jeune Sheikah, caché dans un arbre après avoir fait fuir Ganondorf. Yukito était accroupi, devant le lac un peu plus loin, seul. La surface de l'eau brillait légèrement et de petites bulles d'eau montaient dans l'air, à quelques centimètres de la surface, formant une fine brume, pour le commun des mortels mais pas pour mes yeux de lynx. Sentant sans doute une présence, il se retourna, se détendant en me voyant. Il portait un kimono de fille, en dégradé d'un bleu pale vers un bleu nuit avec de belles arabesques, une pince en forme de lune dans ses fins cheveux blonds._

(yukito) - Bonsoir Reina.

(reina) - Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? C'est dangereux de rester seul, tu le sais.

(yukito) - Ils ne sont pas loin….. Et puis…. A l'entraînement j'étais plutôt… Nul donc…. J'essayais d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ici… Mais je suis prudent ! Je fais attention quand…

(reina) - Ca va, je me doute que tu regardes s'il y a quelqu'un.

(yukito) - …..Elle est très jolie cette peluche….

(reina) - ...Oui….. C'est…..

(yukito) - Il l'a gagné pour toi ?

(reina) - ! …..Oui….. Yuki…

(yukito) - Tout va bien, je suis passé à autre chose si on peut dire… Je suis déjà très content…. D'être ton ami…

(reina) - Plus comme un petit frère, je dirais.

(yukito) - C'est vrai ? ….Merci….

(reina) - Si ce crétin ou la pimbêche avec qui il traîne, s'approche encore de toi fait moi signe, je m'en occuperais.

(yukito) - Je crois que pour Leslie c'est déjà fait…. Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dis….

(reina) - ….Elle n'avait pas à parler de mon père ainsi…. Et je n'ai pas frappé fort….

(yukito) - Elle ne m'a plus embêté depuis qu'elle a fait convoquer Eden chez le principal…. Je trouve qu'elle a exagéré cette fois la…. Enfin…. C'est du passé, maintenant…. Tu crois qu'ils vont nous envoyer ailleurs le temps des travaux ?

(reina) - Je n'ai rien entendu là dessus…. On verra bien… Mais avec ce fou furieux dans les parages…. Reste sur tes gardes, et sois toujours accompagné.

(yukito) - Promis, d'ailleurs j'aperçois Elena et Amaël…

(reina) - Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

(yukito) - Je sais …. Il n'est pas loin…

_Il partit rejoindre son groupe, me laissant quelques minute seule, face au lac. Les arbres aux alentours se reflétaient à la surface, de même que le ciel dégagé, dévoilant ses étoiles et le premier quartier de lune. Cet endroit avait un côté magique et mystérieux….._

(sheik) - Ce n'est pas prudent de partir comme ça.

(reina) - ….Désolée.

(sheik) - C'est bien trop calme…. Il…

(reina) - Il peut attaquer n'importe quand je sais…

_Nos reflets à la surface de l'eau étaient si proches…. Sa main sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à_ _lui faire face, ses yeux de braise capturant les miens, nos visages se rapprochant lentement pour bientôt n'être qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…. Ses bras avaient glissés autour de la taille, me collant contre lui….. Ce moment aurait pu durer une éternité mais une sensation familière nous ramena violement à la réalité…. Le ciel s'assombrissait, des cris résonnaient dans les rues…. Ganondorf passait à l'attaque….. Sheik resserra son étreinte brusquement, nous projetant au sol tandis qu'une ombre fendait l'air là où nous nous trouvions. L'ombre en question ressemblait beaucoup au jeune hylien, malgré sa tunique et ses cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres et ses yeux rouge sang empli de haine. Nous n'étions pas armé, du moins pour ma part et encore moins contre une épée aussi bien maniée, plusieurs fois elle nous avait manqué grâce à l'agilité de mon colocataire. Lucas et Eden se battaient contre des Stalfos tandis qu'Elena et Yuki protégé derrière la barrière de lumière d'Amaël repoussaient les attaques de grosses mains noirâtres. J'entendais la voix d'Aramis qui tentait de se battre contre le Gérudo en personne, les boules de feu qu'il créait lui étaient sans cesse renvoyées avec bien plus de force….. Nous n'avions pas le choix, il fallait battre en retrait… Nous n'étions pas assez fort…. Les espèce de mains, les GrossBaffe, avaient été plus facile à battre et nous avions déjà réduit en pièce quelques Stalfos, lors de notre fuite vers la forêt, mais la version sombre de Link et Ganondorf lui-même n'étaient pas du même rang…. L'épée de Légende se fracassait contre sa jumelle noire, Lucas tenait bon malgré son manque de connaissance en combat de ce style…. Eden et les autres affrontaient de nouveaux squelettes tandis que Sheik et moi étions les proies de Ganondorf. Ses boules d'énergies nous frôlaient, brûlant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elles touchaient. Je cherchais le médaillon des yeux, du moins j'essayais…. Durant mon entraînement personnel, j'avais parcouru le village à la recherche d'un indice sur sa présence sans jamais rien trouver… Peut être n'avait-il pas caché celui-là, peut être l'avait-il en sa possession et le gardait précieusement….. Ma pierre irradiait de plus en plus à chaque seconde, me signalant le danger qu'il représentait…._

_Arrivée au bosquet, face à la barrière, seule avec les cris de mes amis qui résonnaient derrière moi, des bribes de rêve resurgirent violement…. J'étais seule dans le bosquet, mes amis se battaient désespérément plus loin, leurs pleurs et cris de douleur résonnaient dans ma tête…. Ce rire machiavélique, triomphant…. Le médaillon introuvable…. Sheik arrivant à toute allure, venu me prévenir…. Ses bruits de pas me réveillèrent, il était bien devant moi, me hurlant de fuir…. Mais où…. Une présence maléfique dans mon dos…. Je me retournais rapidement, laissant mon corps agir et éviter l'attaque de justesse._

(ganondorf) - Maudite Sheikah ! J'aurais du te tuer ce jour là ! Ou du moins m'assurer que ta garce de mère soit bien morte !

(reina) - Retire tout de suite ça !

(sheik) - Non ! N'entre pas dans son jeu, il n'attend que ça !

(reina) - !

(ganondorf) - Toi….. Donnez moi le médaillon et peut être que je vous laisserai la vie sauve.

(sheik) - ! Le médaillon ?! Tu t'en es emparé après avoir battu Link !

(ganondorf) - …C'est fâcheux, mais c'est le seul médaillon qui s'est échappé. Ne me faites pas croire que vous l'ignoriez ! Sinon pourquoi envoyer l'une des votre ici ! Et sous bonne protection !

(sheik) - ….Nous ne te le donnerons jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

(ganondorf) - ….HA HA HA HA HA ! Je reconnais bien ce ton suffisant, le même que celui de ton père quand il a refusé mon offre ! Il a préféré mourir que de me livrer la princesse de l'Ombre et l'enfant qu'elle portait…. Tu lui ressembles fort, sale morveux !

(sheik) - !

(reina) - Sheik ! …..

_Il était prêt à bondir sur ce monstre, seules mes mains étroitement serrées autour de son bras le retenaient…. Sa rage était mienne, je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, mes yeux vairons lançant un regard plus que meurtrier au Gérudo. Celui-ci se contenta de rire, levant une main vers nous, préparant une autre boule d'énergie qui passa entre nous….. Il nous avait volontairement séparés, s'assurant que le jeune homme n'intervienne pas en créant une barrière de feu autour de lui….. Je devrais me battre seule, sans armes…._

_Ses coups d'épée étaient bien plus puissants que ceux du Hache Viande, mes gantelets d'argents semblaient n'être que de simples mitaines inutiles…. Il leva sa main vers moi, son épée plantée au sol à ses côtés…. Mon corps se levait tout seul, comme soulevé par une force invisible, tandis que mon être tout entier était comme brûlé par d'immenses flammes…. J'entendais Sheik hurler mon nom en vain…. Il ne pouvait rien faire…. Ma pierre flottait devant mon visage, m'aveuglant par la lumière qu'elle dégageait…. Le Gérudo ne semblait pas la voir, ou peut être l'ignorait-il….. Mes yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur le Sheikah, les flammes avaient disparues et il courrait vers moi alors qu'une prison de cristal se refermait sur moi, me plongeant dans les ténèbres les plus sombres….._

_Le silence régnait… Rien d'autre… Je n'avais plus de corps…. Je n'entendais plus….. _"Alors c'est comme ça que tout ce fini ?"_ …. Avais-je même prononcé cette phrase ? ….. Qu'allait-il devenir des autres ? Etait-ce vraiment la fin ? Lucas et les autres… _"Non ! Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas….!"_ Je ne sentais même plus mes propres larmes…. Etais-je au moins encore en état de pleurer ? …. Toujours ce silence… Oppressant, comme les ténèbres qui m'entouraient…._

(voix) - …..na

_Un murmure….. Vraiment ? ….Non, il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce silence…. __"Pourtant…."__ ….._

(voix) - …..na

_Je tendais l'oreille, encore ce murmure…. _

(voix) - …..eina….….…Reina…..

_Mon nom ! Quelqu'un m'appelait ! Mais c'était à peine audible… Je ne reconnaissais même pas son propriétaire… _

(voix) - …pas…. Reina…. som… pas… vei….. toi….. na….

_Je me concentrais…. Encore…. Toujours le silence….. Seul les ténèbres me répondaient…._

(voix) - Reina ! Non….. somb…. pas…. evei…. toi…..

_Quelque chose brillait devant moi, faible lueur traversant à peine les ténèbres…. Mais elle était bien la…. Qu'était-ce ? Elle n'avait pas de contours précis…. Juste une forme vague…. Comme une larme….. Ma pierre ! C'était ma pierre qui brillait devant moi. Je voyais à nouveau…. Mon yukata en lambeaux…. Les gantelets avaient disparus…. La voix aussi….. Remplacée par des cris lointains….. Eden….. Lucas….. Yuki….. Amaël….. Elena….. Aramis…. Leurs voix étaient si faibles….. _

(lucas) - Elle ne peut pas être morte !

(eden) - Lucas attention !

_Mes amis se battaient encore…. Tout n'était pas fini, il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire….. Mais les ténèbres reprenaient le dessus…. Je ne voyais plus mes pieds et le reste de mes jambes se fondaient dans le noir le plus total…._

(yukito) - Reina ! Ne nous laisse pas !

_J'entendais leurs appels…. Le chagrin dans leur voix…. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose….._

(ganondorf) - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est fini ! Les ténèbres ont eu raison d'elle ! Implorez moi, misérables créatures, et je vous tuerais rapidement !

_Son rire morbide était bien plus puissant dans les ténèbres….. Il avait raison… Je ne pouvais plus rien faire….._

(voix) - Non ! …na !

(reina) - ! Cette voix…. Maman ?

(silla) - ….na….. Ne te lai…..les…..bre…. Tu es….. te…. ça !

(reina) - Je ne t'entends pas ! Je…..

(silla) - …..evei…. ténèbres….fort….. cesse…. Ombre !

_Je ne comprenais pas, seul des bouts de mots, des morceaux de phrases parvenaient à mes oreilles….. Je devais me concentrer encore une fois, me focaliser sur sa voix, rien d'autre….. __"Bien….evei…..toi…rince….Ombre….. Reina…."_

_Cela n'avait pas de sens….. Sa voix disparaissait à nouveau, me laissant seule….. Je sentais mes larmes couler sur mes joues….. Il fallait que je me reprenne, pour eux…. Pour lui….. Etait-il encore en vie ? …J'avais besoin de l'entendre…. Juste une fois…._

(sheik) - Reina…

(reina) - ! Sheik !

(sheik) - ….Tu m'entends….. Tout n'est pas perdu…..

(reina) - ! Sheik ! Je…..

(sheik) - Tout…bien….. suis…..brise….rison….peux…princesse…..bre….

_Comme celle de ma mère, sa voix disparue, happée par les ténèbres…. J'entendis quelques minutes plus tard, sans en être sure, son cri….. Et ce rire triomphant….. Non… Pas ça….. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, comme des torrents de lave, la colère parcourait mes veines tel un poison mortel….. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller…. Il fallait que je me batte, oui, je devais me battre contre les ténèbres ! Je rassemblais les paroles que ma mère avait prononcées, seules elles ne ressemblaient à rien mais peut être qu'ensemble… __"Evei" "toi" "ombre" __…... Répétant ces mots comme une litanie dans ma tête, je repoussais sans le voir les ténèbres, une agréable lumière violette se dégageait de ma pierre et un air sombre résonnait à mes oreilles. Une harpe… Il était vivant, je devais redoubler d'effort !_

(silla) - Reina…..écoute…turne…Ombre….Evei….toi…cesse….

(reina) - Maman ! Aide moi ! Ne me laisse pas !

(silla) - Tu…..pas seule…na….écoute….

(sheik) - ….na…. Nocturne….Ombre….

_J'entendais leurs voix, la musique prenait soudain le dessus, devenant plus fort, résonnant autour de moi, intensifiant la lueur de ma pierre….. Le Nocturne de l'Ombre….. Cette douce musique, sombre mais tellement belle….. Je le voyais, il était là, devant moi, le médaillon de l'ombre ! Dans ma pierre…. Depuis le départ il était là….. Je saisissais ma pierre, sans que rien ne se passe…. N'étais-ce pas moi ?_

(silla) - Evei….toi !

(sheik) - Je n'y arrive pas ! Ce n'est pas moi !

(silla) - Si ! Reina !

_Je serrais ma pierre contre ma poitrine, sanglotant, je voulais tellement les aider…. Il fallait que je sorte de là, je n'aimais pas cet endroit… Même si je m'y sentais protégée…. Une vive lumière m'obligea à fermer les yeux, elle traversait mes paupières tandis que je sentais les ténèbres reprendre le dessus. Je n'avais plus peur, désormais, j'avais compris… Rejeter les ténèbres était une folie, elles faisaient partie de mon pouvoir, j'étais la Princesse de l'Ombre…. Et Ganondorf avait eu la bêtise de m'y enfermer._

_J'ouvris les yeux, mon yukata était remplacé par une robe longue, aux sombres teintes d'améthystes, aux manches amples comme je les aimaient, attachées mais dénudant les épaules, ma tiare de perles mauves s'était transformée en une couronne de perles violettes accrochées aux médaillon. Ma prison de cristal avait disparue, Yuki protégeait Amaël et Elena grâce à une sorte de prisme bleu, généré par l'Amour de Nayru, Lucas se battait avec Ganondorf, aidé par Eden qui projetait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le Roi Gérudo. Aramis repoussait deux Stalfos avec des boules de feu de plus en plus petites tandis que Sheik était aux prises avec l'ombre de Link…. Ils étaient à bout, mais en me voyant libre et en vie, tous reprirent contenance, comme s'ils n'avaient pas combattu pendant…_

_Combien de temps étais-je restée prisonnière des ténèbres….._

_Un cri de rage me sorti de mes pensées, ce n'était pas le moment. (r)_"Plus tard les questions !"_ Ganondorf se jetait sur moi, se heurtant à un mur sombre, violacé, apparu soudainement._

(silla) - N'oublie pas, les ténèbres sont de ton côté, utilise les contre lui, concentre toi.

_Son dernier conseil se grava dans mon cœur, c'était à mon tour de jouer. Je fis disparaître les squelettes qui tentaient de briser la protection bleue du Prince de l'Eau, l'ombre que j'avais projetée les avait à peine frôlée qu'ils disparaissaient en étincelles violettes, la version noire de Link fut plus dure à faire disparaître car il esquivait pratiquement toutes mes tentatives….. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Aramis utilisa le Feu de Din qu'il disparu en gerbes rouges et noires. Il ne restait que Ganondorf, seul contre notre groupe, plus unis que jamais._

(ganondorf) - …J'aurais du t'éliminer dans la forêt, maudite Sheikah….

(reina) - ….Tu va payer pour ce que tu as fait.

(ganondorf)- Nous verrons cela. Je vous attends !

_La foudre vint s'abattre sur lui, zébrant le ciel, le faisant disparaître….. Le combat était final n'allait pas tarder…. Tous tombèrent au sol, épuisés…._

_Silla était assise sur le petit puit, devant le moulin du village dont les ailes tournaient lentement, au gré du vent, tenant contre elle, le petit ange aux cheveux blonds, le berçant, son ventre désormais bien rond. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux autrefois d'un rouge ardent n'étaient plus que de pales grenat depuis la mort de son mari. Il était tombé en embuscade, menée par l'une des chefs Gérudo et avait été emmené à la forteresse…. Longtemps elle avait attendu, espérant le revoir vivant…. Impa le lui avait dit, elle avait tenté de lui faire entendre raison, il ne reviendrait jamais…. Pas vivant du moins…. Alors quand elle le lui avait annoncé, elle l'avait prise d'abords dans ses bras… Elle n'avait finalement jamais prononcé un seul mot, elles s'étaient comprises…. Il était mort, son corps avait été retrouvé, jeté dans la rivière qui séparait la Forteresse des Voleuses de la plaine et qui se jetait dans le lac Hylia….. Jamais elle ne pardonnerait ce geste…. Ganondorf devrait payer…. Cependant sa grossesse lui avait permis de garder une certaine raison, elle ne devait pas risquer la vie de leur enfant…._

(voix) - Silla, tu devrais rester couchée… Je peux m'occuper de lui, va te reposer, tu en as besoin.

(silla) - Merci, Impa, mais ça ira, je n'arrive pas à dormir en ce moment…. C'est pour bientôt, on dirait….

(impa) - …..Tu n'es pas raisonnable…. Tête de mule.

(silla) - Merci du compliment. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien…. J'ai juste du mal à dormir, elle bouge beaucoup ces derniers temps…..

(impa) - Toujours aussi sure que ça sera une fille ?

(silla) - Certaine. Et ils grandiront ensemble.

(impa) - Tu seras à leurs côtés.

(silla) - Je l'espère…. Je ferais tout pour cela….

(impa) - Commence par te reposer….

(silla) - Je le ferais quand elle me laissera faire… Ha ha ha

(impa) - …Toi alors… En tout cas, il à l'air d'apprécier l'air que tu lui chante.

(silla) - On dirait bien…. Ca sera leur berceuse à tous les deux.

(impa) - Et je suppose que tu as déjà son nom.

(silla) - ….Reina.

(impa) - …Rain…

(silla) - Oui… C'était son souhait, il voulait qu'elle s'appelle Rain…. Mais je préfère Reina, c'est un dérivé en quelque sorte…

(impa) - …Je suis sure qu'il aurait apprécié. Mais tu dois penser au présent, et à votre futur…. Ressasser le passer ne mène à rien.

(silla) - Tu as toujours été plus sage que moi….. Mais c'est d'accord, je vais aller me reposer…. Elle semble calmée….. Je t'aime tellement, ma petite Reina.

_Une étreinte familière, douce et chaleureuse…. Mes muscles endoloris, quelques coupures peu profondes, d'autres un peu plus graves, pansées maladroitement…. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais je sentais son inquiétude…. J'étais allongée dans mon lit à ses côtés, les lumières étaient éteintes, les rideaux tirés…. Je ne me rappelais pas grand-chose après le départ de Ganondorf, juste quelques bribes…. Mes amis se relevants, lentement, blessés mais en vie…. Eden pleurant dans les bras de Lucas, des larmes de soulagement….. Yuki épuisé, soutenu par Amaël et Elena…. Le Prince du Feu, affalé contre un arbre, les bras le long de son corps, le regard terne….. Tous étaient fatigués….. Ca avait été très éprouvant…. Trop d'émotions…. Nous étions rentré, les rues étaient désertes…. Les rares lumières dévoilant un spectacle d'apocalypse….. Il ne restait du festival que les stands renversés, les lampions tombés à terre…. Quelques flaques rouges par-ci, par-là…. Des portes barricadées… Puis le noir total… Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras…. Sa main sur mes cheveux, me ramenant à l'instant présent, son souffle calme, rassurant….. Ses yeux de feu cherchant les miens._

(sheik) - Tu te réveilles enfin…

(reina) - ! Enfin ?!

(sheik) - Tu t'es endormie sur le chemin du retour, cela fait cinq ou six heures….

(reina) - ….Que c'est-il passé…. Quand j'étais emprisonnée…

(sheik) - ….Tu nous entendais, non ?

(reina) - Non….. Par moments… Mais c'était à peine audible….

(sheik) - …..Ganondorf t'as enfermée dans ce cristal noir, on s'est battu contre lui… Repoussant les autres ennemis qui revenaient sans cesse.

(reina) - Combien de temps ?

(sheik) - Je ne saurais pas te le dire…. Ca m'a paru une éternité….

(reina) - …..Désolée…. Je….

(sheik) - Tu n'y es pour rien….

(reina) - Mais j'aurais du me ressaisir plus tôt….

(sheik) - Tu avais peur, ça arrive à tout le monde….

(reina) - …Mais….. Tu savais ce que je ressentais ?

(sheik) - Comme tu es capable de ressentir ce que moi je ressens…. J'ai sentis ta peur, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de briser ce cristal….

(reina) - Je t'ai entendu…. Tu me parlais….

(sheik) - C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire… Mais il l'a compris et m'a éloigné…. Il a ramené Dark Link alors que Lucas l'avait vaincu….

(reina) - ! ….Si seulement je l'avais trouvé plus tôt…. Je ne comprenais pas…. Ce que vous me disiez….

(sheik) - Nous ?

(reina) - J'entendais ta voix…. Et celle de ma mère…. Mais c'était si faible….

(sheik) - Shh… Tu as trouvé le médaillon, c'est le plus important. Il a perdu. Tout est fini.

(reina) - Non, pas encore…. Il faut…

(sheik) - Pas tout de suite, on est tous blessés…. Toi aussi…..

(reina) - …..Il a tués nos parents…..

(sheik) - Je sais… Il a fait du mal à un bon nombre de gens….. Mais le combattre maintenant serait du suicide….. Reina… J'ai failli te perdre une fois…

(reina) - !

_Sa main posée sur ma joue, tendrement, ses yeux captant les miens….. Les mots ne servaient à rien…..….. _"Des âmes sœurs" _….Je me blottis contre lui, laissant le calme m'envahir, accompagné de cette douce sensation…. Cette douce chaleur qui s'emparait de moi, j'étais si bien, j'en oubliais même mes blessures…. J'avais les joues en feu, je me sentais si vulnérable et pourtant si forte en même temps….. Je sentais son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien, telle une douce mélodie….. Ses lèvres sur mon front, délicatement posées…. Il se releva, sur le point de partir…._

(reina) - Non ! ….Reste…..

_Je ne voulais pas être seule…. Pas après ce qui s'était passé… J'avais besoin de lui, à mes côtés… C'était vital….. Il sembla comprendre…. Sans prononcer un mot, il se recoucha, me serrant à nouveau dans ses bras…. Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson….. Si vite….. Ses yeux dans les miens, sa main sur ma joue…. Nos visages étaient à nouveau proches, je sentais son souffle sur ma peau….. Je m'accrochais à lui, j'avais peur qu'il ne s'en aille, mais il était là, contre moi, caressant mes cheveux comme pour me rassurer… Les mots étaient inutiles, je le savais…. Mais je voulais l'entendre…. Je voulais entendre ce que me hurlaient ses yeux… Son sourire si doux, embellissant les traits de son visage, s'approchant du mien, réduisant l'espace lentement, attendant ma réaction….. Je fermais les yeux, mon cœur battait dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, si vite, si fort, comme s'il allait exploser…. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes, un tendre baiser, me faisant frissonner…._

(sheik) - …Je t'aime

_Ces mots provoquèrent un tel chamboulement en moi…. Je sentais mes larmes brûler mes yeux clos, franchir mes paupières alors que je souriais. Un vrai sourire, entier, malgré les larmes…. J'avais tellement attendu que quelqu'un les prononcent…. Il y avait eu Yuki, bien sur, mais c'était différent…. Ce n'était pas réciproque…. Je l'aimais beaucoup, mais comme un petit frère… C'était différent de ce que je ressentais pour le Sheikah…. Ce sentiment était tellement fort, je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans lui…. Mon masque s'était peu a peu fissuré à son contact, pour finir par tomber en morceau mais cela m'était égal désormais…. Je n'étais plus seule…._

(reina) - Je t'aime.

_Ces mots à peine audible… Il les avait entendu, répondant par un autre baiser, plus long. L'aube se levait mais nous restions là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant le sommeil reprendre ses droits._


	16. Chapter 16

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 16**_

_Le village était désert, tous avaient fuis comme ils avaient pu après le spectacle offert par ce monstre lors du festival…. Ce petit bourg était devenu fantomatique, avec ses rues sombres et dangereuses même en plein jour…. Les derniers locataires restaient chez eux, portes et fenêtres barricadées…. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout cela, rendre sa vie à cet endroit qui m'avait vu grandir…. Je ne m'y étais jamais vraiment sentie chez moi, je savais désormais pourquoi, mais voir les ravages fait par ce fou faisait bouillir mon sang….. Le temps pressait, chaque jour aggravait la situation._

_Plus personne ou presque ne s'entraînait, nous risquions nos vies à chaque sorties…. Ma pierre brillait tout le temps, le danger se trouvait partout, seuls l'intérieur des maisons des éveillés semblaient protégé, j'ignorais pourquoi mais c'était un point non négligeable, nous pouvions reprendre des forces avant le combat final…. Combat qui s'annonçait bien plus éprouvant que celui lors de mon éveil….._

_Impa était revenue, avec la Princesse quelques jours plus tard et nous nous étions tous regroupés dans la forêt, seul endroit encore épargné par les sbires de Ganondorf. Nous devions passer à l'attaque sans plus tarder, plus le temps passait, plus il pouvait imaginer quelconques sorts pour affaiblir les deux sceaux sacrés qui l'enfermeraient pour toujours._

(zelda) - J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement, mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre….

(lucas) - Nos blessures ne sont pas toutes encore guéries !

(eden) - Et nous ne savons pas où le trouver.

(aramis) - Ah vrai dire… Je sais où il peut se trouver… Bien que je n'en suis pas sur…

(eden) - Comment ça ? Toi, tu sais où il est ?

(aramis) - J'ai dis que je n'étais pas sur…. Et puis…. C'est les dires de Leslie….

(eden) - Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle à encore, elle ?! Elle accuse encore à tord Reina, c'est ça ?!

(reina) - …..Parle.

(aramis) - Elle est venue se réfugiée chez moi quelques jours avant de partir pour sa résidence secondaire…. Mais elle m'a raconté que d'horribles bruits provenaient du cimetière pas très loin de chez elle…. Et qu'avant de partir elle était persuadée d'avoir vu des monstres à l'entrée, pleins de monstres… Peut être qu'il en a fait son repère ?

(eden) - Si c'est le cas, ça serait bien la première fois qu'elle nous est utile….

(reina) - …. Ca concorde avec les rumeurs qui couraient depuis un bout de temps….

(lucas) - Tu y crois ?

(reina) - …..Je n'en sais rien mais où veux-tu qu'il soit d'autre ?

(zelda) - Il faudra nous y rendre demain au plus tard…. Je sais que ce n'est pas prudent mais le temps joue contre nous….

_La gravité sur son visage fin, son regard assombri par l'inquiétude et la tristesse contrastait avec son apparence élégante et sa voix douce. Elle était à peine plus âgée que moi mais dégageait tant de maturité et de force, sans doute à cause de son éducation royale et les années de terreur imposée par Ganondorf.…. Combien de vies avait-il prises, combien d'existences bouleversées ? Il détruisait tout sur son passage…._

_Habillé de nos tenues magiques, nous avancions dans les rues sombres, quelques petits squelettes à tête de chien avaient tenté de nous barrer la route mais ils étaient bien trop faibles, même pour notre petit groupe encore convalescent. Lucas ouvrait la marche, Eden à ses côtés. Aramis et Elena marchaient à leur suite, suivie d'Impa et de la Princesse Zelda, entourées d'Amaël et Yuki tandis que Sheik et moi fermions le cortège. Personne ne parlait, l'ambiance était pesante…. Seul sa main serrant étroitement la mienne m'apportait un certain réconfort avant une bataille impitoyable, je ne savais pas ce qui nous attendait mais sa présence à mes côtés était tellement rassurante._

_La grande place était en piteux état, les façades éventrées, sombres, des pavés manquaient, des traces de lutte par endroits, quelques lampions avaient survécus, tombés lors de l'attaque et ayant atterrit entre deux murs étroits…. De la fontaine il ne restait qu'un amas de pierres, les statues avaient été détruites, il ne restait qu'une main et la tête d'une des trois nymphes…. Le reste du chemin fut bref mais sans embuscades, un silence lourd emplissait l'atmosphère, chargé d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Plus nous avancions, vers sa plus que probable cachette, plus l'air devenait lourd, vicié, et plus le ciel s'assombrissait, devenant presque aussi noir que les ténèbres._

_Le mur entourant le cimetière avait beau être encore debout par endroit, il ne cachait pas le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Tombes profanées, caveaux en ruines, cercueils retournés, restes d'ossements éparpillés….. Le tonnerre grondait, un orage sans pluie, parsemant le ciel d'éclairs furtifs, accompagné de fortes rafales de vent…. Une scène semblable aux tableaux représentant l'enfer, les flammes et diables en moins…. Il nous attendait, assit sur son trône fait d'ossements et de restes humains, ricanant derrière sa barrière magique dorée, nous fixant de ses yeux de lave emplis de haine. Un immense pouvoir, un danger sans nom faisant irradier ma pierre à travers mes doigts, émanait de lui._

(ganondorf) - Mes hommages princesse Zelda. J'ai été navré d'apprendre la mort de votre ami, Link.

(zelda) - Tais-toi ! Monstre ignoble !

(sheik) - Princesse, n'entrez pas dans son jeu.

(zelda) - ….Tu te cache derrière une barrière ? Aurais-tu peur ?

(ganondorf) - Peur ? Pas du tout. Je m'impatientais…. CETTE FOIS CI JE NE ME LAISSERAIS PAS ENFERMER ! JE RECUPERERAIS LES MORCEAUX DE LA TRIFORCE ! LE POUVOIR SUPREME SERA MIEN !

_Brandissant son poing fermé, le morceau de la Triforce du Pouvoir apparu sur le dos de sa main, imité quelques secondes plus tard par celui de la Sagesse sur la main gantée de la Princesse Zelda et par celui du Courage sur celle de Lucas. Les trois morceaux résonnaient et brillait d'une magnifique lumière dorée, éclairant légèrement la main de leur possesseur. Une énorme décharge d'énergie balaya le cimetière, faisant s'effondrer les dernières tombes au sol. Surgissant de nulle part, des Stalfos armés de leurs épées rouillées et de leurs boucliers accompagnés de Lobos affamés fondirent sur notre groupe tandis que leur maître voltigeait au dessus du sol en ricanant de son rire sinistre et malsain, protégé par sa barrière magique. Lucas et Sheik affrontaient les sbires, aidé par Aramis et ses sorts de feu. Amaël et Yuki se servaient de barrières blanches et bleues pour protéger la Princesse tandis qu'Elena se servait du Vent de Farore comme barrière autour du petit groupe, laissant Impa s'occuper des ennemis qui parvenaient à passer sa tornade verte. Eden et moi tentions d'aider les garçons en retournant leurs armes contre nos ennemis ou en les engloutissant dans les ténèbres. Plus nous abattions d'ennemis plus il en venait, les Lobos réapparaissaient pour revenir à la charge tandis que les Stalfos se reformaient. Au bout d'un moment, sans doute lassé de ne pas participer, Ganondorf se mit à envoyer des boules d'énergies jaunes sur notre groupe, formant une grosse sphère dans sa main portant la Triforce et la divisant en six plus petites balles qui nous frôlaient la plus part de temps quand elle ne ricochaient pas sur les barrières de Yuki ou d'Amaël. Plusieurs fois nous avions tentés, avec Eden de les repousser mais la barrière magique qui protégeait Ganondorf les faisaient voler en éclat….._

(eden) - Il faut trouver un moyen de l'atteindre, on ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme…

(reina) - Je sais…. Mais quoi…

(eden) - Il faut essayer de casser cette barrière, ou au moins un des panneaux qui la compose.

(reina) - Nos pouvoirs ne sont pas suffisants…..

_Une boule d'énergie vint s'écraser au sol, à quelques centimètres de moi, coupant cours à la discussion. Lucas s'énervait contre nos ennemis qui se relevaient sans cesse et je pouvais lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sheik…. (e)_"…Quand ses boules d'énergies percutent la barrière, elle semble trembler un peu, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'utiliser ses propres pouvoirs ?"_ La remarque télépathique d'Eden se confirma quand, en tentant de me protéger d'une nouvelle boule d'énergie, celle-ci alla percuter un des nombreux panneaux dorés de la barrière, le faisant trembler. Cette longue barrière dorée, composée de nombreux panneaux de différentes tailles disposés côtes à côtes et gravés de runes, avait un point faible et nous venions de le trouver. Notre stratégie, bien vite imitée par les autres porta ses fruits et fit disparaître un des panneaux lumineux, tirant un cri de rage à Ganondorf qui concentra son pouvoir magique pour reconstruire rapidement le dit panneau. Les ennemis ne semblaient plus revenir et Lucas en profita pour se faufiler à travers la masse encore vivante pour s'engouffrer in extremis à l'intérieur de la barrière._

(ganondorf) - HAHAHAHA ! Tu te crois assez fort pour m'affronter ? HAHAHAHA ! VOYONS COMMENT TU TE DEBROUILLES, MORVEUX ! FERA TU MIEUX QUE TON PREDECESSEUR ?!

(eden) - Lucas !

(aramis) - La barrière s'est refermée !

(eden) - On a vu, merci !

(reina) - T'énerver contre lui servira à rien tu sais.

(eden) - Je sais…. Mais ça défoule un peu…. Il va falloir recommencer….

(sheik) - Il ne fera plus la même erreur….

_Les sbires de Ganondorf ne nous laissèrent pas le temps de penser à un quelconque moyen d'aider notre ami, le combat reprenait, aussi féroce et épuisant, ceux qui tombaient immédiatement remplacés. Plusieurs fois un éclat de lumière était venu s'écrasé contre la barrière, Amaël tentait d'aider Lucas en visant son adversaire de ses flèches de Lumières mais la magie de Ganondorf empêchait toute intrusion. Elena et Yuki protégeait toujours la Princesse des attaques des Stalfos qui tombaient sous les coups d'Impa, mais comme avec nous, ils revenaient toujours à la charge. Lucas de son côté, grâce au conseil de Sheik, renvoyait les boues d'énergies que ce monstre lui envoyait. Cette scène aurait pu être drôle si le moindre contact avec ces sphères de lumières n'était pas risqué et si l'avenir du monde ne dépendait pas de notre victoire….._

_Plusieurs fois, il s'était retrouvé au sol, en tentant d'esquiver une attaque ou projetée par la puissance du monstre, mais il se relevait à chaque fois, il le fallait…. L'encourager, lui donner des conseils, des indications, c'était les seules choses que nous pouvions faire…. Cette maudite barricade ne voulait plus céder, résistant à nos attaques ou même aux armes ennemies._

_Depuis combien de temps nous battions nous ? Combien de fois Lucas avait-il renvoyé ses projectiles ? Ganondorf avait été touché plusieurs fois par ses propres attaques mais il ne faiblissait pas…. Souffrait-il seulement ? Certes nous entendions ses cris de douleurs et de rage…. Mais était-ce vraiment de la douleur ? Il se reprenait toujours quelques minutes après, minutes pendant lesquels mon ami d'enfance soufflait, déposant la pointe de son épée au sol, baissant sa garde un bref instant…. L'un de nous veillait sur lui dans ses moments là, s'assurant qu'aucuns ennemis n'apparaissent pour l'attaquer par surprise. J'avais vite pris ce rôle important, principalement à cause de mon don, aucuns monstres invisibles ne pouvaient se cacher à mes yeux, et Lucas était mon ami, le premier que j'ai eu….. Même si ma vue se brouillait par la fatigue, je devais me reprendre et m'assurer qu'il allait bien._

(eden) - Reina, repose toi un moment, je prends le relais.

(reina) - Tu n'as pas le Monocle, si un ennemi invisible s'en prend à lui tu ne le verras pas….

(eden) - ….Je sais mais si tu t'épuises trop, tu ne pourras plus lui venir en aide.

(sheik) - Eden à raison….

(reina) - Et vous laisser vous épuiser à ma place ?! Pas question, ça va, je tiens le coup.

(sheik) - …..

(eden) - Tête de mule ! Bon, je vais aider ce froussard d'Aramis. Je te la confie.

_Elle parti se battre aux côté du Prince du Feu, quelque peu accaparé par une meute de Lobos, peu importait le nombre de fois où il les réduisait en cendres, d'autres réapparaissaient et recommençaient à tourner autour de lui. Pour ma part j'affrontais des Stalfos et quelques Gross Baffes qui comme les autres ennemis revenaient à chaque fois, même avec l'aide de mon compagnon d'arme. Ces combats à répétitions étaient épuisants mais, pour une fois, je ne m'en plaignais pas, il était à mes côtés. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, un regard suffisait, les ombres que je créais au sol tournoyaient comme ses dagues._

_La voix de la Princesse attira mon attention, elle discutait avec Impa, du moins elle tentait de lui faire part de son point de vue sur la situation sans trop la déconcentrer… Mon regard croisa celui du Sage de l'Ombre un bref instant avant de me replonger dans la bataille. Tout le monde était épuisé, le deuxième sceaux était désormais inutilisable….._

(reina) - …..Il a fait en sorte de nous épuiser pour affaiblir la puissance du sceau, pas vrai ?

(sheik) - Je le pense, mais surtout, utiliser le deuxième sceaux dans votre état… C'est du suicide !

(reina) - Explique.

(sheik) - Ce sceau nécessite de grandes réserves magiques et une grande concentration…. Quand bien même vous ne seriez pas épuisés, les monstres vous empêcheraient de vous concentrer assez longtemps….. Ou….

(reina) - Ou ?

(sheik) - Ils attendraient que vous ne puissiez plus bouger pour vous tuer.

(reina) - …. Si seulement ils ne revenaient pas à la charge sans cesse…

(sheik) - Même ! Utiliser ce sceau est trop dangereux, encore plus épuisés comme vous l'êtes tous ! C'est du suicide. Même avec une réserve magique suffisante c'est extrêmement dangereux !

(reina) - C'est pour ça que vous ne l'aviez pas fait la première fois ?

(sheik) - En partie…. Et puis nous avions déjà perdu la Princesse de l'Ombre…

(reina) - …..Okaasan…..

(sheik) - …..

_Ma mère était la Princesse de l'Ombre avant moi…. Elle avait été tuée par Ganondorf peu de temps après ma naissance…. Elle n'avait eu que le temps de me mettre à l'abri…. Serrant un instant ma pierre contre mon cœur, je me repris vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, il fallait continuer à se battre, ce n'était pas encore fini._

(reina) - Si le sceau est inutilisable, comment allons nous faire ?

(sheik) - …Il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de lui arracher son morceau de Triforce.

(reina) - Simplement ?

(sheik) - Pour cela il devra le tuer…

(reina) - …

_Pourquoi fallait-il lui imposer cela ? Lucas était déjà épuisé par les attaques incessantes de ce fou, il se défendait plutôt bien malgré son manque d'expérience mais de là à éliminer ce dingue…. Et puis, monstre où pas, il devait ôter la vie à quelqu'un…._

_Un autre grognement du Roi Gérudo me sorti de mes pensées. Il était à terre, agenouillé, une main à terre, l'autre contre son cœur. Ses yeux injectés de sang fusillaient Lucas._

(ganondorf) - Je…. Je t'ai sous-estimé, il semblerait….. JE NE FERAIS PLUS LA MEME ERREUR ! VOYONS VOIR SI TA CHANCE T'ACCOMPAGERAS DANS UN VRAI COMBAT !

_Ganondorf avançait lentement, sa lourde épée noire entre ses mains, défiant Lucas du regard et baissant volontairement sa garde. J'entendais les coups d'épées, le bruit des deux métaux entrant en collision, durement. J'entendais mon ami souffler entre ses dents par moments, la fatigue s'emparait de lui comme pour nous. Les sbires de ce monstre peuplaient le cimetière, s'attroupant autour de nous, nous séparant en petits groupes éloignés les uns des autres…. Sheik se battait encore à mes côtés, me jetant quelques regards de temps à autres. Eden et Aramis s'étaient rapprochés de nous, lentement, et je pouvais voir dans leurs yeux l'épuisement et l'inquiétude gagner du terrain…. Nous n'avions plus aucune notion du temps…._

_L'air se fendit à quelques millimètres de mon dos, suivit d'un grondement de tonnerre et d'un cri de rage. Lucas avait réussi à éviter une attaque, de justesse, blessant son adversaire par la même occasion, le Gérudo avait foncé sur lui, atterrissant sur la barrière magique, à toute vitesse, fissurant l'un des panneaux par la force de son attaque et y laissant un fin passage après avoir retiré son épée. Notre petit groupe se regarda une fraction de seconde avant de tenter de détourner l'attention pendant que Sheik se faufilait par l'entrée miraculeuse. Ganondorf ne s'emblait pas s'en être rendu compte, ni même de notre diversion, s'acharnant à coups d'épées contre celle de mon ami._

(eden) - Il ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Je sais que Sheik va l'aider mais il est aussi épuisé que nous….

(reina) - On a pas d'autre choix….. Ca ne me rassure pas plus que toi…

(eden) - …Désolée….. Mais…. Attend une minute ! Ces maudits monstres ne reviennent plus ?!

(reina) - Hein ?!

_En effet, le nombre de nos opposants diminuait lentement, ils n'étaient plus remplacés, sans doute ce dingue se concentrait-il trop sur son combat pour se préoccuper de nous…. Je pouvais maintenant distinguer les autres groupes. Amaël, Yuki et Elena protégeaient la Princesse à tours de rôle, de temps à temps quelques flèches de glaces détruisaient un ennemi trop proche ne nous. Sheik de son côté se battait contre Ganondorf, aux côtés de Lucas, parvenant ensemble à lui tenir tête sans problème, lui arrachant des grognements de rage._

(aramis) - Où est la femme qui était avec vous ?

(zelda) - Impa est repartie au Sanctuaire des Sages, les avertir et décider de la démarche à suivre.

(aramis) - Discuter ? Pendant que nous, on se bat pour rester en vie ?

(reina) - Ce n'est pas parce que cette fois-ci tu fais preuve d'un peu de courage que tu peux la ramener.

(elena) - Espérons qu'ils trouvent une solution assez vite, je suis épuisée….

(eden) - Comme tout le monde.

(yukito) - Si seulement y avait pas cette fichue barrière ! Je pourrais les aider….

(amael) - Tu fais déjà ton possible pour protéger tout le monde de ce côté, ne t'en fait pas, ils savent qu'on est là.

(eden) - Raaah ! Etre aussi impuissante me donne la nausée !

_Le peu d'ennemis encore présent ne nous permettaient pas de nous reposer, le combat de l'autre côté du cercle magique résonnait, chaque coup d'épées, chaque cri étouffé… Je jetais un bref regard à ma voisine, il fallait tenter quelque chose, les flèches ne passaient pas ou étaient déviées mais peut être pouvions nous tenter quelque choses, des débris jonchaient le sol de l'autre côté, peut être Eden arriverait-elle à les déplacer et s'en servir comme arme. Peut être que de mon côté je pourrais utiliser les ombres pour passer en dessous de la barricade et tenter de faire de même. Les ennemis restants n'étaient plus vraiment menaçants, Aramis et Yuki pouvaient s'en occuper, il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de Stalfos et quelques Lobos. Mon petit Prince de l'Eau se démenait malgré sa fragile corpulence, ses membres tremblaient de fatigue mais il continuait de passer de la défensive à l'offensive, utilisant tantôt l'Amour de Nayru, tantôt les flèches de glaces. Amaël gardait ses flèches et ses forces en attendant que la barrière tombe, s'acharnant à créer des dômes de lumière assez puissants pour nous protéger mais pas trop pour pouvoir utiliser les flèches plus tard. De nous tous, il devait s'économiser car les flèches de lumières avaient un terrible impact sur le Seigneur du Malin. Eden se concentrait tant bien que mal, tentant d'appliquer notre stratégie et en bloquant parfois l'épée noire alors qu'elle menaçait de s'abattre sur un des deux garçons. Constatant que mes ombres ne passaient pas la protection magique de ce monstre, j'utilisais son premier concept de combat, formant des boules d'énergies violettes dans mes mains et les lançant par-dessus les murs dorés telles des balles de volley-ball. Ganondorf semblait enfin faiblir, reculant sous les coups de l'épée de Légende et sous les coups vifs des dagues de Sheik, il évitait de moins en moins les projectiles et boules d'énergies, laissant s'échapper à chaque fois un cri de douleur étouffé. Après une série d'autres coups il finit par s'écrouler au sol, à genoux, le corps secoué par sa respiration saccadée. Un souffle horrible et bruyant, tantôt sifflant, tantôt suffocant. Sa tenue et sa cape déchirée par les différentes attaques laissaient entrevoir de nombreuses plaies sanguinolentes dont une en pleine poitrine, sa fin était proche._

(ganondorf) - CO…. COMMENT…. MOI…. LE GRAND GANONDORF…. ME FAIRE….. BATTRE …. PAR… DES GAMINS….. JAMAIS !

_Rassemblant ses forces, s'élevant dans les airs au dessus de nous, son corps se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que le symbole de la Triforce de la Force illuminait sa main avant de prendre de l'ampleur. Un cri inhumain sorti de ce qui n'était plus qu'une masse informe et luisante, une plainte rauque et emplie de rage mêlée à la douleur tandis que son corps s'illuminait et grossissait à vue d'œil, transformant le semblant d'humain qu'il était en un gigantesque monstre. La barrière dorée vola en éclat au moment où cette chose tomba au sol, provoquant un petit tremblement de terre. Lucas et Sheik nous avaient rejoints, constatant avec lassitude que le combat n'était pas encore fini…._

(lucas) - Ca n'en finira jamais ?!

(sheik) - C'est sa forme ultime, Ganon…. Il est féroce mais bête.

(lucas) - Gigantesque aussi !

_La chose qui se tenait devant nous n'avait plus rien d'humain. Un corps immense, recouvert d'écailles ou de poils d'un vert sombre, doté de pattes chèvres, de puissantes cuisses surmontée d'un morceau encore plus ou moins intacte de sa tenue, servant de ceinture et masquant un estomac proéminent et une queue à l'extrémité jonchée de piques. Son torse recouvert par un fin morceau de sa cape en lambeaux, encadré par deux longs et puissants bras terminés par de grandes mains armées d'épées aussi grandes que la Master Sword. Sa tête, devenue plus petite, ressemblait à celle d'un sanglier, les orbites rondes et d'un vert luminescent, seul la pierre sur son front n'avait pas bougé de place, elle trônait entre deux grosses cornes pointues, courbée et repliée vers l'avant. Il avançait lentement vers nous, sa queue balayant les derniers débris présents, en poussant des rugissements porcins aigus._

(eden) - Comment veut-tu affronter une chose pareille ?!

(aramis) - Il sort d'X-Files ou quoi ?

(eden) - Je dirais plutôt un mixe entre Jurassic Park et Frankenstein…

(reina) - ….. C'est peut être pas le moment de parler cinéma….

(lucas) - Bon, comment je procède ?

(zelda) - Son point faible était sa queue, si je me souviens bien….. Mais il ne se laissera pas faire facilement.

(eden) - On va l'immobiliser avec ce qui nous reste de pouvoir, ensuite tu fonces et tu lui tranches sa queue de dinosaure.

(lucas) - …..Plus facile à dire qu'à faire….. Mais vous êtes sur que ça ira ? Je veux dire… Vous êtes tous crevés…

(reina) - T'en fais pas pour nous, fait gaffe.

(yukito) - Maintenant que la barrière est dissipée Amaël et moi allons pouvoir t'aider.

(amael) - Il est temps que j'utilise les Flèches de Lumière.

(sheik) - Assez discuté ! Il arrive !

_Le groupe recula d'un bon, ses épées n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de nous, il lui suffisait d'allonger le bras et il nous tuait tous. Lucas s'avança, suivi par Sheik, tous deux étaient éreintés mais il fallait tenir bon, Impa allait revenir avec la décision des Sages, il nous incombait de l'affaiblir un maximum en attendant. Ganon ne se laissait pas approcher par les deux garçons, fendant l'air de ses lames. Par plusieurs fois Eden ou moi, étions parvenue à l'immobiliser quelques minutes mais ça n'était pas suffisant, à chaque fois nos amis devaient battre en retraite en évitant un maximum les coups du monstre. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, tombant par moments près du groupe, forçant Amaël et Yuki à utiliser leur pouvoir de manière plus défensive qu'offensive… Elena avait pour seule tâche de protéger la Princesse, mais je voyais les regards inquiets que lançait Sheik. La Princesse de la Forêt était de loin celle qui attirait les catastrophes, les sorts qu'elle lançaient se retournait généralement contre elle la plupart du temps._

_Les chutes furent nombreuses, nos réserves étaient presque vides, ce monstre se débattait tellement fort pour se libérer de nos entraves qu'il nous envoyait valser. Toute notion du temps étaient bannies, plus personne ne savait depuis quand nous nous battions, combien d'heures avions nous passés à lutter pour vivre…. Serrant ma pierre entre mes doigts alors que je me relevais une fois de plus, un appel à l'aide d'Aramis m'alerta. Le symbole du feu s'était dessiné sous ses pieds et un grossier cristal rouge l'emprisonnait, nous privant de ses sorts de feu. Yuki se précipita pour tenter de briser la surface brillante mais ses points ne faisaient que marteler la paroi lisse rougeoyante._

(reina) - Ca ne sert à rien, tu te fatigues plus qu'autre chose.

(eden) - Attention ! Y en à d'autres !

_Sous mes pieds commençaient à se dessiner un cercle lumineux, je ne dus mon salut qu'à mes réflexes, sautant rapidement de côté, entraînant le Prince de l'eau avec moi. Le cercle s'illumina puis disparût. Eden et Amaël, plus près du monstre regardaient le sol, recherchant la formation d'autres cercles magiques._

(reina) - Aramis ! Essaie de le briser de l'intérieur ! Les autres soyez prudents !

(elena) - Et moi ?!

(zelda) - Il vaut mieux se déplacer si l'un de ces cercles apparaît à proximité.

(amael) - Cela semble vous étonner ?

(zelda) - Oui, c'est la première fois qu'il combat ainsi… Mais peut être est-ce parce que vous êtes tous là, à vous battre ensemble contre lui seul….

_D'autres sceaux étaient apparus, plus ou moins proches de l'un ou l'autres, seule Elena ne semblait pas trop visée, elle ne représentait pas vraiment une menace, pour dire vrai…. Lucas peinait à se faufiler derrière Ganon, même avec l'aide du Sheikah, plus inquiets à l'idée d'être enfermés dans un cristal, nos entraves étaient moins puissantes, moins précises. Le Prince du Feu avait renoncé à détruire sa prison, ces brefs efforts n'avaient même pas égratigné la surface translucide. Un cri perçant vrilla mes tympans, à ma droite, Eden venait d'échapper de peu à un sceau magique. Une autre exclamation plus loin, celle de Yuki, pris au piège, lui aussi, dans un cristal, bleu cette fois._

(eden) - Amaël ! Bat en retraite, garde tes flèches pour l'instant, protège nous de loin !

(lucas) - Eden !

(reina) - Attention !

_Cette fois-ci le cristal orange se referma sur ma voisine qui tenta vainement de faire éclater sa prison. A bout de force, elle s'agenouilla pour reprendre son souffle._

(eden) - Désolée….

(reina) - On va te sortir de la ! T'inquiète pas.

(eden) - Fait attention à toi, plutôt.

_Les sceaux se matérialisaient plus rapidement, Amaël et Elena ne cessaient de bouger, entraînant la Princesse avec eux. Sheik et Lucas avaient encore tenté une attaque alors que j'étais parvenue à l'immobiliser plus longtemps mais il m'envoya voler de l'autre côté, créant un sceaux violet sous mon corps alors que je peinais à me relever. J'étais à bout de forces, à genoux, quand une prison cristalline mauve apparut autour de mon corps. Le guerrier Sheikah vint tambouriner contre la paroi avant de se retourner vers l'endroit où se tenait le Prince de la Lumière, la Princesse Zelda et la Princesse de la Forêt. Un sceau jaune tentait d'apparaître sous les pieds d'Amaël, repoussé par sa magie de protection de plus en plus faible. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, de nos prisons de couleurs nous étions impuissants, réduits à de simples spectateurs…._

(sheik) - Reina…

(reina) - Je vais bien, épuisée, mais ça va….

(sheik) - …..On ne peut rien faire contre cette magie…. Pourquoi….

(reina) - …..Il a eu le temps de trouver de quoi nous bloquer…

(sheik) - Si Impa ne revient pas vite, ça sera trop tard….

_Comme en réponse à sa réflexion, six éclairs vinrent frapper le sol, non loin de chaque cristal dévoilant les silhouettes des Sages; Impa, la guerrière Sheikah, qui fit éclater ma prison d'améthyste; une étrange femme à la crinière de feu, vêtue d'une tenue légère, couleur sable contrastant avec sa peau halée, brisant le cristal d'Eden par sa simple présence; près du Prince de Feu, une étrange créature à la peau rocailleuse, brune, les cheveux en épis disposés tout autour de son visage rond, brisant d'un geste la prison rouge; aux côtés de Yuki se dressait un être à la peau bleue, les doigts de pieds et des mains palmées, les avants bras et hanches agrémentés de voiles plus foncés et d'aspects visqueux, ses formes généreuses ne laissant aucun doute quand à son sexe, en un clin d'œil elle fit voler en éclat la pierre bleue et translucide, dernière prison encore debout; Amaël se tenait aux côté d'un vieil homme barbu, au crâne dégarni parlant à la Princesse Zelda, le sceau au pied du Prince de la Lumière avait disparu; Elena, elle était à terre, épuisée, à côté d'une enfant vêtue d'une tunique verte, les cheveux également vert et autour de qui flottait une petite boule de lumière._

(sheik) - Par les déesses, merci Impa.

(impa) - Ne me remercie pas, rien est encore gagné, il va falloir en finir.

(sheik) - Ils sont à bout !

(eden) - On a pas le choix, on peut y arriver….

(impa) - ….Nous sommes là pour vous aider, mais c'est au nouveau Héro du Temps de se battre.

(eden) - Je ne le laisserai pas se battre seul !

(yukito) - Moi non plus !

(lucas) - Merci…. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre…. Alors….

(zelda) - Avec l'aide des six Sages et Princes et Princesses, tu y arriveras. Ganon ne pourra rien contre leurs magies combinées.

_Le monstre en question émis un rugissement furieux, agitant ses épées de plus en plus proches de nous. Le Sage de la Forêt, celui du Feu et de l'Eau se rapprochèrent des Elus, les téléportant avec eux autour de la créature qui avançait toujours, lentement, vers mon ami d'enfance. Je voulais le rejoindre mais une main posée sur mon épaule m'en empêcha._

(impa) - Je sais que c'est dur, mais il doit se battre seul contre Ganon, tout ce que tu peux faire c'est l'immobiliser pour lui faciliter la tâche.

(reina) - On a tenté ça tout à l'heure, ça n'a pas marché…. Et…. Je suis à bout de force….

(impa) - Ne t'en fait pas, tu possèdes le médaillon de l'Ombre qui contient une partie de mon pouvoir, et puis je suis là, je te prêterai main forte.

_Résignée, je m'avançais sur le côté gauche du monstre, entre Amaël et Eden, suivie par Impa. Notre groupe encerclait complètement Ganon, tandis que Lucas lui faisait face, Sheik était resté en retrait, protégeant la Princesse d'une éventuelle attaque surprise. Je ressentais un pincement au cœur à le voir protéger cette fille, une pointe de jalousie qui n'avait rien à faire là, ce n'était pas le moment, le nouveau Héros du Temps avait besoin de toutes nos forces et rien ne devait nous déconcentrer, sa vie en dépendait…._

_J'avais beau être épuisée, sentir mes muscles trembler à chaque mouvement, mon corps menaçant de lâcher à chaque seconde, toutes ces sensations douloureuses et insupportables disparurent une fois le combat repris. Une source de chaleur douce et agréable se propageait en moi, comme si mes forces revenaient, comme si je n'avais pas combattu pendant des heures. Mes camarades semblaient ressentir la même chose car je voyais sur leur visage une détermination nouvelle, leurs attaques tout à l'heure faiblissantes reprenaient vigueur. Les six Sages se concentraient, nous donnaient leurs forces, faisant apparaître sous nos pieds les sceaux magiques et faisant briller de miles feux les médaillons de nos tuniques._

_Les flèches de Lumières fusaient, éclatantes, vers la tête de la bête, l'aveuglant et lui tirant d'horribles beuglement de douleur, permettant à Lucas de se faufiler derrière et d'asséner un coup d'épée sur la queue du monstre, entaillant la chair. Un autre cri résonna, les épées maléfiques fendaient l'air, nous forçant à reculer tout en continuant d'attaquer. Mon ami avait pu réchappé de justesse aux coups d'épée, grâce à sa chance et au sort de protection de Yuki, formant un dôme pointu autour de lui. Une mini tornade verte s'emparait par moment du porteur de la Master Sword, le téléportant plus loin, évitant l'épée qui s'abattait brutalement sur le sol. Je remerciais mentalement le Sage de la Forêt sans qui Elena n'aurait pas su utiliser correctement le Vent de Farore…. Aramis utilisait ses Flèches de Feu pour distraire Ganon, tandis qu'une autre flèche lumineuse traversait le ciel, ratant sa cible et venant s'écraser au sol en petites étincelles blanches. Eden bloquait l'une des deux épées avec sa télékinésie tandis que je paralysais son autre bras de mes ombres, offrant à mon ami d'enfance une nouvelle chance de passer à l'attaque. Il fallu encore une dizaine de coups pour le faire tomber au sol._

_Un rayon de lumière vive vint le percuté, lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte emplie de douleur et de haine, la Princesse utilisait son pouvoir pour l'immobiliser complètement. _

(zelda) - Héros du Temps….. Donne lui le coup de grâce pendant que je le maintient immobile !

_Lucas sembla hésiter, regardant un bref instant chacun de nous, avant de regarder en direction de la Princesse. La jeune femme, bras tendus vers le monstre, se tenait debout aux côtés de Sheik, maintenant Ganon couché par ses pouvoirs. Reportant son attention sur la bête à l'agonie, il leva l'épée étincelante pour la faire retomber à vive allure sur la tête de son adversaire, brisant la pierre orangée ornant son front et le blessant mortellement. Dans un hurlement effroyable, son corps s'agita des mêmes soubresaut que lors de sa transformation, il reprenait apparence "humaine", titubant un moment avant de prendre appui sur son épée noire. Sa respiration saccadée et rauque, son regard empli de haine rivé sur Lucas, son sang ruisselant sur son corps mutilé, blessé, le morceau de Triforce brillant toujours sur le dos de sa main._

(zelda) - C'est fini, Ganondorf ! Ton règne de terreur s'arrête ici. Tes actes ignobles et impardonnables ont scellés ton destin. Seul la mort t'attend désormais.

(ganondorf) - …..HA HA HA HA HA… J'AI… ENCORE LE MORCEAU….. DE TRIFORCE…. TU NE PEUX…. RIEN, STUPIDE PRINCESSE ! …..MAUDITS SAGES !…. MAUDITE SHEIKAH ! ….SALE MORVEUX !

_Dans un geste désespéré, Ganondorf se rua sur Lucas, son épée brandie dans les airs, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de mon ami, mais son épée fut bloquée dans son mouvement, entourée d'une aura orange tandis que mes ombres maintenaient son bras armé en arrière. D'autres entraves vinrent rapidement s'ajouter, des chaînes de lumière enflammées entourant sa taille, des lianes entourées d'une aura bleue autour de ses pieds. La main portant le symbole magique encore libre, il tenta de former une dernière boule d'énergie qui fut interrompue par le même rayon lumineux qui avait frappé sa forme ultime, lui arrachant le fragment du pouvoir dans un dernier hurlement inhumain, son corps se désintégrant en nuage de poussière._

_La dernière chose que je vis avant de sombrer fut le triangle lumineux suivre le rayon de lumière et mes camarades s'écrouler eux aussi, épuisés._

_Mon corps était douloureux, courbaturé, je sentais chaque muscle se crisper, crier sa douleur, l'impression qu'un bulldozer m'était passé dessus, les blessures lors de mon éveil s'étaient sans doute rouvertes car je pouvais sentir par endroits un liquide chaud couler sur ma peau, je sentais à nouveaux les bandages sur ma peau, ma tunique pourpre avait repris sa place, surplombant mon legging noir, m'indiquant que ma tenue magique s'était dissipée dans ma perte de conscience. Avais-je seulement repris conscience ? Mes yeux demeuraient clos, mes paupières trop lourdes pour être soulevée et mon corps refusait de se mouvoir. Une étreinte familière et chaude, rassurante, j'étais dans ses bras, ma tête nichée dans son cou. Sans même pouvoir croiser son regard, je sentais son inquiétude et sa lassitude. La voix d'Impa parvint à mes oreilles, d'abord un simple bourdonnement puis devenant de plus en plus claire._

(impa) - Elle est juste assommée, elle va se réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

(sheik) - …..Je sais…. Mais ces blessures se sont rouvertes, si on ne fait rien ça peut s'aggraver…

(impa) - Tu comptes veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux ?

(sheik) - ….

(impa) - …..Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment, pas maintenant que tout est fini.

(sheik) - …Impa, je….

(impa) - Je sais. Mais tu connais la suite, depuis le début… Cette décision à été prise dès le départ….. Une fois le danger écarté, on repart….. On ne peut pas changer cela. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse nous suivre…..

(sheik) - Pourquoi ?! C'est une Sheikah aussi ! Elle est comme nous, Impa…. Je…. Je refuse de la laisser.

(impa) - …Elle a beau le nier, elle est liée à ce monde, elle y a grandit, elle s'y est fait des amis, elle à une famille…

(sheik) - Sa mère se moque bien de son sort, tu l'as vu comme moi.

(impa) - Ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu lui demanderais de se séparer d'eux ? Ces jeunes gens sont ses amis, ils sont comme une famille pour elle, cela se voit dans son regard.

(sheik) - … Je l'aime….. Je resterais ici dans ce cas.

(impa) - C'est impossible. Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde… Je regrette….

(sheik) - …..

(impa) - Je t'accorde un peu de temps mais il faudra que tu reviennes…. Et que tu ramènes cette pierre avec toi.

(sheik) - C'est un cadeau de sa mère ! Elle y tient trop, je ne peux pas, en plus, lui faire ça !

(impa) - C'est à cause de cette pierre que Ganondorf s'est enfuit ici, cette pierre possède un immense pouvoir, celui d'ouvrir la porte vers d'autres mondes. Tant qu'elle restera ici la barrière ne se fermera jamais.

(sheik) - !

(impa) - Non, elle ne s'est pas refermée derrière toi, je le pensais aussi mais ça n'était pas le cas….

(sheik) - Ganondorf n'est plus ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

(impa) - Cela me fait encore plus de mal qu'à toi, mais j'avais prévenu sa mère, cette pierre ne doit pas quitter Hyrule…. J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de laisser un possible nouveau danger voyager entre les mondes comme ça…

(sheik) - …..

_Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et quelque chose de brûlant coula de sa joue sur ma peau, tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte et que les ténèbres se dissipaient, m'autorisant à ouvrir les yeux quelques instants. Entre les mèches dorée et son col ample, je voyais mes amis se relever lentement, soutenus par les Sages, la Princesse remerciait un Lucas écoulé au sol, prenant appui sur l'épée de Légende pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Le triangle sacré sur sa main brilla quelques secondes avant de quitter sa main et de rejoindre les deux autres fragments, inondant le cimetière d'une douce lumière dorée. Le tonnerre ne grondait plus, les éclairs et nuages noirs avaient laissés place à un ciel matinal, avec ses nuances de bleus dégradant vers le violet et l'orange, le vent léger et frais jouait avec les feuilles rougissantes de l'automne et quelques oiseaux chantaient le retour de la paix. Encore bouleversée par la conversation entre les deux Sheikahs, je refusais de bouger, de montrer à l'élu de mon cœur que j'avais repris conscience, fermant les yeux pour bloquer le flot de larmes qui montait à vive allure. Je ressentais sa peine mêlée à la mienne, cette colère mêlée à la résignation et à une profonde tristesse, le destin s'amusait encore à mettre quelqu'un sur ma route pour me l'arracher aussitôt…._

_Deux semaines avaient passé sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle de la fin du combat contre ce monstre. Lucas se reposait chez lui, Eden lui rendait visite dès qu'elle le pouvait, me donnant des nouvelles par téléphone ou quand elle venait me voir. Les autres allaient mieux, nous avions tous, à peu près, passé les premières vingt-quatre heures à dormir, à nous reposer après cet interminable affrontement d'où nous étions sorti vainqueur. De temps en temps, nous nous retrouvions quelque part, discutant de tout et de rien avant de rentrer reprendre des forces._

_Impa était repartie avec la Princesse, qui après avoir réuni les trois fragments de la Triforce, avait rendu à mon petit village en ruine son aspect d'antan. L'école, encore en ruine il y a peu, trônait à nouveau fièrement non loin de la gare, la grand place avait retrouvée sa beauté et la statue détruite représentant les Déesses, se dressait à nouveau, leurs mains autrefois vides déversait désormais l'eau de la fontaine en dessous de leurs pieds. Certes ce n'était pas exactement la même statue, mais celle là semblait plus vivantes, plus humaine, que finalement peu importait vraiment._

_Les habitants étaient revenus par petits groupes après l'annonce officielle, redécouvrant leur village, et la paix qui y régnait en ce début d'automne, nous bombardant de questions dès qu'ils nous croisaient. J'étais restée en retrait depuis tout ce temps, préférant profiter du temps qui me restait en sa compagnie, sans un mot bien sur, mais ils étaient si futiles entre nous, il savait que j'avais tout entendu ce jour là…. (r)_"J'aurais tout le temps de répondre à leurs questions, ils n'ont qu'à attendre…. J'ai besoin de ce temps précieux…." _Pour une fois, je jouais les égoïstes, restant cloîtrée chez moi, recevant rarement de la visite. Chaque seconde était précieuse, tous avaient compris qu'il y avait quelque chose mais je gardais cela enfui en moi, même Eden n'avait pas obtenu de réponses….. Et pourtant, elle avait tout essayé. Rare étaient les moments où nous étions l'un sans l'autre, rares étaient les moments où je quittais ses bras rassurants, son étreinte douce et protectrice…. Nos baisers chastes mais emplis de tant d'émotions, donné avec tout notre cœur….. Nayru, Din, Farore, pourquoi devait-il en être ainsi ? Pourquoi devions-nous nous séparés ? N'y avait-il aucune alternative ?_

_Une fête avait été organisée pour célébrer notre victoire, une idée stupide du maire et de notre proviseur, pensée pas si mauvaise au fond mais je n'avais pas le cœur à la fête. Le jour du départ arrivait, je pouvais le sentir et cela me rendait irritable. Ma peste de voisine, seule à braver mon sale caractère du moment, s'était incrustée, fouillant dans ma garde robe sans me demander quoi que ce soit, laissant Lucas et Sheik s'occuper du reste du groupe qui s'était réuni dans mon salon._

(eden) - D'humeur ou pas, tu viendras quand même.

(reina) - Je n'ai encore rien dis.

(eden) - J'ai vu ta tête quand on a débarqué.

(reina) - …J'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire harceler par leurs questions….

(eden) - Personne ne t'ennuiera, pas avec Sheik à tes côtés. C'est dingue comme il peut dissuader quelqu'un d'un seul regard.

(reina) - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

(eden) - La dernière fois qu'on s'est tous vu, Aramis ….. Mouais non, c'était le pervers…. Ca compte pas vraiment, ça….. Ah ! …..non, Leslie non plus…..

(reina) - …..Elle sera la aussi, celle-là…..

(eden) - T'en fais pas, Aramis nous servira à quelque chose pour une fois.

(reina) - …..Ne me dis pas….

(eden) - Il semblerai que si….. Je vois sincèrement pas ce qu'elle lui trouve mais bon….

(reina) - Il la suit partout et fait ses moindres caprices, cherche pas plus loin.

(eden) - Hé hé, je préfère cette Reina là….. Tu veux toujours pas me parler ?

(reina) - …Je n'ai pas envie de ça maintenant. Plus tard, tu veux bien ?

(eden) - Très bien, bon alors habille toi vite qu'on rejoigne les autres pour aller se changer les idées. On en a tous besoin.

_Un sourire se dessina faiblement sur mon visage alors que j'enfilais la robe qu'elle avait choisi, une longue robe couleur lavande, ample à partir des genoux, rattachée par une épaule, sans manches avec deux drapés, fins, longs et plus sombres, partant du dos pour finir leur courses enroulés à mes poignets, j'y avait ajouté une longue écharpe indigo, passant par-dessus ma pierre et qui ne faisait qu'un tour pour retomber derrière moi. Me regardant dans le miroir, je me dis qu'elle avait peut être raison, après tout. Tout le monde voulaient se changer les idées, rigoler ensemble des petites choses futiles de la vie, ils m'attendaient en bas, alors, peut être que pour une fois, je pouvais sortir et aérer mon esprit, chasser cette douloureuse pensée qui trottait dans ma tête, me rappelant sans cesse qu'il partirait bientôt….._

_Le village avait ressorti les lampions, suspendus en guirlandes lumineuses et colorées dans les rues encore baignées par la douceur du soleil de septembre, une après midi ensoleillée et pas trop froide, comme si l'été refusait de céder sa place pour se faire pardonner son absence des derniers temps. Tous riaient des blagues de Lucas, de la maladresse d'Elena ou encore souriaient en regardant le village reprendre vie et gaîté. Je n'avais pas quitté Sheik, toujours accrochée à son bras comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tous moments, mais cela ne dérangeait personne, nous étions ensemble et tout était terminé. La fête se termina par un grand banquet sur la grand place, de grandes et longues tables disposées en carrés un peu partout, remplie de mets différents mais succulent, le tout accompagné d'airs de musiques entraînantes, sur lesquelles Leslie avait obligé le Prince du Feu à la faire danser, suivi peu à peu par le reste du groupe, Elena dansant avec Amaël, Lucas avec Eden, même Yuki avait trouvé une partenaire._

(sheik) - Tu veux aller danser ?

(reina) - …pas trop.

(sheik) - … Ecoute...

(reina) - Non. Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle….. Pas ici…. Pas maintenant….

(sheik) - ….Allons plus loin alors, il faut qu'on parle.

_Je le suivi à contre cœur, resserrant ma main dans la sienne alors que nous nous éclipsions doucement sous le regard un peu inquiet du groupe. La grand place n'étant pas loin du parc, nous nous étions isolé près du petit étang, seuls face à la surface reflétant les étoiles et le ciel d'encre, la musique assourdie par les arbres rendant l'atmosphère plus intime, presque romantique. Ses bras autour de ma taille, ma tête posée contre son torse, mes bras l'entourant délicatement, (r)_"par les Déesses que j'aimerais que le temps s'arrête….." _cette pensée m'arracha un soupir triste._

(sheik) - J'aimerais vraiment qu'il en soit autrement….. Crois moi….

(reina) - …Je sais…..

(sheik) - Impa à raison, je ne peux pas te demander de partir avec moi….

(reina) - Je le ferais, tu n'a….

(sheik) - Non. …..Tu ne peux pas…. Quitter cette vie calme et sereine pour celle des Sheikahs…. Non, c'était le souhait de ta mère….. Elle voulait….

(reina) - ….Je sais mais….. Je suis une Sheikah, moi aussi….

(sheik) - Tu as grandit ici, loin des entraînements infernaux, des menaces à déjouer, des monstres à combattre même en temps de paix…. Et puis…. Tu as des amis, ici…. Je refuse de te demander de les quitter pour me suivre….

(reina) - …Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu restes ?

(sheik) - Pas d'après Impa… Mais tu l'as entendu, ça…

(reina) - D'après elle ? A quoi pense-tu ?

(sheik) - …A renoncer à ce que j'ai de l'autre côté. Ma vie de Sheikah, ma loyauté envers la Princesse Zelda…..

(reina) - …Je ne peux pas non plus te demander de faire ça…

(sheik) - Tu n'as pas besoin….. Je ne suis plus indispensable là bas. La menace de Ganondorf étant écartée, Impa peut continuer à veiller sur la future Reine.

(reina) - ….Tu ne regretteras pas ?

(sheik) - Pourquoi ? Tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui c'est toi, ton bonheur. Je n'envisage plus la vie sans toi…..

(reina) - …moi non plus…. Mais Impa ne va pas apprécier….

(sheik) - ….C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de temps…. Pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas un coup de tête ou un caprice….. Et aussi pour régler les choses avant de partir….

(reina) - …..Combien de temps ?

(sheik) - …Je ne sais pas le temps que ça prendra….. Mais je ferais au plus vite….. Je ne prendrai pas plus d'un an.

(reina) - …Un an ?! ….C'est trop long !

(sheik) - Pas plus d'un an. Je ferais mon possible pour raccourcir ce délai, je te promets.

(reina) - …..Impossible…. Laisse moi venir avec toi, pendant ce temps là.

(sheik) - ….Impa t'en empêchera….. Et tu dois rester ici, j'ai bien compris que l'école est une chose importante, ici.

(reina) - Je prendrai une année sabbatique, une pause d'un an avant de reprendre….

(sheik) - Shhh… Désolé, mais c'est non….. Je préfère te savoir saine et sauve, entourée par tes amis. Je ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas te défendre, tu as l'instinct de notre peuple, mais je pourrais agir plus vite en sachant que tu m'attends ici.

(reina) - …Comment saurais-je que tu va bien ?!

(sheik) - Avec ceci, c'est l'ancien ocarina de Link, il est lié avec celui que possède la Princesse.

(reina) - Ce n'est pas ça qui…

(sheik) - Laisse moi finir, il est lié à l'Ocarina du Temps, celui qui est gardé par la famille Royale d'Hyrule. Normalement, je ne devrais pas l'avoir en ma possession mais vu la situation, elle a accepté de me le prêter, sans qu'Impa soit au courrant bien sur….

(reina) - Quand…. ?

(sheik) - Discrètement, elle me l'a glissé dans les mains avant de partir, quand on s'est isolé quelques minutes….

(reina) - ….Je ne comprends pas trop en quoi cet Ocarina m'aidera…..

(sheik) - Ecoute alors.

_Reculant de quelques pas, se retrouvant à deux, trois mètres de moi, il sorti le même instrument qu'il avait placé dans mes mains, une sorte de petite flûte, ovale, parsemée de trous plus ou moins petit et disposés pour la plus part sur l'avant de l'objet. La seule différence majeure entre les deux était la couleur, le miens tendais vers le beige tandis que celui de Sheik arborait un magnifique bleu roi, orné près de l'embouchure d'une bande couleur argent frappée du symbole de la Triforce. Il se mit à souffler doucement, bougeant ses doits en créant des notes à peine audibles quand je remarquais que l'air que j'entendais faisait échos avec mon ocarina._

(sheik) - Tu comprends maintenant ?

(reina) - Comment c'est possible ?

(sheik) - Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer, je l'ignore moi-même, c'est Link qui me l'avait fait remarqué…. Chaque soir, je jouerais quelque chose, tu sauras alors que je vais bien. Et si quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'auras qu'à jouer pour que je te réponde. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose…..

(reina) - …..Ca ira… Mais….. Reviens vite…..

(sheik) - C'est promis….


	17. Chapter 17

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 17**_

_La pluie martelait les carreaux, ruisselant sur le verre et atterrissant au sol, sur les trottoirs délavés. A croire que l'automne si doux et ensoleillé, voulait hurler mon désespoir et mon chagrin à la face du monde. Je regardais en silence ce triste spectacle, appréhendant les dernières secondes que nous partagions ensemble avant le grand départ. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, c'était prévu dès le début, depuis son arrivée dans mon monde…. Vous deviez l'arrêter, l'enfermer à nouveaux et repartir sans rien demander…. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, Link est mort, les médaillons que ce monstre avait dérobés nous ont éveillés, Lucas s'est révélé être le nouvel élu des Déesses et le sceau sacré n'a finalement pas été utilisé, inutile puisque Ganondorf est mort, son corps devenu poussière…. Sans oublié nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre… Mais cela n'a pas empêché ton départ…. Hyrule t'attendait, ton devoir de gardien aussi…. Moi, je devais reprendre les cours, retrouver ma classe, les questions qui fuseraient et la routine qui s'installerai à nouveau, tout cela sans toi…._

_Le groupe a vite été mis au courant, se donnant rendez-vous à la lisière de la forêt avant le début des cours, pour me soutenir. Cette agitation soudaine due à Eden, ma douce voisine au fort caractère, tantôt enfantin, tantôt très adulte. C'est un mélange de ces deux facettes qui me faisait face, dans ces yeux brillant des larmes que je ne versais plus, son regard assombri par la détresse qu'elle pouvait lire en moi. Yuki s'attira même tes foudres en me serrant dans ses bras, (r)_"malgré tout, tu es jaloux de mon petit Prince de l'Eau ?"_ Je lui ai souris faussement, avant de me réfugier une dernière fois dans tes bras, pendant que nous avancions lentement vers le petit bosquet et sa barrière en bois, ma pierre luisant faiblement dans ta main._

_Je n'ai pas seulement perdu un ami, un compagnon, mon âme sœur, j'ai aussi dire adieu au seul souvenir de ma mère, son seul et dernier cadeau…. Tous se s'étaient indignés, toi le premier, mais si cela permettait d'éloigner un éventuel danger venu d'un autre monde…. Ce sacrifice était nécessaire….._

_Ils étaient tous là, Rauru, dans son éternelle tunique brune et blanche, le crâne dégarni ; Saria, la petite Kokiri, toute vêtue de vert ; Darunia, Chef des Gorons, ses cheveux blancs dispersés en piques autour de sa tête à la peau rocailleuse ; Ruto, la Princesse Zora aux doigts et pieds palmés ; Nabooru, la Gérudo, sa longue chevelure rouge feu parfaitement coiffée, sa tenue légère parsemée de bijoux et Impa, son regard ardent braqué sur nous, ses bras croisés par-dessus sa tunique Sheikah. Un silence pesant, s'est installé, brisé quelques minutes plus tard par le bruit de tes pas dans l'herbe détrempée. Quelques flaques s'étaient formées ci et là, me permettant de voir la scène sans lever ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas te voir partir, je ne le voulais pas. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais utilisé mes pouvoirs pour tout faire disparaître, nous enfermant tous les deux dans les ténèbres, m'épuisant à empêcher les autres de t'emmener loin de moi…. Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais pu voir ma souffrance, ce déchirement que tu ressentais et qui aurai été amplifié jusqu'à risquer de te tuer…. Nos médaillons apparurent devant chacun d'entre nous, brillèrent rapidement avant de s'élever dans les airs et de rejoindre le Sage à qui ils appartenaient. Les yeux fermés, je sentais le bras d'Eden autour de mes épaules, la main de Yuki étroitement serrée dans la mienne, j'entendais les marmonnement de Lucas juste à côté, la consternation des autres…. Tout était fini….._

_(eden) - ….Reina…._

_(yukito) - Ca va aller, on va veiller sur elle._

_(lucas) - ….Tâche de tenir ta promesse !_

_(sheik) - ….._

_Sous cette même pluie battante, nous sommes arrivés à l'école, avançant comme des automates sous le regard intrigués et vif des autres élèves. Eden, Lucas et Yuki se sont relayés pendant toute la journée, m'assurant que tu t'étais retourné, hésitant à partir, avant de finalement suivre le même chemin que les autres, rejoignant Impa qui attendait derrière la barrière ouverte, qu'elle à refermé derrière vous….. _

_Chaque nuit l'Ocarina des Fées que tu m'as confié résonnait, diffusant les douces notes de notre berceuse. Chaque fois je l'ai serré contre moi, tentant d'imaginer le paysage qui t'entourais avant de me laisser transporter par l'air que tu me jouais, souvent mélancolique, parfois chargé de chagrin, parfois m'arrachant un sourire malgré les larmes. Ce lien était tout ce que j'avais, rien d'autre, seule preuve que tu étais encore en vie….. Comme j'aurais voulu voir ces contrées verdoyantes, ces endroits magiques, tes cachettes…. Cette terre d'Hyrule qui est ma patrie de naissance, celle à laquelle j'appartiens mais celle aussi qui ne me verra sans doute jamais….._

_L'automne a laissé sa place à l'hiver, avec sa neige si blanche. Ce manteau immaculé faisant resurgir les souvenirs de notre séjour à la montagne, cette nuit sur la terrasse, le ton froid et agressif que tu avais eu envers Aramis….. Cette jalousie soudaine qui s'est emparée de ton cœur lorsqu'il m'a agrippé le bras, cet autre moment, ou ce froussard avait feint quelques excuses pour s'être enfui lâchement lorsque nous étions allés voir l'Hermite, s'approchant de moi avec son air mielleux…. Amaël et Yuki n'ont eu pour idée à ce moment là que de déclancher une bataille de boule de neige géante pour me sortir de mes pensées. Impa avait raison, ils sont comme une famille pour moi, me retrouvée loin d'eux aurait sans doute été insupportable, mais de l'autre côté c'est de ta présence que je suis privée….. J'ai quand même pu prendre part à cette bagarre d'hivers, usant de mes pouvoirs contre Eden et sa télékinésie, Yuki avait facile, contrôlant l'eau, à créer des boules de neiges selon ses envies, Elena était la plus touchée, pas volontairement bien sur, elle avait juste le don de se mettre dans nos trajectoires….. Cela s'est terminé chez moi, avec une tournée de chocolat chaud et de couvertures épaisses._

_Le printemps marquant la fin des cours, le passage en dernière année…. Avec ces recherches d'avenir, projets pour notre futur…. J'ai mis le mien entre parenthèses, attendant ton retour le cœur lourd. Observant les couples se former autour de moi, cachant tant bien que mal les pincements aux cœurs que cela m'a fait…. Lucas et Eden me l'ont caché un bon moment avant de venir me l'avouer, mon cher ami d'enfance le premier. Son attirance pour moi ayant laissé place à un fort sentiment d'amitié, de fraternité tandis qu'il avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour la jeune demoiselle éprise de photographie et au style peu commun. Il l'avait trouvé belle, attirante mais en même temps si étrange, _"avec son fort caractère et son côté enfantin, ces yeux qui s'illuminent quand elle lit un livre intéressant ou quand elle voit quelque chose de mignon"_. Une longue discussion s'en est suivie, comme nous n'en avions plus eu depuis longtemps et dans laquelle il s'est confié à moi. J'avais vraiment perdu mon temps à tenter de maintenir mon masque d'indifférence, j'avais raté les premiers signes, les regards timides qu'ils s'étaient jetés après être revenu pivoine de la salle des profs. Je n'avais pas non plus vu les petits gestes, regards plus intenses, les remarques et petites discussions qui avaient suivi…. Pas avant le festival…. Ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble, même si quelques disputes éclataient parfois, pas méchantes, de petites querelles d'amoureux, ma voisine soucieuse des mots qu'elle utilisait et de ses connaissances, mon ami peu attentifs à ses fautes de langue, ou encore un plat mal cuisiné mais couronné de succès, et encore bien d'autres anecdotes._

_Ils ont tellement accaparé mon esprit que je n'ai pas vu l'été pointé le bout de son nez, ni même les vacances au bord de la plage, avec Yuki. Je m'étais même amusée à penser à toi, caché dans l'ombre, nous observant nager, jouer, poser pour Eden, avec ton regard jaloux. C'est aussi à ce moment là que j'ai retrouvé d'anciennes photos, celle qu'elle avait prise quand tu étais encore avec nous, lors de l'éveil de mon petit Prince…. Ces photos prises en cachette ou sur le vif ; moi adossée à un tronc d'arbre, toi, cachés parmi les branches de ce même arbre, nos regards plongé l'un dans l'autre ; lorsque je marchais sur les rochers glissants du lagon, ceux près de la cascade, tu m'avais rattrapé et serré contre toi ; toi et moi, tranquillement assis derrière la cascade, profitant du calme éphémère, moi qui croyait qu'elle était très occupée à photographier Lucas….. ou encore une autre où j'avais rattrapé Yuki, il était tombé dans mes bras, dans l'eau, tu lui lançais un regard si furieux, empli de jalousie si touchante…. Suite à cette découverte, bouleversée, j'étais allée me réfugiée derrière la dite cascade, me remémorant l'endroit où tu t'étais assis…. J'en ai pleuré, seule avec ma peine, avant que finalement ils viennent me chercher, m'aidant à me changer les idées avec une soirée pyjama qui s'est finie en défilé des plus hilarants, sous le feu de l'appareil d'Eden qui semblait avoir une batterie inépuisable…._

_Les vacances se sont vite terminées, me ramenant à la dure attente d'un signe de ta part…. Cela va bientôt faire un an, jour pour jour, et bientôt deux semaines que l'ocarina reste silencieux. Depuis cet étrange son, encore inconnu à mes oreilles, il est resté muet, même lorsque j'ai joué notre berceuse…. Est-tu blessé ? Ou pire ? Que signifiait se chant étrange, cet air solennel, temporel presque, empli de légende, ramenant sans cesse l'image de deux portes ouvertes sur une petite salle contenant l'Epée de Légende….. Impa a-t-elle découvert que la Princesse t'avais confié l'Ocarina du Temps ? Est-ce une façon de me signaler qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Je ne peux chasser cette impression de mon esprit, depuis deux semaines je dors mal, je fais des cauchemars atroces…. Si horrible que j'en viens à maudire ce monstre de s'être immiscé dans mon monde, chamboulant ma vie en te mettant sur mon chemin, regrettant presque le temps maussade où je n'avais que mon cœur meurtri par la mort de mon père…. Cette époque où je pensais encore être de ce monde-ci….._

_Je me suis isolée sur le toit une fois de plus, plus rien n'a de goût, tout est devenu fade sans toi …. Je t'attends toujours, cela fait un an, jour pour jour, aujourd'hui, tu m'avais promis….. _"Pas plus d'un an. Je ferais mon possible pour raccourcir ce délai…."_J'entends encore ta voix, je revois cette dernière journée que nous avons passée ensemble avant d'être séparés alors que je m'avance vers la balustrade. En bas, quelques élèves jouent au basket, d'autres profitent du soleil ardent. J'ai perdu l'envie de vivre, je ne me reconnais plus….. Mon corps agit tout seul, passant au dessus de la barrière, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux alors que les dalles de pierres sous mes pieds se font de plus en plus petites…._

_Mes larmes me brûlent et je ferme les yeux pour ne pas les laisser passer, après tout j'ai promis d'être forte, promis d'attendre…._

_Mais je suis à bout, j'ai assez attendu ! Je n'en peux plus, si tu n'arrives pas maintenant….._

_Il me semble entendre ta voix lorsque le sol disparaît sous mes pieds, me suppliant de ne pas sauter mais je ne t'entends pas, je me sens voler, toute ma douleur s'évapore…_


	18. Chapter 18

Petite note de l'auteur : quand une lettre seule est entre parenthèses cela indique les pensées du personnage.

Exemple : (r) = pensées de Reina.

_**Chapitre 18**_

_Un vacarme assourdissant me réveille, suivi d'un puissant flash lumineux et d'un autre grondement, moins fort celui-là… La foudre doit être tombée dans les environs et son impact m'a sorti de mes songes…. Ou était-ce le rêve lui-même ? Je me rappelle clairement des dernières bribes : le toit de l'école et ma chute….. (e)_"Ce n'était pas vraiment une chute….."

(reina) - !

(eden) - Désolée….

(reina) - ...Ce n'est rien. Désolée pour cette nuit…

(eden) - Ne t'en fais pas.

_Son regard doux et bienveillant me rassure quelque peu, elle qui a sacrifié ses heures de sommeil pour moi…. Cette nuit a du lui paraître bien longue, entre mes larmes, nos discussions, ses tentatives pour me faire sourire ou m'endormir en vain…. Je ne me souviens même pas m'être endormie…. Pourtant c'est ce qui à du arriver, on ne peut logiquement pas rêver éveiller… (e)_"Dans certains cas….. Bien que cela ne relève pas vraiment du rêve à proprement parler…."

(reina) - ….Tu t'immisce encore dans mon esprit.

(eden) - Désolée, je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi…. Et puis je veux être sure que tu vas bien….. Tu sais….

(reina) - Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

(eden) - J'ai des raisons de me faire du souci.

(reina) - On ferait mieux de s'habiller, on va finir par être en retard.

(eden) - Ne t'occupe pas de ça, et puis, je préfère que tu reste ici, aujourd'hui…..

(reina) - ! Pourquoi ? Je…

(eden) - Y a pas de "Je" qui tienne, après le cauchemar que t'as fais c'est préférable de rester éloigner du lycée pour l'instant….

(reina) - !

(eden) - Tu étais agitée dans ton sommeil, j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi… Reina, écoute, la plupart des rêves qu'on fait se trouvent être prémonitoires d'une manière où d'une autre… Surtout depuis que ce monstre a débarqué ici… Je ne veux pas…

(reina) - Je ne vais pas sauter du toit. Et puis, dans ce rêve, c'est plein soleil alors que là….

_Le tonnerre a cessé mais la pluie ruisselle encore sur mes carreaux, la même qu'il y a un an, dessinant des figures abstraites et éphémères sur les vitres. L'idée de rester ici, seule, avec ce temps morose ne me plait pas mais je reconnais que cette vision m'a paru si réelle, si effrayante…. Peut être est-ce une prémonition, un avertissement de mon subconscient…. La météo n'est qu'un prétexte et je le sais…. Je lis parfaitement son inquiétude, cette peur que je fasse une bêtise, quel qu'elle soit, ce sentiment étrange laissé par les mauvais rêves trop réels….. Eden argumente encore, me laissant que peu de temps pour répondre mais après tout….. Elle à raison, il vaut mieux, aujourd'hui, que je reste chez moi, même si je ne parviendrai sans doute pas à me reposer comme ma voisine me l'a gentiment conseillé. Je la regarde, d'un air absent, s'habiller en vitesse ; l'entend descendre les escaliers ; fouiller dans mon frigo à la recherche de son bento préparé cette nuit, alors que je ne trouvais pas le sommeil ; puis enfin, me signaler son départ, refermant la porte derrière elle. De ma fenêtre inondée par les sillons de pluie, je distingue Lucas, sous son parapluie, debout devant l'entrée, accueillant sa tendre moitié chaleureusement avant d'échanger un chaste baiser et de lever la tête vers ma chambre. Ils discutent un moment, la tristesse et l'inquiétude apparaissant brièvement sur le visage de mon meilleur ami, vite chassé par une tornade bleue, qui le rassure sans doute avant de lui agripper le bras et de filer rapidement vers l'école. Si tu savais comme je les envie, comme j'aurais voulu agripper ton bras et courir à toute vitesse vers le lycée pour ne pas être en retard… Comme j'aurais aimé partager toutes ces choses que j'ai faites avec toi….._

_Je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit depuis une demi heure maintenant….. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, Morphée ne veut pas de moi…..__(r)_"Peut être par peur de m'emmener à nouveau sur ce toit d'où je saute…." _J'ai peur….. Je ne pense pas en être capable, mais je suis à bout, comme dans mon rêve et rester allongée dans mon lit n'arrange pas les choses….. Je me lève et me dirige vers ta chambre, l'ocarina beige serré contre mon cœur, tu n'y es pas, je le sais bien, je me laisse glisser contre la porte en bois en fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser mes larmes couler à nouveaux. Mes yeux me brûlent, ils sont gonflés et rouges à force de pleurer, Yuki, lui aussi, m'a longuement écouté, utilisant parfois ses pouvoirs pour soulager la douleur que provoque chaque nouvelle crise de larmes. Il n'a jamais rien dit, mais il vous en veut, à toi de ne pas t'être battu d'avantage, et à Impa, de nous avoir séparés de la sorte, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il ne supporte simplement pas de me voir mal….._

"… si quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'auras qu'à jouer pour que je te réponde…."_ Je laisse mes doigts parcourir le petit instrument, créant une mélodie mélancolique, emplie d'inquiétude et de tristesse, comme un appel sans mots que toi seul peut comprendre mais je ne peux pas terminer ce morceau, mes larmes deviennent incontrôlables et ma respiration difficile…. J'éclate en sanglots, seuls bruits brisant le silence lourd et oppressant qui règne, cela dure des minutes, des heures peut être avant que je ne sombre, épuisée…._

_Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe tandis qu'un rayon de soleil d'après midi traverse mes rideaux encore entrouverts…. Je suis dans mon lit sans comprendre vraiment comment je m'y suis retrouvée. Un élan d'espoir enflamme mon cœur gonflé et las, (r)_"est-ce toi qui m'a ainsi bordé ?"_ Des voix venant d'en bas brise le peu d'espoir qui avait germé, Eden discute avec Leslie….. Enfin discuter…. J'entends leurs pas rapides dans les escaliers, suivi d'une mise en garde de ma voisine que notre chère princesse n'écoute pas. Elle débarque dans ma chambre, sans frapper, me toisant de son regard azur en m'apercevant, encore enroulée dans ma couette. (r)_"Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut, cela m'est bien égale….."

(leslie) - Tu n'étais pas en classe aujourd'hui.

(reina) - …C'est une question ?

(leslie) - Tsss…. Tu es la déléguée cette année, je te rappelle. …Je veux bien que c'est sans doute trop pour toi, mais je n'ai pas sacrifié ma place pour te voir faire n'importe quoi.

(reina) - Je ne t'ai rien demandé….. Je ne voulais pas être déléguée.

(leslie) - Ingrate ! Cette place était faite pour moi, je te l'ai laissé pour te permettre de penser à autre chose…. Je le regrette maintenant….

(reina) - ….Tu n'as qu'à la reprendre, si c'est ce que tu veux.

(leslie) - ….Ils ne veulent pas de moi….. Ils te veulent toi…. Je ne me suis occupée de ton travail que parce que tu n'étais pas là pour le faire ! D'ailleurs j'ai du t'apporter les notes des autres, elles sont en bas. Tâche de les recopier au plus vite, que personne ne rate le contrôle de la semaine prochaine par ta faute.

(reina) - …..

(leslie) - Tu pourrais au moins réagir à mes remarques ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ?! J'ai essayé d'être aimable avec toi, cette année, j'ai essayé de te remonter le moral en faisant équipe avec toi au sport, en étant déléguée remplaçante, en t'accordant quelques minutes de mon temps précieux pour te booster et toi, tu reste dans tes pensées, tu ne réagis pas, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi ! Regarde toi ! Où est passée ma rivale ?! Ressaisis-toi ! Tu crois qu'il voudrait retrouver une fille en pleurs, cachée sous sa couette ?! …..

(reina) - ….

(leslie) - ….. Je veux retrouver ma pire ennemie, tu entends ?

(reina) - Dès qu'il sera de retour…

(leslie) - Et bien, c'est déjà ça….. Demain, qu'il soit revenu ou non, je veux te voir en cours. Tu n'auras qu'à aller lui tirer les oreilles après, tu as encore tes pouvoirs non ? Je ne veux pas entendre la moindre excuse, compris ? Bon, je dois y aller, on m'attend.

_Elle part sans se retourner, comme à son habitude. Mais elle a changé, elle m'a soutenu à sa manière pendant cette année, surveillée de près par ma gentille voisine. Elle a toujours mauvais caractère, elle se prend toujours pour la princesse du lycée, son poste de présidente du conseil des étudiants la confortant dans son rêve, mais elle est venue me parler, plusieurs fois, m'envoyant des petites piques ou remarques. C'est sa manière de me dire que je suis importante pour elle, c'est la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire devant les autres après tout, mais les rares fois où nous étions seules, elle s'est montrée beaucoup plus calme, douce et presque maternelle. Elle ne m'a pas prise dans ses bras, elle s'est contentée de s'asseoir à côté de moi, de laisser le silence remplir la classe et m'a autorisé à poser ma tête sur son épaule….. (r)_"On pourrait presque être amies.….."

(eden) - Reina ? Tout va bien ?

(reina) - Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

(eden) - …Tssss elle a beau avoir changer depuis peu, je n'arrive toujours pas à la voir en peinture….. Et puis c'est ta seule absence depuis le début de l'année…. Enfin elle aura au moins fais quelque chose de bien en t'apportant les notes de Yuki et d'Amaël. C'est vraiment rageant de ne plus être dans la même classe….

(reina) - Nos classes sont l'une à côté de l'autre.

(eden) - …Mais c'est plus pareil…. Tu me manques vraiment, avec ta manie de t'endormir en histoire, de t'étirer comme un chat après les contrôles…. Maintenant je n'ai plus personne à photographier….

(reina) - C'est pour ça que tu t'acharnes sur moi aux poses ?

(eden) - M'acharner ?! Comment ose-tu ?! Si tu n'aimes pas ça, pourquoi te laisse-tu faire ?

(reina) - Parce que t'es pire qu'une gosse, et c'est pas un compliment.

(eden) - Je le prends quand même. Au fait tu ne sais toujours pas quoi faire plus tard ?

(reina) - …Je n'y pense pas vraiment…..

(eden) - Désolée, …..Mais il faudra bien trouver quelque chose avant la fin de l'année….. Tu pourrais être mannequin, non ?

(reina) - Tu ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre me prenne en photo…

(eden) - Pas du tout ! Je dis juste que les photos ne seront jamais aussi belles que quand c'est moi qui les prends….

(reina) - …..En gros c'est la même chose.

(eden) - M-Mais pas du tout ! Je ne fais pas de crise de jalousie…

(reina) - A peine….

(eden) - Ou alors prof de sport.

(reina) - Change de sujet seulement…. Prof de sport ? Pourquoi ?

(eden) - Tu excelles en sport et je suis sure que tu t'amuserais à torturer tes élèves avec des épreuves crevantes ou quasi impossibles.

(reina) - Exceller en sport ? Pas du tout, j'ai de bonnes notes, rien de plus…. Et c'est quoi cette image de tortionnaire ?! Lucas, encore ?

(eden) - Ha ha ha ha… Non, du tout. Ou alors prof d'art ? Ca t'ira comme un gant.

(reina) - Pourquoi prof ? Je suis pas sure d'être la mieux adaptée pour enseigner…

(eden) - Qui d'autre ?

(reina) - TOI….

(eden) - Moi ? Vraiment ? …Je sais pas trop…. Enfin…. Ah Lucas est là !

_La sonnerie retentit alors que la tornade bleue me précède dans les escaliers. J'adore son côté enfantin, elle est tellement mignonne dans ces moments là. Voir ces deux-là ensemble me met du baume au cœur._

(eden) - Ah maintenant que tu es là, tu veux pas aller faire quelques courses pour moi ? Reina n'a qu'à t'accompagner.

(lucas) - Mais je rentre à peine… Je me suis tapé toutes les corvées tout seul !

(reina) - Elena n'était pas de charge ?

(lucas) - Si mais…. Elle est encore tombée et s'est foulé la cheville….

(eden) - Ce n'est pas grand-chose, il me manque certains ingrédients pour le repas…

(lucas) - Fallait le dire plus tôt ! ….Mais Reina te laisse cuisiner ? Dans sa cuisine ?

(reina) - Tu t'affales bien dans mon divan.

(eden) - Ca veut dire quoi ?! Je cuisine mal, peut être ?

(lucas) - Pas du tout ! Tu es la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse ! …Désolé, Rain.

(eden) - ….Grrrr ! Enfin ! Soit ! Va vite me chercher ça.

_Une vraie gosse…. Ces petites disputes ne durent jamais longtemps, elle lui sautera au coup quand il reviendra avec les courses….. Bien que je me doute bien qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'ingrédients supplémentaires, c'est juste une excuse pour me distraire…. (e)_"Même pas vrai !"_._

_Le soleil termine de sécher les dernières traces de pluie tandis que nous nous rendons aux super marché, non loin de la grande place. Mon meilleur ami reste silencieux, me jetant quelques regards en biais. Je me décide à briser ce silence étrange et désagréable, le rassurant sur mon état. Je suis toujours triste, impatiente de te retrouver, encore inquiète de ses deux semaines sans aucunes nouvelles mais Impa m'aurait informée s'il était arrivé quelque chose…. Peut être es-tu en chemin ? Son inquiétude dissipée, je retrouve le moulin à parole d'antan. La journée semble avoir été longue, les corvées fatigantes, et les tests intransigeants prévus dans sa classe mais il à l'air heureux, la présence d'Eden n'y est certainement pas pour rien. Je suis un peu jalouse mais je ne le montre pas, je dois attendre encore un peu pour goûter à cette joie là, et puis Lucas n'est pas ma voisine, il ne sait pas lire dans les pensées. Yuki et Amaël sont venu le trouvé à midi, s'inquiétant de mon absence, je me doutais du lien fort qui nous unissait après ce qui était arrivé mais j'ignorais qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous ainsi… Elena m'avait même fait des cookies qu'elle a malencontreusement fait tombés en les donnant à mon camarade… (r)_"Elle alors…."

(lucas) - Aramis voulait passer te voir mais je lui ai déconseillé, après tout… Tu l'apprécies pas trop…. Et puis avec Leslie, elle lui a vite chassé cette idée de la tête.

(reina) - Elle sert au moins à quelque chose, à part m'apporter les notes des autres.

(lucas) - Elle est venue chez toi ?

(reina) - Surprenant hein ?

(lucas) - C'est à noter au calendrier, en gras et en rouge.

_Le dîner concocté par Eden était succulent, elle peut revenir cuisiner quand elle le souhaite. (e)__"_Surtout parce que tu n'a pas à le faire et que tu peux mettre les pieds sous la table"_. Je souris faiblement puis monte enfiler quelque chose d'autre. Je sors de ma garde-robe un bustier sombre que je superpose à une blouse claire et asymétrique, uniquement rattachée par l'épaule gauche et ne possédant qu'une manche ample, comme je les aime, laissant le bas de la blouse dépasse du bustier sur la droite, tombant sur ma cuisse. J'attrape un de mes leggings noir et noue un foulard aussi sombre que les ténèbres autour de mon cou. La sensation de ma pierre me manque mais je chasse cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle est venue en redescendant au salon. Lucas est monté se doucher tandis que la mordue de photo termine de faire la vaisselle._

(eden) - Tu vas quelque part ?

(reina) - J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose….

(eden) - Dans la forêt ?

(reina) - …..Oui. Tu veux m'accompagner pour être sure ?

(eden) - Tu n'es plus une enfant. Et puis je sais où tu vas, donc je sais te surveiller.

(reina) - Par la pensée ?

(eden) - Entre autre…. Je ne vais quand même pas te révéler tous mes talents….. Sois prudente.

(reina) - Ne t'en fais pas.

_Ma cape sur mes épaules, me protégeant de l'air frai du début de l'automne, l'ocarina dans ma main, j'avance sur le petit sentier qui mène au bosquet, commençant à jouer les notes sombres du Nocturne de l'Ombre qui résonnent dans le silence ambiant. La clairière se dessine rapidement, me ramenant dans le temps, la vision de ce monstre se dressant devant moi pour la première fois…. Cette image s'efface aussitôt, remplacée par la tienne, blessé et évanoui au sol….. Je revois aussi le dernier combat de Link, sa mort, tes larmes…. L'éveil d'Elena, nos entraînements, mon éveil….. Et ton départ….. Je suis arrivée au bosquet, à deux mètres de la petite barrière en bois vermoulue, je ne joue plus, je ne fais que fixer le paysage sombre qui s'étendait jadis derrière cette barrière et qui n'est plus pareil depuis que le passage s'est refermé….. Pour la première fois je vois ce qu'ont toujours vu les autres, une falaise donnant sur le néant….. C'est beau et terrifiant à la fois… L'espoir de te savoir en route se brise alors qu'une douce mélodie retentit._

_Je sursaute en m'apercevant que le son provient de l'ocarina. Cette air apaisant et familier semble emplir chaque centimètre carré des bois, vibrant avec force et douceur dans mes oreilles. Ce n'est pourtant pas toi qui joues notre berceuse, je peux le sentir, une aura différente entoure l'ocarina d'une lueur violette. A la fois inquiète et rassurée, je ferme les yeux, laissant mon pouvoir s'unir à celui du Sage de l'Ombre pour m'emporter au loin._

_Mon corps est étrangement léger, je sens à peine le sol sous mes pieds, encore moins la brise fraîche qui passait sous ma cape, au bosquet, il ne fait ni chaud, ni froid…. Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un spectacle des plus incroyable. L'endroit où je me trouve semble réel et irréel en même temps, plusieurs plateformes hexagonales, formée par un liquide bleu phosphorescent, disposées sur différents niveaux et semblant flotter dans le néant. Le seul indice de profondeur est cette eau brillante, tombant à l'infini des plateformes, ou celle tombant en trombes muettes sur les six petites surfaces. Celle sur laquelle je me trouve me parait la plus grande, possédant six petits hexagones marqués par les différents symboles et un plus large, sous mes pieds, marqué de la Triforce. Aucune source de lumière n'est visible malgré la luminosité parfaite de ce curieux endroit….. Sur l'un des socles de pierre sortant de la surface aqueuse, le symbole de l'Ombre s'illumine et laisse apparaître Impa dans son habituelle tunique Sheikah._

(impa) - Je suis contente que tu ais compris. Tu es ici au Sanctuaire des Sages, à l'intérieur du Temple de la Lumière, lui-même au centre du Saint Royaume, lieu sacré retenant jadis la Triforce…. Cela n'a pas été facile de devoir vous séparés mais nous n'avions pas le choix à ce moment là…. Je sais que tes amis n'ont sans doute pas compris et nous en tienne rigueur, mais je te prie de me croire…. Nous n'avions aucune certitude concernant la situation d'Hyrule après la mort de Ganondorf, nous ne savions pas non plus s'il nous faudrait craindre un autre ennemi pouvant se servir des passages ouverts pour se mouvoir à sa guise…. Je suis consciente que cela t'a fait souffrir et je le regrette….

(reina) - ….

(impa) - Je comprends l'inquiétude que je peux lire dans tes yeux. Jusqu'à peu de temps, Sheik avait en sa possession l'Ocarina du Temps. Le trésor de la Famille Royale que lui à prêté notre Princesse, connaissant le lien qui l'uni à l'Ocarina des Fées que tu possède aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé faire jusqu'à ce que nous ayons besoin de cet instrument magique, n'ayant d'autre choix que de rompre le lien qui vous unissait malgré la distance. Mais tu peux être rassurée, il va bien, au moment où nous parlons il est en chemin. Il te donnera plus d'explications je n'en doute pas. Sache que tu n'es pas interdite de séjour en Hyrule, tu peux t'y rendre si l'envie t'en chante, je serais ravie de te revoir et de te faire découvrir ta terre natale mais sois extrêmement prudente car le trajet entre deux monde est dangereux et parsemé d'embûches….

(reina) - Comment pourrais-je venir puisque le passage est refermé ?

(impa) - Il sera bientôt rouvert, d'ici peu de temps. Je dois malheureusement mettre fin à notre conversation, la Princesse requiert ma présence. Prenez bien soins de vous.

_Elle disparaît comme elle est apparue tandis que mes yeux se ferment lentement et que la dalle de pierre sous mes pieds laisse place au sol vert du bosquet. Il fait nuit noire, maintenant, mais je peux quand même distinguer la barrière de bois et les arbres aux alentours. L'air frais me fait frissonner mais quelque chose attire toute mon attention, ou plutôt quelqu'un…. Sheik se tient devant la barrière, attendant que je me réveille entièrement. Je le regarde sans y croire vraiment, peut être mes yeux me trompent-ils ? Mais son image ne se dissipe pas, son regard de feu ravivant la flamme de la vie en moi alors que je cours vers lui, nous faisant presque tomber à la renverse. Son étreinte que j'ai si longtemps rechercher, ces bras autour de mon corps, sa voix murmurant des mots tendres et emplis d'émotions…. Mes larmes se mêlent à mes rires, une joie immense s'empare de mon cœur, se reflétant dans ses prunelles carmines. Ses explications sont vagues, trop perturbées par le flot d'émotions et le besoin de me serrer dans ses bras. Cela m'importe peu, maintenant, il est de retour, comme promis….. Nous rentrons ensemble toujours dans les bras de l'autre._

_Mon réveil sonne sept heures. J'ai si bien dormi cette nuit que je m'étire lentement sous ma couette, cherchant la présence de mon Sheikah sans la trouver. Je me relève aussitôt, retenant mon souffle et scrutant les moindres recoins de ma chambre, visibles depuis mon lit, sans rien trouver. Mon regard se pose ensuite sur ma table de nuit où trône ma pierre, unique cadeau de ma mère, je respire à nouveaux. Hier soir, Sheik m'a rendu ma pierre, les Sages ont longuement discuté sur le passage qui relie les deux mondes avant de décider qu'il resterait ouvert aussi longtemps que la paix règnerait des deux côtés. Me fiant à mon instinct, je monte sur le toit, trouvant le jeune guerrier, accoudé à la barrière de sécurité, le regard perdu au loin._

(reina) - A quoi pense-tu ?

(sheik) - ….Pas grand-chose, je suis juste heureux de te retrouver.

(reina) - Vraiment ? N'oublie pas que personne ne peut me mentir.

(sheik) - Je sais. C'est la vérité.

(reina) - Pourtant il y a autre chose. Hyrule te manques déjà ?

(sheik) - Je peux m'y rendre quand je le désire, mais ma vie est ici, à tes côtés.

(eden) - Désolée de vous déranger les tourtereaux mais le petit déjeuner est prêt. Ravie de te revoir Sheik.

(sheik) - Merci.

(reina) - On arrive.

(eden) - Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de te changer, Rain, il y a cours n'oublie pas.

(reina) - Pas de soucis.

_Un peu à contre cœur, je quitte ses bras dans lesquels j'ai trouvé refuge quelques secondes plus tôt pour aller me changer et revêtir mon uniforme en passant par la salle de bain avant de rejoindre les autres au salon._

_Mon arrivée en bas ne passe pas inaperçu, Eden se retourne pour me saluer, encore une fois, mais reste bouche bée, manquant de peu de brûler les œufs de nos bentos, ceux-ci ne doivent leur salut qu'à mes réflexes. Lucas, lui, fait tomber sa tasse et s'égratigne la main en voulant ramasser les morceaux de céramiques trempés et coupants. Cette diversion, imprévue, détourne l'attention de tout ce petit monde, aidé par la petite tornade bleue qui s'affaire à soigner l'imprudent, l'asseyant de questions pour être certaine qu'il aile bien._

(eden) - C'est malin, ça…. Enfin, bon on va devoir y aller, comme on est de corvée…

(reina) - Encore ?

(lucas) - Aramis est malade….

(eden) - Comme par hasard…

(lucas) - A force de courir en t-shirt sous la pluie et à courir partout pour exécuter les moindres caprices de Leslie….

(reina) - Elle en fait moins qu'avant, et puis il fait quelque chose au moins….

(eden) - Soit. Toi, on en parlera à midi.

(reina) - ?

_La porte se referme sur les deux tourtereaux en pleine course contre le temps, sans me donner la raison de cette petite réflexion, me laissant seule à terminer les bentos, avec Sheik assit à la table. Lui aussi, à eu cette expression de surprise en me voyant descendre, bien que plus intériorisée par rapport à mes camarades, ses yeux brillant de curiosité et d'intrigue. Seulement le temps passe beaucoup trop vite et il faut déjà que je parte à mon tour, non sans obtenir un baiser d'au revoir._

_Profitant du beau temps, la plupart des élèves mangent dehors, nous laissant la classe pour notre petite réunion de midi, entre "élus". Yuki, assit à mes côtés, toujours dans l'uniforme des filles, bavarde avec Amaël. La nouvelle du retour de mon Sheikah n'a pas traîné, à vrai dire, cela semblait se voir dans mes yeux et dans mon attitude. Je souris tout le temps, mon humeur maussade s'est envolée et je suis moins renfermée. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur Elena, qui s'est encore pris les pieds dans ces lacets, suivi par Lucas et Eden._

_Celle-ci ne cesse de me regarder, gardant le silence, tout au long de la pause, non plus avec son regard de chat Potté mais avec des yeux larmoyants emplis d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Elle brise cette étrange atmosphère en se levant, de petites larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues, sous le regard intrigué et inquiets des autres._

(eden) - POURQUOI T'AS COUPE TES CHEVEUX ?!

(reina) - ?!

_Elle fond en larmes, enfuyant son visage dans ses mains, se retournant vers Lucas pour être réconfortée. Mes amis sont partagés entre le soulagement, l'envie de sourire et l'attendrissement. Moi aussi, je lui attrape le bras, l'obligeant à me regarder, attends qu'elle sèche ses larmes puis lui explique mon geste de ce matin._

_Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, j'ai longuement regardé la paire de ciseaux qui était rangée dans l'armoire, passant de mon reflet aux cisailles, avant de les saisir et de faire tomber au sol mes longues mèches ébènes, retravaillant le résultat pour obtenir une coupe au carré, courte à l'arrière et plus long à l'avant. Je comprends que ce changement a mis la puce à l'oreille de mes camarades sur le retour du jeune Sheikah, mais cela à surtout surpris mes deux plus proches amis._

(reina) - Allons, ce n'est rien.

(eden) - Tu avais de si beaux cheveux…. Si long…

(reina) - Ca ne me va pas ?

(eden) - Si bien sur ! …..Mais…. Pourquoi ?

(reina) - C'est une manière de tourner la page, c'est ma façon de commencer quelque chose de nouveau. J'avais toujours les cheveux mi-longs avant la disparition de mon père, après je les ais laissé pousser et maintenant il est temps de passer à autre chose.

(eden) - …Je vois….. Mais tu étais si belle, avec tes très longs cheveux….. Je rêverais d'avoir cette longueur et toi tu les as coupés…. Tu es cruelle !

(reina) - Ha ha ha, c'est donc pour ça ces larmes ? Ne t'en fais pas, ils repousseront.

(eden) - Tu vas les laisser repousser ?

(reina) - Peut être...

_J'éclatais de rire face à sa mine boudeuse, suivie par tout le groupe et bien vite rejoint par ma chère voisine. Ces explications terminées, nous pouvions enfin partager un peu de temps avant la reprise des cours._

_L'automne et l'hiver sont passés à une vitesse folle et le printemps est arrivé, marquant la fin des études pour certains, le début de nouvelles pour d'autres. Dans deux jours Eden commence ces cours de photographie à l'université dans une ville voisine mais je la verrais tous les jours, dans le train, moi aussi j'étudie dans la ville voisine. Lucas à déjà trouvé un petit boulot en tant que scénariste pour une petite série télé, Aramis travaille dans l'entreprise du père de Leslie, Elena va suivre une formation pour devenir fleuriste, Amaël continue ses études pour reprendre le cabinet médical de ses parents et Yuki étudie le stylisme. D'ici deux jours, nous avanceront tous dans des voies différentes, c'est pour ça que nous nous sommes tous retrouvés chez mon petit Prince de l'Eau, tous ont répondu présent à son invitation au bord de l'eau. Nous voila donc, squattant la résidence d'été des parents de Yuki. Eden teste son tout nouvel appareil photo, Lucas raconte des histoires drôles, Leslie et Aramis se chamaillent car le Prince du Feu a été surpris en train de draguer Yuki. Ce que la pimbêche n'a pas vu, c'est qu'il draguait aussi Amaël peu de temps avant…. Elena, quand à elle, attire encore les catastrophes, en renversant son verre sur elle ou le Prince de Lumière, ou encore en renversant l'un des plats proposés par Shanon, la gouvernante….. Cette ambiance bon enfant est si attendrissante que je ne m'en lasserai pas, tranquillement calée dans les bras de Sheik._

(sheik) - A quoi pense-tu ?

(reina) - A pas grand-chose.

(sheik) - Vraiment ?

(reina) - Je m'aperçois que plus rien ne manque dans ma vie, j'ai de merveilleux amis, même si on ne se verra plus aussi souvent, maintenant…

(sheik) - Ce que vous avez traversés ensemble vous a liés et vous vous croiserez encore, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais jamais les revoir.

(reina) - Je sais, ça va juste me manquer.

(sheik) - C'est normal.

(reina) - Mais surtout, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre. Celle qui me permet de dire que je suis à nouveau heureuse.

(sheik) - Laquelle ?

(reina) - Toi.

FIN


End file.
